Uzumaki's Wrath
by Uzumaki Crossover
Summary: At a young age, Naruto is sent from his world to the world of the Avatar and thanks to a certain blind girl, he will gain a new family. Not only that, he will learn what really happened to him and learn to bend with the avatar. Naru/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Uzumaki's Wrath**

**Chapter 1**

**Just so everyone knows, Naruto and the gang will be a few years older than they are in the anime. Anyway, this is but a challenge from The Best of Naruto. I hope you like our combined idea. I am posting this because i am waiting for a few authors to message me back for Forxfire.**

A five year old Naruto Uzumaki ran for his life as he was being chased by an angry mob of civilians and ninja. Why is this you ask? Well, every year on his birthday, which is the Kyuubi festival, the said people go on a fox hunt, only the blond is the fox.

Panicked, Naruto ran faster than his 5 year old legs could take him. He didn't understand it. He was nothing but nice to these people, yet they always glare at him and on his birthday, they try and kill him.

Up above, a figure of the past watched sadly as one of his descendants was treated in such a way. If this boy had received his bloodline, he was sure this boy would have been treated as a hero as he should have been for jailing one of the beasts that he had split from the Ten Tails. Unfortunately, another Uzumaki by the name of Nagato had his bloodline and it only activated if there is not another Rinnengan user around.

The spirit of the Sage of Six Paths narrowed his eyes at one of the ninja who had brought out a tanto. He knew that this time that these…people…were serious. He had to stop them somehow. He smiled sadly, this would drain his spirit form for a long time, but it will be worth it.

He dropped down in front of the young boy in a protective stance, but all the humans could see was the ghostly figure of the old sage. He brought up his hands to both sides and said two words that were silent to the people watching. That set off something the blew away everything and knocked the blonde's attackers far away. Most of the nearby buildings had been reduced to rumble as well.

The spirit turned to a wide eyed Naruto and he could hear what was said. "You have endured much, so I shall take you away from here to live a happy life."

"Wait! Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Just someone from the past." The figure said as he help out a hand and Naruto started to disappear.

Naruto stared at his hand as it begun to be transparent just as the Hokage and his ANBU appeared. When the blond looked up, he saw them and he disappeared. The old man stared in shock before his gaze switched from the spot Naruto had recently been in to the familiar sight of the transparent Sage.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Helping a child in need." The figure of the sage said before it disappeared as well.

"Sir, what the heck happened?" asked one of the ANBU.

Old man Sarutobi sighed as he said, "I failed, that's what happened."

XXX

Naruto suddenly appeared on the path to a large city in the distance. Luckily, he appeared when no one was around, so right now he was safe. Looking to the nearby city, he knew had to get food soon and he was basically a street rat, so he had to steal the food. Smirking, he knew that not even the ninja back home could catch him when he stole any food, so he really doubted that anyone in this place could do it.

So the small blond boy quickly made his way to the nearby city and thanks to the nice old lady in the library, he was able to find out that this place was called Gaoling.

Walking around for awhile, he found that barely anybody had blond hair like him, so he new this was going be hard, but he was one to never give up, because if he did, he was dead.

Walking around, he noticed a young girl in the park, with her parents really close by. Upon closer inpection, he noticed that these people were like the white eyed people from back home, so that must mean there rich.

Not really caring about that, his short attention span went from food to wanting to play with this girl. So, walking right up to her, he said, "Hi!"

"Huh? Who is there?" the girl asked.

"Uh…I am right in front of you. I am Naruto by the way."

"Well, you must be stupid if you can't see that I am blind. I cannot see you." The girl laughed, although she was annoyed. "I am Toph by the way."

He looked at her closer and saw that her eyes were like the white eyed people, but also a bit different. "Oh, sorry. So you can't see? No biggie! You don't have to see things to have fun!"

"Really? Sweet!" Toph said but before they could do anything, her parent rushed over.

"Toph dear, a girl of your statue should not be hanging around a street rat." Her mom said.

"But, he is my new friend."

"No. A low level commoner has no place being you friend." Her father said sternly. "It is time to go home."

Naruto sadly watched them walk away, with Toph looking back at him with a sad face. "Well, at least they were not mean about it like the people back home." Naruto said to himself before he remembered that he needed food. "Oh yea." He said before following the girl and her parent home. The rich always had food to spare!

However, he never noticed a small red fox trailing him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Uzumaki's Wrath**

**Chapter 2**

**I will be continuing Foxfire, so don't worry. prolly do a few more chapters to get half way through...or i might already be there...nope not even int eh Titan's world yet so not half way there yet. Anyway, once i do that, i will begin Prince of the Underworld 2...not sure what to call it. Go figure.  
**

Naruto opened his eyes to the sky as he lay down on a caravan wagon. He smirked at the small thought that he had become….lazy. Ever since he met Toph five years ago, his life had gotten better. Sure, when he tried stealing from her family, she was the one who caught him, but she said that she liked him so she did not turn him in.

After that, they began to meet in secret, with Toph sometimes bringing food for him, but that was not to last because he father found out one day. But thanks to her quick thinking, she made sure her father could help her and her new friend. She did not want to be alone the rest of her life with no friends, so she was able to make Narutp her personal servant and the word servant was used very loosely. Why, well he didn't do shit!

Ok he did do a few things for her in public and in front of her parents, but other than that, they just hung out or played games like kids do and it seemed to make her father happy. So yeah, the two really connected, and Toph even believed him when he said they he was from a different world.

So, since he was not going to be able to use jutsu like those cool ninja from back home, Toph brought him to both the badgermoles, who taught her true earth bending, and to Master Yu, who taught the basics. He really didn't like the guy and neither did Toph, but he was a good teacher, well not as good as the huge animals, but still good.

At first, he had a rough time trying to learn earth bending since Master Yu figured that was not his natural element, but in the end he was able to do it to a high a degree since the young blond had so much energy. It also made Toph's father very happy that he could earth bend to such a degree because he would be able to protect his daughter more easily now.

There was another thing that happened right after he met Toph and was accepted into her family. That was in the form of a small nine tailed fox. Its name was Kyuubi and it knew Naruto because had been sealed in the boy since he was born. That bit of info through the duo through a loop and it made Toph really believe Naruto when he said he was from a different world because the Kyuubi was an old spirit creature that disappeared to another world a very long time ago. Heck he also taught Naruto the fice basics of an old art called chakra bending….that was just bending the energy with the body. So far, he was only able to walk on walls and water.

Kyuubi explained his attack on the village, saying that the darkness of his old world drove it mad and it was easily controlled by a man with an orange mask. Now that the fox was in this world, it was calm and kidlike since it was a small fox now. Since then, he and the fox became quick friends and they were both lazy, who knew?

Still staring at the clouds, his smile turned into a frown. He was ten now and he had left the world behind for a simple rumor, a rumor that took him away from his best friend.

_Flashback_

Naruto kneeled in front of Toph's father, a questioning look on the man's face. "Sir, I thank you for putting up with me for so long, but I have heard something….something about my old home and I wish to check out its validity."

Lao smiled sadly at the boy he had come to see as a son. "I see. What was your home called?"

Naruto hesitated for a second before he said, "Konoha."

Lao's eyebrows shot up. "You lived in those old ruins of the past?"

"Yeah, I was born there before I was taken away. I wish to see if it is still there or not."

Lao knew the boy must be searching for his parent and sighed, "Very well, you may go. Just know this, you will always be welcome back, Naruto."

"Thank you."

_End Flashback_

"Kyuubi, do you really think those ruins are still there?"

From his position next to the blond, the small fox lifted its head. "It has to be for this caravan to want to travel there." That was another thing, Kyuubi talked like a normal human and that freaked people out that he laughed each time.

Sighing, Naruto got up and called out to the old guy driving. "Hey old man, what are you looking for in Konoha anyway?"

"Oh, mostly for sightseeing." The old man replied with a smile. "The others are going to find artifacts from the old world." Yeah, obviously, he just traveled though time and not to an entirely different world. So that meant the old darkness of the world had messed with Kyuubi when he traveled through time.

"Oh, like what kind of sight do you wanna see?"

"Good question." The old man said was held his chin, making Naruto face vault. "Oh! I do want to see the monument known as the Hokage Mountain."

"Fire Shadow Mountain?"

"Yes, that is where they carved the faces of their great leaders. And not many know this, but that city was where the fire nation was born, hell I am pretty sure they forgot their roots. The old fire nation was a respectful place and now the fire nation is what it is today." The old man said sadly.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto and saw the blond looked sad at that.

XXX

A few weeks later, they arrived at the ruins of Konoha and indeed they were ruins. Somehow, it had been preserved pretty well. Although, the most preserved thing there was the mountain. "Wow old man. You were right!" Naruto yelled.

"Of course I was boy!" The old man shouted happily. On the mountain were the 6 faces of the Hokages. The first four were very familiar to the blond from his memory as a small child. However, the last two he didn't know of. One of that of a shoulder length haired woman with a diamond shape on her forehead. The other was a really old guy with bandages on one of his eyes.

"Well, let's go see what is there!" one of the caravaners shouted as they spread out to search for ancient artifacts.

And so they did. Naruto decided to go to a large broken building near the mountain. On his way, he saw the old ramen stand that he used to get free food from. Finally, he made it and made his way inside the old building. Walking through the old hallways was like a dream for the blond. He had really missed this place.

Upon reaching the door to the Hokage's office, he held his breath before opening it. What he saw is what he should have expected, but he was kind of hoping to see the old man, not an empty room with a rotting desk near the window. He sighed as he walked around it, taking in the sights until he came to six picture frames.

Seeing a picture of the old man brought a smile to his face even if it was faded. Taking the picture off the wall to take a better look it is, he was surprised to see a safe behind it. "Eh?" He eyed the safe before he tried opening it and thanks to year of wear and tear, it opened just like that. Inside was the hilt of some sword. Sure it was broken but a good souvenir. He also picked up a piece of paper that was addressed to him! Quickly opening it, he read the contents.

_Naruto_

_If you are reading this, then I am dead. I am the old man that took care of you when I could. Hopefully you can understand what I am writing because in the safe behind the picture with the blond man is your father's stuff. Now, that hilt you probably took is the Rajin, the lightning sword that the Second Hokage created. Unfortunately, when he retrieved it, it broke. So, if you can fix it, you can use it._

_Good luck._

_The Old Man._

"Still looking out for me, even in death." Naruto said with a sad smile before walked over to his father's picture. "So, your my dad huh?" He said a she stared at the picture for a minute before putting down on the rotting desk. He didn't feel like thinking about the past and how he could have changed it. Opening the safe, he was meet with a scroll that said 'chakra exercises and the rasengan', a picture of his parents, and two headbands. One with a leaf symbol on it and the other just had a swirl mark on it.

Quickly putting them in his backpack that brought with him, he left to search the rest of the ruins.

XXX

Walking around town, he came upon the Hyuuga compound. If he remembered correctly, this was the home of those white eyed people. White eyes….that reminded him of Toph. He hoped she was doing ok.

Shaking his head away from those thought, he knew she was ok, she was Toph after all! He made his way into the compound and looked around at all the destroyed buildings and ruined flower beds. He walked through the hallways, occasionally going in the rooms. He came upon a room that belong to a girl and he blushed when he saw her picture. There was a name on the picture frame and it read 'Hinata.' Her younger pictures reminded him on Toph, but a timid Toph. Heh, Toph was not timid, not by a long shot.

Soon, he came upon a large room. There was a desk near the back of the room. Walking up to it, there was a note on it. It said something about a young boy creating new fighting style that combined their style with something new, but the idea was rejected. Now that got the blond's attention. A new fighting style would be awesome. So, rummaging around in the desk, he found a scroll that had the new hyuuga style in it. Upon closer inspection, he found that it was an incomplete bending style that bent lightning! "Earth and Lightning? Heh, no one will ever see that coming." He said as he made his way back to the caravan, but before he did, he tripped over something.

Looking to see what it was, he found it was a corpse with a black cloak with red clouds on it. Deciding that he liked it, he took that as well and along with the figure's straw hat( **Itachi's hat.)** The body also made the blond look closer at it and the image of the one friendly Uchiha came to mind. Shaking his head, he headed back.

XXX

The next few days were spent with the caravan, Naruto helped out where ever he could and it was much appreciated because he was an earth bender. This still made Naruto smile though because these people had become like family to him in the weeks that he had spent with them.

One night, when he slept, he had a strange dream. In this dream, he was watching a younger version of his self be chased by the old villagers until that ghost came and helped him. He watched as his younger self disappeared to the time he was now in and then the scenery changed to nothing but white and the ghost was now just a shadow as it turned to him.

"Now that you have returned, I can speak with you." The old Sage said.

"Wait, why did you do all of this, not that I didn't appreciate it." Naruto interrupted.

"Simple. In your time, you were not treated like you were supposed to, and in this time you are treated like a normal human." The Sage explained. "Although, you may have been the Child of Prophecy, that time was beyond help."

"Oh."

But do not fret, you journey has only begun. In this time, you shall help the Avatar save the world. You also have a special power. It is to fuse with the Kyuubi to Fire Bend."

"But….Fire Bending is bad right?"

"Only when it is used for the wrong reasons like the Fire Nation is doing now." The Sage said. "Also, you have my blood in your veins, my power is yours but it will only reveal itself when the time is right."

"I see. Oh and thanks for helping me all those years ago."

"It is no problem Naruto, just know this, the other Eight will be coming for you through time. They are controlled by those with the cloak you picked up earlier." The old sage warned. "It would be advantageous for you to turn them to your side."

"I will do my best." Naruto said before the dream ended for him.

However, in the plain where the Sage resided, he sighed. "The Child of Prophecy and the Avatar, this would will see much change and maybe for the better."

XXX

From his position on the top of the caravan wagon, Naruto's eyes shot open to see dawn and black smoke. His eyes widened in panic as he quietly flipped down and peered over the top to see most of the caravaners dead, with Fire Nation soldiers all around. The blond did see that the old man was still alive and that one of the soldiers was yelling at him.

"BULLSHIT!" the soldier shouted. "You came here too find old artifacts that could be deadly to the Great Fire Nation!"

"No. We came to dig up the past for fun. We wanted to learn about the past." The old man said tiredly.

"I don't believe you, old man." The fire nation soldier growled out as he grabbed him by the neck. "This relic of a city is only known to spies! The normal fools of this land should know nothing about this old place, and yet we see 'caravaners' who want to dig up the past for just knowing of the past. All that is just a pathetic lie! You want to steal from the Fire Nation! You want to find a weapon that will end the fire nation!"

"No." The old man said calmly despite the situation. "I want nothing of that. I am an old man who cares not for this pointless war. You and your kin have become so powerful that you fear to lose it and that makes you paranoid." Naruto saw that the old man was truly in trouble and had to do something about it, but the brief look from the old man made Naruto freeze in place. A look that said not to interfere and that he had accepted his time.

"Stupid Earth Kingdom old man." The soldier raged. "You will die for your crimes here!" He brought his fist back and then sent it at the old man's face, shooting out a blast of fire that melted through the old man's face.

Still Naruto could not take it. A grandfather figure died right before his eyes and the Kyuubi, who was right behind him, felt that the blond was losing control of his emotions and that his power could very well be affected. "Oh no."

"ARGH!" Naruto raged as he jumped into the air and then slammed down on the ground, creating a shockwave so intense that it knocked all the soldiers down and upturned some of the earth. "You killed him for stupid reasons!" Naruto shouted as he stomped on the ground while throwing his fist out at an odd angle. The result was the ground spider webbing all around him before spikes shot up to impale most of the fire benders.

The only ones to survive was their leader and a few others who were gawking at the sight of a ten year old boy destroying most of their forces with earth bending to such a degree. The leader, who also killed the old man, growled as he regained his senses and shouted, "Kill that earth bending brat!"

The soldiers complied by all sending fire at the blond all at once. Frowning, Naruto charged forward, weaving through the fire when there was free space. However, there was soon a well of fire coming his way, so he rose the earth up and created a protective sphere around himself.

When the fire died down, all they saw was a boulder. A boulder that looked to be spinning in place before zooming off toward one of the soldiers and flattening him. The ball then changed direction before the earth rose around it, creating spikes in midair that shot off to the soldier, who dodged them.

The ball cracked open before Naruto shot out with giant stone fists and he got in close to punch out the Fire Nation soldiers. He then turned on the leaders, thinking that the soldiers where down for good. He reformed the stone fists into a long spear and ran at the leader.

The leader scoffed at all the useless soldiers and stepped to the side of the spear and shattered it with a well-placed blow. He then kicked the blond back and made his fist go ablaze. "Now you die, Earth Kingdom trash!"

Kyuubi, now over his shock from Naruto's anger and power, saw what was to come and made a mad dash for the blond, but even he knew he would not make it in time for Naruto to go unscathed. The leader sent a very hot fire ball at Naruto, who was just get back up and his back was facing the leader. So the fire hit him square on the back, burning away at the shirt and scorching his back. The force of the fire ball made Naruto hit the ground and hit his head, knocking him out.

"Heh, I guess I will let you live, boy. But...not without a mark." The leader smirked evilly as he lit his finger and made a spiral motion, unknowingly creating Naruto's family symbol on his back. Well, before he was bitten by a small nine tailed fox. "ARGH! Veil creature!" He screamed as he brought his hand back to himself to inspect the damage.

Ignoring the man for now, Kyuubi made his way to the blond. Upon seeing the burn mark, he tried healing it, but it just left a scar. "Oh…I am sorry Naruto." He said a s he put a paw on the blond's shoulder. A sudden image of the Sage of the Six Paths fazed into his mind before he and blond glowed brightly before they both went up in a column of flame.

"W-what the hell is this?" The leader shouted to the heavens. He widened his eyes in fear as the fire disappeared to reveal a giant golden fox staring at him.

"**I am both the boy and the fox. You shall feel our wrath."** The fox paused before a smile formed on its vulpine features. **Tell me mortal, what do you get when you combine Fire and Earth?"**

"Ma-magma!"

"**Bingo."** The giant fox said before it slammed its paws on the ground, which made the earth creep up the leader, preventing him from going anywhere. The fox then roar loudly as a golden stream of fire shot out toward the man. The end result was a statue of the man screaming in terror. The fox then shrunk down to that of a human, still it looked to be glowing with golden energy. It took Naruto's backpack and disappeared.

The golden figure reappeared in a cave that that was on the side of the Hokage Mountain. It then depowered and Kyuubi and Naruto fell to the floor, unconscious.

XXX

The still alive Fire Nation soldier slowly got back up and looked around to find that their leader was a statue. Looking around, they found one of their own, cowering in a nearby alley. When asked what he saw, he retold everything. Thus begun the legend of the Golden Fox. A name that most in the Fire Nation will fear for many years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Uzumaki's Wrath**

**Chapter 3**

**Naruto and Toph are now 16. Aang is 15, Katara is 16, and Sokka is 17 and all that. They also wear the same clothes they do in the anime.**

Six years have passed since Naruto left to explore the world and find information about Konoha. Six year since he went ballistic on those Fire Nation soldiers for killing his caravan family. Six years since he unlocked the power of fusion with Kyuubi. Six years since he gained the name of Golden Fox

Naruto now wears black pants, an orange shirt, the black cloak with red clouds buttoned up and with it shredded on the bottom, and black combat boots. On his head he wears the large straw hat that covers his face from view and on his cloak shoulders, are the metal plates there were on the head bands.

A lot has happened since he left to travel around. He was a major enemy of the fire nation, but they never actually knew what he looked like. And the fact that Kyuubi was still his small self made it hard for the Fire Nation to track him and said fox was resting on his shoulder. Kyuubi could now Fire Bend when he wanted to but it was weak and limited. His true power only shows itself when he fuses with Naruto.

Naruto made sure that his Earth Bending was powerful, he needed it everytime he beat Fire Nation raiders. He may have traveled a lot but he never went into the Fire Nation. He was not suicidal to go along despite his deep hatred of the Fire Nation because of what they did that day. No, he still wanted to make sure he saw Toph again.

He self-taught himself the Hyuuga style of Lightning Bending. He was a major bad ass when he used that but halfway through, when he made sure that it was indeed a not finished style, he decided to add some weapons to do so. He learned to use chinese hook swords, which were good for messing with the enemy's head and his other weapon was his favorite, wolverine style claws that his keeps hidden in his sleeves.

Through those two styles of bending, he made a new one. He got the idea when he was training a lightning storm and all the lightning would ever do would hit the ground. So he made a new style called Gravity Bending, which was just a combination of both fighting styles. He did wonder if this was the power the old Sage mentioned in his dream, but who knows what it is.

Currently, he had made his way back to Gaoling and was in a place called Earth Rumble Six. He had asked around where a good place to fight was because he knew that is where Toph would be. She loved to fight and show off. But he was not going to fight; he wanted to see how far Toph had improved over the years.

So far he was impressed as he sat in the stands, a few rows above the Avatar and his friends, not that knew that tid bit of information just yet.

After a while, when she beat all of her opponents, a man named Xin Fu announced a challenge to all that would challenge Toph for a bag of gold coins. It seemed that no one was brave enough to accept the challenge after a bit of wait until a young boy accepted the challenge. Naruto could see the arrow like tattoos on the boy and figured that he must either be an air bender or at the very least a fanatic despite his Earth Kingdom clothes. He thought he saw the kid a few seats down from him, along with those Water Tribe kids.

"This should be interesting." He said to himself.

When the fight began, the boy said he just wanted to talk to her and his male friend booed that. He silently thanked the Water Tribe girl for smacking him and chuckled to his self. She was also very easy on the eyes.

Anyway, ripping his eyes away from the girl, he refocused on Toph's fight and raised an eyebrow at the scene he was witnessing. The kid was light on his feet, that was for sure and he knew from experience that Toph was having problems. So when she threw a rather large rock at the kid, he was mildly surprised when the kid used the air to blow away the rock and he also sent another blast of wind that knocked Toph out of the ring.

"Toph is not going to be happy about that." He muttered and he was right as she stomped out of the area. From his position he shook his head and said aloud, "So, the boy is an Air Bender, no wonder she had trouble. An interesting development."

Katara must have heard him because she turned around to look at him, but when she looked, Naruto was gone.

XXX

Through the day, Naruto observed how Toph got along with the Avatar and his friends. It was….comical to watch. However, when Toph decided to be nice, she took the young avatar to the back yard and talked with him.

"Even though I was born blind, I have never had a problem with seeing. I see with Earth Bending." She said as she jumped off the bridged in his back yard. "It's kind of like seeing with my feet. I feel the vibrations in the earth. And I can see where everything is, you, that tree, and even those ants."

Aang looked surprised at that as he searched for said insects. "That's amazing!"

Toph frowned and said, "My parents don't understand. They've always treated me like I was helpless." She then whispered, "Except he didn't."

Not hearing that last part, Aang asked, "Is that why you became the Blind Bandit?"

"Yeah."

"Then why stay here where you're not happy?" Aang asked.

"There my parents, where else am I supposed to go?" asked Toph, _other than go and find him._

"You could come with us." Aang suggested with a smile.

"Yeah, you guys get to go where ever you want." Toph said dully. "No one telling you what to do, that's the life." She then put on a sad look. "It's just not my life."

_Ah shit. I am sorry Toph, for leaving you behind without even telling you goodbye._ Naruto thought sadly. _ Have you really given up?_

Then a few things happened at once. Toph sharply turned her head and he idly wondered if she found him, but that was not it as she said they were being ambushed. That surprised him because he had not been tuning into the earth like he usually did. Soon they were taken by the proprietor of Earth Rumble Six in large metal cages.

A few minutes later, the rest of Aang's group along with Master Yu, and her parents arrived on the scene. Naruto knew that Toph would not be taken like that without a fight, so he quietly made his way to the arena to see the upcoming chaos.

And chaos is what it was when they freed Toph to her parents, but kept the Avatar. He was about to reveal himself and help out, but Toph came back after the Water Tribe girl asked for Toph's help. That made Naruto smile as she finally stood up to her father and proceeded to kick the shit out of Xin Fu's lackeys. "My, she has really improved." He said aloud from his seat behind Master Yu and Lao. Recognizing that voice, they sharply turned around but found no one.

XXX

After a while he saw Toph sneak out of her house, to the place where the Avatar would be taking off on his Flying Bison. "So, you are finally leaving that place." He said to himself as he watched them take off. "Good luck Toph. We'll meet up soon again and hopefully you won't be too pissed at me." However, right now, he was going to reveal himself to her father.

After he was done talking to Xin Fu and Master Yu, and they left, he made himself known to her father. "You know, men like them are fueled by Greed and will do anything for money. How do you expect them to return her in one piece? You yourself saw how good she has gotten. She will not go down without a fight."

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Lao asked with some panic as he got ready to called the guards, but he did recognize the voice. He didn't recognize the clothes though.

"Oh come now old man. How could you forget me?" Naruto said as he took of his hat.

Lao smiled brightly at the son he never had. "Oh Naruto, it is so good to see you again." Lao said with a slight laugh. "Things have been….quiet without you here. Now what do you mean?"

"Where do you really think she learned Earth Bending?"

"From Master Yu of course."

Naruto shook his dead in disappointment. "No. Think of that old story of the First Two Earth Benders. Who taught them?"

"The Badgermoles? How?"

"She told me she got lost when she was a toddler. They helped her and taught her true Earth Bending. She brought me to them after I got the basics down from Master Yu. She is not that sweet daughter you coddle. She is an Earth Bender and a damn good one and to take that away from her would be like killing her spirit."

Lao slumped in his chair. "What would you have me do then?"

"Simple. Let her continue her journey with the Avatar. I can see that he has a good heart and will not let harm come to her. If you will allow this, I will join them and further protect her as I have in the past."

Lao sighed. He wanted his daughter to be happy and she was always happy when this boy was with her and who could blame her, this boy had such a good heart that made even him warm up to the boy. "Fine. I will allow it. Just make sure those men do not hurt her."

"You have my word." Naruto said with a bow.

"Honey, who is are you talking to now?" Poppy, Toph's mother asked as she came in. When she saw Naruto, she smiled and rushed up to hug the boy. "Oh Naruto! I am so glad you are back!"

"Heh, It is nice to see your lovely face again too." Naruto said, which made her blush a bit. "but I am not staying. I am going to protect Toph."

"Make sure that you do." She said with a smile.

Naruto nodded before he made his way out of the house and then disappeared from sight.

XXX

In his search for Toph, he came upon a few odd trails. One was that of large amount of white fur from what he assumed was from the Flying Bison. Then there were tracks from some type of machine, which was most likely from the Fire Nation. Finally, there were tracks from an Ostrich Horse. He wondered who was after the Avatar and by proxy, Toph.

"Could be that Zuko character I have heard of." He said to himself before he shrugged and zoomed off down the trails. Along the way, he found different tracks and smirked. The Avatar must have gotten smart and split the trails. That meant he was alone and the other three went in a different direction. He would help the three because he was sure the Avatar could hold his own.

Soon he came upon the sight of the two Water Tribe teens. They, for the lack of a better word, were getting their asses kicked by two Fire Nation girls. The Flying Bison was about to help them but he put a stop it advance. "Allow me."

He saw that the girl was pinned to a tree and that her brother was slumped on the ground, his arms and one leg disabled by the girl in pink.

"I thought that when Ty Lee and I finally caught up to you guys, it would be more exciting." The gloomy Fire Nation girl said with a sigh. "Oh well, victory is boring."

"Boring? Then let me brighten up your day." Naruto said from behind them as he did a hand motion and the girls where buckling under an unknown pressure.

"What the? What is this and who are you?" Ty Lee asked the black and red clouded cloaked boy with a too large straw hat for his head.

"My name is known many in the Fire Nation through fear, but to one girl I am known as an old friend. Only, I don't see her." It was at this point, he leaned over and asked Katara, "Hey, where is Toph?"

"Uh, she went off on her own after a fight I had with her." Katara said weakly. "Please don't leave!"

Naruto rolled his eyes under his hat. He knew that Toph just must be tired and would be back to help her new friends soon. But he was now here and he would not let her friends be captured by the Fire Nation. "You don't have to worry about that." He said before turning his head back to the Fire Nation girls. "You know, if you beautiful girls were not part of the Fire Nation, I have a feeling we would have hit it off." He said, making both girls blush a bit. "Sadly, it is not meant to be." He let the pressure go, but hit the earth with his foot and sent the two girls flying into the river.

Kataar just gawked as the mysterious figure pulled the shuriken out that was keeping her against the tree and then help her brother by poking him in the spots the girl did. As he turned to leave, she asked, "Wait, who are you? Where are you going?"

"An old friend of Toph's, but I am not sure what her reaction will be when she 'sees' me again." Naruto said with a chuckle. "As to where I am going….well I am going to help the Avatar. If you are coming then we need to hurry." He then jumped on to Appa back.

When Katara and Sokka managed to get there, Sokka asked, "Why, who is Aang fighting that is so dangerous?"

"Zuko's sister. It is the most obvious selection for it to be her since those two are here. They are her best friends."

"How do you know that?" Katara asked suspiciously.

"When you travel around as much as I have, you learn a few things." Naruto said cryptically. "But do not worry that pretty face of yours, I am sure we can take her."

XXX

When they reached the run down town where Aang was, Katara rushed in to save Aang from being turned into Bar Be Q. When Azula started chasing her, Sokka then came out to play by swinging his machete at the girl, who backed off into the street. Naruto then jumped down next to her and swung his claws at her. That sent her to the front of an alley where he saw through the earth that Toph was waiting. She moved instantly, tripping up the Fire Nation Princess.

They, along with Zuko and Iroh cornered Azula with unknown teammate work. Azula stared at the 7 people in front of her and smirked. "Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors all working together. I am done. I know when I am beaten. You got me, but I am curious, who is the cloaked one?"

Naruto smirked. "If the violent beauty would like to know so much, I shall give away the title the Fire Nation has given me. Golden Fox."

The Avatar's group all had confused looks on while Azula, Zuko, and Iroh all had fearful and shocked looks on their faces. Azula quickly got over her shock and used Iroh's shock against him and sent a fire blast directly at his chest. Zuko got angry and along with the others sent a blast of their element at the Fire Nation Princess. Naruto himself sent a blast of earth. The resulting explosion was enough for her to get away.

Naruto watched silently as Katara tried to help Iroh, but Zuko was so panicked that he sent out a fire wave to get them to leave. He just sighed as he followed the group onto the flying bison and took off into the growing night.

When they landed a few hours on a mountain top, Naruto saw that everyone was fast asleep. He smiled at Toph and said, "Sleep well."

Kyuubi, who had not been seen up until now appeared on Appa's head. "So, when can I come out?"

"Toph will recognize you in an instant. Stay hidden until morning, which is when I will have to reveal myself."

"Whatever you say." Kyuubi said before he shrank and jumped in Naruto's cloak for the night.

XXX The next day.

"Hey Katara, who is this guy again?" Sokka asked as he poked at the sleeping form of Naruto, who was still in his cloak and big straw hat.

"I think he said he was the Golden Fox." The Water Tribe girl said.

"I have never heard of him."Aang said as he jumped down from Appa, with Momo on his shoulder.

"I have." Toph said. "My father often heard reports about how a giant golden fox crushed Fire Nation soldiers and free whatever slaves they had captured, but this guy couldn't be him, could it?"

"I seriously doubt it." Sokka deadpanned.

"Believe what you will." Naruto suddenly said, freaking them out. "I am me and that is all the fools in the world need to know."

"Who are you really?" Aang asked.

"Well Avatar, I am a friend of a friend of yours." Naruto said with a smirk, not that they could see it.

"Ok, this guy is getting on my nerves." Toph said, "But this guy is reminding me of…..no they can't be the same person."

"Who?" asked Katara.

"An old friend of mine. He was a real smart ass when we were little, but he was one of my only friends and then he left just one day. My father told me that he left to find some of his past."

"Well, he did say that he was an old friend of yours. Could they be the same person?" Katara asked.

"Oh really? Well then, take off your hat." Toph said to the now standing Naruto.

"Very well then, mini mole." Naruto said, making Toph's face set in shock because Naruto had often called her that. He slowly took off his hat revealing a whisker marked face and a head full of blond hair. "Hey, it has been awhile."

"NARUTO!" Toph scream in rage as she upturned a large rock and slammed it into him, sending him into the cliff side wall. "SIX YEARS! You left for six years without even a goodbye!" she screamed and she sent a few more rocks at the blond. "I WAS ALONE ALL THAT TIME! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST LEFT KYUUBI WITH ME!" When they were inches apart, she pulled him into a big hug.

The rest of the gang just stared in shock as Toph slammed large rocks into the blond teen that helped them the day before, but what confused them the most was when Toph pulled the blond into a hug while burying her face in his chest. "I missed you so much." She quietly said as tears formed in her milky eyes.

Naruto returned the hug with a sad smile. "I am sorry Toph, but the day I left was the day I found that I am not from another world, but from the past. I found my old home and who my parents were."

"You big idiot, take me with you next time."

"Don't worry, I am not going anywhere. I am here to join your new group."

"Really?" Toph asked, "Well then you are going to help me teach Aang how to Earth Bend." She paused and asked, "What else did you learn on your travels?"

Naruto smirked evilly, "How to crush the Fire Nation with their own weight."

"What?"

"Gravity Bending, another form of Earth Bending."

"Oh? Is that what you did to those two girls me and Sokka where fighting?" Katara asked.

"Why yes it was." Naruto said as he disappeared from Toph's side and appeared next to Katara. "I turned their own weight against them." He then smiled softly as he stared into her eyes. "But you know, I bet you could have beaten them with your fancy water bending and your body. You know, throw them off with your beauty, make them jealous." Katara blushed madly while Sokka and Aang both growled, for different reasons of course. Toph just smacked her head.

The young earth bender stalked up to the blond and bashed him on the head, sending him on the ground with swirly eyes. "Ow…"

"Is that it you big idiot?"

"Oh no." Naruto said standing up again like nothing happened. "I self-taught myself how to Lightning Bend and Energy Bend."

"SAY WHAT?"

"Simple, is it not?" came the voice of Kyuubi from atop of Appa's head. "Energy Bending is the use of chakra or chi. Naruto can walk up walls and walk on water, but that is not all, he can create a sphere of pure spiraling energy and that packs quiet a punch."

There was silence for a while from everyone but Naruto and Toph, who were counting down on their fingers. "TALKING FOX!"

"Your new friends are kind of slow on the up take, just so you know." deadpanned Kyuubi.

"You have a talking fox?" Aang asked.

"Yep, and he is the reason I am called the Golden Fox."

"Why?" Toph asked. "He has never shown any powers before."

"Well, he has weak fire bending skills and no, he cannot teach it to you Avatar. We have a special power together, we fuse because he is an ancient beast and through that power; we create lava." Naruto said.

"SWEET!" Sokka yelled, not caring how it worked.

"Ok, so how do you lightning bend?" Katara and Aang asked as the same time.

"Well, that style is not complete, but I got it out of the ruins of my old home. A old place by the name of Konoha."

"Ok, so you can do all these things and now thanks to Toph, you are also going to be my earth bending teacher?" Aang asked and when he got a nod from the blond, he jumped in the air shouting, "YES!"

Toph smirked as she leaned in to whispered into Naruto's ear, "He is going to hate us after the training is done."

"Oh yeah, count on it." Naruto said with a light hearted chuckle. Toph smiled, happy to be in the presence of her best friend again.

XXX

**Well, what do you think? Now do you all think the power Naruto got from the old Sage is just the Gravuty Bending or the Rinnengan as well?**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Uzumaki's Wrath**

**Chapter 4**

"Today is the day!" Aang shouted happily in their little camp in the rocky area that his group was currently in. Of course it was still morning, so there was not much reaction to him being awake. "Can you believe it, after all that time searching for a teacher, I am finally learning earth bending! And this place, it's perfect! Don't you think? Sokka?"

Unless you count Toph that is and Sokka, who glared at the bald kid for waking him up. "Oh, you're still sleeping, huh?" Sokka just grunted. "Sorry!"

Then the earth shook as Toph's make shift rock tent exploded. "Good morning earth bending student!"

"Good morning seifu Toph." Aang said with a smile.

"Hey, you never call me Seifu Katara." The water tribe girl said sleepily.

"Well, if you think I should?" offer the bald kid. However, before anyone more could be said, Sokka growled as he slinked around in his sleeping back, glaring and mumbling about the group.

"Sorry snoozels, we will do our earth bending as quietly as possible."

Before she could send him in the air, she heard Naruto, who was sitting at the bottom of one of the rocks, with his cloak as a blanket. His hat was over his head. "I agree with Sokka on this one…." He said as he took of the hat along with the cloak. "Seriously, can't you wait an hour?"

"NO!" Toph shouted with a smirk. "Time to get your lazy ass up!" She hit the ground with her foot and both Sokka and Naruto went flying in the air. Of course Sokka went up scream while the blond went up with a deadpanned expression.

Sighing, Naruto used his chinese hook swords, that were in the cloak that flew up with him, and latched onto a root that was coming out of the large rocks. After that, he flipped off of that and used Gravity Bending to slowly levitate him back down to the ground. Sokka just fell back to the ground and then went off to find a quiet place to sleep.

Soon, Naruto, Toph, and Aang were in a wide area, perfect for learning how to earth bend. In front of them were a few boulders. "The key to Earth Bending is your stance. You've got to be steady and strong."

_Not to mention you have to have the mentality of a true earth bender._ Naruto thought as he observed as he leaned against a rock.

"Rock is a stubborn element." She continued before pushing Aang to make a point. "If you are going to move it, you got to be like a rock yourself."

"Like a rock…got it!" Aang replied as he rubbed the spot where she shoved him.

_No Air Bender, I really don't think you do._ Naruto thought with a shake of his head.

"Good." Toph said as she changed up her stance a bit. "Now the motion for this is actually pretty simple." She then shoved at the rock and it went screaming into the side of a cliff. "Ok, you ready to give it a try?"

Aang said with serious face as he did the motion but all that happened was the bald kid punching the rock and sending air at it, which blew him away and into Appa, who was yards away. That made the blond laugh.

"Rock beats air bender!" Sokka chuckled from his position, making the blond laugh harder.

Aang shot up and glared at his blond teacher as he stalked over to Toph. "I don't understand what went wrong. He did it like you said." Katara in put her opinion.

"Maybe there is another way." Aang suggested.

"There's not another way." Naruto finally spoke up. "You may think there is another way, that is the air bender mentality. If you want to do this and do it right, you have to have the mentality of an earth bender. As in, you literally have to face things, head on!"

"Exactly! Like this!" Toph shouted as she jumped at a nearby bolder and completely shattered it, freaking out Aang.

Katara frowned as she caught up to Toph, with Naruto right behind her. "Listen, I have been training Aang for a long time, he really responds well to a positive teaching experience. Lot's of encouragement and praise. Kind words. If he is doing something wrong, maybe a gentle nudge in the right direction."

"Thanks Katara, a gentle nudge. I'll try that." Toph said with a smile, making Naruto roll his eyes.

"Let me take it from here Toph." Naruto said, which got a nod from the girl. Naruto then slammed his foot into the ground and pulls backwards, bringing Aang right to him. That also got a muttered, 'show off' from Toph.

Aang, who was sitting on the ground, looked at the blond with wide eyes and was a little afraid of his smile. "Now, if I can learn Earth Bending, _anyone_ can Avatar." Naruto started. "For you see, when I started learning this art, well…I was not pretty. My teacher even thought it was not even my natural element…and he was right!"

"What? What was it?"

Naruto's smile widened. "My natural element was the opposite of earth, that was why I had such a hard time doing it. So, it was Wind, like you. I just had a lot of energy and made sure I could Earth Bend is all. All you need is the determination and you'll get it like me."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, but the training will not be fun. It will be tough. You sure you can handle it?" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow while Toph smiled at the conversation. He did not mince words and that is what she like about him. Oh yeah, there will be pain. Katara inched away from the smiling girl, getting a bad feeling.

"Yes I can. I am not afraid." Aang said.

When Naruto heard this, his smile became evil. "Oh you will be. You will be."

XXX

"KEEP YOUR KNEES HIGH TWINKLE TOES!" Toph screamed as Aang stumbled around with a small bag of rocks on his shoulders, but that didn't seem all that bad. What was, however, was Naruto using Gravity Bending to make it weigh like a large boulder. Toph was also messing with his footing, throwing him off balance. Soon, he just fell over.

XXX

Naruto was teaching the bald kid the stances and would throw rocks at him if he got it wrong, which happened a lot. He also rose a stone statue out of the ground to practice the moves up close, but Aang was still wary of that and when Naruto said it was either the statue that could not fight or himself and he would bring the pain to the Avatar. Aang chose the stone statue, making the blond pout.

XXX

Over the next few days, Naruto and Toph put Aang through many odd and dangerous exercises to make the Avatar tougher and it seemed to work near the end.

"This time, we are going to try something different." Toph began. "Instead of moving a rock, you're going to stop a rock. GET IN YOUR HORSE STANCE!" Once he was she continued. "You see Naruto on that cliff? He is going to roll that large boulder down at you. If you have an attitude of an earth bender, you will stay in your stance a stop the rock.

Even from up high on the cliff, Naruto could see that Aang was freaking out. "Let's hope you got what it takes." When Katara voiced her opinion, Toph made it harder for the kid to do this by placing a blindfold on his so that he had to sense the vibrations of the rock instead of seeing it. "Heh, classic."

Toph made sure that Aang was in position before she yelled up to her blond friend. "Ok Naruto! Send it down."

"My pleasure." The blond drawled out a she pushed the rock down to the air bender. When it came down to it, Aang chickened out by jumping over it.

Toph stalked right up to the young Avatar and got right in his face. Naruto leisurely walked down, expecting this, so he was not as mad as his old friend. Kyuubi watch boredly as things transpired. He thought it was more entertaining when Naruto was learning all this, especially when Naruto failed this particular exercise and was flattened by the rock.

"I..I guess I just panicked." Aang explained weakly. "I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing _to_ say! You blew it! You had a perfect stance and perfect form, but when it came right down to it, you didn't have the guts!" She yelled as he poked him in the chest, making the Avatar fall on his ass.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Yeah you are sorry, if you are not tough enough to stop the rock, then you could have let it smush you instead of jumping out of the way like a jelly boned wimp! I mean, that's what Naruto did!"

"Oh yeah, that was hilarious!" Kyuubi laughed from atop of Appa's head. This gained a tick mark on said blond's head. Not one of his greatest moments.

Toph smirked at that before shouting at Aang some more. She even thought it was funny. "Not are you ready to face that rock like an earth bender!"

Aang hung his head and said, "No, I don't think I do."

Katara put her hands on his shoulders and said, "Aang, it is no big deal. We'll take a break and we'll try again when you're ready. Besides, you still have a lot of water bending to work on, ok."

"Yeah…that sounds good." Aang said as he got up to follow her.

"Yeah whatever, go splash around till you feel better." Toph dismissed the boy as she walked away.

Naruto sighed as he slapped the Avatar's back. "Don't worry, you'll get it in time." He then took off towards Toph. "You know, that was a little harsh."

"So what!" Toph shouted as she rounded on him. "Was I any less harsh when I was training you?"

"No…not really." Naruto deadpanned as he thought about the boulder stopping exercise and him getting flattened before she yelled at him to get back up and try it again.

"Then why should I be with him?" Toph asked before she sighed. "But I guess we could change this up a bit. We are not getting anywhere fast."

"Right, and I have an idea for that." Naruto said as he leaned in and whispered something her ear, making the girl smirk.

Kyuubi sighed as he trotted off to find something to eat. This crap was boring to him. Hell, he might even find out what was taking Sokka so long.

XXX

Rinnengan eyes opened up in the darkness. The site this made 8 people shiver. "I am tasking you to find the Kyuubi. He has disappeared from this time and has gone to the future. Do this and I'll let you go. I'll let all of you go." Pein lied.

"To what time will we be going?" a girl with green hair asked with narrowed eyes. She did not trust this man or any of the people that was in his group. His group had captured all the other Jinchuriki and for what? They never said why! These people were just so creepy that it could not be good.

"I to where we bend the elements and there are no longer any ninja." The man said with no emotion, creeping the girl out even more. "This jutsu will send you to that time, now get into position." Once they were, he spoke again. "Once you are all together and have the Kyuubi, send chakra to your Tattoos and you will be here once again. **Ninja Art: Time Travel Jutsu!"** Pein slammed his hand down on the array of symbols on the ground, which begun to glow as they stretched around the other 8 jinchuriki before the glow completely engulfed them and they fizzed out of existence. Pein looked at the spots they had occupied and muttered, "Fools"

XXX

Unbeknownst to Naruto, Aang, and the others, the sky had lightened up and 8 bolts of light shot over the land, crashing on it like meteors. One by one, the Eight awoke and begun their search for the Kyuubi and by extension, Naruto. Most of them, however, did not trust Pein, so when they did find the Kyuubi, they hoped that they could join forces. However, some of them didn't care. They just wanted to watch the world burn. One of those was close to our blond friend and his new friends. He had a feeling that they would pass into the region he was in, so he would wait. He would wait for sand was like time to him, endless.

XXX

For the next few hours, Naruto watched Toph torment Aang by taking his nut and staff, using the latter to break the former, making Aang irritated. And it worked very well as the air bender watched Toph walk off with his staff while bagging it against the cliff walls.

Soon Katara came over while he was trying to meditate and he almost snapped at the water tribe girl. However, when she told him that she had not seen Sokka all day, the young air bender went off to search for him.

"HEY BALDY!" Kyuubi's voice rang out as Aang was searching for his friend. All this annoyances were really starting to affect Aang because he started to develop a twitch in his eyes.

"What it is Kyuubi?"

The small nine tailed had an annoying smile on his vulpine features as he said. "I think I found that simple minded water tribe warrior. The fool is literally in the gorund!" the fox then laughed at that as he lead the young air bender to Sokka's position, where a young sabertooth mountain lion moose cub was messing with his hair.

However, when they had to fight off its mother, Naruto saw the pure determination in Aang's eyes to protect his friend from danger and literally blew the giant creature away.

They heard clapping from a feet from them and saw Toph just sitting there with a smile on her face. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Sokka questioned loudly.

"Just enjoying the show."

"What! You were there the whole time!" Aang asked.

"Pretty much….so was Naruto!" she said pointing to a tree behind them.

They turned their heads to see Naruto, who was hanging from a tree using chakra. "Yo." He said with a smile and wave.

"What are you doing up there?" Sokka asked.

"Oh, just hanging around." Naruto replied with a shrug.

"Why didn't either of you do anything!" Aang shouted. "Sokka was in trouble! I was in trouble! You could have helped get him out and helped us get away."

"Guess it just didn't occur to me." Toph said with a shrug as Naruto jumped down. Toph threw one of Aang's nuts on the ground and was about wack it with his stick again but he had enough.

"Enough! I want my staff back!"

"Do it now!" Toph commanded.

"Do what!"

"Earth Bend." Naruto said calmly from his position next to the earth girl. "You just stood your ground against a crazy beast to protect your friend. Hell, what is even more impressive is that you stood your ground against Toph."

"But-"

"DO IT!" The two earth benders yelled.

Aang quickly turned to a nearby boulder and pushed it away using earth bending, making a large smile come to the air bender's face. "You did it! You're an earth bender now!" Toph said with a smile.

"I can't believe it!" cheered Aang.

"Well believe it is baldy! Congrats!" Naruto cheered as he slapped the air bender's back a bit too hard, making him fall on the ground.

"Aw this is really a wonderfull touching moment. So can you get me out of here so I can give you both a big snuggly hug!" begged Sokka from his position in the ground.

"No problem Sokka!" Aang began as he attempted to get his friend out of the ground.

"Actually, you might want one of us to do that." Toph said, stopping him.

"Yeah, you might crush the idiot."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." Toph commented as she popped Sokka up and then dragged him out of the ground the rest of the way.

"Hey! I resent that!" Naruto shouted defiantly.

"Hey, it is true you know." Kyuubi said as he trotted up next to him. "That is why you get along with them so well. You're all idiots!" Glares are what he got on response. "What? I am just speaking the truth, you're all idiotic kids!"

"Ok, that is one thing I didn't miss about you Kyuubi." Toph deadpanned.

"Eh, I am just being me!" Kyuubi snickered.

"And one of these days it is going to get you killed." Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah, you lead me to Sokka and didn't even do anything to help me. You just laid there!" Aang said.

"So?"

"So…time for a little payback." Toph said with an evil grin that was on all present company.

"Hey, what is with those smiles?" ask Kyuubi nervously. "No stay back! I be good! RUN AWAY!"

With that, the Kyuubi took off toward camp, hoping a certain water tribe girl would protect him. They usually got along well after all.

XXX

That didn't work out like he planned because the girl ran past him, happy that her brother was ok. "Aw…..shit." he said before taking off again to hide behind a certain boulder.

"You found him!" Katara said happily as she and her brother hugged.

"The whole time I was in that hole, not knowing if I was going to live or die. It makes a man think about what's really important. I realized-" Sokka said but was then cut off by Aang.

"Hey Katara! Look what I can do!" Aang announced as he demonstrated his new earth bending skill. The pushed a certain boulder away, erecting a high pitched girly scream.

While Naruto, Aang, and Sokka when to check it out, Katara leaned over to Toph and said, "You tried the positive reinforcement, didn't you?"

Toph smiled knowing. "Yep, it worked wonders."

"AAAAAHHHH! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER YOU PYSCHOTIC MORONS!" Kyuubi shouted as he shot out of where he had been hiding, only for the boulder to almost crush him. "Baldy almost killed me!" He shouted as his size went from a small dog to a kitten and jumped right into Katara's arms. "SAVE ME!"

"Aw, did they scare you?" Katara asked.

"Yes ma'am." He chirped as he snuggled into the chest's chest, all the while giving off a foxy smirk at the three boys.

The three said boy all had gawking looks on their faces. "Ugh…my sister is too nice."

"AH! That useless bag of fur is so lucky! When I get my hands on him I will….he he he" Naruto stated with an evil chuckle and said fox got a chill down his spine.

"Why is he so lucky?" Aang asked naively.

Naruto looked at the Avatar with a deadpanned expression. "Did those monks teach you nothing of puberty? Look at his current position."

"Oh? OOOOHHH!" Aang said with a blush before his smile turned evil like Naruto's as they both chuckled evilly. Afraid for his own safety, Sokka inched away from the two boys.

Toph had gain a tic mark on her forehead thanks to that whole conversation. She didn't why she did it but she shifted the earth a bit so that Naruto fell right on his face. "Idiot."

XXX

**Ok, shorter still, but I got distracted to much while writing this chapter that I am ending it here. Anyway, I got drunk the other night and I didn't like it…..and I was conscious enough to get a right from a few friends….man I am a lightweight, drunk after three shots.**

**Anyway, I will have Naruto go back to the Ruins of Konoha again. Maybe for his vacation…hell he might take them to the other ruins of the old villages. Bu the Konoha ruins are more important because I have a plan to get Toph's eye sight back….temporary. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Uzumaki's Wrath**

**Chapter 5**

"What's out here?" Sokka asked. The group was currently in a while open area filled with lot's of holes and barely any grass. After Aang finally got the hand of earth bending and with Toph and Naruto 'teaching' him more earth bending skills, the young avatar thought it was time for a small vacation.

Naruto was like Toph and could see through earth bending like she did, so when he tapped his foot, he smirked seeing all the small life forms. _What are you planning, Aang?_

"A lot actually." Toph said as she put her hand on the ground to better 'see'. "There's hundreds of little-"

"Shh, I know you can see underground, but don't ruin the surprise." Aang said before he played a few tunes on his flute. Meer cat like creatures came up from the ground and sung along. "Yeah! I am putting an orchestra together!" the avatar cheered as momo tried to get at the creatures.

"Orchastra huh? Well la de da." Sokka said but to him, he was mocked by the creatures whey they copied him.

"Heh, I'll agree with the simpleton on this one." Kyuubi said boredly from atop of Appa head. "This is a bit boring in my opinion."

"Oh and what do you think is fun to do with these guys?" Aang asked.

Kyuubi smirked. "Lunch." He said while Naruto smacked his head as Aang went a little green. 'Of course with my blond friend here, this could be an opportune for a song."

Naruto smiled knowingly at that. "You know, I have one song in mind. Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase."

Kyuubi growled, he did not like this song that much, but it was catchy and it seemed that the Avatar was playing along with his flute, making the creatures sing along. He sighed, might as well join in since the others were clueless. "Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze!"

Naruto decided to do a little dance as he continued, "It means no worries, for the rest of your days."

Kyuubi jumped from Appa's head and landed on the blond's head they continued, "It our problem free, Philosophy. Hakuna Matata!"

Aang finally decided to asked something, "What's Hakuna Matata?" asking the question that was on all their minds.

"Yeah. It our motto." Kyuubi said with a smirk.

"What a motto?" Aang asked.

"Nothing. What's a-motto with you!" Naruto saidm slapping the kid's back before the two fell over laughing and even Sokka seemed to get it because he was laughing too.

"Ok ok, that was a good set up, but seriously we should be making plans!" Sokka said.

"We did make plans." Toph replied with a smile. "We are all picking mini vacations.

"There's no time for vacations." Sokka shouted.

"I am learning the elements as fast as I can. I practice hard every day with Toph, Naruto, and Katara. I have been training my arrow off!"

"Yeah, what's wrong with having a little fun in our down time?" Katara asked.

"Heh, all work and no play makes Aang a dull boy." Naruto commented, getting a laugh from the boy and others.

"Even if you do master all the elements, then what? It is not like we have a map of the Fire Nation. Should we just head west til we reach the Fire Lord's house?" Sokka ranted. "Knock Knock, hello? Fire Lord, anybody home? I don't think so! We some intelligence if we are going to win this war!" Aang responded by blowing on his flute, making a goffer pop out of the hole he was standing over.

Laughing, Katara said, "Ok, we'll finish our vacations and then we will look for Sokka's…intelligence."

Which made them all laugh at the boy's expense before Naruto added, "Or what's left of it?"

After she laughed, Toph thought of something. "Hey Naruto, didn't you travel to the Fire Nation?" She asked. He did tell that he traveled a lot and what happened that day.

Naruto shook his head, "I may have a grudge against the Fire Nation, but not even I am that stupid to just walk in their country alone and try and destroy them."

"Oh." She said with scratching the back of her neck.

"It's no biggie." Naruto said with a smile and somehow, she could see he was smiling, but she was not sure. It was hard for her to tell his mood nowadays. Back then, it was so simple, but not now. "Anyway, let's go see what's the next place we have to go."

As it turned out, it was Katara turn to pick their next destination. So Aang pulled out a map to let her pick. "How about the Misty Palms Oasis? That sounds refreshing"

"Oh yeah, I've been there. It's a pristine natural ice spring and I don't usually use the word pristine." Aang said. "It's one of Nature's wonders."

XXX

When they got there, it was in the middle of the desert and it looked like a bunch of mercs and other people ran the place because it looked like crap. Even the Ice Spring that must have been huge the last time that Aang had been there was now a small husk and a dog constantly licked it, which none blamed it since being in the desert was freaking hot. They go from mountain terrain to desert terrain, fun.

"One of Nature's wonders my ass!" Naruto deadpanned.

"Must've change ownership since my last visit." Aang said nervously.

"Well, considering that was a hundred years ago, I would say...no duh." Naruto said, making Sokka snicker. It seemed they had another person that was sarcastic.

As soon as they walked in, the sign that was above them fell down and shattered into pieces. Naruto just shook his head as he continued to walk. Normally, he would be wearing his cloak, but since it was black and they were in the freaking desert, he decided to just wear a pair of black pants and an orange shirt. "Ugh….I need to get new clothes."

As they walking into a bar of sorts, a sand bender spat at Sokka's feet and if Katara and Naruto hadn't stopped him, there would have been a fight.

Once inside, they watched a man at the counter chop up a few fruit rapidly with two swords, which was pretty impressive as the man dumped all of that into an ice bowl….that somehow was not melting. Sokka put on a thoughtful look as he said, "I don't see anything wrong with getting one of those fruity beverages while we plan our strategy."

As he got the fruit bowls, Aang bumped into the man who just got the fruit bowl and got everything on him. Aang blinked before saying, "No worries, I clean up easily." He then used air bending to clean his clothes.

The man gasped and said, "You're a living relic!"

_Well considering how old the kid is, you're not far off old guy._ Naruto thought.

"Thanks, I try." Aang said with a smile.

"An Air Nomad, right in front of me!" The man continued. "I'm Professor Zei, head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se University."

Now this caught Naruto attention as he tuned out the professor asking Aang questions about the air benders and such. Maybe this man knew something about his time! As he thought about this, he sat down to Toph before she kicked him off the chair to use it as a stool, so the blond just used a different chair while propping up his legs on the table and sipped his fruit bowl that Sokka got them.

"So professor, do you have a map? Our's is a little out dated and the one Naruto had was all ripped up and hand mud and other stains on it." Sokka asked.

"Certainly!" the professor said a she laid one out on the table.

Sokka instantly scanned the map before complaining about it. "What? No Fire Nation? Doesn't anyone have a good map of that place?"

"Doubtful." Naruto muttered.

"you have made a lot of trips into the desert." Katara observed.

"All in vain I'm afraid." Zei said sadly. "I've found lost civilizations all over the Earth Kingdom, But I haven't managed to find the crown jewel. Wong Shi Tong's Library."

"You've spent years walking through the desert just to find some old guy's library?" Toph asked

"His library is more valuable than gold little lady." The professor continued. "It is said to contain a vast collection of knowledge and knowledge" he then paused for dramatic purposes before saying, "is priceless."

Toph had a dead panned look on her face as she said, "hmm, sounds like good times."

"Neeerd." Naruto whispered to himself that only Toph caught and smirked.

"Oh it is!" The professor said, not catching what the blond said, "According to legend, it was built by the great knowledge spirit Wong Shi Tong, with the help of his foxy knowledge seekers."

"Oh, so this spirit has attractive assistants huh?"

"No fool, he means actual foxes." Kyuuib commented as he popped out of Naruto's hair in his small form, making the professor gasp. "Yes, I am a talking fox, get over it. And we foxes are able to get into tricky places to find things. Also with our natures, we can trick fools like pony tail into giving up their information."

Sokka gained a tick mark on his head when the Kyuubi insulted his intelligence…again. Anyway, the professor continued, "Wong Shi Tong and his knowledge seekers collected books from all over the world and put them on display for all to read, so that we might better ourselves."

"If this place has books from all over the world, do you think it has information on the Fire Nation, a map maybe?" Sokka asked eagerly.

"I wouldn't know, but if such a thing exists, it's in Wong Shi Tong's library." Zei replied.

Sokka put on a thoughtful look before he said while pointing dramatically in the air, "That settles it! Aang, I do believe it is my turn. I want to spend my vacation at…THE LIBRARY!"

"Ah hey, what about me and Naruto?" Toph asked. "When do we get to pick?'

"You gotta work here a little longer before you're qualified for vacation time." Sokka said with crossed arms while Toph hmphed as she slammed her bowl on the table. Naruto didn't seem all that bothered by it. He had the bowl on his face, trying to cool down.

"Of course there is the matter of finding it." Zei cut in. "I've made several trips into the Desert and I've almost died each time. I am afraid that desert is impossible to cross."

Aang, Sokka, and Naruto all looked each other before Sokka smirked and said, "Professor, would you like see our Sky Bison?'

"A Sky Bison!" Zei shouted. "You actually have one?"

XXX

"Sand benders! Away from the Sky Bison!" Zei commanded as he stopped them from taking Appa as they exited the bar. They watched as the Sand fled by way their sand boats.

Naruto rose an eyebrow. _I have heard of these guys, let's just hope it is not true._

While in the air, thanks to Appa, the professor crawled up to the beast's head and said, "Tell me Sky Bison, are you the last of your kind?"

ROAR! (YES!)

"Oh delightful! If only I spoke his tongue!" Zei spoke while rubbing the beast's head. "Oh the stories this beast could tell." Momo decided to chip in with his special brand of humor that a lemur could have.

(what about me?)

"Shush chatty monkey!" Zei said.

"Wow," Aang said as he looked at the picture of the library. "Shouldn't be too hard to find a place like this out here."

XXX

"Ugh!" Toph complained, "does this place even exist?"

"Some say it doesn't!" Zei said happily.

Toph want to smack her face at that. "Shouldn't you have mentioned that before! AAH!" After a while of searching, Toph got back up and smirked before shouting, "THERE IT IS!" That made everyone look to where she was pointing before glaring at the girl. "That would it sound like when one of you spots it." She said while waving her hand over her eyes, telling them once again she was blind.

Naruto chuckled at that as he put his straw hat over the ice bowl that was on his head. He hated being hot. Looking over to the professor, who writing something down in his notebook. "Professor, you said finding lost civilizations all over the Earth Kingdom, correct?"

"Why yes I have! It was so fun but also very dangerous." The man said.

"Then have you been to the Ruins of Konoha?"

That caught everyone's attention, but mostly Toph's and the professor's. "Why are you asking him about the place you were looking for?" Toph asked.

"Actually, I have, but it was very brief." Zei replied. "I was able to see the Fire Nation's origin, such a marvel! Oh! And I made trips into the other ruins as well! Well, except for the Ruins of Kiri and for some reason, that is in the Fire Nation."

"The Origin of the Water Tribe?" Naruto asked, making Katara and Sokka widen their eyes.

"Why yes it is?" Zei said with awe. "I see you are a fellow scholar!"

"No, I am just trying to find out about the past because…I am from that time."

"Please tell me! How did you get to this time period then?" Zei asked with wide eyes.

"If I remember correctly, the Spirit of the Six Paths Sage sent me." Naruto said with a shrug, not really caring about that anymore, but he was still grateful to the man.

"Incredible!" Zei said happily. "Another living relic! And one who was approached by the one who gave birth to ninjutsu which gave birth to the bending arts!"

"Ok, now I did not know that." Naruto said.

"Well it is similar to it." Kyuubi stated before he looked at Zei and said, "Oi and I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

"Most interesting," Zei stated as he looked at the fox with wide eyes. "So it was true. The ancient 9 or the Tailed Beasts, did lose their power to the ones known as the Jinchuriki! This is so amazing!"

"Yeah…amazing." Kyuubi and Naruto dead panned while Toph winced. She knew from the stories that Naruto used to tell that being a Jinchuriki was not fun. Katara also seemed to pick that up as well.

"Tell me, what is it that you would like to know?" Zei asked.

"Well a few things." Naruto began. "Where exactly are these Ruins, including the Ruin of Kumo. Where can I find the Final Scroll, which holds the remaining jutsu of the old world. And….what can you tell me about the Hyuuga?"

Zei and the others blinked stupidly at what Naruto want and before Zei said, "That…is something incredible! There are many back at the University that want to know some of the same things! Anyway, as for the Ruins of Kumo, you have to go mountain climbing and I think one of the Air Bending Temples is close to it, but unfortunately, that was another Ruin I was not able to go to."

"Wait, why would you want to know about those Hyuuga people?" asked Toph.

Naruto smiled. "It's a secret, but it will make you happy." Now that confused the girl to no end but she let it slid…for now."

"Right well, the Final Scroll was said to be located to be in a place called Iron Country, but no one knows where that truly is anymore. But I did hear a scholar say he saw one of the foxy knowledge seekers carrying a large scroll that looked like the Final Scroll. So I assume it would be in the Library."

Naruto sighed. "So it would seem that I am heading in the right direction." He commented.

"Yes it would see so!" Zei said happily before his expression grew serious. "Now, for the Hyuuga, you have to understand what happened in Konoha."

"What do you mean?" asked Aang, now interested seeing they were talking about the origin of the Fire Nation.

"You seem the Fire Nation was not always as ruthless as they are now. No, they were a peaceful ninja village that thrived on the power of the friendship and civility thanks to the teachings of the first three Hokages, mostly the Third Hokage."

"Heh, old man Sarutobi." Naruto smiled at the memory of the man as he took the picture he had taken from his office and handed it to the others.

"Wow, he looks a kind old grandfather." Katara commented with a smile, making Aang nod, but Sokka looked skeptical.

"Yes yes. This man was said to be the God of Shinobi and the Professor for his exploits in the ninja world. Add to the fact that he had lived through three dated wars in his time is incredible!" Zei gushed. "However, he was old and he did choose a successor, but he was said to have died fighting the Kyuubi no Kitsune." He then showed them a picture of what the fox used to look like and Sokka paled.

"Seriously?"

"Oh those were good times, when I had all my power and could sense Hatred in the hearts of man that I would soon destroy." Kyuubi reminisced, getting sweat drops from all present.

"Yes and when he died sealing it away in a young baby, some believe it was his own child since he was such a noble person." Zei said, getting a smile from Naruto. " So the Third re took his position for a short time before he was his killed by his rogue student, Orochimaru." At that, clenched his fist until knuckles were white and thanks to the vibrations that he was causing, Toph saw this, making her feel sad for her friend.

"So when the new Hokage was chosen, they chose one of the great Hokage's students, Tsunade Senju, who was the grandchild of the First Hokage." Zei continued, getting wide eyes from the group. "So while she had to deal with the village and an impending doom from a group that symbolizes the Red Dawn, she was being undermined by her council and most specifically a man that the Third Hokage fought for the title of Hokage. He eventually became the Last Hokage and through that act, that set Konoha down the dark path that we see today."

"But what about the Hyuuga?" asked Toph, now very interested,

"Ah, now while under the rule of Danzo, the man who succeeded Tsunade, the Hyuuga clan did not like where Konoha was headed and tried to leave. Danzo did not like that, as he saw everyone under his rule as tools and a defective tool needed to be dealt with. So he destroyed them all….well all but three who managed to escape with a group called the Rookie 10." Zei seemed to think hard on what next to say. "All I can say as where one of the Hyuuga went, is that a girl named Hinata Hyuuga went to the place of origin for the Earth Kingdom. A place called Tsuchi. And if I remember correctly, she became the head of the Bei Fong Family."

"That does explain a lot." Naruto said as he nodded to himself before taking out a picture of the girl that he had taken from that room. One look and Katara gasped before she cut her eyes to Toph.

The group grew quiet and Toph could not handle it anymore. "Now what is wrong?"

"This Hinata girl looks just like you, Toph." The girl said.

"What? Seriously?" Toph and wished she could see the picture herself.

"I don't see the resemblance." Sokka observed. "Besides, she is why too hot!" Aang wisely did not speak because Toph and Katara smacked the boy, making Naruto smirk.

"Yes and it is said that she is the reason that Tsuchi changed from the cold heartless people they were in that time to the Earth Kingdom you see today." Zei said with smile.

Naruto smiled, "It is hard to believe one person can change so many people." He then looked to Aang. "Of course I should not be surprised since the Avatar can do it." That made Aang smile the rub the back oh is head. "Say professor, I have a two more questions."

"Alright, what would you like to know?" Zei asked, eager to know what this inspiring young yellow haired boy wanted.

"What were the other Hidden Villages like before they changed and what were these Red Dawn people searching for?" Naruto asked.

"Oh this I gotta hear," Sokka said, thinking what his people use to be like.

"Well, the Origins of the Water Tribe are not pretty to be honest." Zei said nervously, getting odd looks from the two Water Tribe teens. "You see, this particular village was seen as excessively violent. They had a team called the Seven Swordsman of the Mist that were ruthless in their missions, leaving no enemy alive." At this Sokka winced. "However, that is not the bad part that we uncovered. What was is that they were always in civil war, not bothering to interact with the other ninja villages until Danzo came to power. What was odd though was they were at civil war with certain people in their village. Unlike the other village that seemed to like people with Kekkei Genkai, they did not and sot ways to destroy them because of their differences and that is what caused the war amongst themselves."

"That's horrible!" Katara all but yelled.

"I'll say, from what I heard, you guys are a lot better then your old selves now." Toph commented.

"Man, I am glad things have changed." Aang said sadly.

"So am I." Naruto grunted.

"Wait, what are Kekkei Genkai?" Sokka asked.

"They are powers that certain people had during that time." Professor Zei said. "One of them was very interesting to us. It was called the Dead Bone Pulse and it let the user use their bones as weapons, like a sword or something."

Sokka blinked before looking at his arm before he said, "Cool."

"Yes and there were two that were often talked about that were in Konoha." Zei continued. "The first was the Byakugan, which let the user see in all 360 degrees." Naruto smiled, he knew he had been right about that. "It seemed the Hyuuga possed this." Toph blinked at that. "The second was far darker. It was the Sharingan. Some called it the Cursed Eye and it belonged to the Uchiha can that was said to have been wiped out by all but two members. The older of the two being the one who did the slaughtering with an unknown alley. So with that, the younger one was steeped in his revenge and once it was done, he felt empty inside and returned to the village he once called home, even though he betrayed it for power for his revenge."

"Ok, that's nuts!" Sokka said while Aang and Katara looked a little green.

"I'll say. It seemed that clan was doomed from the start." Toph said.

"Some say it was." Zei said cryptically. "And it was the Uchiha who became Danzo's successor and the man who drove Konoha further down into the darkness." That made everyone quiet down at that. Toph however was worried about her blond friend. He was unusually quiet and by the vibrations he was putting out with his clenched fist, he was pissed.

Seeing as this was depressing them, Zei quickly changed the subject, "Anyway, the Origin of the Air Nomads is they are said to be from this desert." That made Aang widen his eyes.

"Really? We are from out here?" asked Aang as he sadly looked at the desert.

"Yes and the Village of Suna was not a very trusting place. They were often skeptical of outsiders but they were allayed with Konoha." Zei stated. The silence in the air was enough to tell what they were thinking. "And onto to Kumo, the Village of Lightning. Well, to be honest, there is not much known about them other than they were a military village and they took thing seriously, like strength. I do find it odd that they just disappeared."

"I could be possible that they left the Elemental Countries, not wanting to deal with the future Fire Nation." Naruto said, which got a shrug from Professor Zei.

"It is possible." The man said. "Now, this Red Dawn were after the Jinchuriki but no one knew why exactly. It was said, however, that their leader possessed the same eyes as the Great Sage of the Past."

"Interesting." Naruto said with a frown. If this leader was related to him, them why go after the other 8 and then him? It did not make sense.

"Of course, there were other thing that were uncovered as well." Zei stated.

"Oh and what would that be?" Toph asked.

"It seemed that another of the Third Hokage's students, Jiriaya the Toad Sage, was the teacher of the Red Dawn's leader." Naruto narrowed his eyes at that. Was this Tsunade the only student that stayed to the ideals of the Third Hokage? "It was also said that he was told a Prophecy. The Child of Phophecy would decide the fate of the world. He would be its Savior or Destruction."

That was grim thought to the gang, but Sokka asked, "So who was it."

"Some say it was the leader of the Red Dawn, but others thought he thought it was his supposed last student, the one he never got to teach. The fabled son of the Fourth Hokage." Zei explained.

Naruto gained a shocked look on his face as he fell back as he hat fell off his head. "N-no way." He got out.

"What?" Toph asked, worried at her friend's emotional state.

"I….am the boy that disappeared all those years ago. I am the son of the Fourth Hokage!" Naruto shouted.

"What!" Sokka yelled. "So we got the Avatar AND the Child of Prophecy to deal with. Oh boy."

"Wait, how do you know this Naruto?" Katara asked.

"I found out when I went to the Ruins of Konoha, my old home." Naruto said as he rooted around in his pack to find a picture of his parents.

Aang took one look at it and said. "Wow, you look just like your dad, but I never saw those hair colors other than on you."

"Whoa, red is very rare that yellow." Sokka comented.

"Just shows you how one of a kind Naruto is." Toph said with a smirk.

Naruto smiled until he gained a fearful look. "AANG! WATCH OUT!"

"Wha? HOLY CRAP!" Aang yelled as he pulled Appa out of the way of a giant hand made out of sand that seemed to have blue veins on it.

"What was that?" Sokka freaked.

"Something dangerous." Naruto responded.

"Yes and it would do to keep your guard up." Kyuubi stated.

"What do you think that was?" Katara asked.

Naruto and Kyuubi looked at each other and nodded. The fox then said, "I believe that was Shukaku, the one tailed demon. So like I said, please keep your guard up because he is insane."

That made them all sweat drop. Luckily, that gaint hand pushed them in the right direction because Sokka spotted a tower. Once they were there, they were depressed at first that it was not what they were looking for, but thanks to a gray fox going in the tower, they deduced that it was the library….just underground.

"THE LIBRARY IS UNDERGROUND?" Zei cried out. "My life's ambition full of sand!" His mood quickly changed as he took out a small scooper. "Well, time to start excavating!"

"Actually that won't be necessary. "Toph said as she put her hand on the tower. "The inside seems to be completely intact and it's huge!"

"That fox thingy went through a window,I say we climb in up there and give it a look." Sokka said before Kyuubi jumped on the boy's head.

"No. It is not a fox thingy boy! It is a fox. One of the only NORMAL creatures here!" The red fox complained. "So get it right genius or deal with me" The fox smiled evilly as his craws grew longer, making the boy sweat and nod his head rapidly. 'Good boy."

Toph chuckled at that before she said, "I say you guys go ahead without me."

"You've got something against libraries?" Katarar asked.

"I've held books before and I gotta tell you. They don't exactly do it for me." Toph said with a shrug.

"Oh right, sorry." Katara replied, remembering that the girl was blind.

"Let me know if they got something you can listen to." Toph smirked.

"I am going in." Naruto said, "What are you going to do Kyuubi?"

"Let's see, stay out here and be roast like a chicken or go inside where it is cool….ugh, tough choice but I am going to go in you fool!" Kyuubi said.

"Should have expected that." Naruto replied with a deadpanned expression. "Toph, you going to be alright out here with just Appa?" he asked while Aang was reassuring his large friend.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go find that weird scroll of yours." Toph said waving him off with a smirk. She was annoyed that he was worrying about her but she was also touched.

"Ok then." Naruto said as he followed the other in via wall walking up the tower.

XXX

Gaara no Sabaku watch this all at a distance with narrowed eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? You should have just let me kill them!" quaked the voice of Shukaku in his mini form. Once they landed in this world, they were no longer one and Shukaku lost most of his power. That and no one could take him seriously with his new voice.

"Mother, please be patient." Gaara stated. "I will take them on when I feel ready."

"Ugh!" Shukaku screamed as he jumped on Gaara's head. "Come on man!"

XXX

"Oh! It is breath taking. The spirits paid no expense when designing this place. Look at those beautiful buttresses!" That made the boys giggle like little kids. "What's funny?"

"Nothing!" Aang amended. "We just like architecture."

"As do I!" Zei stated as he looked around in wonder.

""Still funny though." Naruto whisper with a smirk. Sokka, who heard him agreed.

When they finally got on to a landing, Professor Zei began to gush. "My word! The exquisite mosaic handiwork of this tile rendered avian…."he trailed off when he noticed everyone looking at him funny. Not understanding a word he was saying. "Um…nice owl."

Then they heard the noise of wings flapping, so they decided to hide behind a few pillars. What came was a giant black owl with a white face that was looking around for them**. "I know your back there."**

Professor Zei, all smiles, walked out from behind the pillar and right up to the giant owl. "Hello! I am Professor Zei, head of Anthrolpology at Ba Sing Se University."

The Owl looked at him for a second before saying, **"You should leave the way you came, unless you want to be stuffed head of anthropology."** That made the guy clutch his neck in fear.

"Are you the spirit who brought this library to the physical world?" Sokka said as they came out of hding, hoping to change the subject before it got worse.

"**Indeed."** The owl stated. **"I am Wong Shi Tong, he who knows ten thousand things and you are obviously **_**humans**_**, which by the way are no longer permitted in my study."**

"What do you have against humans?" Aang asked.

"Seems to be a lot with the way he said the word." Naruto replied with his arms crossed and his hat on his back. He still had the noticeably smaller ice bowl on his head though.

"**Hmph! Human only bother learn thing to get the edge on other humans. Like that fire bending who came to this place a few years ago, looking to destroy his enemy." **explained Wong before got in Sokka's face and asked**, "So, who are you looking to destroy?"**

"What? No no destroying. We're not into that." Sokka lied while waving his arms with a freaked out expression.

"**Then why have you come here?" **asked the owl spirit.

"Um…knowledge for knowledge's sake?"

"**If you're going to lie to an all knowing spirit being, you should at least put some effort into it." **The spirit dead panned.

"I'm not lying!" Sokka said quickly, "I am here with the Avatar and he is the bridge between our worlds, he'll vouch for me!" the teen said quickly while bringing said boy in front of him.

"Uh yeah…I'll vouch." Aang said nervously. "We will not abuse the knowledge in your library good spirit. You have my word."

"**Hmm, very well. I will let you peruse my vast collection, but one condition. To prove your worth as scholars, you have to contribute some worthwhile knowledge."** The owl spirit declared.

Professor Zei went first as he presented a large tomb to the owl. "Please accept this tomb as a donation to your library."

"**First edition, very nice."** The owl said crisply as he took it with his wing.

Katara decided to go next. "I have an authentic water bending scroll."

"**Ooo, these illustrations are quite stylish."** The owl stated as he took it.

"Uh…OH! I know!" Aang thought before he busted out his wanted poster.

"**I suppose that counts."**

It was Naruto's turn next as he walked up to the owl. "Ok, how about this little thing from the old world. A scroll on chakra control exercises."

The owl stared at the boy before saying. **"A gift from the old world from the Child of Prophecy himself, I am flattered. I will make use of this."**

"What? How did you know that?" Naruto asked.

"**I'm all knowing, remember."**

"Oh right." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Oi, Wong, do I need to give you anything. I am not human!" Kyuubi said as he popped out Naruto's hair.

"**Kyuubi no Kitsune, it has been a while."** The owl stated with some mirth. **"Enjoy your imprisonment? With my knowledge of seals it should have been-"**

"NERD!" Kyuubi shouted, getting a chuckle from Naruto and Sokka. "Come on man! I know what happened and I know seals!"

The great owl sighed. **"Still the same no matter the size. No, I do not need any knowledge from you. I doubt you would be able to anyway."**

Sokka walked up to the owl as Naruto restrained Kyuubi as the mini fox tried to attack Wong. "Oh great spirit, check this out!" he said as he created a knot from string. "Ta da!" The owl just stared at him. "It's a special knot that counts as knowledge!"

"**You're not very bright, are you? Just like Kyuubi."** Wong asked as he took the knot while Sokka and Kyuubi's eyebrows twitched at the jab. **"Enjoy the library."** The owl said as he flew off.

Sokka glared at the retreating form of the spirit and whispered. "Bright enough to fool you."

Kyuubi growled as he yelled at the retreating owl, "NEVER COMPARE ME TO A HUMAN! ESPECIALLY THIS ONE!"

"Kyuubi, just give it a rest." Naruto dead panned with a sigh.

"Ugh! One day I'll get that bastard." Kyuubi growled.

XXX

"So, you like flying?" Toph asked her giant bison companion. There was not much else to do while she waited. The bison just scratched its face. "Of course I am more comfortable on the ground where I can see. Well I don't 'see' the way you do. I feel the vibrations with my feet, but this sand is so loose and shifty that it makes everything look fuzzy."

ROAR! (Hey!)

"Not that there is anything wrong with fuzzy!" Toph amended. She stayed quiet until she started talking about her adventures as a kid with Naruto. Appa had no choice but to sit and listen and even he could tell that the girl felt something for the boy. Only problem was that he was an animal, so he culd not help her much.

XXX

The gang was currently searching the book cases for information. Sokka would stuff anything of use into his bag. Aang was siting against one the book cases looking at pictures. "Hey, look at these weird Lion turtle things!" He said as he held up the picture for them to see.

"Eh I've seen weirder." Sokka said as he took and book and stuffed it in his bag before walking away.

"Aang, did you know that you were left handed in another life?" Katara asked while looking at a book.

Aang smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "I always knew I was special." He then looked around, waiting for Kyuubi to make a comment but he was not there. "Hey where are Naruto and Kyuubi."

"I am not sure." Kataara said thoughtfully, "They might be looking for that Final Scroll Professor Zei was talking about.

Sokka was only half listening as he wondered around. He soon came upon a lone pedestal with a burnt piece of paper on it. "The darkest day in Fire Nation history. It's got a date at the top but it doesn't say anything else." He said, mostly to himself as he cracked it open and took it before running off.

"Sokka, where are you going?"Aang asked, clueless to what was going on in the boy's head.

"I wanna know what happened to the Fire Nation on their darkest day." He said. "This could be promising, let's find Naruto and go see."

As soon as he said that, they heard a loud crash followed by the Kyuubi's laugh.

A few minutes before…

"Where would very old world things be located?" Naruto asked himself as he searched around.

"Who knows where that flying wind bag put the damn thing." Kyuubi growled. "but knowing him, he does not like war and since that knowledge is from your time and it is full of war, he probably would put it where most would think not to look."

"Where most would not look." Naruto thought aloud. He stopped at a book shelf and his eyes widened when he saw the Konoha symbol on the back of some of the books. There were books with clan symbols on them as well. Naruto instantly located an Uzumaki book and a Hyuuga book, along with some other random ones too read while they were flying. Taking both out and putting them in his bag for later, he never noticed a lone loose page fall from the book case, but the Kyuubi did and said nothing.

So when Naruto stepped on it, he slipped and fell. He tried to latch on the book case for support, ut since there were not a lot of books and he weighed more, it came crashing down.

"HA! You are such a clutz!" Kyuubi laughed.

"What happened here?" Katara asked in worry as eh and the others saw the mess.

"Oh, Naruto just slipped a fell on a loose page, taking everything down with him." Kyuubi said with a straight face.

"Ugh….that was not fun." Naruto muttered before his eyes widen and he cleared away some of the books to see a strange safe. "Ok….never thought a place like this would he in here."

"Ha! I was right." Kyuubi roared in victory. "See that Wong! I am smart!"

While the Kyuubi was gloating, that lone piece of paper that Naruto slipped on and seemed to have flown up when he did, floated down onto the safe. The moment it did, it began to glow. Naruto say the old village symbols on it, all five of them, along with very intricate seals connection them. The there was a flash of light, making them all shield their eyes.

When it dissipated, they saw that the door was gone. Naruto looked inside and found a large scroll inside, about the size of the Forbidden Scroll. "That is one big scroll." Aang replied with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Naruto said as he tried to open it, but to no avail. Frowning in thought, he decided to add chakra to it, but that only made it shrink in size to that of a normal scroll, making Sokka laugh a bit at that. Naruto scowled before he stowed it in his bag. He even took that odd piece of paper that unlocked the safe door, he was not sure why, but he did. " Well, have you guys found anything?"

"Yes, we came to get you." Sokka said. "I wanna know what happened to the Fire Nation on their darkest day." With that they took off to where the info would be, but when they got there, the place was all burnt out.

"Well, now we know why Wong mentioned there was a fire bender here before." Kyuubi said with wide eyes.

"That person must have been pissed that eh destroyed everything on the Fire Nation." Naruto commented.

"THAT SO UNFAIR!" Sokka screamed as he fell to his knees. "Just when I think I am one step ahead of the Fire Nation, it turns out they beat us here a long time ago. I need to know what happened that day."

Yip made them turn around to find a grey fox staring at them. Kyuubi rose a furry eyebrow but chose to stay quiet.

"Hello." Sokka said nervously. "Little weird fox guy."

"Sokka!"

"Sorry!" Sokka apologized as the fox pointed its body in a direction.

"Seems it is trying to assist you." Professor Zei reasoned.

"Um, sure. I guess I'll follow you."Sokka said before they all followed the gray fox to a large circular room with a strange dial in the middle and a fake sky above.

"This room is a true marvel! A mechanical wonder!" Zei gush as he looked around in awe. "It's a planetarium that shows the heavens moving!"

"Uh, this beautiful but how is this supposed to help us?" asked Sokka.

"It might show you what a certain day was like." Naruto commented. "Question is, how would one do it?"

"Is that an open ended question?" Kyuubi asked with a sly look.

"Oh shut up." Naruto said.

"Maybe these dial represent dates and times." Katara suggested as she looked at the odd device in the middle of the room. "Sokka, try entering that date from the parchment you took."

"SHH! Katara! Now in front of the fox he is with the owl!" Sokka whispered and fox whimpered at that.

Kyuubi grinned. "So you do have a brain! We foxes are known to be tricksters."

But he was ignored as Sokka and the others put in the date. It revealed that day to be a solar eclipse. "It's literally the darkest day in Fire Nation history!" Sokka shouted. "Now I get it! Something aweful happened that day, I don't know what, but I do know why. Fire benders lose their fire bending on a solar eclipse!" He said excited as he shook Aang, making the boy dizzy. "Sorry."

"That makes sense. I mean, think of what the lunar eclipse at the North Pole did to the water benders."

"What did you expect?" Naruto said, "Your complete opposites."

"Right! This is huge!" Katara said.

The fox whined. "Fine you earned it." Sokka said a she tossed a piece of meat at the fox. "We've have gotta get the this information to the Earth King at Ba Sing Se. We wait for the next eclipse, when invade the Fire Nation when they are totally helpless. The Fire Lord is going down!"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Sounds like fun." Naruto said before a shadow was cast over him and other s looked scared. "There is a giant angry owl behind me isn't there?" They gave him a nod. "Just great."

XXX

**Stopping here because i want to work on the next chapter of Guardian of the Sea and I love cliff hangers. Not to mention ther eare so many pages and it it is getting late so i am tired. SO tell me what you all think of the little history lesson and such. If Aang and the others are descendents of the Rookies, who? Also, where would there be good places for the Ruins of the other village be? I need some help with that.**

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Uzumaki's Wrath**

**Chapter 6**

"I can't believe those two morons went back to that planetarium thing while we have to keep that nerdy owl busy!" Kyuubi complained.

Naruto scowled. 'Shut up fox! They wanted to see when the next solar eclipse was so that we have the better advantage in this war." Naruto said as they ran with Katara and Momo

"Yeah but you are forgetting one important detail." The fox said seriously.

"Oh and what is that?" Naruto asked.

"I WILL LOSE MY FIRE BENDING DURING THAT TIME AND THE GOLDEN FOX WITH BE USELESS!" The small fox shouted, which gave away their position and they had to run some more.

"There are other ways to fight in this war." Naruto whispered as they hid behind a pillar with Katara and Momo behind another.

Wong arrived in the room that they small group was in and narrowed his eyes when he saw Momo's tail popping. **"At least I'll have one specimen to add to my collection, although i wished with was Kyuubi."**

Naruto growled before he got in the way of Wong's decent on Momo and Katara and threw a blast of Gravity in the owl's face, veering it away from them.

As they were running towards the exit, Naruto shouted to Katara, "We have to get the hell out of here! Toph maybe slowing the decent of the library, but she can only hold on for so long!"

"I figured that that!" Katara shouted back.

"I am also worried because she let go twice. Toph or Appa might be in trouble." Naruto said.

Katara widened her eyes at this but didn't have time to comment because Wong was upon her, so she got ready to fight.

"Your water bending won't do you much go here!" Wong announced. "I've studied, Southern Water Style, Northern Water Style , and even Foggy Swamp Style."

Naruto saw Sokka and Aang coming to get them and nodded his the water tribe boy. The blond sent a blast of Gravity at the owl, sending him up a few feet before Sokka came down and bashed the owl's head with his club like blade. "That's Naruto and Sokka's style! Learn it!"

Naruto chuckled before saying. "Come on! We have to get out of this place." The blond then jumped high in the air thanks to his chakra and gravity bending.

"Wait! Professor! Let's go!" Sokka shouted.

Professor Zei, who had been near a few book shelves, reading some tombs, looked up and smile. "I am not leaving, I can't. I spent to long trying to find this place. There's not another collection like this on earth." He then closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "I could spend an eternity here."

Kyuubi, for once, kept quiet.

"Just go!" Katara screamed.

Aang took hold of the rope the others were climbing up on and quickly made his way out of the library, with Naruto and Kyuubi not far behind.

As soon as she heard them landing on the sand, Toph quickly let go, letting the library fall into the ground.

Aang looked around and saw that Appa was not there, something that Naruto feared. "Where's Appa." Toph just shook her head sadly. "No…"

XXX

"How could you let them take Appa?" Aang yelled at the blind girl, hurt that Appa was taken. "Why didn't you stop them?"

The desert was getting windy and Naruto could tell that tensions were high. "Don't blame her, Aang." Naruto snapped. "She is the reason we didn't sink to the bottom of the desert."

"She could have come to get us! I could have helped him!" Aang shouted in Naruto's face.

"I can hardly feel any vibrations out here. The sand benders snuck up on me and there wasn't time for-" Toph shouted back before she was interrupted by the Avatar.

"YOU JUST DIDN'T CARE!" Aang screamed in their faces. "NEITHER OF YOu DO!" he then point to Toph and shouted, "You never liked Appa, you wanted him gone!"

"Aang, stop it. You know Toph did all she could. She saved all our lives." Katara interjected, trying to calm the boy down so that Naruto would not hit the boy for yelling at Toph.

"Who is going to save our lives now?" Sokka said as the mini sandstorm got worse. "We'll never make it out of here."

"That's all you ever care about, yourselves!" Aang shouted as he stomped on the sand. "You don't care whether Appa is ok or not!"

As he sat on the sand, sulking, Katara continued, "We're all concerned, but we can't afford to be fighting now."

Aang, not really listening, looked out onto the sandy horizon and he gained a serious and angry expression on his face. "I am going after Appa!"

"Aang! Wait!" Katara shouted but it was too late, he had already flown off. She looked on sadly as he flew away until she turned back to the group. "We better start walking. We're the only people who know about the solar eclipse. We have to get the information to Ba Sing Se."

As they were walking away, Sokka asked, "You think if we dig out the giant owl, you think he will give us a ride?"

Kyuubi jumped from Naruto to Sokka's head and asked, "Oh, you mean the one that was trying to kill us?"

Naruto noticed that Toph looked down and said, "Don't blame yourself, Toph."

"But…it is my fault." Toph replied sadly.

"No, there was not much you could do." Naruto countered. "I would have helped if I could have gotten them all out sooner. I felt that you were in trouble, but I didn't react fast enough."

"Felt?"

"What? You think you're the only one who use earth bending to see." Naruto said with a smirk.

"But, I thought you couldn't."

"Nah, I was just a slow learner when I came to that." Naruto said as they followed Katara. "Besides, I had to use it to get out of places where I bit off more I could chew."

"Yeah, you'll never change." Toph giggle, which made Naruto happy that he could cheer her up.

XXX

Trudging through the desert, Sokka was panting hard because it was way too hot. Kyuubi was on Naruto's head using his tails as a fan. "This is ONE of the time that I wish I was still in that seal."

"I don't blame you." Naruto mumbled. He did not do well with extreme heat.

Toph smiled, her friend was still the same, no matter how long he had been away from her, however, something seemed off. Naruto seemed a little too understanding with Aang's loss. He never actually told her much of what happened while he was gone and he mentioned something about having something against the Fire Nation. She was so in thought that she ran into Sokka while he was trying to make Momo's wings into an umbrella.

"Can't you watch where you're-" Sokka said angrily before he notice who he was talking to.

"No." Toph said indignantly.

"Right, sorry." Sokka replied while rubbing the back of his head as she passed him. As Naruto passed him, he smacked the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"Just because." Naruto said with a smirk.

Katara looked at them tiredly and said, "Come on guys, we have to stick together."

"If we sweat anymore, I don't think sticking together will be a problem." Sokka said as he and Naruto's sleeves where stuck together and Toph was stuck to both of the boys. She fixed that problem easily by forcibly pushing the two away.

Katara did think that all that was hilarious because the two boys tried to fight each before Toph tried to stop them and that got all of them stuck together. Toph 'looked' to Katara and asked, "Katara, can I have some water."

"Ok, but we have to try and conserve it." She said as she bended five small orbs of water into all of their mouths, excluding herself.

Sokka put on a thoughtful look as he tasted the water. "We're drinking your bending water?" His eyes widened, "UGH! YOU USED IT ON THAT SWAMP GUY!"

"It does taste swampy." commented Toph.

"So that is what the odd taste is." Naruto said, "I was just going to play it off as fish water."

"Oh shut up….at least we go it." Kyuubi said, too tired to complain while Momo made a 'blah' sound.

"I am sorry, that's all we have." Katara said.

"Not anymore! Look!" Sokka said as he pointed to a random cactus before running over and slicing it, revealing that there was liquid in it.

"Sokka wait! You should not be eating strange plants!" Katara yelled to her brother as she took ahold of Toph's hand and dragged her over to her brother.

Naruto shook his head as he watched Sokka, Momo, and Kyuubi drink what was inside the plant, not bothering to heed Katara words.

"Look, there is water trapped inside these." Sokka said as he offered it to the other in the group.

"Dumbass." Naruto said as he walked up to them. "drinking crap like that can….

Naruto bother to finish because Sokka went and drank it anyway. That is when Sokka and the other two animals went loopy. Sokka spewing out some crap about the water being quenchy and good. "Why do I even bother." Naruto said as he held the bridge of his nose.

"Who let Toph on fire?" Sokka babbled while Momo flew in cirlces before falling down. Kyuubi was worse though because he was talking about getting with a certain two tailed cat.

"Ugh….this is going to be a long trip." Naruto mumbled.

"Can I get some of that cactus juice?" Toph asked with a smile.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Katara said as he put a hand on the two earth bender and lead them away. "Come on, we have to find Aang." After a few second of Sokka staring at the sky, Katara ran back to get him.

"How did we get out here in the middle of the ocean?" Sokka suddenly asked, making his sister sigh.

Naruto put on an evil smirk. "Oh it was Wong, that giant owl chased us to a magical portal."

"Whoa!" Sokka yelled, making Toph giggle, but that turned into full blown laughter as Kyuubi started sing the Sailor Song. Naruto, not seeing any harm in it, sang along. They all sang as the song started. "So if we all come together, we know what to do! We all come together just say we love you. And if we all come together, we know what to do. We all come together just for you!" It was then that Naruto, very crudely used his earth bending on the sand to create a cannon, and its occupant was the fox. However, when the blond tried to shoot it off, it just exploded, but it did the intended job and sent Kyuubi into a dune, erecting a scream from the fox.

Katara wanted to smack her head at all the stupidity she was seeing. However, she was surprised when Toph began to sing along. She blamed all this insanity on the heat. "Racing all around the seven seas, chasing all the girls and making robberies. Causing panic everywhere they go. Party Harty on Titanic!"

Sokka butted in as he was jumping around. "Sailing, Sailing, jumping off the railing." He took another random cactus and drank the liquid. "Drinking drinking, till the ship is sinking."

The both the boys jumped in, "Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing"

"Come, let us sing the sailor song!" Toph continued, before everyone but Katara joined in. "So if we all come together, we know what to do! We all come together just say we love you. And if we all come together, we know what to do. We all come together just for you!"

Toph jumped in again as her hip bumped the blond. "Sailorman, you really turn me on. Now the guys are gone, come let us get it on! Girls like me are really hard to find. So if you go, I'll kick your heiney."

Sokka and Naruto jumped in once again. "Sailing, Sailing, jumping off the railing. Drinking drinking, till the ship is sinking. Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing."

"Come let us sing the sailor song." Toph sang.

Finally, Katara could not take it anymore and shouted. "STOP! Come on! We have to find Aang!"

Naruto shrugged. "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood." As they walked away, Sokka was still singing the song, but it was bad and a giant mushroom cloud made of sand rose up behind them.

"What is that?" Katara asked.

"What? What is what?" asked Toph, oblivious to it all.

"It is a giant mushroom." Sokka said with awe as he threw his arms in the air. "Maybe it is friendly!"

"No…it is just a pissed off Avatar." Naruto said with a sighed.

"Come on, let's just go." sighed Katara as she took Toph's hand while Sokka went on and on about the large mushroom cloud before Naruto dragged him and Momo away.

XXX

The desert was entering twilight now and things were starting to get cold. The Avatar and still not returned to his group and that was just fine with Gaara. The sand man noticed that the blond had put on his Akatsuki cloak and narrowed his eyes. Shukaku saw this and smirked evilly. "Is it time?"

"It is time." Gaara said stoically as he lifted his hand, making sand float in the air before it turned into sharp daggers.

As they flew off, Shukaku grew wide eyed with bloodlust as he watched the daggers fly toward their enemy. "It is about damn time!"

XXX

Naruto had been sensing that someone had been watching them for a long time now. Ever since they entered the desert and now they were revealing themselves. His eyes cut to the sky and saw the air bender coming for them in the distance.

So just as the Avatar touched down with a sour expression on his face, he was shocked to see Naruto running at him before knocking on his back with his boot. Before Aang or anyone else could ask why he did that, Naruto revealed his craws out of his sleeves before slashing in the air. A few things few off in different directions, but one landed a few feet from Aang's head. He saw that it was a dagger made out of sand before it fell apart. Looking back to Naruto, he said as he took the blond's offered hand. "You saved me?"

"What are friends for?" Naruto said with a smirk. "But even you should keep aware of your surroundings."

"Yeah." Aang mumbled with rubbing the back of his head. "But who is attacking us?"

"We're about to find out Aang." Naruto said as they all heard a creepy yet annoying voice that sounded high pitched.

"RIP! SLAUGHTER! DEVOUR YOUR ENEMIES! IT IS THE ONLY WAY TO SERVIVE!" It yelled, creeping them all out except for Kyuubi, who just looked on with a bored expression. He had gotten over his juice high a few hours ago…unlike Sokka.

"Ok, there is only one idiot who would say things like that." Kyuubi drawled. "Shukaku, what the hell are you doing here?"

Shukaku, in all his small glory, popped out of the sand and shouted, "I am here to destroy you!"

"Oh and how do you suppose to do that, you were always the weakest of the Nine and now that we are in this time, our power is diminished by a lot." Kyuubi said.

"Oh, I am not alone! I have my Jinchuriki!" The same Tanuki shouted. "Gaara! HURRY THE HELL UP!"

"Yes mother." A flat monotonous voice called out as he sand shunshined in front of them all. Katara was instantly freaked out by his dead expression.

"I AM NOT YOU MOTHER!" The raccoon screamed. This made the group wonder if the duo in front them were sane.

Ignoring the raccoon, Gaara shifted his gaze to Naruto. "So the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune is before me at last. I was sent to take you back to the past." He scoffed at that. "Even I know that the ring eyed man's words were fake. He and his group captured the rest of us for a reason, but when he found out that you were not among us, he sent all of us to find you."

Naruto's eyes widened at that. "He sent…the other 8 after me!"

"Correct, and once we do, we are to go back, but I have other plans." Gaara said, getting a confused look off the blond. "I would rather prove my existence with you!"

"What do you mean?" Naruto said cautiously, not liking the growing insanity in the red head's eyes.

"I WILL KILL YOU TO PROVE MY EXISTENCE! YOU AND THE AVATAR!" screamed Gaara with an insane smile.

This statement got them all into gear, even Toph, who could not fight so well in this environment. Naruto just stood there and said, "No. Prove your existence another way."

"No? NO!" Gaara screamed. "There is no other way! I kill to prove my existence in the old time and now this time! I fight for only myself. I love only myself!"

Naruto sighed sadly, "Is that what you resorted to?" He asked with sadness before his eyes grew serious, off putting Gaara a bit. "I will show you that you are wrong. I fight to protect my friends. If you have someone to fight for, that is when you truly become strong." The blond's friends all smiled at that.

Gaara seemed to consider this before his face grew more insane. "Let's test that then!" Gaara made a few signals with his hands before the sand exploded all around them before twisting in on itself and capturing Top. The sand rose high into the air, forming a pillar. The at the top, Toph was restrained in a circular construct, with all of her limbs bound so that she could not bend her way out. "Defeat me and she lives! If you don't, she will slowly be crushed!" Sand began to rise and form an orb around Toph.

"Toph!" Naruto shouted. Seeing Toph in danger, it brought out Naruto's protectiveness of the girl. "Hang on!"

"Don't worry about me!" Toph shouted, "Just kick his ass!"

Naruto nodded, not that she could see. Aang walked up to help Naruto, but the blond just held out his arm to stop the Avatar. "Sorry Aang, but this is my battle. Just help Katara make sure Sokka doesn't do anything."

"Are you sure?" Aang asked, worried for his friend.

"Dead." Naruto replied, making Aang reluctantly nod his head before returning back to the others. Naruto began a mental count down of what he could currently do. _My earth bending pretty much sucks out here. Although sand bending is just another branch of earth bending, so I should try and learn that later. Right now, I have one chakra bending technique, my gravity bending, and my lightning bending. This should be fun!_

Gaara, tired of waiting to fight, screamed, "TIME TO DIE!" With that, the sand exploded all around the red head, revealing huge strands of sand, swirling the air.

Sokka, still under the influence, widened his eyes and shouted, "OCTOPUS!"

Ignoring the random outburst, Naruto looked at all the swirling sand in the air as Gaara and Shukaku rose into the middle of it all. "Ok, this is going to be harder than I though." He didn't have time to think much on it because a large strand slammed down on the spot he was just in. Thanks to his quick reflexes, Naruto jumped away just in time before he took a chance and ran up the strand of sand, heading straight for Gaara.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the blond before he sent a few more strands of sand at the blond. Naruto growled before he ran at the incoming strands and jumped off the one he was on just as the other crashed into it. He then brought out his hook swords to swing around one of them and landing on another before repeating the process two more times, annoying the raccoon boy.

Toph, could not see anything like her friends, but this structure she was in let her 'see' what she was in. The sand was solid enough that it let her 'sees.' Her range was widened as well since this structure was connected under all the sand to the structure Naruto was in. So she was able to see her longtime friend fight for her. For some reason, she could barely see Aang and the others. As he 'watched' the battled between her best friend and this nut job, she silently rooted for this battle to be over soon. Suddenly the sphere around her closed in a bit, scaring the crap out of her. "Come on Naruto, I know you can do it."

Naruto heard the sphere and was momentarily distracted because the sand strand sharpened to spear points before shooting at the blond. Naruto, reacted quick enough to put his hook swords away and bring out his claw as he slashed them to pieces. However, one got in his guard and sliced into his shoulder. "AGH!"

"We have to help him!" Katara shouted.

"I know, but he does want it." Aang said sadly. "I think he is trying to prove something."

"What? About which way of fighting is better?"

"Yes." Aang said as he watched Naruto pulled the sand spike out of his shoulder.

Naruto growled, but he was thankful he had a fast healing factor. He then looked to the dry sky and growled again. If he wanted to do any of his high level attack for lightning bending. So he did the only thing he could think of. He bent his bio-electricity into a bright ball of energy before shooting it off into the sky, where a lone cloud resided.

Gaara saw this and laughed. Kyuubi sighed and said, "Well….this should be interesting."

"What? Why?" asked Katara not understand what Naruto was doing. "And why are you not up there with him?"

"I don't feel like fighting." was Kyuubi's simple answer. "Besides, he doesn't need my help to defeat the one tail. Now that lightning ball he shot up was to bring out his more…dangerous lightning based attacks." They saw the small cloud get a lot bigger and darker. "What is first?"

Gaara was now wiry what that the ball did. Something was going in the air that was not normal for desert conditions, even at night! "What are you doing?" The sand man shouted as he converted a good amount of his sand into spears and sent them at the blond.

Naruto eyes, which seemed to emit sparks of lightning, glowed with mirth in this new darkness as he back flipped into the air before he used his claws to slash the spears to pieces while lightning arced from his body to his claws and then into the air, creating a brilliant lightning show. He then used the lightning to shoot off towards Gaara, intending on impaling him.

But the sand user was prepared, albeit barely. While floating on his sand platform, the surrounding sand moved in on him to protect the red head from the lightning. The sand turned to glass before falling to the ground.

Shukaku, who had wide eyes, said, "I think we should combine."

"No." said a voice behind them. The duo whirled around on their sand platform to see Naruto, using gravity bending, to float in the air. The blond held out a hand and shot a blast of dense gravity at Gaara. It was pretty powerful as it knocked Gaara off his feet, sending him to the ground, but the sand that Shukaku was controlling, caught him.

Naruto looked to the clouds to see that they were not yet ready. So he did the next best thing. He channeled lightning to his fingers and held them like Goku does to get ready for his attack. Nartuto then spun in place before releasing the spun and pent up energy. The result was a large tornado made of lightning. "Take my Ionic Vortex!" The vortex ripped through all the sand before it spun Gaara around and then threw him into a sand dune.

Gaara got back up and stared at Naruto with a cracked face before all the sand on his fell off. "You are very interesting, Uzumaki!" Gaara just nodded to Shukaku before the small creature disappeared into his chest. Gaara then closed and opened his eyes to reveal the stared eyes of the Shukaku. "Now I am in control!" With that, Gaara's body floated into the air as well as a lot of sand before it converged on him, forming a sphere of sand before more sand came to form the racoon's giant body, creating terrifying sight to those watching.

Naruto glared heatedly. This is not what he wanted. Glancing at The sphere around Toph was getting smaller and then meant he needed to hurry up. However, he could not think much because Shukaku and banged on his stomach, sending out his drilling air bullet, that made Aang's eyes widen.

Naruto glared at it before he brought his hand down in a chopping motion, sending condensed gravity at the air ball to slice it in half, sending each piece to his side. However, the wave kept on traveling and sliced off the sand head of Shukaku. "OK! NOW I AM MAD!" a voice rang out before the head reconstructed itself. The face smirked before saying. "I will enjoy killing you!" he shouted before shooting off five more of those drilling air bullets, but Naruto used gravity bending to jump high in the air and keep on climbing to dodge the attacks.

Naruto saw that the clouds where ready, so he let them loose. The group's eyes widened as lightning begun to dance violently across the sky. "OOOH! SHINY LIGHTS!" Sokka randomly shouted.

"You dare to kill me and kill my friends." Naruto's voice rang out. "I cannot allow this." Naruto looked up at all the lightning and smirked. "All this power that bring this lightning down from the lightning from the heaven and I am just directing it! BEGONE WITH THE ROAR OF THUNDER!" The blond shot a bolt of lightning to the clouds, which brought down a large chinese style dragon that circled the sand demon before rising back into the clouds and gave the sand demon a menacing glare.

"Mother Fu-" Shukaku screamed out before he was cut off by a large roar and everything around Shukaku went up in a brilliant flash.

The gang had to cover their eyes because it was too bright for them. They did notice that eh construct holding Toph began to fall apart. Using quick thinking, Aang used his air bending skills to bring Toph safely to them. They were surprised that Toph had tears in her eyes but they said nothing.

"Is he ok?" Toph weakly asked.

"Yeah I think so," Katara said, "He used some huge lightning attack to bring the guy down."

However, when the dust cleared, they gasped at the new sight in front of them. The land had gone from sand to glass and most of Shukaku's sand body was glass as well. The only thing that was not fully glass was the sphere that held Gaara's body. The sphere was singed and cracked all over and Gaara pushed a piece off so that he could get out. If one looked close enough, Gaara had to different eyes. His own and Shukaku's. He suddenly looked up and saw Naruto coming for him "I WIN!"

When Naruto shouted that, he sucker punched Gaara, forcing Shukaku out of Gaara. They landed a few feet away on the glass painfully. Gaara looked up when he heard tapping and saw Naruto slowly walking towards him. "No. No! Get away! My existence will not be erased!"

Naruto looked tiredly at his red haired opponent. That attack Kirin was usually a wide spread attack that used against the Fire Nation when he could not use his Golden Fox form. It usually drained a lot out of him and usually killed fire nation soldiers so they could not get word out that he used lightning. So it was extra straining to keep all that power to one spot and not let it get to his friends, especially Toph.

"Shut up." Naruto said weakly. "I am not going to kill you. I just proved that my way is better. I know the pain you went through, all Jinchuriki know that pain. I choose to go my way and you yours."

"I see." Gaara said after a minute with calm and dead voice. "Yet I have no one to protect."

"You have me, I am willing to be your friend. And the fact that you still have family back in the past helps as well." Naruto replied. "When you get well enough, look for the ruins of your village and you will see what I mean. After that, come look for me and the others. I am sure the other would like to screw over the ring eyed man as well."

"Very well." Gaara replied before he fell asleep, glad that his demon was not in him anymore.

Naruto sighed as he trudged back over to his group and said, "Well, that was….tiring."

"I'll say!" Aang shouted. 'That last attack was insane!"

"Such pretty lights!" Sokka said with a goofy smile. "You are a real powerful bender!"

Katara was put off by that, remembering the fortune teller's words. "Y-yeah. It was amazing!"

"I am glad." Naruto said with a tired smile. "If Toph ok?"

"Of course I am!" Toph shouted as she gave him a big huge, which he returned forcefully.

Katara smiled at that be she said, "Come on, we still have to get out of here." She said before she took Toph's hand and made the others do the same as they made their way through the desert, even though they were all tired.

XXX

**Well I hoped you all liked that. Yes, I know I took Sasuke's attack, but I don't care! Besides, that will not be his strongest attack. Notice that I never even used Rasengan for this battle. Like what I did at the end? **

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Uzumaki's Wrath**

**Chapter 7**

The gang had walked for quite some time thanks to Katara, but it was now night time and the gang was dead tired, even the Water Tribe girl. "I think we should stop for the night."

The rest of them groaned before falling over on the sand. Toph 'looked' up at Katara and asked, "Is there any more water left?"

"This is the last of it. Everyone can have a little drink." Katara said as she walked over to them and uncorked her water bag. Bringing the water into the air, they were surprised when Momo went after it and slashed the last of it on the ground.

"MOMO NO! YOU'VE KILLED US ALL!" Sokka screamed while clutching his head in panic.

"No hasn't." Katara said as he used her water bending to pull it out of the sand to give it to the others.

"Ooooh, right. Bending!"

"Tsk, drugged up drama queen." Kyuubi said while heaving a sigh.

Katara ignored the fox and turned her attention to her brother again after she gave the water to Toph and Naruto. "Sokka, let me see what you got from the library."

"WHAT!" Sokka shouted and he back up from in a panic, the juice still in a effect, making him like this. "I didn't steal anything!" His gaze went to the bag his was clutching then to Momo and he freaked out again. "IT WAS YOU! You ratted me out!" That made Momo hold his face and look like he was crying.

"My and just when I thought the fool couldn't get any dumber." Kyuubi drawled, making Toph and Naruto snicker.

"Sokka." Katara said tiredly. "I was there." She then took the bag away from him, making him look stupid….well stupider.

"It doesn't matter." Aang said bitterly. "None of those will tell us where Appa is." This made Naruto look at his traveling companion with sympathy. Something that Toph could practically feel on the boy. She was have to ask him about that later.

"No but we can find out where Ba Sing Se is." Katara said as he took out a scroll that had the constellations on it. "We can use the stars to guide us, that way we can travel at night when it is cool and rest during the day." She looked back at her group and found them asleep already and that made her sigh. "Just try to get some sleep, we'll start again in a few hours."

XXX

An hour later, Katara was asleep as well. Naruto choose this time to see if Aang was asleep. "Aang, you awake?"

"Yeah." The avatar said sadly. "I can't sleep."

"I figured as much and I should have said something sooner."

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

"In my travels, I have been to the Oasis before and I know that is a place for mercs and hunters. Those sand benders are prime example."

"So wait, you have been in the desert before."

"Hell no." Naruto shot back. "I went far as the Oasis and then went around. I was not crazy enough to through it." He paused before saying. "While I was there, I always heard the benders blab about getting new stuff and then selling it to someone in Ba Sing Se. So what I am trying to say it that your best bet in finding Appa is to go where we were going anyway."

Aang seemed to think on this for a while before he turned his head to the blond. "Thanks Naruto."

"It is no problem Aang."

"Hey, it sounds like you lost someone too." Aang said, picking on Naruto's tone.

"Yeah…a long time ago."

"You think you will ever find them?"

"No…" Naruto said sadly. "While you lost Appa to hunters….i lost part of my family to the Fire Nation…forever."

Aang was shocked to hear that. It seemed like a bitter subject to the blond and he was about to ask more when Naruto spoke again. "Get some sleep Aang, I'll tell you about it later." Aang nodded before rolling over, his mind questioning what had happened to Naruto and where Appa was.

XXX

A few hours later, Katara begun to wake them up. She looked to Sokka and saw Momo trying to bury him. "Come on, we need to get up." She said.

Toph rose while smacking her lips. "Yesterday my mouth tasted like mud…now it tastes like sand. I thought I would never miss the taste of mud so much." While Katara went to wake up Aang, Toph went to Naruto. She could not see him, but he was sprawled out on the sand, snoring and drooling. "Come on blonde, let's get up!"

Naruto didn't even move, he just kept on snoring while mumbling in his sleep, "Not so…fast ladies. One….at a time. You'll…all….have chance to at the….kissing booth with….me."

This annoyed Toph to no end. She did not know why but it just did and she decided to give him a painful wake up call. She stomped right on his balls. "YWOCH!" he screamed in a high pitched voice, making Kyuubi, who had been watching, roll around on the sand, laughing his tails off.

"Oh that was rich Toph!" The small fox said in between breathes.

Naruto looked up at Toph with tears in his eyes, not that she could see them of course. "What was that for!"

"I had to get you up somehow." Toph said with a smirk. "Besides, it didn't seem like you were having that good of dream anyway."

Naruto grumbled something inaudible under his breath as Sokka and Kyuubi snickered. That was when Aang spotted a cloud that resembled Appa. Forgetting Naruto's words for the moment, hoping that Appa had escaped his captors, he shouted, "APPA!"

"Appa?" asked Sokka, who was still drugged up from the cactus juice. He looked up while rubbing Momo's tail on his face, and sayng, "Why would Princess Yue need him? She's the MOON!" She flies by herself."

"I am surrounded by idiots." Kyuubi said with a dead panned expression.

That was when Aang saw the moon light touch the figure and it turned out to be just a cloud. Naruto slowly got up after nursing his package and put a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder. Katara sighed while saying, "It's just a cloud." Her eyes then a lit up. "Wait! A cloud! Aang, fly up and bend the water into my pouch."

Aang looked at her with an angry look before he did what she said. A few minutes later, he was back, but… "Wow, there is hardly any water." Katara said as he looked in the water pouch.

"I'm sorry ok!" Aang shouted angrily. "It's a desert cloud, I did all I could. What's anyone else doing! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" He point to the water tribe girl.

"Trying to keep everyone together." Katara said softly to herself as she pulled out the star map. "Let's just get moving, we need to head in this direction." She then begun to walk away from them, hoping they would follow.

Naruto, albeit awkwardly, hobbled over to her and said while putting a hand on her shoulder, "You are doing a good job of that by the why, you need to let Aang ride this out."

Katara blushed a bit, not that anyone could see it in this dark. "Thanks, but it is hard."

"I know." Naruto said as he walked alongside her before he back pedaled to Toph's side.

XXX

"Meow, that boy is good with the ladies…not that he know that." A blueish purple cat purred out with a smile on the shoulder of a blond haired girl.

"Tch…who knows." The blond female replied.

The cat smirked at her companion. "You know, after that display of power and his good nature, I think we have found the perfect mate for you, kitten."

"Not this again." The girl growled. "He is too young for me."

"Oh I don't think that" The cat said slyly. "That jutsu messed with you. It made you younger and well, need I say more."

"No."

"Oh come on Kitten. I can see the way you look at that bod….that kid is fit to all sorts of things! MEOW!"

"NIBI! Please stop the perverseness!" the girl begged her partner. "Besides we still have capture him."

"Oh that is the problem Yugito-chan." Nibi replied. "After that small display of power against the Shukaku, I think we really don't need to capture him. I am sure you heard that conversation with your enhanced hearing."

"Of course."

"Then I suggest we help him. That ass will not get the last laugh." The cat replied.

"Fine, but let's observe for now before we decide to do anything."

"Oh? So you can ogle him some more?"

"NIBI!" The young cloud ninja shouted with a blush, making the cat laugh.

XXX

"Hey, you guys here someone shouting?" Naruto asked as they walked.

"No. I didn't- OW! CRUD!" Toph shouted as she tripped on something. ""I am so sick of not feeling where I am going! And what idiot buried a boat in the middle of the desert!"

"A boat?" Katara asked, walking up to it.

"Believe me; I kicked it hard enough to feel plenty of vibrations." Toph growled out.

"Here, let me help with that." Naruto said as he bent down to help Toph. He enveloped his hands in chakra before rubbing her foot, making the pain go away faster. Katara smiled at that before Aang walked up to the boat and used his air bending to blow away the sand, revealing the boat.

While Toph got back up, she silently thanks her friend.

Katara climbed on top of the boat and said, "It's one those glides the sand benders use and look, it's got some sort of compass on it. I bet it could point us out of here!" She then tapped it to make sure it was working. "Aang, you can bend a breeze so we can sail it. We're going to make it!"

"I don't know about that!" Kyuubi growled. It seemed that while they all were distracted, Sokka had half buried the fox and Momo.

"You know, there is a joke in there somewhere about this, I just can't think of it." Naruto said while scratching his head with the fox growled in anger.

XXX

It was still night time and that was ok with the small group. They had a better time travelling anyway and it was nice and cool out, especially traveling at the speeds they were on the sand glider. "The needle on this compass doesn't seem to be pointing north according to my charts." Katara voiced her concern.

"Take it easy little lady." Sokka said, still in his loopy state as he held Momo's tail, who was floating in the air thanks to the speed they were going. "I'm sure the Sand Folks who built this baby know how to get around here." She just glared at her brother until she looked ahead again and saw a large rock like structure in the distance and the compass was point right to it.

"That's what the compass is pointing to! That giant rock must be the magnetic center of this desert!" She shouted happily.

"A ROCK! YES!" Toph shouted while pumping her fist, making the blond smile.

"Maybe we find some water there!" Katara said.

"And some shade." Naruto said lazily.

"Maybe we can find some sand benders." Aang growled.

XXX

When they got to the rock, the sun was not on the horizon, signaling that daylight was approaching. From atop the giant rock, the gang looked out on to the rising sun. Well, except for Toph, "Ahh solid rock!" She said as she fell on the rock and made a rock angel. After that they decided to explore the caves on this odd rock.

Sokka breathed in heavily and said, "I think my head is starting to clear out the cactus juice."

"Oh good!" Kyuubi said as he jumped on the boy's head. "Now it just needs to clear out the stupid! HA!"

"Why you!" Sokka as he about to hit the fox before his eyes cut to the strange honey like substance on the walls. "Oh look!" He said as he grabbed some of it and ate it, but it was nasty and tried to spit it out. "AGH! Tastes like rotten penguin meat!" He then hunched over and said, "Ahh I feel woozy."

"You have hallucinating on cactus juice all day and then you just lick something you find stuck to the wall of a cave!" Katara screamed at her brother.

Kyuubi jumped to her shoulder and said, "It is like I keep saying, he is an idiot."

"No, I just have a natural curiosity," Sokka said weakly.

"You need to learn how to control that." Naruto said while patting him on the back, but it was too hard and the water tribe boy fell face first on the ground, making the fox laugh.

Toph spoke up at the point and said, "I don't think this is a normal cave…this was carved by something."

That made the group quiet down before Aang said, "Yeah, look at the shape."

"There is something buzzing in here." Toph said. 'Something that's coming for us!"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow before his eyes widened. Buzzing usually meant bees and in this time, animals are usually bigger. "Crap! GET OUT OF THE CAVE!"

Not bothering to question the blond, they headed his warning and ran like their lives depended on it. And it was a good thing they did because many huge wasp like creatures shot out of the cave as soon as they got out. "Damn…worse than bees….giant wasps!" Naruto shouted.

The blond, lifted a boulder and tried to hit one of them but it quickly move out of the way, however, it got in the way of one of Aang bending bursts. One of them landed on a nearby out cropping of rock, which all Toph needed. She launched the rock high in the air, knocked the thing away from them. When she blindly tried to do it again, it missed the one Sokka was fighting and landed dangerously close to the water tribe boy.

"What are you doing!" Sokka yelled while throwing his arms in the air. "That rock almost crushed me!"

"Sorry I can't tell where they are in the air!" Toph defended herself.

Oh I got this one!" Sokka suddenly said before running to the edge and wildly swing his machete at….nothing.

"There is nothing there!" Katara shouted to her brother.

"Huh?" He said looking around. He didn't see the large one coming at him from behind him until it was too late.

However, Kyuubi jumped in the way yelling. "Someone order an extra crispy bug?" The fox then bent some weak fire and burned off it's wings, making it crash to the ground. "Well your order is up!"

"Heh, I ordered well done not medium!" Naruto shouted a she sent a bolt of lightning at it, sending the thing flying away from them at high speeds while smoking.

While that was going Katara was in trouble. "We have to get out of here. I'm completely out of water to bend!" Then one of the giant wasps swooped down and capture Momo before carrying him off to the desert.

"MOMO!" Aang shouted, "I am not losing anyone else out here!" he then used his glider to fly off after his little friend.

Katara turned to the others and said, "Come on, where going down!" She then processed to guide them down the rock via a small out cropping path. When some of the wasps came down to them, she ordered Toph to shoot a rock he arm was pointing to. Using the earth to see where, she blindly shot one and hit the beast, bringing it down. Naruto used a combination of earth and lightning to shoot down the ones near him and Sokka.

This went on for a few more minutes and when Naruto saw that Aang almost had his furry friend, he said, "Alright, enough is enough! Toph, use earth bending to make sure you guys are stuck to the rock, I am ending this!"

"With what?"

"My Ionic Vortex!"

"So close to us?" Katara asked, concerned.

"Yeah, that is why I asked Toph to plant you guys in the ground."

"Ok, I'll do it." Toph said as she used her earth bending to bind Sokka and Katara to the ground by their feet. When she was down with herself, she said, "Ok we're good!"

"Ok…hold on tight because it is going to be windy!" Naruto shouted while Kyuubi held on tight to him. He went through the swirling motion before he threw the energy out into the air, creating another of his lightning tornados, which begun to suck in all the bugs and a lot of sand. A strand of lightning shot out and hit right underneath the group. That created the perfect image for Toph and she was impressed by it.

Aang, who had gotten Momo back, kept a good distance from the vortex so that they would not get sucked in. When it died down, he saw that all the bugs where now trapped on large amounts of glass.

"Oh nice glass work. Very original." Kyuubi said snarky like a rich person would.

However, there were still some pouring out of the stone hive and Naruto growled menacingly before the sand rose up and captured all the creatures, making the gang blink stupidly. Aang then asked, "Sand Benders?

"Or Gaara?" Naruto asked.

When the dust kicked up by the rising sand cleared, it was revealed that Sand Benders had helped them, they those guys did not look happy. A bearded guy looked at them and asked, "What are you doing in our land with a sand bender sailor? From the looks of it, you stole it from the humy tribe."

"We found the sailor abandoned in the desert." Katara quickly said. "We're traveling with the Avatar." At this the old leader raised his eyebrows. "Our bison was stolen and we have to get to Ba Sing Se."

A younger sand bender scowled and said brashly. However, his voice was very familiar to Toph. "You dare accuse our people of theft, while you ride in on a stolen sand sailor!"

"QUITE Gashwin!" The old man commanded. "No one accused anyone of anything! If what they say is true, we must give them hospitality."

"Sorry father."

Toph widened her eyes and said, "I recognize the son's voice! He's the one who stole Appa."

Naruto cut his eyes to Aang, who was already on a hair trigger because of losing Appa and he could already tell that this was going to end badly. "Are you sure?" Katara asked the other girl.

"Yeah, I never forget a voice." Toph replied and while Naruto inwardly groaned. Yep, the sand benders are screwed.

"You stole APPA!" Aang shouted as he pointed his staff at the son. "Where is he? What did you do to him?"

The son panicked and said, "They're lying! They're the thieves!"

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto said with his arms crossed as Aang freaked out and used his wind bending to destroy one of their sand sailors.

Aang glared at them and shouted. "Where is my bison! You tell me where he is now!" Aang then destroyed a few other sailors.

"I would do as he says. Besides, you screwed youself by opening your mouth. My friend has excellent hearing and never forgets a voice." Naruto said with a menacing glare at the son and his father.

"What did you do!" the father asked.

I-it wasn't me!" the son replied.

"You said to put a mussel on him!" Toph voiced.

"YOU MUSSELED APPA!" Aang went ballistic as he begun to transform into the Avatar state and destroyed some more sailors.

"I'm sorry!" the son begged, "I didn't know it belonged to the avatar!"

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Naruto, "You didn't seem to care that much when you tired to steal him the first time."

"What are you talking about?" the son fearfully asked.

"You may have had your face covered, but your chakra signature is the same."

"**Tell me where Appa is!" ** The Avatar demanded.

"I-I traded him to some merchants!" The son replied fearfully. "He's probably in Ba Sing Se by now. They were going to sell him there!" Naruto shook his head, he hated it when he was right sometimes. "Please we'll escort you out of the desert! We'll help however we can!"

"Time to get out of the way." Naruto said as he and Sokka lead Toph away from the future blast zone.

Aang was getting angrier with each word and the wind around him was getting stronger. However, Katara stood by his side and when became too much, she held his wrist, stopping him from doing something stupid. The avatar glared at her but she just stared sadly back at him until he was calm again and embraced him in a hug, with the Avatar crying.

All the while, Naruto had his arms crossed with his eyes closed. "Fools." His only word to the sand benders.

XXX

"Meow….now that was another display of power, from the boy and this Avatar kid." Nibi said excitedly.

"Indeed." Yugito said before she turned her back and walked further into the desert.

"Oh and where are you going?" the cat asked.

"To that Gaara kid….i have a feeling we will be working together soon."

"Oooh!" Nibi said with a knowing smirk. "But get the sand man before anyone else does or you won't get his sand in your pants!" Yugito just sighed with a blush. Sometimes Nibi was too much and she liked it better when she could block the perverseness out. Now….she is constantly tortured by it.

XXX

A few hours later the blond from Cloud found the red head. Gaara took one look her and said, "Have you seen him?"

"Yes, they are headed out of the desert."

"I see." Gaara said before walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going!"

"To the Ruins of the Sand Village." He replied with his usual monotone. Yugito sighed before quickly following him.

XXX

**That's all! Next chapter, is the serpant's pass. What will await them there? Just to remind everyone, this is a Naruto/Toph story. However, because Azula likes power, there will be a one sided crush for the blond. And some Naruto/Ty Lee….which I will elaborate on later….**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Uzumaki's Wrath**

**Chapter 8**

**I am really debating if I should do another one shot. After watching Summer Wars by the same guy who made The Girl Who Leapt Through Time, I am reminded of that one digimon movie and it has sparked the creative wheels in my head. Question is….will any of you read it? Vote in the reviews please.**

The gang, thanks to the idiot sand benders, was able to make their way out of the desert, which Naruto was over joyed about because he hated the desert heat with a passion.

After that, Aang changed a bit. He became cold, fearing what he almost did in the desert, he made himself not feel much of anything and that worried not only Katara, but Naruto as well because he was not sure if he acted like that when he lost that caravan.

Also, Naruto had managed to open the Final Scroll with that small piece of paper and some of his own chakra. He could not believe how easy it was because he had tried a lot of things to try and open the thing.

Afterwards, he took a look inside the scroll to find that it was actually the combined forbidden scroll for each of the old villages and that a man named Iruka was the one who did it.

_To who ever finds this scroll, take good care of it because this is one of the last thing connected to our time. The Akatsuki have nearly won thanks to their new revealed true leader and we thought that Pain was evil, Madara is even worse! If only that kid was still around, I think we might have had a chance because I never hated him…_

Naruto felt sorry for his old village but what's done is done. He was here now and he could make a difference in this time. So after that, he looked through the jutsu to find a lot of earth jutsu that he was not impressed with. Hell, he and Toph could do most of those with normal earth bending! However, the lightning jutsu really caught his eye and Sokka learned the hard way how powerful they were when he dispelled on of his lightning clones. The boy had to be dragged most of the away with Kyuubi constantly making fun of the water tribe boy.

Currently, the gang was resting near a small spring with waterfall. Sokka was currently looking over a map he had 'acquired' from the spirit library on a large rock while Toph was splashing her feet in the water. Aang was swimming in the water before he did some water bending, freezing the water around him, trapping in the ice. If Toph could see that, she would have laughed her ass off. Her 'gaze' went to the two animals. Momo hopped around like he usually did while Kyuubi was resting next to Sokka. Despite the fox always calling the water tribe boy an idiot, the two got along well.

She then switched her attention to Katara, who was on top of the waterfall. The water tribe girl laughed happily before she hopped off the edge, screaming out, "WATER BENDING BOMB!" The resulting splash drove mostly all the water out of the small pond, drenching Toph, Sokka, and the animals. Aang, who has been in the ice, was thrown out of the water, making the ice brake off of him. It all made them laugh, well except for Sokka.

"Sure, five thousand year old maps from the spirit library, just splash some water on them." The water tribe boy sarcastically said as he held them up. Katara smile sheepishly before she used her water bending skills to the take the water of the map.

"Sorry." She said, wringing out her hair.

Before they could do anything else, they heard the loud chirping of a thousand birds. Turning their attention to the fifth human of the group, they saw Toph's oldest friend and crush, Naruto. Surprisingly, Katara also had gained a crush on the boy, but since he was oblivious to it, Aang said nothing because he too liked the water tribe girl.

What they saw made their jaws drop, well, except for Toph. The blond's right hand was covered in violent sparking lightning that was emitting that high pitched noise. He smirked, sure he liked the attention he was getting, he was more happy that he got the thing working. It seemed that while trying to use chakra for it, it was harder to use, so he used lightning bending to do it and it FINALLY worked after the umpteenth time!

He ran forward at high speeds thanks to the effects of the attack and dove into a large boulder, cutting it cleanly in half…before it exploded in his face. "Ugh….still needs work." He weakly said before Toph came over to help him up.

"I'll say!" Toph said with snicker, but she was worried for him.

"Yeah….but I think I can do it." Naruto said as she helped him over to the others. "But you know, this has sparked another attack I could probably try and created."

Sokka was chuckling at that because of the explosion, Naruto gained another attack idea. "Ok and what has this idea 'sparked'?"

"Well, I figured that if the ionic energy in lightning can create my Ionic Vortex and the Kirin, I plan on combing in with chakra."

"What is that going to do?" asked Aang.

"Take my Rasengan to the next level." stated the blond. Getting confused looks, he chuckled. "Heh, I guess I have not used that attack around you guys yet. Here, let me show you." He created a small ball of spinning energy that instantly reminded Aang of his air scooter. With one move, he plunged that sphere into a nearby rock, completely destroying it. When he looked back, he saw that they all had gob smacked expressions.

Sokka recovered first and said, "And you want to make THAT to a new level!"

"Of course," Naruto said with a smile. "If I want to help Aang protect and fight with you guys, I want to get stronger."

The gang smiled at that with girls blushing a bit at the sincerity in his voice. Seeing this, Aang quickly tried to change the subject. "So Sokka, did you figure out which route we are going to take?"

"Ok, we just got out of the desert, so we must be around here." Sokka said, pointing to a part of land on the map. "We need to go to Ba Sing Se, which is here. It looks like the only passage connecting the south to the north is this sliver of land called the Serpent's Pass."

"You're sure that's the best way to go?" Toph asked with crossed arms.

Naruto rolled his eyes. _Sokka…I don't think you are ready to go there._

"It's the only way. I mean it is not like we have Appa to fly us there." He said nonchalantly.

"Shush up about Appa." Katara said with a frown. "Can't you at least try to be sensitive?"

They looked to Aang, who just looked at them with a dead panned expression. "Katara it is ok."

Naruto inwardly sighed. He knew that Aang was still hurting but the boy was just hiding behind an emotionless façade. Still Aang continued, "I know I was upset about losing Appa before, but I just want to focus on getting to Ba Sing Se and telling the Earth King about the Solar Eclipse."

"Oh." Katara said a little shocked. "Well ok. I'm glad you are going better."

"Then to Ba Sing Se we go; no more distractions!" Sokka said as he rolled up the map.

"Hello there fellow refugees!" A happy male voice called out to them. The gang turned to see a small family walking towards them. They wore Earth Kingdom clothes, which was no surprise to them. The man was a happy guy as he was the one who called out to them, while waving. His wife seemed to be pregnant and his daughter looked to be a nice person with her smile. She was probably in her late teens as well. However, when she saw Naruto, she blushed, not that they could see from this distance.

XXX

"So are you guys headed to Ba Sing Se too?" asked Aang.

"Sure are." The man said before he put a hand on his wife's shoulder, "We are trying to get there before my wife Ying has her baby."

"Great!" Katara said. "We can travel through the Serpent's Pass together."

"The Serpent's Pass!" Ying said with her whole family having a freaked out expression. "Only the truly desperate take that deadly route!"

"Deadly route." Toph muttered before she punched in in the side of the arm, sending him on the ground. "Great pick Sokka!"

"Well we are desperate." Sokka said as he got back up and rubbed his arms.

"You should come with us to Full Moon Bay." The man said. "Ferries take refugees across the lake. It's the fastest way to Ba Sing Se."

"And it's hidden, so the Fire Nation can't find it." Ying added.

"Hmm, peaceful ferry ride or deadly pass?" Katara said sarcastically while her brother gave her a dirty look. With that, the group made their decision, heading for Full Moon Bay.

While on their way, Kyuubi snoozed on Naruto's head as he walked next to Toph and the others. The teen girl that was travelling with the couple made her way next to the blond. "Hi, I am Lin, Tahn's sister."

"Oh, I am Naruto." The blond said with a smile, making her blush. "You know, I thought you were also their kid."

Lin laughed, happy that he thought that she was that young….even though she was only a few years older than him. "No, I am just his younger sister."

"Well it is nice to know he has such a cute sister." Naruto commented with a smile, which made her giggle and blush. The mood for the group changed at that. Tahn's eyebrow twitched. He was a brother after all. His wife just laughed.

Aang and Sokka shook their heads. They had forgotten that he blond was flirty, but they did think it was funny. Toph and Katara, however, where not amused. Katara narrowed her eyes and put a frown on her face…not that anyone saw it. Toph growled a bit, scaring Sokka as she too narrowed her eyes.

Sokka and Aang looked at each other in worry. Things might turn bad. Lin, however, continued. "You know, you didn't seem all that bothered when Ying mentioned that the Serpent's Pass was dangerous."

"That's because I have been there before." Naruto said.

"What? Why didn't you say anything?" Sokka shouted.

"You didn't ask." Was the simple response that made them all sweat drop.

"What was it like?" Lin asked.

"Heh, let's just say there is a reason they call it the Serpent's Pass."

XXX

Once they were there, Naruto noticed that the inside of the cave like bay was huge and there were a lot of refugees trying to get in to Ba Sing Se by way of Ferry. "I can't believe how many people's lives have been uprooted by the Fire Nation." Katare said in awe.

"We are all looking for a better life. Safe behind the walls of Ba Sing Se." Tahn replied as they watch one of the boats take off.

XXX

Iroh was on the boat with Prince Zuko. He looked onto the horizon and said, "Who would have thought, that after all these years, I would return to the place of my great military disgrace…as tourist." He then put in a straw hat as grinned at his nephew.

"Look around, we're not tourists. We're refugees." Zuko grumbled as he drank some of the slop they had given in a bowl. It was so nasty that he was gagging every time he took a sip. "Ah! I am sick of eating rotten food, sleeping in the dirt. I am tired of living like this!"

"Aren't we all." A voice said next to them. Zuko turned his head to see a dark skinned teen in strange armor and some sort of wheat plant stuck in his mouth. "My name's Jet and these are my freedom fighters, Long Shot and Smeller Bee." The two odd teens nodded to the banished prince, not actually knowing who he was.

"Hello." Zuko said in his usual sad monotone.

"Here's the deal." Jet continued. "I hear the captain's eating like a king while us refugees have feed off his scraps. Doesn't seem fair does it?"

"What sort of king he eating like?" Iroh asked in curiosity.

"The fat happy kind." Jet replied, making the old man salivate. "You want to help us liberate some food?"

Zuko looked to his bowl as he thought about it and many other things. Since he was not going after the Avatar at the moment, he could use his skills to help this Jet person out. Besides, if he went after the avatar now, he was not sure if he would survive with the infamous Golden Fox helping the kid out. He was not stupid, even he and his crew knew about him. Now who he was, but what he had done. Closing his eyes, he snapped them pen before he threw the bowl of slop into the water. "I'm in."

XXX

"I told you already! No vegetables on the ferry!" a cranky old woman, who was in charge of sending people on the ferry, screamed at a younger man. "One cabbage slug could destroy the entire ecosystem of Ba Sing Se! Security!" With that, a bear like creature came up and destroyed the small cart of cabbages.

"AH! MY CABBAGES!" a poor man shouted as he was hauled off.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. He felt like he had met that man before. He then had it, he had accidently destroyed that cart in one of the Earth Kingdom cities. He then saw the crazy cabbage man again when the gang he was traveling with were running for pirates. Huh, small world.

"Next!"

Aang walked up to the old crone's podium and said, "Um, five tickets for the ferry to Ba Sing Se please."

"Passports!"

"Uh, no one told us that we had to have passports." Aang said, a bit confused.

"Don't you know who this is? He's the Avatar!" Sokka interjected.

"Ah! I see fifty Avatars a day and by the way, it is not a very impressive costume." The old crone said as she pointed to a group of wanna be Aangs. The young air bender looked at the group before smiling.

"Heh, someone has a fan club." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Besides, no animals aloud." She barked while looking to Momo and Kyuubi. "Do I need to call security?" she was referring to the bear like creature that was still mauling the cabbages.

"That won't be necessary." Aang said with his hands up in defense while Momo hid behind his shirt.

"NEXT!"

"I'll take care of this." Toph said as she passed Aang. She put a piece of paper on the old crone's podium that had her family seal on it. "My name is Toph Be Fong and I'll need five tickets."

"OH! The golden seal of the fly boar!" The old hag said in awe. "It is my pleasure to help anyone of the Be Fong Family."

"It is you pleasure." Toph said a bit arrogantly. "As you can see I am blind and these three imbeciles are my vales and the yellow haired one is my personal servant."

"But the animals-"

"Are my seeing eye lemur and fox. My lemur gets distracted sometimes so I have my fox to help me." During that conversation, Momo had jumped onto Toph's shoulder while Kyuubi jumped onto her head. He was so tempted to saying something just to freak out the old hag.

"Well normally it is only one ticket per passport, but this document is so official….i guess it worth five tickets!" She said before she stamped all five before Toph took them.

"Thank you very much." Toph said before she passed the tickets to her friends.

Katara made her way next to the blind girl as they walked away. "What was that about Naruto being your personal servant?"

Naruto decided to answer that for her since both Aang and Sokka were interested in knowing as well. "It is because I was when we were younger. However, the term servant is used _very _loosely."

"Why is that?" Sokka asked.

"Because he didn't do much of anything to 'serve' me. I requested it so that I could have a friend around all the time." Toph said with a smile. "Fun times."

"Very." The blond smiled as well, reminiscing. That just made the others smile as well.

"Well anyway…" Sokka began. "We scammed that lady good!" However a hand grabbed the back of his shirt, pulling him back.

"Tickets and passports please." A serious looking girl asked with her hand out waiting for the said items. She was dress in a sort of guard like costume.

"Is there a problem?" Sokka asked, hoping there wasn't.

"Yeah! I got a problem with you!" She said, pointing at his chest, making the boy nervous. "I've seen your type before. Probably sarcastic, think you hilarious, and let me guess, you're traveling with that Avatar."

"Do I know you?" Sokka asked.

"You don't remember? Maybe you remember this." The girl said before she kissed him on the cheek.

The water tribe boy instantly remembered. "SUKI!" he cheered as he hugged the girl.

"Sokka it is good to see you!" she said happily.

"My my Sokka." Naruto teased, "I didn't know you were familiar with this beauty."

"Oh shut it Naruto!" Sokka shouted with a pint tint to his face that made both the girl and his friend laugh before patting him on the back, going back to Aang and the others.

XXX

The group moved their small reunion to a small terrace like structure near the water. "You look so different without your make up and the new outfit." Katara observed as she sat on a bench.

"That crabby lady makes all the security guards wear them." Suki replied. "And look at you sleeveless guy, been working out?"

Sokka put on a goofy smile as he spins his arm around. "Eh I'll grab a tree branch and do a few chin touches every once and a while. Nothing major." This made Katara look at her brother with a dead panned expression.

"Are the other Kyoshi Warriors around?" asked Aang.

"Yeah. After you left Kyoshi, we wanted to find a way to help people. We ended up escorting some refugees and we have been here ever since." Suki said before Momo jumped onto the railing she was leaning on to 'say' hi. "Hi Momo! Good to see you too!"

Her gaze then went to the blond of the group and she finally recognized the clothes he was wearing. "Good to see you again, Golden Fox. Glad to see you have lightened up some."

Naruto laughed. "That I have."

"Wait, you know Naruto?" Sokka asked with a surprised look on his face that was similar to the others' reactions.

"Yep, we meet a few years ago when the Fire Nation tried to attack our village. He came and quickly demolished the remaining Fire Nation soldiers that we missed. It was quite a display of power." Suki said.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'lightened up'?" Toph asked. "As far as I know, he has always been a happy person."

"Well, when we met he had a look in his eyes that reminded me of a person hell bent on revenge." Suki replied, shocking the group.

""I'll tell you guys later." Naruto replied.

"Yeah, it is not that great of story anyway." Kyuubi said in a lazy tone a top Toph's head, but she could tell the fox was lying.

"Good to see you too Kyu." Suki said with a smile.

"Likewise paint face!" Kyuubi laughed, making the girl's eyebrow twitch. Yep, same old Kyuubi.

Suki then switched the topic seeing that Naruto was a bit uncomfortable. "So why are you getting tickets for the ferry? Wouldn't you just fly across on Appa?"

The group went silent at that with sad looks. This worried Suki as Katara said, "Appa is missing. We hope find him in Ba Sing Se."

"So sorry to hear that." Suki said, before she turned to Aang and asked, "Are you doing ok?"

Aang looked at the group, who as sad looks on their faces as they stared at him. That made him a bit angry. "I am doing fine! Would everybody stop worrying about me?"

"Avatar Aang!" cried Ying from down below with all the other refuges. "You have to help us! Someone took all of our belongings! Our passports, our tickets, everything is gone!"

"I'll talk to the lady for you." Replied Aang.

XXX

"No passports, no tickets!" the old crone screamed as he stamped Aang on the forehead.

"But she is pregnant and all their stuff was stolen! You have to make an exception" Aang argued.

"No exceptions! If just gave away tickets wily nily to anyone, there would be no more order! And you know what that means? NO MORE CIVILIZATION!"

"What if we gave them our tickets?" Aang asked.

"NO!"

"But-"

"NEXT!" the old crone spat in his face…literally.

Kyuubi had enough of this old hag. He jumped from Toph's head to the old crone's podium and spoke. "You know, normally I am the cold heartless one, but you just take the cake. You really need to lighten up."

The lady just stared at the multi tailed fox in shock like a lot of other people did before she screamed and fell on her back, making the fox laugh. "Oh man, that never gets old!"

Aang smiled gratefully at him before he turned back to the family. "Don't worry, you get to the city safely, I'll lead you through the Serpent's Pass." Aang declared.

Naruto smiled as he put a hand the boy's shoulder. "And since I have been there before, I will do my best to help. Besides, with the Avatar and the Golden Fox on your side, not much could go wrong."

At that last statement, the small family, along with anyone else who was in range to hear that, all had their jaws on the ground. However, Lin recovered first and smiled at the blond teen. If the stories about him were true, then they had nothing to fear.

XXX

As they were walking out of the cave like bay, Sokka began his complaining. "I can't believe we gave up out tickets and now we are going through the Serpent's Pass."

"I can't believe your still complaining about it." Toph replied, making the blond chuckle.

"I'm coming too!" Suki said as she ran up to them in her Kyoshi Warrior uniform.

_That's what she said!_ Naruto thought with a smirk.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sokka asked, a bit concerned for the girl.

"Sokka, I thought you'd want me to come." Suki replied.

"I do, its just-"

"Just what?"

"Nothing, I'm glad you're coming." Sokka replied as she walked past him, confused by his behavior. Sokka just looked at her sadly, not wanting to lose her too.

XXX

"This is the Serpent's Pass?" Sokka asked as he stared that rising stretch of land in front of them. "I thought it would be more windy, like a serpent. Huh, I guess that miss named it."

"Looks can be deceiving Sokka." Naruto replied. "Sometimes you have to look underneath the underneath."

"Wait what?" Sokka asked.

"Never mind, you find out soon enough." Naruto said.

Ying went to one of the poles that held up a Chinese like sign that stood before them. There was etching on the wooden pole. "Look at this writing! How awful!"

"What does it say?" Toph asked.

Katara walked right up to it and read, "It says: Abandon Hope."

"How can we abandon Hope? That's all we have left!" Ying cried as she held onto her husband.

"I don't know." Aang said. "The monks use to say that hope is just a distraction. So maybe we do need to abandon it."

"What are you talking about?" asked Katara.

"Hope isn't going to get us into Ba Sing Se." Aang replied. "And it's not going to find Appa. We need to focus on what we are doing right now and that is getting across this pass."

"Ok." said Katara, a bit sad at her bald friend's logic. "If you say so."

"Naruto, how should be start?" asked Aang.

"Once we get to the top, get into a single file line…this path becomes a bit narrow." Naruto replied as Aang nodded before he lead the group into the Serpent's Pass. Naruto made his way next to Ying and said, "There is nothing wrong with holding on to hope. That writing was just to scare people."

Ying smiled at the blond before she nodded her thanks, her husband and sister in law smiling at him for comforting her."

XXX

As they were walking, Toph was getting a bit bored, so she asked, "Hey Naruto. You mind telling us what happened to make you of all people all broody?"

"Fine." Naruto said with a sigh. He knew he was going to have to tell them eventually. "This is connected to my rise as the Golden Fox, so listen up."

Everyone in the group was eager here this story, even the small family. Suki was just curious. "Toph, when I left that day, it was because I heard that a caravan was making their way to my old home, the Ruins of the Konoha." Now this surprised Suki.

"Wait, what do you mean? Why would you live some ruins?" Suki asked.

"We didn't live in the ruins." Kyuubi interjected. "We lived in the past." That made the small family and Suki raised an eyebrow, but they believed him none the less because the Avatar lived in a frozen block of ice for 100 years.

"Anyway, while I travel with this caravan, I became…attached to them, especially their elder, who reminded me of the old man from back home. They were like a second family to me." Naruto said with a sad smile. "When we reached the ruins, he said he had fulfilled his dream of seeing the origin of the Fire Nation and the old Hokage Mountain. However, that happiness was not to last. After we found what we wanted, with me finding out who my parents were and finding the lightning bending style, I…decided to take a nap on top of the caravan. When I woke, everyone was dead."

Naruto swallowed his rage as the group gasped. "Everyone except the old man, a Fire Nation soldier was yelling him. He wanted to know why the old man and everyone else came here. He thought we were spies sent to collect info. No…we were just there to learn about the past! Yet the soldier wouldn't take that for answer! So he sent a fire ball straight to his face, killing him instantly!"

Toph heard the rage and hurt in his voice, so backed up to him and held on to his wrist since it was clenched into a fist. She didn't see the blood.

"I couldn't take it; I snapped and killed those murders with lethal earth bending!" Naruto spat, he was still sore about it all, even today. "When I go to their leader, the one who killed the old man, we fought and I was knocked out. He left a scar on me that day, both mental and physical. Kyuubi made to get to me after that and we left our mark by transforming into the Golden Fox."

"Wait, you transform?" Suki asked.

"Yes, Kyuubi and I combine." Naruto said. I am not going to transform now because it will cause too much attention. Now, when we combine, so does our bending and we created Magma and encased that bastard."

They all stared at the blond in shock. The boy they were traveling with was indeed powerful, Naruto cut his eyes to Aang and saw that was shaking. "Aang, I am sorry you had to heard about the killing. I figure the monks taught you not to kill."

"Yes. Killing is wrong!" Aang said.

"And I agree with you." Naruto said. "I don't expect you to forgive me either. There is not a day that goes by that I regret killing those men, even though they deserved it!"

Aang sighed. "I'll forgive you, but please, don't kill any more people while you are with us."

"I promise." Naruto said. Toph smiled as he hand slid down to hold hands with him, ignoring the blood. Lin smiled at that. Katara saw it and felt a bit jealous, only because she was not the one to do that, however, she too smiled. She really didn't expect Toph to do that.

"So…what brought back your happy attitude?" Toph asked.

Naruto gave off a sad smile as he looked to the sky. Kyuubi gave a Naruto a sad look, something they all noticed, but they were not expecting the answer he was going to give them. "The Circus."

"THE CIRCUS?" they all asked with a large sweat drop.

"Yeah, but that did bring out my flirtatious personality that you all know me by now." He said, further confusing them.

XXX

A little while later, they finally got over their shock and confusion to speak normally again. Katara really wondered how a circus could help the blond get over his grief. "So Toph, you and Naruto never picked a mini vacation. Is there any place you want to go to next time we do those again.

Toph chuckled nervously. "Well I don't think I want to go to the circus. If I can't see Aang when he fights, I really don't think I'll enjoy it when people flip in the air where i can't see them. So right now I am not sure."

Naruto chuckled at that, "I really don't know either. So anywhere but the Circus." He said, confusing them even more.

Kyuubi, who was on Sokka's head, sighed. "Poor kid." Both Aang and Sokka heard this but were completely confused.

XXX

While they were walking, they saw a Fire Nation ship in the water below them. Suki decided to inform them about it. "The Fire Nation controls the western lake. Rumor has it that their working on something big and they don't want anyone to find out what it is."

Aang just stared at the ship before moving on on the path. Naruto rose an eyebrow and said, "That is never a good sign."

A few minutes later, the ground underneath Tahn gave away and he almost fell to his death, but thanks to Toph quick thinking, she used earth bending to save him before flipping him back to the others.

"I am ok!" Tahn said happily.

However, the rocks that gave away, plunged into the water below and alerted that Fire Nation boat that was near by. Sokka narrowed his eyes at it before he yelled, "They spotted us! Let's go! Let's go!"

Aang used air bending to jump off the cliff as the boat launched a fire ball. He used air bending blow away the fiery projectile. However, they launched two more, with one hitting right above Suki. Boulders began to fall on top of her but Sokka pushed her out of the way, but they never got to him because Toph used earth bending to create a ramp, letting them harmlessly fall to the waters below.

"You are you ok!" Sokka asked, very concerned for the girl. "You have to be more careful! Come on!" They then ran to a curve in the pass, completely hidden.

"Thanks for saving my life Toph. Hey no problem Sokka." Toph grumbled.

Naruto put a hand on the girl's shoulder and said, "You did good."

"Thanks." The earth girl said grateful with a small blush.

Naruto then cut his eyes to the boat which launched another rock at them. As if that work, because only one hit near them last time, however this one was coming right to them! Naruto narrowed his eyes before he sent off a bolt of lightning to completely destroy the fiery projectile. If it shocked the fire benders on the boat, the duo didn't see it because they quickly got out of there.

If they had stayed a bit longer, they would have noticed the sea suddenly swallow up the boat and a teen in green clothing looking at where they were.

XXX

It was now almost night time and they still had quite a quite a ways to go, so Naruto told them it was time to rest, which they all seemed happy about as they found a small clearing and made a campfire.

While Tahn was rubbing the feet of his pregnant wife and Lin was sleeping, Sokka was doting over Suki, annoying the girl. "Suki! You shouldn't sleep there. This ledge could give away at any moment, you should sleep over here." He said, referring the edge. So he took her sleeping bag and put it next to his.

"Sokka I am fine! Stop worrying!"

"You're right, you're right. You're perfectly capable taking care of yourself." However, when she stepped onto her sleeping bag, he jumped in front of her, "WAIT!" He paused, "Oh never mind, I thought I saw a spider. You're fine." Suki just gave him a dead panned look.

XXX

Katara walked up to a ridge to see Aang staring impassively at the setting sun. "You know, its ok to miss Appa." When he didn't respond, she continued, "What's going on with you? In the desert all you cared about was finding Appa and now it's like you don't care about him at all."

"You saw what I did out there. I was so angry about losing Appa that I couldn't control myself, I hated feeling like that." He said.

"But no you are not letting yourself feel anything." Katara said. "I know it sometimes hurts more to hope and it hurts more to care. But you have to promise me you won't stop caring." She said with a smile. "And besides, you have not found your…circus yet."

Aang looked at her sadly. He was hurting because of Appa, but Naruto went through something similar, but he was not ready just yet. Katara smiled as she held out her arms. "Come on, you need a hug."

Aang turned to her before he bowed to her. "Thank you for your concern Katara." He said before walking, making Katara just stare at the boy with a sad look.

XXX

Sokka stared at the moon above him. He would do this every night, not forgiving himself for letting Princess Yue die and become the new moon spirit. He didn't notice that Naruto and Kyuubi were above him on a half circle outcropping.

"It's a beautiful moon." Suki said as she walked up next to him.

"Yeah, it really is." He said sadly.

Suki sat down next to him and said, "Look, I know you are just trying to help, but I can take care of myself."

"I know you can."

"Then why are you acting to over protective?" Suki asked.

"It's so hard to loose someone you care about." Sokka replied as he switched his gaze back to the moon. "Something happened at the North Pole and I couldn't protect someone. I don't want anything like that to happen again."

"I lost someone I cared about, he didn't die, he just went away. I only had a few days to get to know him, but he was smart and brave and funny." She said.

Sokka's eyebrow rose, thinking it could be Naruto. "Who is this guy?" he said standing up. "Is he taller than me?"

"No, he's about your height." Suki said with a smirk and a shrug.

"Is he better looking?"

"it is you stupid!" Suki laughed.

"Oh!" Sokka said with a smile. _"Oh thank god it is not Naruto, he has enough girls chasing after him._ The two looked at each other before their face slowly came together in a kiss, but he pulled away at the last second. "I can't."

"I'm sorry." Suki said, feeling embarrassed.

"No, you shouldn't be." Sokka said sadly before he walked away, leaving Suki there.

Naruto sighed, _So I guess the story I heard about the North Pole is true, but he should not beat himself up about it._ He thought before jumping away to his sleeping spot to go and stare at the stars. Kyuubi, however, stayed because it seemed that someone else was coming.

Toph walked up to Suki, who was surprised to see the young girl, and sat down. "Suki, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" the warrior asked.

"Um…don't tell anyone we had this conversation, you either Kyu."

The fox jumped down from his position onto to Toph's head. "You got it kid."

"You have my word." Suki said with a smile.

"Do….Do you think I am an attractive person?" the young girl asked hesitantly.

"Um, I think you might be asking the wrong person." Suki joked. "But, I do. You are a beautiful young girl. Don't think otherwise."

"Yeah, for a human you are pretty cute." The fox replied.

"Why do you ask, Toph?" Suki asked.

"Well…I like Naruto, but he doesn't seem interested in me." Toph said sadly. "I have known him since we were kids and well…"

"You have feelings for him." Suki deduced, making the blind girl nod.

"Kyu, you've been with him all this time, does he feel the same way?" Toph asked the fox hopefully.

The fox sighed, he knew this question was going to pop up sometime. "More than you know." This made the girl widen her eyes and smile. "But, he doesn't feel that he is worthy for you."

"What do you mean?"

"You are born from a rich family and he is an orphan boy from the past." Kyuubi explained. "He thought you could do better than him, so he tried his luck with a girl he saved in the circus. He became a very flirtatious person because of her, but after a few weeks, he still could not help but think of you. He feared that he would never be able to see you again and keep his promise."

By this time, Toph actually had tears in her eyes. The blond cared for her a lot but didn't think he was worthy. Even though he dated another girl at one point, she didn't care. _He will always be worthy._ Sure she didn't know what he looked like but she didn't care!

"So, one day, he made some bullshit excuse saying that his cover had been blown, oh and by the way, we were in the edge of the Fire Nation. So he thought if he went deeper, he would never be able to see you again if he got killed. Anyway, we fire the edge of Fire Nation and made our way back to the Earth Kingdom, but the excuse turned to truth because someone spotted the Golden Fox that day." Kyuubi said with a sigh. "He still beats himself up about that as well."

"He really is a good person." Suki said with a smile.

"Yeah, he is." Toph said softly before he walked off to where Naruto was.

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow before he turned to Suki and said, "Well, good night!" He quickly made his way over to Katara to see that she was a bit down. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, just a bit down that I could not help Aang. It is like he also pushing us away." The water tribe girl said.

"I am sure he will be fine, he just needs to find his circus." The fox replied, which got a smile form the girl.

"Yeah, thanks." Katara said before he grabbed the fox and hugged him. "Come on Kyu, you can sleep with me tonight." She then laid down while hugging the small fox to herself. She never saw the shit eating grin he was giving off.

Suki saw this before rolling her eyes and going off to sleep. _Perverted Fox_

XXX

Toph walked up to her blond crush to him lying on the ground, looking up, probably at the stars. "Hey Naruto, you mind if I sleep with you tonight?"

"Not at all, it would be just like old times." Naruto said with a smile as she laid down next to him, while he put an arm around her. After a bit of silence he said, "It won't be long now."

"What won't be long?" asked Toph, a bit confused.

"Until I come through on my promise." Naruto said with pride.

Toph was shocked, Kyuubi was right. She brought an arm around him, to embrace him as they slept. She let a few tears fall from her eyes. The blond had such a good heart that he remembered her wish from when they were younger.

To be able to see him.

**XXXXXXX**

**And cut! This was a very long chapter and I thank you all for waiting. We have a little bonding in this chapter and we get a glimps on what will happen next chapter. Anyone care to guess who he saved at the circus, lol. Now, I have few things to announce.**

**I plan on doing an Abridged series on Youtube that will lead into a spin off/sequel to Time is an Ocean in a Storm. If I do this, I need a picture done for this and is anyone willing to add their voice to it?**

**I have been getting a lot of reviews saying that they want a sequel to Prince of the Underworld. I can do that, but I will have to take a brake on one of my stories and that would most likely be Guardian of the Sea.**

**Review and tell me what you all think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Uzumaki's Warth**

**Chapter 9**

**Ok, in the polls, it is now confirmed that Katara will be with Naruto along with Toph and Ty Lee. Don't worry I have a plan for Ty Lee and Aang is going to end up with….wait for it….Azula. You guys game good ideas to make this work. Thank you!**

The next day, the group continued their trek across the Serpent's Pass. It was fun waking up, because the group found Naruto and Toph in the position they fell asleep in. Sure they tried to tease them about it, but Naruto looked them like they grew second heads.

He informed them that they use to sleep like that when they were young, which got Sokka and Aang to laugh their asses of while Katara looked skeptical.

Currently, the group had stopped because of the high water level. The path that connects the two slopes of the next section of the Serpent's Pass was covered in water. Naruto looked at it with a bored expression because he could just walk across it with chakra.

However, everyone else looked depressed until Katara took charge. "Everyone, single file!" she ordered as they did what she asked, with Aang in the back. Naruto decided to walk in front of Toph. Katara then used water bending to split the water to the sides for that they could cross. "Aang! I need help!" she ordered. Aang handed his staff to Toph, who had Momo on her shoulder, before he aided the water tribe girl in bending the water around them.

As the group travelled underwater, they were in awe at the beauty of the underwater landscape. Naruto smiled sadly, he would make sure Toph could get her vision so that she could see this place. Kyuubi, who was on Naruto's head, glanced around and saw all the fish swimming around, "Hmm…I am so hungry now." He said with a bored expression, however, he knew not to go outside the bubble they were in because there were always bigger fish.

Momo looked at the fish in curiosity before he jumped off of Toph's shoulder and into the water. Kyuubi smirked, "Beware the bigger fish, Momo!" he called out, getting more of a reaction from the humans around him then Momo.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked, wary if the answer. He really hoped this 'bigger fish' did like the taste of Momo. It was then they saw a large figure in the water that made the flying lemur panic before jumping back into the bubble with the others.

"What is that thing?" Suki asked in fear.

Kyuubi eyed it before saying, "The bigger fish." He then shrugged. "This guy is the reason why this place is called the Serpent's Pass."

"Uh, why." Sokka asked, clearly afraid, but Kyuubi just smirked at the water tribe boy.

The bigger fish then leapt at them, breaking the bubble of air they were in, but Naruto had been prepared because he uprooted a boulder and slammed it into the beast, making it veer of course. However, the damage had already been dealt and water was crashing down on all of them. Naruto nodded to Toph and they rose the piece of land they were on to above the water some.

They watched the water in fear as whatever it was that attacked them was now circling them before rising out of the water to reveal a large green serpent. Sokka pointed at it in shock before he yelled, "I think I just figured out why they call it the Serpent's Pass!"

"Oh, now he get's it." Kyuubi said while leaning on his paw as he rolled his eyes.

Naruto smirked and said, "Yeah, he is kind of slow, but it is me or has this guy grown in size?"

"Eh, how should I know, I am in this perpetual small size, so everything looks bigger." Kyuubi commented.

It roared loudly at the group, making Sokka looked to Suki and said, "Suki, you know about giant monsters, make it go away!"

She glared at him before pointing at him angrily, "Just because I live near the Unagi doesn't mean I am an expert!"

'Thinking' quickly, Sokka quickly grabbed Momo and Kyuubi and yelled, "Oh great and powerful sea serpent, please accept these humble and tasty offereings, thank you!"

"Sokka!" Katara chided her brother before Kyuubi whipped him in the face with his tails.

"Next time, offer yourself you idiot!" The fox shouted.

The sea serpent didn't care about the conversation going because roared again before lunging at them, however, Aang used air bending to push it back. "I'll distract it. Katara, get everyone cross!" He said before flying off, the sea serpent following him.

Katara didn't need to be told twice, so she used her water bending skills to create a bridge made of ice, once that was done, she veered off to go and help Aang with the sea serpent. As they were running, Naruto noticed that Toph had not moved. "Toph! Come on, it is just ice."

Toph put a foot down on the ice and when she 'saw' nothing, she hesitated and said, "Actually, I am going to stay on my little island where I can see." However, sea serpent that had been fighting Aang and Katara, had its tail land right behind her, pushing the blind girl on to the ice. "Ah! Ok I'm coming!"

As Toph iched her way over to the shore, Sokka yelled, "You're doing great! Just follow the sound of my voice!"

"It is hard to ignore." Toph mumbled aloud.

"HA! She got you there!" Kyuubi laughed, making Sokka pout.

"Toph, you can do it. I believe in you. Just take your time." Naruto said softly, which the girl heard before smiling at her crush.

"You're almost there!" Sokka yelled before the tail came back and crashed down on the ice this time, making Toph fall into the water.

"Help! I can't swim!" Toph cried.

"NO! I am coming Toph!" Naruto said in a panic. Before he could attempt to walk on water, Suki jumped into the water to save the young blind girl. That made Sokka and Naruto look at each other before shrugging. Sure, the blond wanted to help her, but Suki was somehow faster.

Once Suki got to the girl and kept her above water, Toph was so over joyed that she said, "Oh Naruto! You saved me!" She then gave a kiss on the cheek to Suki, who was a bit shocked.

"Actually, it's me." Suki said with some humor.

"Oh…well." Toph said with some dismay, "You can go ahead and let me drown now."

"Heh, and to think that could have been your kiss if you got there fast enough." Kyuubi snickered.

"Oh shut it." Naruto growled before he noticed the two girls where near them, so he reached down and help them out of the water. "You ok Toph."

"Y-yeah now that I am on solid ground." Toph replied.

"Good, I am just glad you are ok." Naruto said before and the others turn to see the end of Aang and Katara's fight against the sea serpent. He never saw the girl blush because of his concern for her.

They saw Aang and Katara using water bending to make a large whirlpool that made the sea serpent spin around in rapid circles, before they let it go and the giant sea creature slammed into the other side of the Serpent's Pass before it completely submerged itself, to nurse its wounds.

Aang flew the water tribe girl back to the rest of the ground who was cheering in victory over the sea serpent. Naruto smiled and said, "Nice work you two." Aang rubbed the back of his head while Katara blush a bit at the compliment.

"It was nothing." Aang replied.

"Yeah, just teamwork." Katara said with a smile.

"Some damn good teamwork if you ask me," Naruto said. He paused as he felt the chakra of the beast coming back to them, but he knew why it was here. "Excuse me.' He said to the other before he walked out onto the water, shocking the small family and Suki.

"What is he doing?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know." Aang replied just a comfused.

"Oh, he is just saying high to an old friend." Kyuubi replied getting odd looks before they saw the sea serpent rise out of the water next to the blond.

"Watch out!" everyone screamed.

Naruto gave them a smile as he raised his hand out to the beast as it put its snout on his out stretched hand, shocking the group even further. Naruto smirked at the beast and said. "Now you know not to harm the people that I travel with." It let out a sound that was a mix between a growl and purr.

"H-he, know that thing?" Sokka asked in shock.

"Well, there was a story out there that the Golden Fox tamed a beast that lived in the waters around here." Tahn replied.

"So cool!" Aang cried out.

Toph smiled, she should have known her oldest friend would be able to do that. She wondered what other surprises he had up his sleeve.

Katara smiled happily, even though she was confused, she thought that it was sweet that Naruto befriended a huge beast like this. The sea serpent was kind of like Appa. She admired that the blond was as powerful as they saw he was while also being funny and kind to people and animals around him.

"It is nice to see you after this years, and you have gotten bigger." Naruto commented before he and the beast froze up before looking at the wide open water near them. They saw a lone figure standing the water like he was, but he was smirking the group and clapping.

This boy was about their age, or looked like it. He had messy grey hair, pink pupiless eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye all the way down his cheek. He had a dull expression and wore a grey undershirt with short mesh sleeves which has a metal plate of a Kirigakure forehead protector sewn onto it over which he also wears a green poncho, a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green indument over his pants. He wore a pair of brown boots opened on the back, and on his back he has a staff-like pole weapon with uneven hooks with a green flower on the end of the larger hook.

However, for Naruto, what really gave the boy away was a green turtle with three tails next to him. Naruto narrowed his eyes as the group turned to see the person the blond was looking at. "Bravo, I must say that was an interesting display of power. But even I can defeat that thing with ease even in this odd weakened state." The boy stated.

"I can assume that you are the bearer of the three tails then?" Naruto asked.

The pink eyed boy stared at Naruto before saying, "That would be me. I am Yagura, former Mizukage of the Kiri and you are Naruto Uzumaki. The one I was sent to this time period to capture….but I really don't feel like following that man's orders any longer. He may have controlled me that last few years to keep the damn civil war going on in Kiri, but I am in control now."

"What? You mean the ring eyed man?"

"Pain? No. I mean an old Uchiha, Madara Uchiha to be exact." Yagura replied. "Now my blond friend, I would rather follow you but I will not do so blindly like I did that man. So I will have to test your strength to see if you are worthy."

Naruto nodded before he jumped on the sea serpent's head. "Well then, bring it on."

"Heh, let's see how good you really are Naruto Uzumaki!" Yagura shouted, the turtle saying nothing at all as it got ready to fight.

XXX

Sokka that noticed that Kyuubi was on his head. "What? You're not going to help him?"

The fox rolled his eyes. "Nah, if things get bad I'll help, but the turtle aint that strong or smart, however, if this kid was the Mizukage, then Naruto will have a challenge on his hands."

"I just hope he comes out of this ok." Katara said.

"No way will he lose!" Toph said with confidence. "He does not know how to lose."

XXX

Yagura eyed his opponent on the large serpent and smirked. He would have to get rid of the beast if he wanted the blond to fight for real. Going through a few hand signs he called out; "**Water Style: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!"** Even though there was water all around the two combatants, Yagura spat out a torrent of raging water that formed large wave that head for the blond bender.

Naruto mentally cursed with a frown on his face. _Why when I am fighting these guys am at a disadvantage? Seriously, first sand and now water!_ However, he shrugged off the unfairness of these annoying battles as he ran to the tip of the serpent's snout. Just as the water was about to collide with them, he sent out a massive wave of gravity that corrupted the water attack, making it harmlessly fly past them.

XXX

"That was freaking amazing!" Sokka shouted with stars in his eyes.

"It was." Katara said in shock that someone could do that odd water attack from their mouth no less and then have that attack batted away like it was nothing.

"Oh, you guy have seen nothing. Just wait for the good stuff to happen." The talking fox said with smirk.

Suki could only nod her head. This kid, the Golden Fox, was already a legend and if she had to guess, he was probably on par with the avatar…but you never know.

XXX

Naruto smirked at his opponent before he turned to the beast he was on and said, "This is a battle between me and him, I'll call if I really need you." The beast seemed to nod as Naruto hopped off if it as the beast submerged itself.

Yagura saw this and it seemed his plan had worked; now he could see what this blond was capable of! "**Water Style: Water Shockwave!"** Yagura created a medium sized tornado of water before it exploded outward, sending a large and violent wave of water straight at the blond. While Naruto was busy with the frontal attack, he prepared another to surprise the blond. "**Water Style: A Thousand Feeding Sharks!"**

Naruto growled as he had to put a lot more effort into gravity bending the water wave safely away from him and for it to not hit the others. So image his surprise when a multitude of watery sharks followed the attack. Taking the Hyuuga style of fighting into full use, he released his claws before he shouted, "**Eight Trigrams: One Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms!**" The result was something that not even Yagura expected. In a flurry of movement, Naruto struck down multiple water sharks with each strike he sent out.

With the way he was moving, they thought he was using a clone jutsu to move so fast, but it was all him and with the Hyuuga's lightning bending style, it made the attack all the more deadly as all the sharks were dispersed in the rapid lightning show. At the last strike, Naruto sent a bolt of lightning that went through that last few sharks and kept on traveling towards Yagura. If Naruto had bothered to look behind him, he would have seen that some of the water had turned to ice.

However, despite his shock at the power the blond has just displayed, the former Mizukage erected a wall of water just in time, but it was not enough because that exploded right in his face. He sunk in the water some, but quickly regained his senses and righted himself. If he had done so sooner, he would have seen Naruto disappear from sight.

The blond blasted across the water like a speeding car, when he reached the former jinchuriki of the three tails, he slashed across his chest with his electrified claw, stunning the grey haired boy for just enough time for Naruto to leave a present in the form of small balls of lightning around his person.

It was then that Yagura noticed Naruto's new position and the small balls of lightning floating above the water around him. He rose an eyebrow and asked, "I think you missed."

Naruto smirked. "No, not really, I am just trying something new." He then snapped his fingers and the small balls exploded in a flurry of lightning that completely electrocuted that boy.

"Damn…that time really has dulled my senses." Yagura growled to himself as pain shot through body. "I will not lose damnit!" The boy shouted as he suddenly stood and making the lightning arcing across his body to stop. "**Water Style: Tornado of Water!"** He shouted angrily as he slammed his fists down into the water. The result was the water level to go down as a large tornado made of violent rotating water to rise high above the Serpent's Pass, making all those away from the Pass wander what hell was going on. However, they would not dare look because of fear.

Naruto looked at the tornado in shock before switching his gaze to Yagura, who looked to be very tired from over loading the attack with his remaining chakra. If he was lucky, he could end this now. Getting into another Hyuuga stance, he shouted, "**Lightning Rotation!**" right as the tornado of water reached him. However, since he was rotating in the opposite direction, the attacks were starting to lose control, so he use a mixture of chakra and gravity bending to keep it all together and compress it.

The result made all the water and lightning to form just above his palm. Yagura was shell shocked at this and he was actually afraid. The blond was way stronger and creative then he gave him credit for. "T-this is impossible!"

"Nah, not really" Naruto commented with a smirk but grimaced because he was starting to lose control over all this power. So he speed to Yagura and shouted, "**Eight Trigrams: Lightning Mountain Crusher!"**

That attacked hit and exploded in the former Mizukage's face, violently electrocuting him and making his skip back across the water, where he lay there lifelessly before the Turtle swim next to the boy. _"I will give you one last chance to beat him, I have enough chakra for that…it would have been better if we did this at the beginning of the fight." _It said before it fused with the boy before they grew into a much larger version of the turtle.

"Ok this is getting old." Naruto commented with a dead panned expression.

The giant turtle, with the dual voices of Yagura and the turtle, screamed out, "**Full Power Water Style: Three Tailed Giant Turtle Water Balls!"** Four large balls of water rose up out of the water before that shot off spiraling towards the blond.

Naruto cursed, but then smirked. Since he could not avoid the attack above water, he cut the flow of chakra to his feet and submerged himself, letting the attack fly harmlessly above him. Jumping back out of the water, he saw the form of Yagura with reptilian like green eyes staring at him shock. Naruto finally took look at where he fought the sharks and saw the ice. _Supercharging the water made it ice? Cool._ He thought before he slammed his fist into the water, sending a massive amount of lightning threw the water towards Yagura, who had an 'oh shit' look.

The water instantly froze while also jutting out large spikes. When it finally reached the grey haired boy, it rose the water up, trapping the boy in a tower of spiky ice.

XXX

"Oh crap! Thst fight is freaking insane!" Sokka shouted with his hand on his head.

"Told ya." Kyuubi replied, "But if I know Naruto, he will end it with a bang."

"H-he created ice by electrocuting the water!" Katara finally got out in shock.

"I know! Awesome, right!" Aang said with excitement.

"You bet!" Katara said happily.

"This battle is like a battle between titans!" Suki shouted.

"I know what you mean, I am really getting into it!" Tahn shouted with stars in his eyes.

XXX

Kyuubi was right, Naruto formed a rasengan in his right hand before he shot through the ice before jumping with a large shadow behind him. **"Serpent's Rasengan!"** He shouted, before thrusting the ball of energy into the ice where the frozen Yagura was and into his stomach. However that was not the end. The sea serpent from before let out a deafening roar that brough more force to the attack before something odd happened. Chakra leaked from the beast that reacted with Naruto's and it created said serpent in chakra form. Yagura then shot off into the Pass ahead of the group, with the chakra form following boy as they crashed.

In an instant, Naruto was a above the barely conscious boy. "Damn, that was intense." He said.

"Y-you r-right." Yagura replied with heavy breathes. "Y-you have earned my respect, Naruto Uzumaki. I shall follow you."

"That's nice." said a female voice. Naruto turned to see Yugito and Gaara behind him with their tailed beasts. "We need another to find the rest of us. We have decided to form a merc group with Naruto as our leader."

"Sounds good to me," Naruto said a little weakly, the adrenaline finally dissipating and exhaustion setting in.

"It is indeed a good choice." The turtle spoke, "Traveling around this place will help you learn more and with the Uzumaki traveling to this Ba Sing Se place, that could be our base for the time being."

Yagura stared at his reptilian friend, who had left his body during the final attack, before he nodded. "I see. I will do it."

"Good." came the monotone of Gaara with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, with the three of us, we could find the others in no time." Yugito replied with a smile.

"Yeah and traveling with two guys has nothing to do with it." teased Nibi, making the girl blush.

"Wait, so you guys are on our side?" Sokka finally voiced.

"Indeed. We serve Naruto because he is the strongest amongst us, but we do have to check in with Pein every now and then." Yagura replied as he weakly got up. "In a way, we are double agents for Naruto."

"Wow." Aang said. "That is useful."

"Yep." Naruto said with a smile. "Yagura, you should rest before heading out."

Yagura smiled weakly before sitting back down. "Thank you."

"It is no problem." Naruto said with a smile before he turned to the others. "Well, it is not long now." With that, the group continued their trek across the Serpent's Pass after that epic battle. Yagura smiled, something he did not usually do.

"We are in good hands and so are the people he is with." He replied, getting a nod from the other two.

XXX

Once they were finally at the end of the deadly Serpent's Pass, a tired Sokka instantly perked up and yelled, "There's the wall!" He pointed to the large stone wall of Ba Sing Se in the distance. "Now it is nothing smooth sailing to Ba Sing Se."

"Ah! Oh no!" Tahn's wife said in a panic as she held her stomach.

"What's wrong?" asked the water tribe boy.

"The baby's coming!" She said as he family helped set her on the ground.

"You were saying Sokka?" Kyuubi snickered.

Ignoring the smartass fox he panicked and asked, "What! Now? Can't you hold it in or something!"

"Sokka, calm down. I helped Gran Gran deliver lots of babies back home." Katara said trying to calm her brother down.

"This isn't the same as delivering an artic seal!" He freaked. "This is a real, human, thing!"

"It's called a baby." She deadpanned. "And I helped deliver plenty of those too."

"Well, since you know what you are doing, you should lead us on what to do." Naruto replied.

She nodded before he began ordering people around. "Aang, get some rags, Sokka, water! Toph, Naruto, I need you two to make an earth tent, a big one!" the four nodded, doing what they were told. While Aang and Sokka ran off to get what was needed, Naruto and Toph went to opposite sides of the family and rose a large earth tent, to which Katara immediately entered with Suki not far behind.

XXX

"This…was not what I was expecting to do today." Naruto said with a chuckle as he and Toph leaned against the tent.

"Yeah, but it is a nice change." Toph replied with a smirk.

"Sokka! Where's that water!" Katara yelled from within the tent.

"Coming!" The water tribe boy called as he made his way to the entrance of the tent, what he saw made him faint. However, with his eyes closed, Naruto caught the water before it split all over the place.

"Here you go." He said the water tribe girl, while Ying screamed in pain. Katara smiled as she took it from him, thinking he was such a gentlemen for getting the water in time and keeping his eyes closed for obvious reasons. Now she knew that he maybe a flirt but he was defiantly not a pervert.

Naruto left the tent, dragging Sokka out with him.

XXX

Crying could be heard from inside the tent, signifying that it was a healthy baby. "It's a girl!" Katara called from inside the tent.

Toph smirk and asked Sokka, "So…you wanna go see the baby or are you going to faint like an old again?"

"No no, I'm good this time." Sokka replied while rubbing his head.

"Still you gotta admit that it was funny." Kyuubi said from a top Naruto's head, making Toph snicker.

"Got that right!" Naruto replied with a smirk. Sokka just glare at them.

Once they went inside, Katara went out to usher Aang in. "Aang, you have to come see this." The avatar nodded before he went in as well.

"See sounds healthy." Toph stated happily.

"She's beautiful!" Katara said.

"Yeah, she'll be a knock out when she's older, so look out dad." Naruto joked around, making the man glare at him before laughing.

"She's so…squishy looking." Sokka observed.

"Duh…it is a new born human, what did you expect?" dead panned Kyuubi.

Just looking at the baby made everyone smile in happiness, including Aang, who was touched by the scene. It didn't register two the two earth benders, but their hand joined as they stared the new baby with smiles.

"What should we call her?" Tahn asked his wife.

"I want out daughter's name to be unique, I want it to mean something." Ying replied softly.

Tears weld up in Aang's eyes before he wiped them away and said, "I've been going through a really hard time lately, but you've made me hopefully again."

Naruto snapped his fingers, who did not notice he had been holding hands with Toph, but she did, "That's it! In a place where all hope is lost in the place known as the Serpent' Pass, you held on it for your child. Hope, she was your hope."

The couple blinked as they looked at each other before smiling. "I know what I want to call our baby now…Hope." Ying said.

"That's a wonderful name, Hope." Tahn replied happily while Aang looked at Katara in thanks for telling to see this. Tahn looked to both Naruto and Aang. "I want to thank you two for the wonderful idea. It was my honor to travel with the Avatar and the Golden Fox and for you two to be there when our daughter was born."

"Hey, it is no problem." Naruto replied with a smile. "I was just happy to help." Aang nodded before they walked out of the tent to give the small family some time alone together.

XXX

Aang and Katara were by a nearby tree, speaking to one another. "I thought I was trying to be strong."Aang said, "But really I was just running away from my feelings. Seeing the this family together with so much happiness and love along with Naruto's words reminded me how much I feel about Appa and how I feel about you."

Katara let a few tears fall at his word before they embrace in a hearth felt hug, even though she was still confused in her feeling for Aang and Naruto, she would still help friends out.

"I promise I'll find Appa as soon as I can, I just really need to do this." Aang said as the others came over to him.

"See you in the big city." Sokka replied as he put a hand on the air bender's shoulder.

"Say I to that big fuzz ball for me!' Toph said as he punch Aang in the shoulder.

"Same for me." Naruto said with a smirk

"Oh and tell Appa that I not just small, I am fun size!" Kyuubi ordered with a smirk, which got the group laughing.

"You'll find him Aang." Katara said with a smile.

"I know, thank you Katara." Aang replied before taking off on his glider with Momo not far behind.

XXX

With Sokka and Suki, who were need a mountain side, they too were speaking on matters of the heart. "Sokka, it's really been great to see you again"

"Whoa, hold on, why does it sound like you are saying goodbye?"

"I came along so I make sure you guys got through the Serpent's Pass safely." She said. :But now I need to get back to the other Kyoshi Warriors."

Sokka looked at her, flabbergasted, "So you came along…to protect me?"

"Listen, I am really sorry about last night. We were talking and saying things. I just got carried away and before I knew it I-"Suki said before Sokka captured her in a kiss.

"You talk too much." He said with a smile before he went back to kissing her.

XXX

She could not take it anymore. Through her earth vision, Toph heard and 'saw' everything between Sokka and Suki. She stalked right up to Naruto, who was staring at the clouds, before she used earth bending to sink him down ankle deep and then impacting him in the mountain side.

"W-what is going on?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Listen up Naruto, Kyuubi told me about your feelings for me" Toph stated and Naruto glared at the small fox, who just shrugged with a smirk. "I don't care if you thin that you are now worthy for me, but I think you are!" she said, shocking the boy before she smashed her lips against his.

Naruto, when she broke away, got out of his position and said, "Are you sure you want this? I mean you could have someone better than me."

"So what, I want you and you better like it!" She replied with smirk.

"Heh, guess I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, should I?" Naruto asked rhetorically before he captured her in a deep kiss, making the blind guy happy.

She broke the kiss and said, "Oh and I would not mind meeting this circus girl that saved your heart as well." Naruto chuckled nervously before she returned to kissing him.

A little ways away, Katara saw this with a shock before she smirked evily, _This is not over, Toph!_

XXXX

**Well, what do you think? Good? Naruto and Toph are now together and thing s are heating up. How will Katara capture Naruto's heart without hurting Aang? Who knows, bit it will happen! Next chapter we get to see Azula and her friends. What drama will be stirred up? Tune in next time to find out! Oh and Naruto: Prince of the Underworld: Welcome to the Sea of Monsters is coming out soon…..i just have to finish the annoying yard work….damnit. Good night everyone!**

**Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Uzumaki's Wrath**

**Chapter 10**

As the group walked, they neared the great wall of Ba Sing Se. That is when Naruto felt Aang's presence and said, "OK…shouldn't he be trying to find Appa?" That made the group look up with him…well except for Toph.

"Aang! What are you doing here? I thought you were looking for Appa." Katara said.

"I was, but something stopped me." The bald avatar replied in all seriousness. "Something big?"

"This I got to see." Naruto said while Kyuubi woke up.

"Well…if it is big, we could just use our Golden Fox form and destroy it."

"Um, I am not sure you guys would be big enough since I have never seen your Golden Fox form." Aang replied.

"Oh this should be good." The fox said.

XXX

The group made their way to right next to the wall and Aang and Toph were about to raise the group so that they could all go over the wall, Naruto decided that he should do it. "Aren't you going to need help?" asked Toph with a bit of concern because she knew that if one tried to do something big on their own, something bad would happen.

"Nah…I have enough energy to get us up there." Naruto said happily, making the blind girl chuckle a bit. "Now just hold on tight."

"To what!" Sokka shouted before Naruto stomped on the ground, making it crack around them. Then, without a lot of movement, he lifted the rock they were on with his upward swing of his fingers. With that, they shot up to the top of the wall.

"So what is so big that Appa has to wait?" Sokka asked.

"That." Aang stated as he pointed to a large metal construct that looked like a worm of sorts with small car like constructs followed it.

"We made it is Ba Sing Se and we are still not safe. No one is!" Ying cried as she held her baby.

"What are you people doing here?" asked a guard. "Civilians are not allowed on the wall!"

Aang looked at the guards with a serious expression. "I am the Avatar, take me to whoever is in charge." He ordered.

XXX

"It is an honor to meet you here on the outer water young Avatar, but your help is not needed. And neither is yours, Golden Fox." The old leader replied with a smile.

"Not needed?" Aang asked.

"_Not_ needed." the man smiled. "I have the situation under control. I assure you the Fire Nation cannot not penetrate this wall. Many have tried to break through, none have succeeded."

"What about the Dragon of the West?" Toph asked, making man's eyes widen. 'He got in."

"W-well, technically yes, but he was quickly expunged. I swear, the Golden Fox made that same comment the first time he came here!" The man ranted, making the blond chuckle. "Never the less, that's why city is called Ba Sing Se. It's the impenetrable city! They don't call it Na Sing Se….that means penetrable city."

"No duh, thanks for that lesson in something we already knew." deadpanned Kyuubi.

"Ugh, please just shut up Kyuubi." The man sighed. "Seriously, I don't know how you put up with this old spirit, Naruto."

"Eh, I am used to it." Naruto said, "But we still got the drill problem."

"Not for long my friend." The man said as he looked over the wall to the ground below. "To stop it, I have sent an elite platoon of earth benders called the Terra Team!"

"That's a good group name." Sokka said with a smile. "Very catchy." For once, Kyuubi didn't comment.

"Hey wait a second." Toph said, "So you have been to Ba Sing Se as well?"

"Heh, yeah, but only up to the wall. I didn't feel like going into the city, so I just helped the old guy out by defending the wall from Fire Nation attacks."

"And he was good at what he did." The old man said a she watch the ground.

"Sweet!" Toph said with a smirk.

While that was going on, the others where listening and watching how the earth benders where doing. It seemed that the Terra Team was doing ok until the gang saw two of the girls that were chasing them before and probably still are. Mai and Ty Lee. In a matter seconds, the two girls took down the Terra Team like it was nothing and with Ty Lee take out more that her friend.

The old general, looking through his telescope, stared at the scene in horror. "WE'RE DOOMED!" But Naruto seemed to be sweating when he saw the girl in pink. It was something that Katara picked up on.

Sokka smacked him and said, "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Yeah! Quit panicking every time something goes wrong!" Kyuubi growled.

"You're right, I am sorry." The man said.

"Maybe you would like the Avatar and the Golden Fox's help now?" Toph said with a smirk.

The man walked right up to Aang and Naruto and bowed. "Yes please," He said weakly.

XXX

"So the question is, how are we going to stop that thing?" Aang asked his friends as they stared at the strange worm like device that was heading for the Wall. As one, they all stared at Sokka, even Kyuubi.

"Why are you all looking at me?" He asked.

"You're the idea guy." Aang answered.

"So I am the only one to ever come up with a plan?" Sokka whined. "That's a lot of pressure!"

"And also the complaining guy." Katara teased.

"That part I don't mind." Sokka said truthfully.

"But I guess it would be true." Naruto said, "I mean I just usually charge in there and destroy everything."

"No grace at all. Just like a bull in an antique store." Kyuubi commented before they went down to the infirmary of the wall.

XXX

"What is wrong with him." asked the general of the wall as Katara used her water bending to see what was wrong. "He doesn't look injured."

"His chi is blocked." Katara said, getting the blond's attention. "Who did this to you?"

The weak man looked at Katara and said, "Two girls ambushed us, one of them hit me with a couple of quick jabs and suddenly I couldn't earth bend and I could barely move. Then she cartwheeled away."

"Ty Lee…" Katara confirmed.

When she said this, Kyuubi sweatdropped and looked to his blond friend to see that he had a shadow covering his eyes with a 'oh shit' grin on his face. Yeah…someday has some explaining to do.

"She doesn't look dangerous, but she knows the human body and its weak points." She then sighed. "It's like she takes you down from the inside."

"OH! OH! OH! Sokka said suddenly like a little kid.

"Yes?" Katara asked.

"What you just said! That's how we are going to take down the drill, that's the same way Ty Lee took down all these big earth benders."

"By hitting its pressure points!" Toph said happily.

"MY god! Sokka actually used his brain!" Kyuubi cheered, making them laugh.

"Yeah, that is a brilliant idea, Sokka." Naruto agreed.

"Right, we'll take it down from the inside!" Aang said with determination.

"Yeah, but before that, you should help these guys recover faster." Kyuubi interjected.

"How?" asked Katara.

"The same way I helped Sokka the first time we met." Naruto said. "By use of the Gentle Fist."

"Oh right!" Sokka said, just remembering.

XXX

Sokka decided to stay behind on this one because he didn't feel like being useless again because of that Ty Lee girl. Seriously, he had only one leg that he could stand on last time! It was better that Naruto go in his place in case they did run into Ty Lee.

Right now they were near a trench getting ready for the assault. "Once I whip up some cover, you won't be able to see. So stay close to me." Toph said as she used earth bending to create a large dust cloud.

XXX

"Hey, look at that dust cloud." Ty Lee said as she looked through her telescope. "It's so…poofy!" She made an exploding gesture with her hand, 'Poof!"

"Don't worry princess." The war minister said. "I am sure it is nothing." However, Azula eyed the cloud of dust warily. Ty Lee, however, felt that something was up as she felt something. It was the same feeling that she felt when _he_ was with her.

XXX

The group made their way through the cloud of dust with easy thanks to Toph and Naruto. Soon, however, Toph made a hole in the ground so that they could tunnel their way under it. "Everyone into the hole!" She said as they all jumped in and it closed up after them.

"Man! It's so dark down here, I can't even see my paws!" Kyuubi whined.

"Oh no! What a nightmare!" Toph said sarcastically .

That made Kyuubi groan. "Why do you and Naruto always saw the same damn thing."

"Because you set yourself up for it." Naruto answered.

"Awe who asked you!" Kyuubi shot back in the darkness.

A few minutes later, they were above ground again, but they were directly under the large machine, where they found a small opening in it. Aang and Momo quickly flew in while Naruto used earth bending to get Katara in. "You coming?" Naruto asked his girl friend.

"No way I am getting in that metal monster. I can't bend in there. I'll try to slow it down out here." She replied.

"Just be careful for me." Naruto said.

"You got it!" she said with a goofy thumbs up, making the blond chuckle.

XXX

"Know, if we are going to do this, we need to get some schematics of this place. That why we know its weak points." Naruto said.

"Good idea, Naruto." Katara said.

"Yeah, but where are we going to get something like that?" Aang asked.

"Simple." Naruto said as he took out his claws and slashed off the handle to a valve, making it spray out mist…or steam.

"What are you doing!" Aang said in a panic. "Someone is going to hear us!"

"And that's the point." Naruto said with a smile. "A machine this big has to have some problems every now and then, so they have maintence people to come a fix it."

"Wow…that is a good idea!" Aang said.

"Wait, I thought that you didn't make plans." Katara said.

"The fool doesn't, but he is good at thinking on his feet." Kyuubi said, a bit bored.

A few minutes later, someone did come to check on what went wrong, some muscle guy in a strange mask. As he stared at the problem, he barely noticed Katara was making the mist freeze and froze him in place. Naruto then casually walked up to the frozen man and said, "I'll be taking these, thank you very much!" He took the schematics and then ran away.

"Well, that was rather easy." Naruto said with a bright smile, making Katara blush a bit. He put the schematics on a pipe before looking at it. "Well…it looks like this place is made of two main structures. There is the inner mechanism where we are now and the outer shell. Hmm…I think if we cut the braces that connect the two, we can make it collapse in on itself.

The two nodded before they rushed off to said location.

XXX

Naruto sweat dropped when he saw the size and thickness of the braces that connected the two structures together. "You guys sure you can cut these with water bending?"

"Yeah, I think we can do it." Katara said.

"It will take a awhile, but I am sure we can." Aang said with a smile.

"Good." Naruto said, "And I I'll help with a little gravity bending to speed it along." He then paused and said, "If Sokka was here, I think he say something about us being Team Avatar!"

"Nah….doesn't sound all that original." Aang said.

"Yeah I figured as much." Naruto said with a shrug.

"Meh…just let the idiot come up with it, I am sure he can figure out a good name for our group." Kyuubi said as Katara and Aang began work on cutting the large braces.

When they were more than half way there, they had to take a break because it was tiring and he did not blame them. As they rested, Naruto looked around at all the other braces and scowled. This was going to take forever! He then thought about it for a while and smiled, seems that Toph was right about something and this was it. Let's just hope that Aang got it as well and soon.

Once the brace was cut clean through, it slide, making a screeching noise before stopping half way through. Curious, Naruto used Gravity Bending to move it more and it slide off all the way, but that was it. It was bent at an odd angle, but nothing really happened until they heard shacking.

They were about to get the hell out of there, thinking that had done it, but then the captain's voice sounded throughout the place. "Congratulations crew, the drill has made contact with the wall of Ba Sing Se. Start the countdown to victory!" With that, loud cheers could be heard throughout the whole drill.

"Ugh! I thought we had it." Aang said, before he fell on his ass. "I how much more I can take!"

"This is bad!" Katara said.

"Meh, think of another solution then." Kyuubi suggested.

Aang thought about and when he looked at Naruto, his eyes lighted up. "Maybe we don'y need to cut all the way through! You and Toph have been teaching me that you should not put 100 percent of your energy into one attack."

"Correct, otherwise, you will lose energy quicker." Naruto commented. "Took you longer that I thought to figure that out."

"Yeah, I was more focused on getting this one to budge that I was not thinking straight." Aang said, "So like what Ty Lee does, we have to do a series of strikes to take this place down!"

"Yep and when we have enough we will go back out side to deliver the final blow." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Right. Everyone inside that wall, the whole world is counting on us."

"Geez, no pressure, right." Kyuubi chuckled.

_A few minutes later…after mostly all the braces have large cuts into them._

"Great, you two are doing great." Naruto said with his hat on his back and his coat open. Seriously, it was frickin' hot in there. Wait. Hot?

He ducked just in time for a ball of blue fire to pass over him. "Holy crap that was close!"

"Wow Azula, you were right! It is the Avatar." Ty Lee said happily before her attention went to the blond. "Naruto?"

"H-hey Ty Lee, long time no see." Naruto said with a nervous smile.

Azula glared at the blond when she saw his clothes. "So Naruto, you broke Ty Lee's heart because you are the Golden Fox….bad mistake!" Azula shouted. She may seem mea, but Ty lee was still her friend and friend help out each other.

"Hey Hey, can't we all just talk this over?" Naruto said with a scared look.

"Wait, Ty Lee was the one that saved you heart?" Katara said with shock.

"Yeah…" Naruto said nervously.

"Well…I don't know how Toph will take that but if she did that she can't be all that bad, but I am not taking chances!" Katara said with a glare to the circus girl, who only stared at Naruto in shock.

"You said that your cover had been blown. We were together for three weeks and then you break it up because you were the GOLDEN FOX!" Ty Lee shouted.

"Um…yes. I met Azula that day and well I thought she was on to me, so I had to get the hell out of there." Naruto said in all honesty.

"Then what about the time you stepped in to save the water tribe people! You pushed us…me away like you didn't care!" Ty Lee shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah about that, I had my hat on, so I could not see normally. I was using Earth Bending to see. And I was just being flirty as well." Naruto said.

Ty Lee let the tears roll down her face. Naruto had been her first love and then he ups and disappears! Now she find out he is an earth bender and the Golden Fox….it was just too much. "I loved you."

That comment made the blond frown with guilt. "I am sorry it had to be this way." Naruto said quietly.

"Enough of this!" Azula angrily shouted at the blond and lunged at him, forget the Avatar at the moment, with Mai and Ty Lee not far behind.

"Ah….crap. Feminine Fury! That is never good, especially from three girls!" Naruto said in a panic as he and the others dodged. Naruto then sent out a massive wave of gravity at them, to buy his group some time.

As the group ran through the hallways, they came upon a split in the road. Aang looked his friends and said, "Guy, get out of here. I know what I need to do."

"Then take this. You need this water more than I do." Katara said as she tossed him her water satchel.

"Thanks! Oh and don't get killed Naruto!" Aang said as he ran in one direction while they ran in another.

"Smartass little…" Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"You kind of had that coming." Katara said with a chuckle.

"Yeah yeah." Naruto said as they ran, only to find a dead end with a valve that lead to some sewer like hole. "oh joy." The a few unique kunai embedded themselves in the floor next to him.

"Well it is either that or you face their wrath." Katara said as she jumped in.

"Hmm…murky sewer water or face righteous feminine fury." Naruto said, weighing his options.

"I think that is an easy answer!' Kyyubi shouted as he jumped in after Katara, with Naruto not far behind.

"Ugh! Disguesting!" Mai shivered as she saw down the hole.

"Come on!" Ty Lee said. "You heard Azula, we have to follow them!"

"She can shoot all the lightning she wants at me, I am not going in that wall sludge juice! Besides, this is your fight."

Ty Lee nodded before jumping in after them, idly wondering if that water bender was his new girlfriend.

XXX

Naruto, Katara and Kyuubi screamed as they rode the high tides of the earth juice out of the rig.

"Ugh..that was a bit nasty!" Naruto complained.

"I know! My perfect red fur is ruined!" Kyuubi cried like a little kid.

"That is the least of your worries!" Katara interjected as they saw Ty Lee coming at them with a devious smirk….mostly directed at Naruto. Thankfully, Katara used water bending the make the sludge go back up, trapping Ty Lee. "Why don't you try blocking my chi now, circus freak."

"Shut up you bitch!" yelled a normally happy Ty Lee but she was pissed at the moment. "You probably stone him from me!"

"Nah…we are just friends." Naruto said with a straight face.

Ty lee said glared at her old boyfriend before that look turned sad. Naruto saw this and continued. "I can't be with you because you are Fire Nation and I hate Fire Nation with a passion, but just so you know, I did love you as well. You save me after all." He paused. "Besides, I am the Golden Fox."

Before she could retort, Naruto leapt above the rip, intent on helping Aang. "I am sure you got this Katara."

"Oh sure, just leave me alone like that." Katara dead panned.

"So…." came the voice of Toph as she walked up to them. I gues this Ty Lee is the circus girl that saved Naruto's Heart."

"That would be her….which is a big surprise." Katara said. 'Want to help me get rid of her?"

Toph nodded before she 'looked' at Ty Lee and said, "Before I send you away…I want to thank you for saving his heart."

Ty Lee narrowed her eyes on the girl before she saw that the girl was blind. 'So you're Toph huh? Naruto did talk a lot about you."

"Good." Toph said with a smile as she got into an earth bending stance. "Oh and just so you know, he is MY man now!" That made the circus girl's eyes widen before the combined powers of Toph and Katara sent her packing back into the rig.

Katara looked at Top and thought, _For now….unless…_

XXX

Just as Aang was about done cutting a deep X into the outer shell of the drill with water bending, he was interrupted by Azula's fire. "Momo, get out of here! Go to Sokka!" The flying lemur chattered before taking off.

"Aang, don't worry about her, just worry about making this thing collapse!' Naruto shouted as he jumped down in between them. Aang nodded before he got back to work.

Azula glared at the blond and said, "I will enjoy taking you out."

"Sorry, but I am not interested." came Naruto's smart ass remark.

Azula growled at that. "You caused pain to one of my friends and you are a threat to the Fire Nation, Golden Fox."

"Oh?" Naruto said, "So you think you can take me!"

"I can take anyone." Azula said before she sent a blast off fire his way.

Naruto easily ducked the fire blast before he brought his arms up and earth tried to strike at her as she lunged at him. It knocked her for a loop but she quickly recovered and got back up. "Ah…got love earth bending."

_So he can earth bend….but what was that other power he used to knock us back? I know it was not air bending._ Azula thought.

"Oh and I know you are going to _love_ my Gravity Bending." He shouted as he punched his fists at her.

"Gravity wha-" Azula started to say before the wind was knocked out of her and she was sent back even more. She coughed hard, trying to regain her breath. "The hell was that?" Whatever it was, it pissed it her off! She quickly got in a weird stance and made wide arcs as Naruto was charging her. That was she needed to know as she sent a bolt of lightning at him.

Naruto stopped as he saw the attack. It came right at him, but he just stood there before he brought up one of his claws just as it was about to him.

Azula stared it shock as he just took the attack like it was nothing as it disappated from the steel claws he was wearing. "What the…"

"Seriously. You can lightning bend too? But if that is all you have…then you lose." Naruto said.

_TOO?_ Azula thought as he bent some lighting around his arm and it made a loud chirping sound.

"Here, let me show you how to really bend lightning! Chidori!" Naruto shouted as he charged at her, however, he gained tunnel vision and that was all Azula needed as she quickly side stepped the attack with a gob smacked look on her face.

Naruto stopped a few yards a away before he shook his head. "Ugh…forgot about the tunnel vision." He then saw all the lose earth that was just lying about on the drill and smirked. He used it to trap the Fire Nation Princess. He then saw that Aang was done and was running up the wall. He saw the earth nail in the spot that he was cutting and knew what was about to happen.

"Well Princess, it was fun. If you were not part of the Fire Nation, I might have considered your offer." He joked around. "I mena you are a very beautiful girl, but alas, you are par to the nation that I hate. Ta Ta!"

At first Azula blush at the remark and something in her must have been how Naruto got Ty Lee and for some reason, it was getting to her as well. The she saw him rise off the drill like he was the lightest person in the universe. He broke from her stare to see what Aang was about to and eyes widened to dinner plate. "Oh….SHIT!" Aang landed, pushing the earth nail in so hard that it created a massive shock wave that blasted her back so far that he landed on the opposite end of the drill.

Katara and Toph saw this and knew what was about to happen so they quickly made their exit. Ty Lee shot out a second later and landed right on top the Fire Nation Princess, with the earth sludge flowing around them. Some of it even shot out of every crack in the rig, making it unusable.

A hatch opened up near the two Fire Nation girls and Mai was seen. "We lost." She said dully.

Up on the wall, the sludge had reach them with it shot out of the rig and a lot were covered in it.

In the air, Naruto floated while Aang with flying around him along with Momo. He spotted Katara and Toph on the side of the rig and said, "Aang, get to the girls and tell them to get back from the drill."

"Why?"

"Because, this drill has to get out wall somehow and before someone makes a sex joke about it." Naruto said with a chuckle while Aang blushed a bit. "And to do so, you will get to see the power of the Golden Fox."

Aang's eyes widened before he nodded and flew to the others.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto and said, "You sure about this?"

"Yep, I know it will taste bad, but it has to be done."

"That is not what I mean."

"I know." Naruto replied with a smile, as Kyuubi growled. Naruto turned his head to see that Aang and the others where far enough from the drill, it was time to once again, show the world the power of the Golden Fox! Kyuubi from a top Naruto head before he and Naruto fused in a column of golden fire.

Mai, who was now out of the rig and standing by the two Fire Nation girls, looked in shock along with her friends at the column of golden fire. However the shock didn't end there. When the fire dissipated, a golden fox, almost the size of the wall, stood among them before it roared to the sky, scaring the earth benders on the wall shitless.

Sokka stared at the giant fox in awe. "Incredible!"

With her vision, Toph stared in shock that Naruto could be something that was this HUGE! For Aang and Katara, their jaws where on the ground. Aang did wonder if this beast was on par with the Avatar State.

Ty Lee stared at the beast and sighed. So this was the reason he left her. She knew about what almost killed his heart and he said something about being a monster. She never saw a monster, just a good person grieving over loved ones. Looking at the giant golden fox, she still felt the same. Sure he was with the earth bender, but maybe, just maybe, he could love her too.

Azula stared in shock at the beast. So this was the infamous Golden Fox form that scares the Fire Nation shitless. Such power! She smirked with a small blush.

The Golden Fox then looked down at the machine with distaste before it chomped down on it middle and ripped it out of the hole and flung it a good half mile away, not caring if anyone died. The fox then looked at the hole that was made by the drill and roar once more, but this time, magma shot out, repairing the damage.

Seeing that the job was done, the fox looked up and it was engulfed in the golden flames once more. Everyone stared in shock and awe as it shrunk down to reveal Naruto and Kyuubi once more.

Now…everyone knew of the power of the Golden Fox.

XXX

**There all of you go! I hope you all liked , that scene in the show is a complete set up for someone with a dirty mind.  
**

**Katara will be will Naruto as well as Toph and Ty Lee. Azula will not, but all is good, she will be with Aang. I have an idea for a part of a chapter that I will use. It will involve….eh, you'll see.**

**OH! And I finally got the Second Job…from 8 to 5…so I will continue to update at night.**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Uzumaki's Wrath**

**Chapter 11**

The gang was in a stone train of sorts. It was basically a large stone cart that was pushed around on a large track by earth benders. Aang and Katara were sitting on one side of the cart while Sokka, Toph, and Naruto were on the other side.

As soon as Katara looked out the window, she said, "Look! The inner wall!" With that they saw a large wall in the distance and they were coming up right to it. 'I can't believe we finally made it to Ba Sing Se in one piece."

"Hey don't jinx it!" Sokka said. "We could still be attacked by some giant exploding Fire Nation spoon or find out that Ba Sing Se has been submerged in an ocean full of killer shrimp.

"OH! I could go for some fish! That's good eatin'!" Kyuubi laughed from a top the boy's head.

"You guys been hitting the cactus juice again?" Toph asked.

"I am just saying, weird stuff happens to us." Sokka defended himself. As if to prove his point, a giant fat man suddenly sat in between the two, sucking on some weird fruit while staring blankly ahead of him.

Kyuubi gained a dead panned expression at that. "I blame you for that."

Deciding that sitting next to this guy was annoying, Toph moved….onto Naruto's lap. That just made the blond smirk. "Enjoying the ride…or his really that weird?"

"Both." Toph said lowly, making the blond blush a bit before she kissed him. "But I also like this seat way better!" That made Naruto laugh.

Aang looked sadly at the wall, Katara saw this and decided to comfort the boy. While she did not like him in a romantic way, she still acted like the…mother of the group. "Don't worry Aang, we'll find Appa."

"Yeah, don't worry. That guy is smart, I am sure he is fine." Naruto said, making Aang smiled a bit, but there was one problem.

"It's such a big city." Aang said, a bit down.

"He's a giant bison, where could someone possibly hide him?" Sokka asked as he looked out the window just as they passed the inner wall. There, waiting before them was a massive city.

"Does that answer your question?" Both Naruto and Kyuubi dead panned.

As soon as they entered a train station of sorts, they quickly got out. Toph used her earth vision to 'see' the city and frowned. "Back in the city…great."

"What's the problem? It's amazing!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Just a bunch of walls and rules." Toph said. "You wait, you'll get sick of it a few days."

"I already am." The small fox said. "I am an animal after all."

"I agree. I never stated in a city that long." Naruto said. "Too crowded."

"Awe, you guy are no fun!" Sokka said.

"Would you rather have some Cactus Juice?" Naruto said with an evil smirk as he held up a bottle of the stuff.

"Where did you get that?" Sokka shouted in shock.

"Drained a few cacti to get a few bottles worth….for just in case." Naruto said while Toph shook her head at his antics.

While that was going on, Aang was blowing on his bison whistle, hoping Appa would hear it. 'I am coming for you buddy." Katara heard this and sighed. "He is here, I can feel it."

"Oh and how is that?" Kyuubi asked as he jumped from Naruto's head to Aang's.

"Our bond." Aang said.

"Oh brother, more talk about bonds." The fox complained, confusing Aang.

Before the Avatar could ask what he meant, the train was leaving and in its place was a woman in Earth Kingdom clothes with a rather creepy smile on her face.

"Hello! My name is Joo Dee! I have been given the great honor of showing the Avatar around Ba Sing Se!" She said politely. "You must be Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Naruto. Welcome to our wonderful city! Shall we get started?"

"Yes! We have information about the Fire Nation army that we need to deliver to the earth king immediately!" Sokka said.

"Great! Let's begin our tour and then I'll show you to your new home here. I think you'll like it!" Joo Dee said before she turned around to begin the tour.

Sokka looked to the others, wondering what this lady was on for not listening to him. Naruto's eyes narrowed. He had heard a rumor that something was going on in this city that seemed familiar to something he read in the Final Scroll. He hoped he was wrong because if he was right….it would seem history really does like to repeat itself.

"Maybe you missed what I said." Sokka spoke again. "We need to talk to the king about the war, its important!"

"You're in Ba Sing Se now, everyone is safe here." She said, getting unbelieving looked from the group.

Yeah, something was defiantly up.

XXX

A few minutes later, they were in a cart, pulled by some ostrich like thing that showed them around town. "This is the lower ring."

"What is that wall for?" Katara asked.

"Oh Ba Sing Se has many walls. There are the ones outside protecting us and the ones inside, maintaining order." Joo Dee said cheerfully.

"Tch, more like making sure there are classes, low, middle and high. Just like in any another city." Naruto grumbled under his breath, remembering what it was like for him back in Konoha. Toph frowned at this and put a hand on his, comforting him.

"This is where our newest arrivals live as well as out craftsmen and artisans. People that work with their hands. It's so quant and lively." She said pleasantly as she and Katara looked out the window so see a few guys in an alley, who gave them mean looks, especially a guy with a big curved sword. "You do want to watch your step though."

"Why do they have all these poor people blocked off in this part of the city?" Katara asked.

"This is why I never came here before." Aang said as he looked sadly at everything. "I thought it was so different from the ways that monks taught us to live."

"It is different." Naruto cut in. "I am not sure how different it is now, but back in Konoha, it was called the slums. Not a very good place to live in."

They looked at him in sadness. Aang often wondered what it was like in the past, but he found himself not liking it one bit and was glad that Naruto had escaped that to be with them. Toph, who knew about his past, just wished for her boyfriend's happiness. Sokka seemed a little down at his friend's words. Katara wanted to somehow make him happy. Joo Dee….was Joo Dee.

XXX

"This is the middle ring." Joo Dee announced. "Home to the Financial District, Shops and Restaurants, and the University."

"Yeah! We met a professor from the University. He took us to an ancient underground library where we discovered information on the Fire Nation about the war that is absolutely crucial for the king to hear!" Sokka said.

"Isn't history fascinating!" Joo Dee said happily, making them all look at her like she was nuts. "Look! Here is one of the oldest buildings in the middle ring! Town Hall!" She then got up and left the cart.

"Is that woman deaf? She only seems to hear every other word I say." Sokka said.

"Heh, I wish I was, then I would not have to you whine all the time." Kyuubi grumbled.

Toph nodded at that before she said with crossed arms. "It is called being handled. Get used to it."

"Ugh, another reason I hate the city." Naruto groaned.

XXX

The Upper ring is home to our most important citizens!" Joo Dee said as they travel through the nicer part of the city, which had lush green grass and high class buildings. "Your house is not too far from here."

As they passed a giant wall, they saw a few mean looking guy stare at them. "What's inside that wall?" Katara asked.

"And what's with those mean looking guys in robes?" Sokka asked.

"Inside is the Royal Palace." Joo Dee answered. "Those men are agents of the Dai Li, the cultural authority of Ba Sing Se. They are the guardians of all our traditions.

"Ugh….I am getting an odd vibe from these guys." Kyuubi said as he shivered in Katara's arms.

"I know what you mean." Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean?" Katara wondered.

"I am getting the same vibe as some of the people back from _my _home." Naruto said, getting knowing looks from the group while Joo Dee looked lost. "These guy remind me of ROOT." That made the group's eyes widen, hoping it was not like that at all.

Aang decided to change the subject so Naruto would not go emo like he did in the desert. "Can we see the king now?"

"Oh no, one does not pop in on the Earth King!" Joo Dee said with that creepy fake smile on her face.

That just made the group sigh.

XXX

"Here we are, your new home!" Joo Dee said as they arrived at a small chinese style house that was just right for them. Then a man ran up to Joo Dee and gave her a scroll, which she took with that smile of hers. "More good news! Your request for an audience with the Earth King is being processed and should be put through in about a month. Much more quickly than usual."

"A mouth!" both Sokka and Naruto said in shock.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Naruto raged.

"Six to eight weeks actually."Joo Dee corrected.

That made Kyuubi's eye twitch. "Good fucking grief."

XXX

Once inside the house Joo Dee said, "Isn't it nice? I think you'll really enjoy it here!"

"I'd think we would enjoy it more if we weren't staying so long. Can't we see the king sooner?" Sokka complained.

"I am with you on that." Naruto said.

"The Earth King is busy running the finest city in the world, but he will see you as soon as time permits." Joo Dee replied with her smile.

"If we are going to be here for a month, we should spend our time looking for Appa." Aang replied looking out the window.

"I'll be happy to escort you anywhere you'd like to go." Joo Dee said with a small bow.

"We don't need a babysitter." Toph said as she walked up to the woman.

"Oh, I won't get in the way." The lady said as she did just that o stop Toph from going out the door, "A to leave you alone would make me a bad host. Where shall we start?" That made Toph just turn around with a twitching eyebrow.

XXX

"I am sorry, I have never heard anything of a flying bison." A man said to the group. They were currently in a pet store where many strange animals where at. Including that of a cross between a cat and a bird, which scared away Momo when he tired taking some food from it. 'I didn't know there were any."

"If someone wanted to sell an animal without anyone knowing, where would they go?" Aang asked.

"Where's the black market? Who runs it? Come on you know!" Sokka demanded.

"I agree. The black market is everywhere." Naruto replied, "Not everyone knows abou tit but it is easy to get into once you find someone who know about it."

The man started to sweat at that. He probably knew very well about it, but with a looked from Joo Dee, who shook her head with a smile, he replied, "Ah…that would be illegal. You'll have to leave. Your lemur is harassing my sparrow-keets."

In truth, Momo was doing that by eat their food. It was quite comical to Kyuubi.

XXX

"Hmm, I have never seen any sand benders or nomads around here." A teen age boy around their age said as he sat under a statue at the University. "You should ask Professor Zei. He teaches the class on desert cultures."

"Right." Sokka said, a little annoyed. "And which of your professors can we ask about the war with the Fire Nation.

"Or the past, more specifically the Elemental Nation's past." Naruto asked with a serious expression.

"Uh…" The teen said as he instantly recognized what the blond was taking about. That was something no one really talked about for certain reasons. When he looked to Joo Dee, she shook her head again. Naruto saw this and narrowed his eyes. What were these people hiding? "I don't know! I am not a political science student, I have to get to class!" he said in a hurry with a freaked out look on his face.

XXX

Back at the house, Joo Dee looked to the other in fake sadness and said, "Well, I am sorry no one has seen your bison. Why do you get some rest, someone will be over with dinner later." With that, she left in her cart.

Before anyone could make a comment, mostly Kyuubi, they saw they were being watched by an old man in the house across from theirs. "Hey." Sokka said to the others. "Come with me." He then walked over to the old man house and knocked on the door.

The old man opened the door with a nervous smile on his face. He had white hair and white stringy mustash with the usual Earth Kingdom clothes, but they did look nicer than usual. "You the Avatar! And you are the Golden Fox!" he said to the two boys. I heard you were in town. I'm Pong!"

"Nice to meet you Pong." Aang said nicely while Naruto nodded his head.

"So Pong, what is going on with the city. Why is everyone so scared to talk about the war" Sokka asked.

"War? Scared? What do you mean?" Pong asked nervously as his shifted in all directions.

"I can feel you shaking." Toph said.

"Look. I am just a minor government official." He said as he backed up into the house while looking back and forth, making Naruto narrow his eyes. "I've waited three years to get this house; I don't want to get into trouble."

"Get in trouble with who?" Katara asked.

"Ssh! Listen, you can't talk about the war here. Whatever you do, stay away from the Dai Li!" He said before slamming the door on them, making them all look at each other in worry.

"Jeez, talking about being under the watchful eye of Big Brother." Kyuubi droned out, getting odd looks. "If you don't get it, I am sure you will in time."

XXX

The next morning, Katara walked out of the house to look at the morning view with a smile and a yawn, before she noticed what was in their mail box and smiled before running back in. "I've got it! I know how we are going to see the Earth King!"

"How are we supposed to do that? One doesn't pop in on the Earth King." Toph said in a mocking voice.

"As annoying as it is I find it hard to believe the King has more important matters to attend to. I mean, would info on the war be important after all." Naruto said from his position on the floor as he stared boredly at the ceiling.

"Heh, just remember how this place is run and you get your answer." Kyuubi droned.

"Right, these people are made to believe reality is what they make it here." Naruto growled.

Aang glared at the wall at that. Things had really changed….was was it always like that in this city? Katara didn't know what to say to that so she just continued. "The King is having a party at the Palace to night for his pet bear."

"You mean platypus bear?" asked Aang.

"No, it just says bear." Katara said.

"Certainly you mean his pet skunk bear." Sokka said.

"Or his pet armadillo bear." Toph offered.

"Gofer Bear?" Aang offered again.

"Fox Bear?" Naruto and Kyuubi asked.

'No…just bear." Katara said rather lamely.

"This place is weird." Toph replied, getting nods from the others.

"I agree and I have seen some pretty crazy looking animals in my travels." Naruto said.

"You idiots." Kyuubi said as he looked at them. "Back in our time, animals were just one creature…well excepted the tailed beasts. Now we have refined Chimeras!"

"Really?" Katara asked.

"Yep." Naruto replied, remembering some of the animals he came into contact with when he was younger.

Katara gave him an odd look, but shrugged it off as she continued on what she wanted to do. "The Palace will be packed, we can sneak in with the crowd!"

"Won't work." Toph said as he laid back on the ground to 'stare' at the ceiling.

"Why not?"

"Well, not offence to you simple country folk, but a real society crowd would spot you a mile away. You got no manners." Toph explained, getting disbelieving looks from the group….except from Naruto since he knew what she was talking about. He had to go through some of that torture…I mean training when he was younger so that he could go to some of the parties to 'protect' Toph.

"Excuse me? I've no manners? You are not exactly Lady Fancy Fingers." Katara stated.

Toph replied by eating some grapes and then burping rather rudely. "I learn proper society behavior and choose to leave it….just like Naruto. You never learned anything and frankly it is a little too late."

"Ah Ha! But you and Naruto learned it, you guys could teach us!" Sokka replied.

"Yeah, I am mastering all the elements, how hard can manners be?" Aang said.

"Trust me…it is the most evil thing in the world!" Naruto complained as he repressed a shiver.

Aang shrugged before he took a curtain and put it on like it was a royal robe or something like that, with Sokka and Momo doing the same. 'Good evening, Mr. Sokka Water Tribe, Ms. Katara Water Tribe, Mr. Naruto Golden Fox, Lord Momo of the Momo Dynasty, Your Momoness."

Momo seemed to playing along, even though he could not really understand what was going on, making the small red fox laugh.

Sokka smiled and said in an odd voice, "How you do, go on."

Naruto decided to be an ass and play along. "Oh hello, great Avatar! It is a pleasure to meet you!" With that, the boys got into a small bowing contest and ended up hitting their heads against each other, making them fall on the ground in a daze.

Toph shook her head at her boyfriend's antics. He did always love to make fun of nobles. "I know Naruto could pull it off, even though he doesn't seem like it and Katara might be able to pull it off, but you two idiots might be lucky to pass as bus boys.

"But I feel so fancy." Sokka joked around.

"HA! Good luck with that!" Kyuubi shouted as he Momo continued their game of who was the better 'noble.'

_Last that night…_

While Aang and Sokka where playing some odd game to pass the time, they were interrupted by a door opening to reveal Toph and Katara. They were in high class clothes and had make up on. They giggled at the boys' reactions.

"Wow. You look beautiful." Aang said with a cheezy smile while Sokka just smiled as he flicked Aang's head.

Katara was about to say something, but was stopped by Toph, who put her fan in front of her mouth. "Don't talk to the commoners, Katara. First rule of society."

Sokka looked around and said, "Hey, where is Naruto?"

"Do I really have to do this…again." Naruto's voice rang from behind another door.

"Yes, now get out here!" Toph command before the door opened up to reveal said blond. He too was in noble Earth Kingdom clothes. Katara had to admit that he looked pretty good in them, so much so that she blushed. Somehow, Toph knew this and she smirked. Naruto also had his hair slicked back, giving him a more regal look.

"Seriously, I really don't like this." Naruto dead panned.

"You been on the road to long." was Toph's reply as she took his hand in hers.

"Still didn't like it back then either." Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"What?" Toph said sweetly.

"Nothing!" Naruto said quickly, making them laugh at the blond. Kyuubi making a coughing sound that sounded like, 'whipped.'

"We'll get in through the party and figure out how to get you in through the side gate." Katara explained as they started to leave the house.

"Have fun you two." Naruto tease as he put an arm around both girls shoulders, shocking the boys somewhat.

"Which two?" Kyuubi asked as he and Momo were still messed around.

"Pick one!" Naruto's voice said from outside.

XXX

The three 'nobles' were waiting in line for a few minutes until that finally got their turn. "Invitation please." The guard asked.

"I think this will do." Toph said nicely as she showed the man her family crest. Hey, it worked with the hang back at the bay, why not here?

"No entry without an invitation! Step out of line please!" The man demanded.

"Look. The Pangs and the Young Su Hans are waiting for us. I am going to have to tell them who did not let me did not let me in." Toph said, a bit irritated that it didn't work.

"Yeah come one. Can't we let this slide?" Naruto asked politely.

"Step out of line please." The man told them, to which they did, seeing as reasoning with this guy was impossible. As soon as they did, they saw a carriage ride up and a tall man with black slicked hair stepped out. Katara got an idea at that.

"Sir! I am sorry to both you but my cousin lost our invitations." Katara stated before she whispered, "She's blind." She then backed up and said, "And her boyfriend is just too forgiving, so he looked all day and still could not find them. Do you think you could help us? Our family's inside and I am sure they are very worried."

The man looked at them with a critical eye. He confirmed that the shorter girl was blind and her….yellow haired boyfriend was giving him the same look; tell him that the boy was very protective of the girl. He then gave a wide smile and said, "I am honored. Please come with me." With that, the man escorted them in, with the guard from before bowing at the man. The girls just stuck their tongues out at the man as they passed, with Naruto just smirking.

Once inside they saw a large hall that as usual, had the colors of the Earth Kingdom. Still the large hall was breath taking. "It's beautiful isn't it?" The man asked them. "By the way, I'm Long Feng, I'm the cultural minster to the King."

"I'm Qua May and this is Dang." Katara replied, which irritated Toph because she pulled at the taller girl's hair.

"You can call me Lee." Naruto replied with a smile.

Long Feng just continued to smile. "Now where is your family? I'd love to meet them."

"Ah, I don't see them right now, but I am sure we'll find them soon." Katara said as she took Toph's hand and began to lead her away from the entrance to go look around. "Thanks for all your help."

"Yes, thank you." Naruto said with a bow before he turned and went with the girls.

As they were walking, they looked around, hoping he was not following them, but when they looked back in front of them, Long Feng was there. _HOLY CRAP! He just went ninja….on a ninja! _Naruto thought, a bit freaked out. Well he was not technically a ninja, but he liked to think he was one thanks to the old jutsu he had and where he is from.

"Don't worry, as your escort it would be dishonorable to abandon you ladies and your gentlemen friend without finding your family first. We'll keep looking" Long Feng said as he walked ahead of them, escorting them through the party.

_Ok…this is going to be harder than I thought. _Naruto thought with a dead panned expression. Still, he had to wonder about this guy. Who was he really?

XXX

"Where are they?" Aang asked as he looked at the doorway the girls said they would be at.

"Look. I came up with a backup plan." Sokka replied. "We dress Momo like a ghost ok? He flies the guards, creating a distraction, then we blast a hole in the wall-"

"Or we go in with these guys." Aang interrupted as he looked a few people just arriving, who looked to be the help. "Toph said we could pass as bus boys.

"Ok, but remember that Momo ghost plan, I think winner."

"You know, I don't know how you are still alive." Kyuubi said truthfully as he stared at Sokka. "Seriously, half you plans are nuts and if you ever even used them, you'd be dead." That made Aang chuckle and Sokka scowl.

"I don't see you giving any ideas."

"Meh…details." The fox waved off.

XXX

"Where are Toph, Katara, and Naruto?" Aang asked in his bus boy/servant costume as they looked around. Momo and Kyuubi were under their hat, scanning the room. Well…Kyuubi was anyway.

"Forget about them. Just keep an eye out for the King." Sokka said as he tried to look busy, even though Momo's tail was messing with him.

"I don't know what he looks like." Aang said.

"You know, royal, flowing robe, fancy jewelry." Sokka replied, giving the tail a squeeze, making Momo retract his tail back into Aang's hat.

"That could be anyone." Aang said as he looked around at all the rich people.

"Another crab puff please." Came the voice of Toph from right next to them.

"You found us!" Aang said with a smile.

"Kind of hard to miss two out of place bus boys." Naruto said from their other side, freaking them out at how they just popped there without much notice.

"Yeah, I would know your little footsteps anywhere twinkle toes." Toph said with a smirk before she eat said food item as Katara walked over to them.

"Oh yeah…that earth vision too." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Thanks for letting us in." Sokka replied sarcastically.

"Sorry but the guy who escorted us in won't let us out of his site!" Katara said, which made the bus boys look around, noticing no guy.

Kyuubi rose Sokka's hat a bit and said, "What guy?"

"Oh and that's the freaky part!" Naruto said in a harsh whisper. "This is the second time he went ninja on us!" That made both boys widen their eyes.

"What are you doing here!" Joo Dee's voice said as she quickly walked up to them in a panic. "You have to leave immediately or we'll all be in terrible trouble!"

"Not until we see the King." Sokka said as he block her attempt to try and drag them out.

"You don't understand." Jo Dee said with an angry look. "You must GO!" then them pushed Sokka, who bumped into Aang, who had the pitcher of liquid in his hands. That pitcher was thrown out of his hands and the contents of it splashed all over a nearby woman.

"Aah!"

"Sorry! No, don't shout!" Aang said in a panic as he used his air bending to blow dry her, which resulted in her looking like a troll thank to her hair being everywhere.

"The AVATAR! Oh, I didn't know that avatar would be here." She said happily, despite what happened to her. Those words brought all the attention on their group, making Joo Dee freak out in the back ground.

"Whelp! Looks like the jig is up!" Kyuubi laughed nervously, getting many odd looks.

"You keep their attention while I look for the King." Sokka told Aang and Naruto as the former looked at everyone nervously and waved.

"Watch this everybody!" Aang suddenly said as he use his water bending skills to make a large globe of spinning multi-color water above him. That made the crowd oh and ah when they saw it.

"Allow me, the Golden Fox, add a little spark to your fun, Aang." Naruto said as he walked up onto the table that Aang and jumped on to and added some lightning to the globe of water, creating mutli-colored light that shined everywhere.

This made the crowd go wild for two reasons. The light and water show along with another important figured that that knew of. Of course they only knew that he was a big hero outside of the walls of Ba Sing Se and that was pretty much it. To their eyes, he was on par with the Avatar.

As soon as Sokka saw the Earth King being brought into the room to watch the amazing show, the water tribe boy announced it, whci made Aang exicted, but the guards quickly took the King out of the room.

When one of the guards saw Kyuubi trying to sneak away, they grabbed him. "Uh…I come in peace." The fox offered, while the agent just rose an eyebrow.

So when Aang air scooted his way to the end of the table with Naruto not far behind, they were met with Long Feng. Naruto narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. Elsewhere in the room, Dai Li agents where taking, the other out of the room, quickly and quietly.

"Avatar, Golden Fox, it is a great honor to meet you. I'm Long Feng." Long Feng said in a respectable manner as he walked up to them. "Grand Secretariat of Ba Sing Se and Head of the Dai Li. I'd like to talk to you, your friend will be waiting for us in the library." He said before walking away to said room.

Aang followed with a confused look while Naruto had a suspicious look on his face.

XXX

As soon as the doors to the room closed, Sokka blew up. "Why won't you let us talk to the King? We have information that can defeat the Fire Nation!"

The Earth King and no time to get involved with political squabbles from the day to day manusha of military activities. " Long Feng replied.

"This could be the most important thing he has ever heard!" Aang pleaded.

"I agree. He should be worried about not just inside this place, but outside as well." Naruto said.

"What's most important to his royal majesty is maintaining the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se. All his duties relate to the issue that decrees on such matters." explained Long Feng. "It's my job to oversee the rest of the city's resources, including the military."

"So the King is just a figure head." Katara said in shock.

"He's you puppet!" declared Toph.

"Oh no no! His majesty is an icon, a god to his people." Long Feng said. "He can't sully his hand with the hourly changes of an endless war."

"But we found out about a solar eclipse that will leave the Fire Nation defenceless! You could lead an invasion-" Sokka offed before he was interrupted

"Enough! I don't want to hear your ridicules plan!" The head of the Dai Li shouted. "It is the strict policy of Ba Sing Se that war no be mentioned with in the Walls. Constant news of an escalating war will through the citizens of Ba Sing Se into a state panic. Our economy would be ruined, our peaceful way of life, our traditions would disappear!" He said getting wide eyes from the group. In silencing talk about the war, this city remains a peaceful orderly Utopia. The last one on earth."

"I see what is going on." Naruto spat out with a glare at the man. "This talk about the Earth King being a god to his people is a fake way for you to be in charge of this place. In doing this, you are giving the people a false sense of security that you control at your whim. You greed to create this Utopia is feed from this war. The more people under you from this war, the more power you have over them because they still fear the Fire Nation, but you have out another fear in them. You. You and your Dai Li that 'protects' the city.

Long Feng seemed shocked that the blond got that before he could say anything, Naruto spoke again. "From what I read, it seems history is repeating itself. The same man that made sure that the Fire Nation is what it is today is the same thing you are. A greed filled man that will do anything to do what it takes to get what he wants. Danzo Shimura and his ROOT organization is the same thing as you and your Dai Li."

Now the man was very shocked. It seemed that this boy was a true history buff that has information that not even the fools at the university knows about….well except for Professor Zei, he is gone now. "Until now you have been an honored guests on our city, but from now no you will be watch by Dai Li agents. If any of you speak about any of this to the people, you will be dealt with. I understand that you, avatar, have been looking for your bison, it would be a shame if you were not able to complete your quest." At this Aang glared at the man. "Now Joo Dee will escort you to your home."

The door open to reveal a young woman with the same name, but not the same face, shocking the group. "Come with me please."

"What happened to Joo Dee?" Katara asked, a bit freaked out.

"I'm Joo Dee. I'll be your host as long you are in our wonderful city." The woman drone out.

As they were walking out, Long Feng said, "Oh and Naruto, Danzo's lineage runs through my blood as well."

This shocked the group, but Naruto was somehow not surprised as he just glared at the man. Kyuubi piped at that. "You know, I would mock you through your name, but as it turns out, it would just be a complement." That made everyone sweat drop as they left the room, confused on what to do next.

XXX

Later that night, Naruto and Toph were on the roof top of their home. Naruto was staring at the stars thinking on what to do next while Toph was just lying next to him, thinking the same thing while she also enjoyed his company. They were also back in their normal clothes.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked aloud.

"I don't know." Toph said, a little sad at what happened. She then rolled onto her boyfriend and stratled(sp) him. "But for now, let's not think on it, just the now." She then leaned in and kissed on the lips passionately. For some reason, Naruto really got into this. With her being on top of him he was getting... "So…you like being dominated, huh?" Toph said as she pulled away when she felt something and smirked

"Well I…" Naruto said with a red face before he was captured in another kiss. Only the stars were witness to their late night makeout session.

They would worry about this crazy city later, nor what happened in the city not too long ago with Zuko and Jet, now that it was just them and that was what Toph wanted.

XXX

**AND CUT! Let's see…16 pages and not even a fight scene. Meh…**

**Now I will set up a poll for the end of this arc (The Earth Book). Since Aang and Azula will be together later, I find her shocking him out of the Avatar state and giving trouble when he needs to turn into it….troublesome. Just vote in the Reviews. Zap the 7****th**** chakra point or just hit around it so it will not be impossible to change, just hard.**

**Yes I know she is a bad ass chick in the series and she will stay that way, I am just going to show a softer side to her…..**

**Next chapter will be the Tales of Ba Sing Se episode with my own twists! I show how Azula and her group get in, Her and Aang's Bonding time, Naruto's time will all of them, Naruto's new look, Naruto and Toph's…Lemon, A fight with one of the other Jinchuriki(Which ones should it be?), along with a few other things…**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Uzumaki's Wrath**

**Chapter 12**

**Tales of Ba Sing Se**

**Yeah…this is going to a fairly long chapter….enjoy! Besides, I though you all could use a pick me up after yesterday, since it was 9/11 after all….so technically it is two days after bu hey. I got done with this after midnight. **

**No lemon's anymore…for the time being, so I will clean up my chapters for now**

_Aang_

Aang flew around the city of Ba Sing Se, searching for any sign of his large furry friend, before he landed to look around at a local zoo, which was in poor condition.

Looking at all the animals behind bars, Aang felt sad. Soon he came upon some sort of large cat that was mixed with an armadillo. "Hey there fellow. You look hungry." He said trying to pet it, but it roared at him before curling up.

"Hmph, they are hungry." A man said as he was sweeping the ground before he started walking around with the Avatar, explaining things. "The Dai Li won't give me any money because the kids stopped coming and the kids won't come because my zoo is nasty and broke."

It was a sad fact and this made Aang not like the Dai Li even more. However, he was distracted by a strange creature that he had actually never seen before. It was a mix between a rabbit and a kangaroo. "Oh that's a rabaroo! I wish I could get her a big open prairie that she likes and let her hop her way to happiness."

Aang put on a thoughtful look before he smiled. "Let's do it!" He said, his natural wanting to help other people kicking in.

"Say again?" The man asked.

"There's a big wide open space right outside the city." Aang said, indicating the space between the inner and outer walls.

"How are you going to transport all these wild animals?" the zoo keeper asked.

"Don't worry, I'm great with animals." Aang said with a big smile.

Five minutes later, all the animals were loose on the streets, causing utter chaos. Monkey-boar like hybrids were tearing up nearby food stands, the rabaroo was eating all of the cabbage man's cabbages, and bigger animals were chasing about people. "This was so much easier in my head." Aang said lamely as he blew away some animal to protect the people.

Then he got an idea as he took out the bison whistle, used air bending to gather up a bunch of air, and then blew hard, attracting everyone animal in the vicinity to him. He then lead them to the inner wall.

XXX

"But you have to open this gate!" The zoo keeper begged to the guards, guarding the gate.

"Or what?" one the gruff looking guard asked snidely.

"OR THAT!" the zoo keeper screamed as he pointed to the stampede of animals heading their way, led by the local air bending Avatar.

"OPEN THE GATES!" one of the guards yelled in a panic as they ran away, leaving the zoo keeper in their dust, before he too gained enough common sense to run out of the way at the last second.

With the gates open, Aang lead the animals into the wide open space between the two walls, he then used earth bending to create a new and much larger zoo for the animals so that they may run around and interact with each other. It was much better than the last one, that much could be said because of all the commotion, people flocked to see the new zoo, with the kids being the happiest.

"Well mister zoo keeper, how do you like your new facilities?" Aang asked the man after he had enough time to look around.

"Excellent job Avatar. You should think about working with animals for a living." The man said, very pleased.

"Mommy! Miss Snowflake got out of the house again," a small boy told his mom.

"Fluffykins? What are you doing down there!" a girl asked.

The zoo keeper and Aand sweat dropped once they saw all the house pets there had gotten into the zoo, probably because of the whistle. "On second thought, you should probably stick to saving people." The man said with a smile, which caused Aang to laugh nervously.

"All in all, I must say, you did a good job Aang." Naruto's voice rang out as he walked up to him, the zoo keep sweating because there were two local celebrities in his presence.

Aang turned to his blond friend, with Kyuubi resting in his hair, but that is not what caught Aang's attention. "Whoa! Naruto, you look awesome!"

_Naruto_

"Thanks Aang, the guy who worked on this is pretty fast, considering that I put the order in a few days ago. That and he is making more for me since I like it." Naruto said with a smile. "The Akatsuki cloak was getting old."

_Flashback_

"Hey old man!" Naruto loudly called as he entered the little clothing store. "I got your message to come in. "Something up?"

"No, not really." An old voice said as an elderly voice said as he came up to the front counter. He was probably are 50, white hair that was slicked back, black eyes, and tattered earth kingdom clothes.

"Ok then, what is up?" Naruto asked.

"I am done with your order." The elderly man said with a smile. "I put your order on the top of the list since you helped me all those years ago. I owe you." The man said.

Naruto held the bridge of his nose. "No, you don't I keep tell you that."

"Nonsense!" The old man said. "You saved my ass, along with the asses of my family on our way to Ba Sing Se from the Fire Nation that wanted us dead. You know, if my daughter was not married, I would have her marry you!"

Naruto nervously laughed at that. "I have a girlfriend."

"Oh, so who is the lucky girl?" the old guy asked.

Naruto smiled, "An old friend that I am always thinking about."

The old man smiled. He could see the blond was telling the truth and the fact that he feelings were genuine. "Glad to hear that boy. Now here is your new clothes. Now go try them on."

Naruto nodded, going into a dressing room, before coming out a few minutes later. Naruto's new clothes were very different and looked good on him. He had on a pair of black combat boots, black baggy pants with many pockets and a white stripe down the side of each pant leg and the old head bands acting like a belt, a white muscle shirt with no sleeves that showed off his muscles, a white trench coat with the sleeves ripped off, and black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backs.

However, looking in the mirror, he smirked that the old man had down what he asked with the coat. On the bottom of it, there was rocky terrain with a few mountains, and up near the neck line was a storm. In the middle was multiple lightning strikes, but the cool thing as that they were arcing around, forming the words, 'Golden Fox.' In a way, it showed off his three elements while telling the world who he was. Earth, Lighting, and Gravity; which was pulling the lighting downward to strike at the earth.

It looked badass.

Naruto went up to the front counter and said, "I love it! It gives me a badass look, thanks old man! So how much do I owe you?"

The old shop keeper smiled. "Nothing."

"Nothing? I can't just accept this!"

The old man sighed. This kid was too nice for his own good. "Tell you what, you get that outfit for free, but I have you pay for the other sets that I will make in a few days. Deal?"

Naruto thought about it before smiling. "That sounds fair. Deal!"

_End Flashback._

"Wow, that was a nice guy." Aang said. "So what are you doing now?"

"Well, since I managed to do the Shadow Clone Jutsu, I sent it over to the university to see if I can find any info on the past…my time."

Aang nodded in understanding. "Wait, why not that lightning clone? I don't get it."

Naruto smirked. "Because, unlike the lightning clone, whenever the shadow clone learns, I will learn when it dispels."

Aang's eyes widened. "Now that is useful!"

"Yep!" Naruto said with a smile before a figure jumped down and punched the blond away, further into the wide open space between the two walls, scaring everyone, including the animals.

"Naruto!" Aang shouted in fear for his friend. Turning to see who attacked his friend he saw a middle aged man with red hair that was held up in some strange head gear that had his village's symbol on it, and some purple robe. He also had a red beard as well. However, the odd thing was that his eyes looked dead, like he was under the control of someone else. The man then ninja jumped to where the blond had landed.

"W-what is going on!" Aang asked in a panic.

"It would seem that the four tailed Jinchuriki is under the control of someone else, otherwise he would not attack someone out right." A voice said next to the bald avatar. Aang looked to see two people next to him that were not there a few second a go, freaking the zoo keeper out.

The first person wore strange red armor that was called Steam Armor that covered his face up to his eyes. He wore a red kasa over a white cloth on his head and on that a metal plate that showed where he was from, which was the same symbol as the red haired man. There also looked to be a furnace like device on his back and a black gi over his armor.

The second person that looked a little sickly and a bit girly. He is tall, thin, young man with pale golden eyes and black hair that reaches down to his shoulders. His side partition lets a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. He wears a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, a pair of black pants underneath his kimono below the collar, and an orange sash. He carries a bamboo jug, filled with a soap solution, and a pipe.

However, the strangest thing that Aang saw were the animals accompanying men. He had noticed that a red furred monkey with green skin and four tails followed the red haired man that attacked Naruto. Next to the man in odd red armor was a cross between a horse and a dolphin with five tails. Next to the girly man was a white, chubby, bipedal slug with small arms and feet. It has two prominent optical tentacles (eyes) and hole-like openings as a mouth. Its entire body is covered in a slimy substance. It had six slimy tails. These animals were the same size as Kyuubi….small.

"Who are you guys?" Aang asked as Toph, Katara, and Sokka ran up to help their friend and then the first three former jinchuriki appeared to the side of the group, making Sokka blush when he saw the former two tailed jinichuriki.

"I am Han and the one fighting the blond one is Roshi." The man in red armor introduced himself and his comrade. "We are from the old version of the Earth Village."

"I am Utakata." The girly man said politely. "I am from the old version of the Water Village."

"So are you here to fight Naruto as well?" Toph asked.

"Roshi is under the control of someone else, it was the way we found him a couple of minutes ago." Han said. "Gaara and the others found us a couple of days ago. I suppose I will join Roshi in testing the blond one like the others have." With that, Han jumped away to join the fight.

"I will not. I do not feel like fighting." Utakata replied. "I just wish to observe, like these nice people are." He said, indicating all the citizens of Ba Sing Se that were watching. They wanted to see the famed Golden Fox in action.

"He hasn't fought two at a time yet!" Katara said, worried for her friend/crush.

"She is right!" Aang said.

"Don't worry; he would go down that easy!" Toph said as she watched with her earth vision as well.

XXX

Naruto saw the others out the corner of his eye and saw what was happening, so he figured out what was going very quickly. "Here we go again then. You ready for this Kyuubi?"

"Hell yeah! I am getting the feeling that you are going to need my help anyway!" the small fox said from atop the blond's head.

Naruto twisted away from a flaming punch from the zombified Roshi before he jumped out of the way of Han's kick. For some reason, the man had his right hand in his gi. "**Ionic Storm!**" Naruto yelled out as the sky darkened and lightning rain down all around the blond. The two elder former jinchuriki easily dodged through the attack like it was nothing for them.

It would seem that they worked well with each other because they both started using attacks that were heat based. Han used steam produced by the furnace on his back to create large claws that were way bigger than the man himself. Roshi used his lava abilities to make it hard to fight, i.e. changing the landscape into that of a lava pit while also flinging balls of lava at the blond.

XXX

"Am…am I seeing this right?" the zoo keeper asked. "These people are using elements not normally used! How is this possible?"

"Simple." The former six tailed jinchuriki replied. "We are using the powers of the old spirits…the 9." The old man seemed to understand immediately after that, also whoever else was listening. "Like this Golden Fox, we are from the past as well, so we know how to use their powers effectively."

XXX

Naruto was sweating heavily from the heat around him. _So they really know what they are doing. They bath their opponent in heat to slow them down and make them tired. _He thought with dodging a swipe from Han's steam claws.

Thinking back to his battle with Yagura, he was able to make ice, if he could do that again, he could win easily. "**Ionic Freeze!**" Naruto yelled as he spread his lighting all across the area, freezing all the lava, actually making the place bearable again. "Heh, chill out."

The frozen duo didn't stay frozen for long thanks to their heat based jutsu. The shattered the ice around them quickly and attacked with their respective elements.

"Ok…this isn't working." Naruto growled before he got into an earth bending stance, making Toph smirk. She knew what he was capable, having seen him in action when they were kids. He could have only gotten better. "Time to put my large reserves of chi to use!" With that he stomped on the ground while bringing his arms in a flowing motion.

The result was a large wave of earth that knocked Han and Roshi off their feet and kept tumbling. Han glared at the blond as he got back and sent a wave of steam that Naruto to block with a wall. It melted the rock wall some, but that was it. Roshi followed up with a straight shot of lava that completely obliterated the wall and kept on going, shocking many people.

Thankfully, Naruto had used his earth bending to quickly move out of the way by going into the ground. He then shot out of the ground with four sky high pillars of earth that made a lot of earth benders green with envy. Naruto rock walled up the pillars with relative ease.

Once on top of one of them, he smirked at his opponents, who were eyeing him with confusion. With the blond on the middle one, Naruto stomped down on it while bringing his fingers inward along with his arms before he shot them outward, causing the pillars to break apart in sections the sprouted razor sharp edges.

What baffled everyone was that the flat sections were all floating in midair. It was because of his gravity bending skills. The flat sections were floating in midair, creating odd patterns before they stopped and Naruto smirked. He directed the moving razor blades of earth right towards to the two, who began to dodge like their lives depended on it. Some created crashed into the ground and stayed there while the rest flew back for another round.

The two earth shinobi soon had enough before they used their respective jutsu to blow apart the razor blades of earth. Seeing this, Naruto frowned before he got another idea. He let the platform he was on fall to the ground before the pieces of his old attack converged on his and covered him from head to toe. But he was not done, the ground then rose up in a dome around him.

The audience was confused on what the blond was doing before the ground began to shake and a large golem made of stone rose high above the two men. It was even taller than Shukaku, who was one of the shortest of the tailed beasts.

It looked it some civil war soldier for the body while the face was a cross between Cyclopse's and Robo Cop's. It hands looked like giant balls with spikes all over them. Naruto voice then rang out. "Ha! Take this! My super awesome golem!"

"He could have picked a better name." Toph dead panned, getting nods from the rest of the group.

Naruto then proceeded to try and bash his two opponents into the ground, but they were dodging. However, it was near misses. Suddenly Roshi seemed to gain some common sense because he and the red monkey combined, with Han and his tailed beast doing the same.

Soon, two taller being appeared before Naruto in his golem form. A large red ape with 4 tails and a dolphin-horse with five tails. Naruto looked at the two and sweat dropped. "Well….shit." His voice echoed throughout the field.

"COME ON MR. GOLDEN FOX! YOU CAN DO IT!" a kid's voice echoed out before the whole audience echoed the kid's words, including his own group.

Smirking at their encouragement, Naruto got into another earth bending stance that rocked the ground so much that it flung Han in his tail beast form away from him and when he landed, he made the sure that the ground would trap him for a while.

While Han was busy trying to get himself out of the ground, Roshi was just recovering from the shaking and was about to attack, but the golem right fist, the actually turned into a fist, slammed into the giant red ape's stomach, stunning it and knocking it off its feet. As it was getting back up, Naruto was forming a new attack the had been wanting to try for a while now. With his giant right hand extended, Naruto sent a massive amount of his own chakra to it to create the biggest Rasengan he had ever made. He wasn't done because he sent chunks of earth into it, gaining a brown and rocky version of the attack. "Time to end this! **Earth Style: Earthquake Rasengan!**" With that, he slammed the giant sphere into the bigger ape's stomach**.**

The life returned to the giant ape's eyes as it regained its mind before it was blown away by the golem, which created an earthquake. When the dust cleared, Roshi was back to normal, but he and his animal companion were knocked out.

Naruto smirked, he won that battle….obviously he forgot about Han because as soon as he turned, a concentrated blast of steam rammed into him, making his lose balance before the giant hybrid beast took a swipe at him and shattered his golem.

Naruto was violently ejected and skidded across the earth until he came to a sudden stop. Staring at the sky, he said, "Damn…that was a hell of a hit."

"Don't give up now kid. You may not have all the jutsu down that you should have learned from that scroll, but you can still win." Kyuubi said.

"That is true, but this going to be a hard battle, especially after all that chakra and chi that I wasted on that Golem and the Earthquake Rasengan. Man I waste a lot of energy." Naruto said as the five tails was making its way to him.

"Well, there is always level two." Kyuubi suggested.

"Are you serious!" Naruto said in shock. "I can barely hold that from for a few minutes and then I am drained afterwards!"

"And that is all we need." Kyuubi said with a smirk. Naruto got the hint and smirked as well. The blond put his hand on the fox's head before power exploded. It was enough to stall Han in his tracks.

There, standing before his was a Kyuubified Naruto. He whisker marks were deeper, had golden slitted eyes, 9 golden tails with red tips, and his finger nails were now claws. Not to mention his hair went past his shoulders and was wilder looking. "Let's do this!" He said in a voice more feral then his normal one.

Naruto used earth bending to create some giant stone fists that held up like it was nothing before disappeared with pure speed and then slammed a fist into Han's side. When Han tried to get at the smaller blond, he missed because Naruto was gone again. He then proceeded to bash Han with his stone fists until the Five Tailed Beast finally fell from the speedy beating he was receiving. Han too was unconscious thanks to a rather hard hit to the head.

A few seconds later, the stone fists fell apart and Naruto fell to his knees in exhaustion. "Ugh…that form….is not complete." He said to himself as Aang and the others had it towards him. "So….did you like the show?"

"It was amazing!" Toph said as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Man o man…I knew not to mess with you, but this made me not want to even more!" Sokka laughed. He still messed with the blond whenever he got the chance.

"I am so glad Toph talked you into being my earth bending teacher too. I can't wait to learn that Golem Technique!" Aang said excitedly, which made the group laugh.

"Aang, calm down." Katara laughed.

"Heh, seeing as you're the Avatar and all, you might be able to." Naruto said with a laugh. The Other former Jinchuriki watch this with smiles. Their leader was something else. He had great friends and he gained a second form to his tailed beast form….something they have not figured out how to do. Soon, they took the body's of Han and Roshi and left, saying it should not be to hard to find the eight tails….the seven tails was another story.

Up on the inner wall, Long Feng growled in anger. His plan to get rid of the blond with one of his own had failed….terribly.

_Iroh_

The old fire general stopped at the small shop, looking at small basket. The shop keeper saw this and said, "If this is for a romantic picnic, may I suggest this lavender one."

"No, it's not a romantic picnic, but it is a special occasion." Iroh said with a chuckled as he paid. As he was leaving he saw a familiar flower that was not opening up. He pushed into the shade while saying, "The Moon Flower likes partial shade." He then left, with the shop keeper smiling, happy the old man helped him with that.

Browsing though a few more shops, he came up a music store that held different types of stringed instruments, but he was interrupted by a small boy loudly crying for some reason.

"It's ok!" The mom said gently, trying to calm her son down.

Iroh then slowly came over, playing a tune with the stringed instrument he just bought. "Leaves from the vine, falling so slow. Like fragile tiny shells, drifting in the foam. Little soldier boy, come marching home. Brave soldier boy, comes marching home." He sang, calming the boy down. It worked, making the boy smile before he pulled on the old man's beard.

Naruto saw this from a top a roof, practicing his roof hoping. "The old man is here too?" he said a loud. He had met Iroh and Zuko long time ago back at the circus. It was there that he learned that not all fire bender were evil. He still hated most of them, but the old man was alright. "This I gotta check out." He said before following the man.

XXX

Iroh came upon a few boys playing a game of soccer while also using earth bending to play. However, they took it too far and smashed a window open.

"It is usually best to admit mistakes when they occur, and to restore honor." Iroh told the boys kindly.

Soon a hulking man looked through the window, "When I am done with you kids, the window won't be the only thing that is broken!" the man screamed.

"But not this time. RUN!" Iroh ordered the boy as they all high tailed it out of there in fear.

Soon the old war general found himself in alley, and he was about to get mugged. However, the man was doing a poor job at it and iroh quickly defused the situation, listening to the man's story, and then helping him over a cup of tea. When the man left, Naruto made his presence known.

"Still helping people, eh old man?" Naruto asked as he jumped down.

"Naruto?" Iroh asked in shock. "I have not seen you for a long time!"

"Yeah well, I have been busy." Naruto said off handedly. "You know, saving the world and all."

"Oh come on, that's the Avatar's job." Iroh laughed.

"Yeah, I know, but it never hurts to help." Naruto said as he walked past the old guy to sit next to him. However, Iroh saw the words on the boy's coat.

"You're the Golden Fox?" Iroh yelled in shock.

"Yeah…now you know why I had to leave that day. I figured Azula had found out about me, so I just left and I know I hurt you guys and I am sorry. I learned from you all that not all fire benders are bad. And it turned out that she did not know. So I ran for just being paranoid."

"I can understand that, Azula can be very….scary at times, but I believe she has a softer side that she is not showing." Iroh said cryptically.

"Wait, you're not going to outright attack me like Azula did?" Naruto asked in shock.

"Oh no, I won't do that. To be honest, I was more worried for your safety instead of mad at you. You were pretty back then." Iroh said truthfully.

Naruto smiled. "I am glad to hear that. Oh and I have girlfriend now."

"Oh, you're back with Ty Lee?"

"No…my oldest friend, Toph." Naruto said sheepishly.

"I see." Iroh said with a thoughtful look on his face before he took out a piece of paper. "Here, this is a coupon to the Tea Shop I work at. Come by some time if you plan on taking her on a date."

Naruto blinked stupidly before he took the coupon with a thank you. He then looked at the basket and somehow knew what today was. "That day of the year again." He said with sadness. Iroh nodded solemnly. "Come on, I'll go with you to keep you company like last time." Iroh seemed to perk up at that, grateful to have Naruto as a friend, even though the blond hated fire benders.

XXX

Naruto and Iroh made it to a field with a lone tree. There was nobody for miles and that is just what Iroh wanted. Naruto made a small rise in the ground so that Iroh could put a picture on it. He built a small shrine and finished it by lighting a couple of scented sticks with a small amount of fire bending. "Happy birthday, my son. If only I could have helped you." He said sadly as tears flowed from his eyes. Naruto put a hand on the man's shoulder before they both began to sing the song that Iroh sang to that small boy.

When it was over, Naruto actually let a tear fall and thought, _This war…brings nothing but pain._

_In Honor of Mako._

_Naruto and Toph_

Naruto looked at the coupon in his hand while he was sitting down in their temporary house before looking towards Toph. The others just looked at each other before shrugging. Naruto smiled, he would take the old man's offer and take Toph there on a date.

"Hey, Toph?"

"Yeah?" the blind girl asked boredly.

"Wanna go on a date?"

"Wha?" she asked with wide eyes as she fell over. She then remembered that they were a couple now and they have yet to go on a date. She smiled fondly at his offer after she recovered before saying. "Yes, I would like to do that."

With that, the two made their way out of the house, completely missing the look on the remaining trio's face.

"Did I miss something?" Sokka asked, the other two shrugging, thinking what Naruto did was just so sudden for them as well.

Kyuubi smirked. "Oh I am sure you did miss something, but your puny mind couldn't process it." He teased, getting an annoyed look from Sokka.

XXX

Once they were near the tea shop that Iroh and Zuko worked at, Naruto just then noticed it was basically dinner time and it would be night soon. Oh well, he could work with that.

Naruto gently lead the girl in the teahouse, both of them smiling the whole time. Once inside they saw Iroh was alone in serving tea and the place was kind of…dead. "No way." Toph said with a laugh. "I know him."

"Oh, I didn't know that." Naruto said, surprised.

"Yeah, it was just before you came back, I was separated from the group. I accidently attacked him and he gave me tea and advice on what to do next. You saw the result of my coming back to the group, just in time to help fight Azula." Toph answered.

"Yeah…that sounds like the old tea lover." Naruto laughed as they sat down.

Not long after that, Iroh came over with a huge smile. "So, the Toph you were talking about was the same girl I met not long ago."

"Seems so doesn't it, old man." Naruto said with a smile. "Where is your nephew?"

"Oh, 'lee' is not feeling well, so he took the day off." Iroh said cryptically. "Not what can I get for the two of you?"

When they put their orders in, Toph looked at her blond boyfriend with a smirk and asked, "So, how do _you_ know the old man?" Naruto just chuckled before he told her of how they met, a bit before Zuko got his scar. After that, they just made small talk until their food and tea came.

XXX

It was dark now, but Naruto did not mind and neither did Toph. As they walked through a small park, Toph stopped at a small gazebo and said, "Thanks for the wonderful night, Naruto."

"It was my pleasure, Toph." Naruto said softly before he gave her a kiss, to which she was happy to return.

Soon, they had to stop for air and while their foreheads where press together, Toph asked, "Hey, Naruto? Why me?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" the blond asked.

"I mean, you could have any girl in the world. So why me, the blind girl? You could have fought me, but you choose me."

Naruto smiled. "Because, there is really no other girl I want to be with. I have known you for a long time, you were my first real friend and I fell for you. I may act like a flirt to other girls, but I am just playing around. I love you, that's why I chose you."

Toph eyes began to water up at that. "I love you too." She said before she smashed her lips to his. After a while, they just held on to each other, enjoying each other's presence before a song entered her mind. She looked Naruto right in the eye and somehow, he knew what was going to happen and he just smiled.

"Look at the sky, tell me what do you see?" She sang, "Just close your eyes and describe it to me."

"The heavens are sparkling with starlight tonight, that's what see through your eyes." Naruto sang with a smile.

"I see the heavens, each time you smile," Toph sang with tears running down her eyes in happiness. For a moment there, she thought she could see the crazy blond's face and that was all she needed. "I hear your heartbeat just go one for miles. And suddenly I know my life is worthwhile. That's what I see through your eyes."

"That's what I see through your eyes." That both began to sing as they walked out of the Gazebo to a small pond, which Naruto began to walk on with Toph on his feet. "Here in the night, I see the sun. Here in the dark, our two hearts are one."

Other people, who were in the park, like Iroh and the old man from the clothing shop, smiled at what they were seeing. "It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun. And love just took me by surprise, looking through your eyes."

Naruto smile before he pecked Toph on the lips. "I see a night I wish could last forever. I see a world we're meant to see together. And it is so much more than I remember."

"More than I remember," Naruto sung by himself with a loving smile.

"More than I have known." Toph finished before they began sing together again. "Here in the night, I see the sun. Here in the dark, our two hearts are one. It's out of our hands, we can't stop what we have begun. And love just took me by surprise…looking through your eyes. Looking through your eyes." Toph then kissed her blond boyfriend passionately, with Naruto deeping it as they danced on the water.

XXX

**Lemon Warning Yeah, we can't see this any more**

_Toph and Katara_

The group was currently in the bathroom of their apartment. Aang was shaving his head, Sokka was cutting off the peach fuzz on his upper lip, Naruto was trimming his hair that was over grown in some places, and Katara was fixing her hair; putting those odd hoops on. Even Momo and Kyuubi were washing themselves.

Katara, however, noticed that someone was missing and, so she went to Toph room, only to find the female earth bender sprawled out on the floor, face first on the floor, asleep. Her hair was all over the place as well.

Katara scowled a bit before she called to her fellow female. "Toph! Aren't you going to get ready for the day?"

Toph groggily got up, spat in a spittoon of sorts, and brushed herself off a bit. "I'm ready."

"You're not going to wash up?" The water tribe girl asked. "You've got a little dirt on your….everywhere actually."

"You call it dirt, I call it a health coating of earth." Toph said with a smile.

Katara put on a thoughtful look before she said, "You know what we need? A girl's day out!"

"Do I have to?" Toph groaned.

"It'll be fun!" Katara said cheerfully while Toph put on a defeated look.

XXX

"The Fancy Lady Day Spa?" Toph repeated after Katara told her what the place in front of them was called as a couple of beautiful women walked out of the fancy looking building. "Sounds like my kind of place." She added sarcastically.

"Are you ready for some serious pampering?" asked Katara excitedly.

"Sure Katara, whatever you say, as long al they don't touch my feet." Toph grumbled out as they entered.

The time they spent at the spa was interesting to say the least. The spa attendants did in fact touch the blind girl's feet, trying to get the caked on earth off, which was painful for the girl The result was the attendants being flung away from her.

When they were having a much bath, Toph scared away an attendant by manipulating the earth on her mud mask, which made both girls laugh. After that, they spent a lot of time in the steam room, relaxing.

XXX

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Toph said in a good mood, while she and Katara walked down the street with make up on their faces, giving them an elegant look. "I am usually into that stuff, but I actually feel…girly."

"I'm glad, it's about time we did something fun together." Katara said as they walked over a bridge.

They were passed by three rich looking girl with snobbish attitudes, the girl with some sort of umbrella indicating the snobbish conversation. "Wow, great make up."

"Thanks!" Toph said, oblivious.

"For a clown!" the girl with the umbrella finished, making her friends laugh.

"Don't listen to them, let's just keep walking." Katara said as she glared at the girls.

"I think she looks cute." A rich girl with buns on both sides of her head said, "Like that time we but a sweater on your pet poodle-monkey!" she and the other two rich girls laughed at that.

"Good one star!" One on the girls complimented her friend.

"Let's go Toph." Katara said, trying to get her friend away from these girls.

Toph looked sad for a moment before she too laughed, confusing the girls. "No no, that was a good one. Like your pet poodle-monkey! HA! HA! You know what else is a good?" she asked, turning around before she used earth bending to put a hole in the bridge, right below the girls so that they would fell in the water below.

"Now that was funny!" Katara said with a smirked before she used water bending to drive the girls down the river, them screaming the whole time.

XXX

"Those girls don't know what they are talking about." Katara said when they were walking again and when she caught up to her blind friend.

"It's ok." Toph said. "One of the good things about being blind, that I don't have to waste my time worrying about appearances. I don't care what I look like. I am not looking for anyone's approval. I know who I am and besides, I know that Naruto loves me for you I am as well." At that she put on a sad smile, glad to have the idiot blond with her.

Katara smiled, "That's what I really admire about you, Toph. Your so strong and confident and self assured." She heard Toph sniff a bit at that. "I know it doesn't matter but, you're really pretty."

"I am?"

"Yeah, you are."

Toph seemed happy about that and began walking again. "I really shouldn't have doubted myself. I keep forgetting that I have Naruto and he sees me as the prettiest girl around." She said with a chuckle. "You know, I'd return your compliment, but I have no idea what you look like." This just made the water bender giggle.

Toph then put on a serious look. "Katara, I know you like Naruto."

"W-what?" Katara asked, a bit shocked.

"Your heart beat speeds up a lot when you are around him, just like mine, which is how I know and don't think I didn't 'see' you outside our door the other day." Toph said with a smirk, teasing the girl.

Katara sighed at that. "What is not to like, he is a great guy."

Toph smiled. "You're right, he is." She paused then before saying, "You should go on a 'date' with him. I know he has a lot of love to give and I would be selfish to keep him all to myself. I know he is a flirt to a lot of girls, but I know he cares for us all. So I am willing to share him if you are."

Katara could not help but stare at her only girl friend in the group. She could not believe what she was hearing. Toph….was willing to share her boyfriend? "You can't be serious."

"Oh I am." Toph said with a smirk. "So are you in?"

Katara let a small smile grace her lips. "I will try but it will be hard to get him to agree. He seems content with you."

"Oh, I am sure I can get him to agree with it. Besides, Kyuubi will help as well, so let me take care of it, so just go on a date with him for the moment, ok."

Katara was hesitant, wondering if this was a trap, but relented. "Ok, I'll give it a try."

"Good!" Toph said cheerfully, with a small blush on her face. After what happened that day, she often had wandering thoughts. Some even included the three of them.

_Naruto and Katara_

Naruto sighed as he walked through town. Since the girls went on another girl's day out they also kicked out the boys, so they would not stay in all day and be bored. "I wonder what Aang and Sokka decided to do." Naruto asked himself. He should have went with them instead of go off by himself.

"Naruto?" a familiar voice asked.

Turning around, the blond saw Katara standing there with a confused expression. "What are you doing by yourself?"

"Oh, just going for a walk." Naruto said boredly, "I am not sure where the others are. Where's Toph?"

"Oh, she decided to go to the park after she brings all our stuff that we bought home." Katara said. She then noticed that it was near lunch time and that this was the perfect time that she could go on her 'date' with Naruto. "Hey, wanna hang out and go get something to eat?" she asked, hoping he would say yes.

Looking to the sky, he saw that it was about noon and he was a bit hungry. He smiled at the water tribe girl, which was infectious because she smiled as well, but with a small blush. "Yeah, sure. Eating with friends if better than eating alone after all."

"Cool." Katara said with a smile as she lead the boy to a nearby restaurant.

XXX

Ironically, she chose the same place that Zuko would take his date to. The duo laughed as they told each other jokes and messed around. Katara would tell him stories about her brother back in their village in the South Pole, while Naruto stories about his and Toph's adventures were they were younger.

"Excuse me sir, would you and your girlfriend care for desert?" their waiter asked, making Naruto choke on his drink while Katara blushed.

"Um, she is not my girlfriend." Naruto corrected the man politely, making Katara's eyes go downcast. "We just friends that have been traveling together for a while, but dessert does sound nice. What do you say Katara?"

"Dessert would be nice." The water tribe said happily, recovering before the blond noticed her downtrodden look. Naruto smiled back before they ordered what they wanted.

XXX

The two were walking down the street to their house as the sun began to set. Katara quickly noticed Toph in the distance and noticed that she was gesturing to the water bender to make her move. Katara looked at the oblivious blond next to her, who was looking at the clouds with a smile on his face and smiled herself. It was now or never.

"Naruto, I had a great time hanging out with you today." Katara said happily.

Naruto looked at her and smiled as well. "Thanks and yeah it has been great hanging out with a beautiful girl such as yourself as well. You basically made my day more interesting. Thanks!"

Katara blushed at being called beautiful by the boy she had a huge crush on. She didn't know when it started, but she did not care. If Toph was giving her this chance, she was going to take it. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips, shocking the boy, but before he could say anything on the matter, he saw Toph with her arms crossed and….smirking?

"T-toph!" Naruto said as he broke the kiss with Katara and lightly pushed her away. "T-this isn't what it looks like." He tried to explain, guilt rising up in him.

"Oh shut up and kiss her." Toph finally said with mirth in her voice.

Naruto put on a dumbstruck look on his face. "Wait what?"

"Look. She likes you like I do and well; I decided to give this a try. Besides it would be selfish of me to keep you all to myself and I know you. You would love us both equally, so that is why I said it is ok." Toph said truthfully with a loving smile.

"You see, it is ok." Katara said to a shell shocked Naruto as she leaned in for another kiss. Naruto stared in shocked before Toph words finally registered. She was ok with this? He had two girls now? _Holy crap!_ He thought in shocked before he just accepted this and closed his eyes to kiss the dark skinned girl back.

Toph smirked. _Oh yeah, Things are defiantly going to be interesting from now on._ She thought with a light blush dusting her face at the thoughts running through her mind.

_Aang and Azula_

Azula looked at the city below her from her hotel room. In a few days, she and her friends would present themselves to the Earth King as the Kyoshi Warriors. After defeating them, she thought it would be a brilliant idea to impersonate them. And to get into the city after Naruto had sealed up their way in, they had to in like the refugee do.

Looking to Ty Lee and Mai, she saw they her dark friend looked the same, she did not have to do much other than change her clothes to get into Ba Sing Se. Ty Lee, however, was a different story. Since see her old boyfriend again, the girl had become less bubbly and to get in, she had died her hair streaks of yellow and wore Earth Kingdom clothes. Azula could tell the circle performer was still in love with the blond and maybe she could find a way to help, even if he was the Golden Fox.

"Alright, we are going to do a little recon and explore the city." Azula said before she took a look at herself in the mirror. In addition to Earth Kingdom clothes, she had her hair down and it was light brown instead of black. It was different enough so that she could get in without a panic. "Ty Lee, I want you to find Naruto and act as a spy for me. Do what you want with him, I don't care."

"R-right." The circus girl said, a bit happy and nervous to see her old boyfriend again.

"Mai, you hold down the fort while Ty Lee and I do some recon and when one of us come back, you may go and familiarize yourself with the city as well." Azula ordered.

"Whatever." Mai dully said. "At least I'll have something to do."

Azula nodded before she left the room.

XXX

Currently, the princess of the Fire Nation was resting at a park, bored out of her mind. This place was way too quiet for her taste. However, that boredom quickly melted away when she the Avatar, walking up to her.

"Hey, you're new around her aren't you?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, I just got to Ba Sing Se the other night."

"Not a city person, are you?"

"How could you tell?" Azula dead panned, but could not help but chuckle. This kid was so easy going that it was growing on her.

"You look so bored, like my friends." Aang said humorously.

"Yeah? I guess so." Azula said with a smile. On the inside, she was trying to figure out how the Avatar was making her act all nice.

"Hey, what's your name? I'm Aang!"

She then had a mini freak out. She forgot to figure out a fake name for herself! CRAP! "Uh…it's Aluza" She said quickly, using the backwards spelling of her name.

"Nice name." Aang smiled again. "Come on, let's go and get something to eat. And I'll tell you want else you can do here for fun!"

As he lead her away through the city by hand, Azula could not figure out what was going on. Back home, she would fry a guy just for touching her. Then Aang comes, makes her smile, and is basically taking her out a on a date without even noticing it. This was just crazy!

XXX

Lunch with the Avatar had been good for the fiery princess. Aang natural kindness and easy going personality had calmed her aggressive nature down and she actually enjoyed his company. She did not understand what was going on, but she liked it.

She felt so at ease with the bald kid that she felt at ease talking with him with just about anything. So much so that gave him a twisted view of her plans. She wanted to save her home from its darkness by ruling it, but to do that she had to gain her father's respect. So she is doing all these small things like getting into this city for one and the helping out where she could.

"My home is not the best there is and I wish to save our people, that's why I want to do this. I would do anything for it." She said truthfully.

Aang had a genuine smile on his face. "I'm glad. But you know, no one could save the world on their own."

"This, coming from the Avatar himself?" Azula teased, making Aang blush.

"Hey, I am getting help from my friends. Heck, I got the Golden Fox on my side and his friends." Aang said with a big smile. "So what I am saying is, you can't do this all by yourself. Carrying the weight of the world on yourself will only hinder you. That's why we have friends to help us with our problems." He said putting his hand on the girl's for comfort.

Azula couldn't believe it. She was blushing because of this boy. He was just so damn nice to her and didn't expect anything of her, unlike her father. He was just so…so…so, well she could not figure out the word, but for some reason, she was falling to him. The AVATAR, her target!

Calming down, she decided that this could be a good thing. Maybe this could work out for her and she could get her dad to agree, when she got her respect.

"Hey, where are you from, I forgot to ask." Aang asked.

Azula smiled at the avatar. "That's my little secret." She said slyly with one eye closed as if winking at him, making the avatar blush a bit at her cute expression. He blushed even more when she leaned over the table and closed the distance between them, give him a quick peck on the lips. "Til we meet again, Aang." She said before she quickly left to go back her hotel room, blush hardly at what she had just done.

Aang had a goof smile as he paid for the meal and then walk home in the sun set. Aluza was a very attractive girl and she had a lot of ambition. He really did like her and he thought she was a good person. Maybe this could work.

When he was home, he stopped dead in his tracks, because he saw Naruto and Katara kissing with Toph a few feet next to them with a blush on her face. Well, she obviously didn't mind. Looking back to the two kissing, Aang actually smiled. However he was confused. He was not as upset as he thought he would be. He still loved Katara, but it had turned into a brother-sister love. Naruto had better treat her right, or else. He guessed he had Aluza to thank, since he was falling for her now and maybe, he would see her again, tomorrow.

Then his thought went off tangent. _Hey, if Katara is basically the mom of the group….that would mean that Naruto is the dad! Holy Crap!_

_Ty Lee_

The former circus performer strolled down the street at a leisurely pace. She had no clue where to find her former lover or his friends. So she asked a few old people and they pointed to the richer part of town.

Look at their house, her heart ached. She still loved Naruto and was crushed when he just up and disappeared after he cut it off between them so she would not get hurt. She still got hurt, emotionally. Looking determined, screw Azula plans, she was going to get Naruto back, no matter what!

Knocking on the door, a dark skinned male opened the door rather boredly. "Um, hi?" he said.

"Hello." Ty Lee said cheerfully. "Is Naruto in?"

"Yeah, but what do you need him for. I, Sokka, am right in front of you." Sokka said, trying his hand at flirting like Naruto usually did. He failed, epically.

"I don't care, I want to see Naruto!" Ty Lee said a bit angrily.

"Ok ok! Come in." Sokka said with a sweat drop. "Naruto! Someone here to see you." He could not understand it, how did the blond attract all the girls? First had had Toph and now he also has his sister! So who is this chick and what has this got to do with Naruto?

The blond came to the living room with Aang and the others following and Kyuubi instantly knowing who this girl was. "Oh…this can't be good."

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked, genially confused as to why this girl was here and who she was, but in the back of his mind, he felt like he recognized who she was.

"Yes, you can take me back!" Ty Lee nearly shouted.

Naruto backed up. "W-what?" he said, completely off guard while the others eyed the girl.

"It's me, Ty Lee." At that, the group was instantly on guard.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"I was originally sent to spy on you, but if you'll have me, I could be your double agent." Ty Lee said truthfully. "Please, just take me back, I still love you!"

"She is telling the truth." Toph said. "The vibrations she is putting off through her heart are indicating that she is being truthful."

"Can we trust her?" Sokka asked Aang, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I like to this positive, so yes." Aang said with a smile.

Katara glared at the girl for a moment before saying. "I have a small grudge on her for her chi blocking skills that she used on me and my brother when we first met, but if Toph believes her, then I can give her a chance."

"Yeah, but I already have a girlfriend….well two now thanks to Katara." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head nervously. "So it would be up to them as well." Out the corner of his eye, the blond saw Toph smirk with a blush on her face and he knew her answer. _Dear kami, what have I created? _He thought with panic.

"Oh I don't mind." Toph said with that smirk on her face before she went over to Katara and whispered something in her ear, making the girl blush…hard.

"Y-yeah. I guess it could work." Katara stuttered with a blush, looking anywhere but Naruto or Ty Lee. The two boys looked at each other before shrugging. They were both really confused by their behavior and Kyuubi rolled his eyes at their stupidity. Momo just shrugged and went off to do what he did.

"Well then." Aang said with a smile at gaining a new friend. "Welcome to the group."

Ty Lee nodded with tears in her eyes before she ran to Naruto and planted one on him. She would still be their 'enemy', but she could go back to them whenever she wanted. It worked out. Still she would not tell either side all that either side was planning.

_Sokka_

It was night time and Sokka was very…bored. For him, there was not much to do in Ba Sing Se. So while he walked, he used his boomerang as a toy, flinging it about haphazardly.

Soon he came upon a stylish looking build and as he passed it, he could hear girl's voices. Deciding to check it out, he was given the site of many pretty girls, whispering to themselves. In actuality, it was a class on Haiku. As he was looking through the window, a nearby ostrich-horse kicked him in through the window, making the girls gasp. "I am so sorry. Something struck me in the rear! I just wound up...here?" he said said while getting up, performing a perfect haiku, making the girls giggle and clap.

The instructor, however, was not happy. "Five, seven then five. Syllables mark a Haiku. Remarkable Oaf."

Sokka's eye twitched at being called an oaf. He decided to play her game, just to impress the girls. "They call me Sokka. That is, in the water tribe. I am not an oaf." He said while counting the last few syllables, making the class clap for him while the instructor just kept on glaring.

"Chittering Monkey. In the spring he climbs tree tops. And thinks himself tall."

"ooh!" the girls commented on the tension between the two.

"You think you're so smart. With your fancy little words. This is not so hard." Sokka said while crossing his arms before giving off a smug grin

"Whole seasons are spent. Mastering the form, the style. None calls it easy!"

"I calls it easy. Like I paddle my canoe. I'll paddle you too." Sokka replied cockily while smacking his ass.

"There's nuts and their fruits. In fall the clinging plum drops. Always to be squashed." She said while taking out a plum and then stepping on it, to prove her point.

"Squish squash, sling that slang. I'm always right back at cha. Like my boomerang!" Sokka said with a cheezy smile. Then he got even cockier when the instructor decided to sit down. "That's right I'm Sokka! It's pronounced with an okka. Young ladies, I rock ya!" The room went dead quiet at that before he decide to count how many syllables that was and found out there was one too many.

"Uh, that's one too many syllables there bub." The guard said before he literally threw Sokka out of the class.

As Sokk was getting back his barings, he saw Kyuubi walk up to him with that foxy smirk of his. "It sucks to be you. That lady will always be right. You are such an oaf!" Kyuubi said in perfect Haiku, further annoying the water tribe boy.

"Shut up Kyuubi!" Sokka whined that the fox could do better than him. "I hate poetry!" That made Kyuubi laugh at his human friend.

_Zuko_

While working in the teahouse, Zuko noticed the a young girl, that was pretty cute, had been watching him for a while. Walking up to his uncle, he said, "Uncle. We have a problem. One of the customers is onto us. Don't look now, but there is a girl over there at the corner table. She knows we're Fire Nation. " Iroh smile before he took a look before Zuko jerked him a way. " Didn't I say don't look!"

"You're right Zuko." Iroh said with a smile. "I've seen that girl in here quite a lot. Seems to me that she has quite a little crush on you!"

"What?" Zuko asked, completely put off. He wasn't used to this type of stuff.

"Thank you for the tea." The same girl they were talking about said from behind them, ready to pay. Zuko took the money nervously before she said, "What's your name?"

"My name's Lee. My uncle and I just moved here." Zuko replied.

The girl smiled. "Hi Lee, my name's Jin. Thank you and…well, I was wonder if you want to go out some time."

Zuko had a dumb look on his face, so his uncle answered for him. "He'd love to!"

"Great! I'll meet you in front of the shop at sundown!' The girl said happily before she made her way out of the teahouse. Zuko just glared at his uncle kept on a big smile.

XXX

At sundown, Zuko walked out the teahouse in his nice Earth Kingdom clothes with his hair parted back, making his look like a dork.

Jin can around the corner smiling. "Hey, well look at you! You look so cute!" She said, messing up his so that it was back to normal.

"It took my uncle, ten minutes to do my hair." Zuko complained as he patted it down before she led him away to the restaurant that Naruto and Katara went to.

XXX

So, how do you like the city so far?" Jin asked as Zuko picked at what was left of his food.

"It's ok."

"What do you like to do for fun?" The girl asked after she took a drink of her tea.

"Nothing." Zuko replied nervously.

"Excuse me sir, would you and your girlfriend care for dessert?" Their waiter came up and asked.

"SHE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Zuko nervously shouted, which made the girl giggle at his antics, while other people stared at him. The waiter quickly left, mumbling about how the yellow haired boy was much nicer about it than he was. Now that caught the exiled prince's attention. _Naruto is here?_

After that awkward moment, he looked to see his date quickly eating the last of her meal. "You have…quite an appetite for a girl." Zuko said, trying to complement her…and failing.

"Um…Thanks?" She said nervously. "So Lee. Where were you and your uncle living before you came here?"

"Well, we've been travelling around for a long time." Zuko nervously said.

"Oh? Why were you traveling around so much?"

Zuko panicked and said the first thing that came to mind. "We were a….part of this traveling circus." He said lamely.

"Really? What did you do-wait let me guess. You juggled!" The girl guessed.

Zuko frowned. "Ya, I juggled."

"I've always wanted to learn how to juggle!" Jin said happily before she gathered what was on the table and gave it to him. 'Can you some me something?"

Seeing the happy look on her cute face, not even Zuko could say no, so he tried his best….and failed…epically. Most of it fell on him, making the girl laugh. "I haven't practiced for a while." He said, giving an excuse for his lame circus skills.

"You got that right! You suck!" A familiar voice laughed at Zuko's misfortune.

Turning their heads, they saw a small red fox with nine tails smirking at them….mostly Zuko. "Kyuubi?" the fire bender asked in surprise but still glad to see an old friend.

"In the fur!" the fox said happily before his gaze went to Zuko's date. "So scarface, who is this lovely flower?"

Zuko's good eye twitched at the nickname the fox had given him, but he guesses he should not be surprised. After all, Kyuubi was naturally rude to everyone. Even to Naruto. "Hey, don't be so rude!" Jin scolded the talking fox.

"What else can I call him because I am sure the Prince of Emos has already been taken by someone else?" Kyuubi asked.

"It's ok." Zuko said with a smile that she liked. "This is Jin, my date. Kyuubi, where is Naruto?"

"Oh…he's around." Kyuubi said cryptically. "If you're on a date, I guess I should leave you to it. Good luck?" He said he before hopping off the table and began walking away before he stopped. "Oh and just so you know, your complements suck!"

Zuko blushed at that. Jin saw this and smiled, "Old friend?"

"Yeah, but if he is here, Naruto should be too." Zuko replied, his mood better now thanks to seeing an old friend.

"Hey, I wanna show you one of my favorite places in the city." Jin said with a smile.

XXX

"I am so excited for you to see the fire light fountain." Jin said as they ran down a random street. "The lamps make the water sparkle and reflect in the pool in the most beautiful way." However, when they got to the fountain, the area was dark. "I can't believe it! They aren't lit!"

Seeing her sad face that was usually with a smile, Zuko decided to be nice and brighten up her day. Besides, that has been what she has been trying to do with him. "Close your eye. And don't peek." He said firmly. She did as he asked and closed them. Zuko took a deep breath before he used fire bending to shoot out little balls of flame to light all the candles in the area. If she asked, he would just blame it on Kyuubi. He was a fire creature after all. "Ok, you can look." He said.

"Oh wow!" she said in awe. "What happened? How did they light? What did you…" She then stopped, deciding she did not want to know because he was smiling gently at her. The two gaze at the beautiful sight in silence, enjoying it.

Looking him with a cute smile, she ran a hand through hair before taking his hand. They both turn and began leaning towards each other, into the moment. However, Zuko ruined the moment. He brought up a coupon from his teahouse between their faces. "I brought you something. It's a coupon for a free cup of tea."

"Lee, this so sweat." Jin said while taking it.

"Don't thank me; it was my uncle's idea." Zuko said nervously, "He thinks you are our most valued customer."

"Your uncle is a good teacher." Jin said cheerfully.

"Oh brother! Just kiss her you flaming pussy!" Kyuubi's voice rang out from somewhere.

Zuko sweat dropped at that while Jin laughed. He vowed to kill that fox the next time her saw him. Jin looked to her date with a smile and half laden eyes before she react up and kiss the exiled prince, who leaned into the kiss before he back away, looking ashamed of himself. "What's wrong?" Jin asked sadly.

"It's complicated. I have to go." Zuko said before he made his way home, leaving her there.

XXX

Iroh looked out the window for his nephew before the door opened, revealing the boy. "How was your night Prince Zuko?" He said while acting like he was busy with their flowers, but Zuko didn't seem to care as he slammed the door to his room, making the old man wince.

A few seconds, later the door slid open a little and he said, "It was nice." He said softly before closing it gently this time. Iroh gave of a smile after that.

_Kyuubi_

The nine tailed fox was no expert on human relationships, preferring to stay away when Naruto was with his…girls. So he was at a loss when he saw the very sad girl that Zuko just left at the fountain.

He felt that he had to do something though. So he jumped down from where he was and sat down next to the girl who was sitting down on the fountain edge. "Hey, are you going to be ok?"

Jin looked to the small bad mouthed fox and said, "I…am not sure. I honestly thought he was starting to like me."

"Lee has always been shy and awkward with other people….especially girls. I guess you can thank his sister for that." Kyuubi said softly. "Sometimes, he just needs a push in the right direction."

"Oh. Was I moving too fast for him?" Jin asked.

"I am not sure I can ask that, but I think it was more concerned of his past, thinking he needed to do something before pursued a cute girl like you." Kyuubi offered.

"Like what?"

The fox shrugged, "Beats me. That's something you have to ask him on your own. But I suspect it has something to do with that scar."

"Oh." Jin said before she looked to the fox again. "You are far nicer than I thought."

"Don't tell anyone, ok." Kyuubi chuckled, trying to cheer her up. "I usually act like that just to mess with my friends. I have an image to up hold after all."

It worked because she laughed at that. "Your weird, you know that?" Jin said.

"So I have been told." Kyuubi said with a smirk. "Come on, I walk you home since the shmuck decided to bail on ya." Jin giggled at that and led the fox home, with them talking about random subjects.

Soon, they came upon a small home that the fox assumed with the girl's "Thanks again Kyuubi." Jin said with a smile.

"It is no problem." Kyuubi said cheerfully, her nature affecting him. As she was walking in, he continued. "For what is worth, if I was human, I would not have done that. I would have continued the date since you are very beautiful young woman and nice too."

Jin smiled with tears in hers. "Thanks Kyuubi. That means a lot to me." With that, she walked into the house, the small fox watching her with sad eyes.

"If only I had my human form. Then you would not be so sad and then we could both be happy, even though I am an old spirit from the past." Kyuubi said quietly. It seemed that he really like this girl. He never knew that the girl had heard every word.

_Momo and Kyuubi_

Momo slept soundly , dreaming of Appa, himself, and Kyuubi up in the cloud, looking for food. However, when the bison roared in the dream, thunder roared in the real world waking him up. "Awe man. That was such a good dream too!" Momo complained from inside sokka's hand bag that he had jumped into out of fear.

"Dreaming about food or Appa again." Kyuubi asked lazily.

"Uh, both." The flying lemur replied.

"Figures." Kyuubi laughed.

Momo then noticed that a piece of Appa's hair was on his head. "Hey! I bet we could find Appa! We can use our sense of smell!"

"Great Scott! Why didn't I think of that?" Kyuubi asked before he put on a dead panned expression. "Oh that's right. I am too lazy."

"Oh come on man!" Momo complained before he saw a shadow on the ground that resembled Appa and so, he chased after it, but not before he tied the patch of fur around his wrist, intent on find his big friend.

Kyuubi watched him go. "Poor kid. Might as well follow him to make sure nothing bad happens to him."

Momo found himself chasing after large object that resembled his friend, but in the end, they were not. "Where are you?' he said sadly.

XXX

Momo flew around town while Kyuubi roof jumped, following his friend. Soon Momo became thirsty and got some water from a nearby barrel, but his tail was so active that it knocked over a broom, getting the attention of three mean looking black cats. Momo looked behind him to see the cat and said, "Uh…hi?"

"Food!" The middle cat yelled as all three of him pounced, however, Momo quickly flew away.

"Oh come on! I try to find my friend and I become lunch to some large cats!" Momo cried out before he was punched out the air by one of them who had climbed up the wall. Kyuubi winced at that. Now that had to hurt. Momo then ran into a crowd of people, hoping he would be safe, but he ended up being a street performer with a couple of monkeys.

"Yeah dance monkey boy, dance!" Kyuubi jeered from his spot on a roof. However, when he saw the large cats attack his friend he quickly made his way over there. He got inbetween Momo and the cats. "Yeah, no."

"More food!" The cat's growled before a net came down and captured before being put in separate cages.

"I blame you." Kyuubi groaned to his lemur friend, who just looked sad with his ears pinned down.

XXX

Soon they came to a slaughter house and while the humans were arguing about something, the large cats were freaking out. "Someone get us out of here! I don't wanna die!"

Momo had noticed that Kyuubi had gotten out by melting his cage and with waiting for Mom to get out. The lemur nodded before he used his opposable thumbed to unlock the cage with easy. As they were leaving, he took one look at the cats and decided to help them out as well, even though they did try to eat him.

After that, they quickly made their escape.

"Thank you new friend!" The leader of the cats said to Momo once they were far enough away on top of a large building.

"No problem!" Momo said cheerfully, Kyuubi rolling his eyes.

The cats nodded to each other before they quickly got the patch of Appa's fur off the lemur's arm and lead the two animals on a chase throughout the city until they left it in a huge paw print. Momo noticed who's paw print this was and said, "He was here!"

"Seems there is hope after all." Kyuubi said in shock.

"There is always hope." Momo replied.

**XXX**

**My God….33 pages. I thought about doing this in two chapters, but I just wanted to get this done. You better have enjoyed it. This took about two days to write!**

**Now, if anyone can guess where I got that song from, you get a cookie. I didn't really do anything with Mai because she is a real stale character to me. She'll have more scene time later.**

**REVIEW. Seriously I want a lot of helpful reviews for this chapter before I start on the next one.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Uzumaki's Wrath**

**Chapter 13**

**Some of you are wondering how old Zuko, Azula, and her friends are…they are all one year older than they are in the anime. Hope that helps. A special thanks to JackOfBladesX for a **_**special**_** jutsu, he he he. I will also be setting up a poll to figure out if Ty Lee will be leaving with Naruto and the gang at the end of the Earth Book or after the Beach episode in the Fire Book.**

**AGAIN, I am taking out the lemon for now.**

"Wait a second!" Sokka shouted in shock. "You said you know who we are related to from the past?"

"Yeah." Naruto said nonchalantly as he and the boys walked the streets of Ba Sing Se on their day out.

"Are you going to tell us?" Aang asked curiously.

"Sure and just so you know, I already told the girls." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Oh, please do tell." Sokka said.

"Alright. Well, we already know who Zuko and Azula are related to."

"We do?" Aang and Sokka asked.

"Yeah." Kyuubi said from atop Naruto's head. "Sasuke." The boys grimaced at that, they hoped nothing bad came out of that.

"Hey wait, where did you find this info?" Sokka asked.

Naruto smirked. "Remember my fight with both the 4 and 5 tails." A couple of nods. "Well I also learned how to make Shadow Clones and I sent a few of them to sneak into the University. There I did some research with the knowledge I took from the Spirit Library and came up with some pretty cool things." He said, "And Ty Lee is a descendent of a girl named Tenten."

"Huh. Wonder what she was famous for." Sokka pondered.

"She was one of the best weapons experts of her time. She could use _any _weapon with deadly efficiency." Naruto said, making Sokka sweat drop a bit. He idlly wondered if the girl had a fetish for weapons as well…or if Ty Lee was related to Mai as well. "We already know that Toph is related to Hinata Hyuuga."

"Who was extremely hot." Sokka pointed out.

"Thanks for that useless information." Kyuubi grumbled, making Aang laugh.

"Ok and Katara's ancestor was pretty funny." Naruto said.

"Why, we have the same family."

"It would seem so, but I found that your family was split up a lot." Naruto said. "On your mother's side, which Katara mostly has, we have someone from Kumo and a girl from my home village called Sakura Haruno."

"So what is the funny part?" Aang asked.

"The haruno's were known for their _pink_ hair." Naruto said simply. It took a moment for the two boys to register what he said before they fell on their asses in a laughing fit.

When Aang finally regain some composure, he asked, "So who is the guy from Kumo then?"

"Some guy names Omoi." Naruto said. "No much is said about him other then he was very cautious and that he always had a lollipop in his mouth."

"O…k." Sokka said with a raised eyebrow, "What about my side?"

"From Kumo, you have Omoi's teamate, Karui, who was said to be kind of violent and had red hair." Naruto said, making Sokka's eyes widen, his mind wondering what it would be like if he gained red hair. "And a boy named Shikamaru Nara, who came from a clan of extremely lazy people, but they had IQ's over 200." That made Aang widen his eyes while Sokka looked extremely shocked. They know Sokka was smart….ish, but to come from a family that was that smart, maybe Sokka had potential to be that smart as well.

Who knew?

"Me next!" Aang said excitedly.

Naruto smiled. "You are related to a boy named Rock Lee. It was said that he was an expert in Hand to Hand fighting….and that was it."

"Oh." Aang said, thinking that was not all that great.

"I wonder if is possible for us to learn anything from the past like you." Sokka wondered aloud.

"Oh, I am sure I can teach you a few things, but I am a slave driver."

"Yeah." Aang said a bit nervously.

"So, I want to get stronger to help you guys out." Sokka declared.

"Suit yourself." Naruto muttered with a smile as he walked a little ahead of the small group

"I am in for a world of pain, aren't I?" Sokka asked, not liking how Naruto said that.

"You have no idea." Aang said.

"Oh and Sokka, If I can learn the sealing arts, I am sure you can learn what I am going to teach you." Naruto said with a smirk.

Before Sokka could as what he meant, they were interrupted by a female voice. "Kyuubi?"

The small fox from atop the blond's head instantly recognized the voice as he turned to her. "Jin?"

"Who?" the three boys asked.

"Heh, a friend of mine I met on my escapades around town." Kyuubi said with a smiled as he hopped off the blond's head to meet the girl.

"Hey Jin, how are you doing?" The fox asked, making the girl smile. Naruto observed this saw that the girl was very pretty and she had on very baggy Earth Kingdom clothes that suited her form some reason.

_Someone is copying of Toph._ The blond though with a small smile.

"So, it is true?" Jin asked.

"Is what true?" Fox asked, not understanding.

"That if you still had your human form, that you would be with me?" Jin asked, getting dropped jaws from the boys.

"Heh, you heard me, huh?" Fox asked.

"Yes Kyuubi, and I know about what you were meant to do and know there is truth in your words."

Kyuubi sadly smiled at the girl and said, "Yes, it is true."

Naruto watched this with a smile. Never had he seen Kyuubi act like this to anyone before. Sure the fox was perverted with some girls and secretly with Katara, but this was different. It seemed that the fox really had feelings for this girl. He then thought about what the Sage had said in a dream once.

_Flashback!_

The night after the big fight between Naruto vs Han and Roshi was an interesting one at that. As soon as he hit the pillow, he was out like a light, but his mind was in overdrive.

The blond was once again in the white plain where the shadow of the Sage of Six Paths. "Do you know why you cannot control level 2?"

"No, I don't know why." Naruto asked, hoping he was not getting yelled at for being too weak.

"It is because you don't need Kyuubi anymore."

"Huh?" Naruto asked, not understanding.

The sage sighed. "Maybe I should start from the beginning so that you know what I am talking about. The 9 were created for one purpose and one purpose only. To do what I could not, and that was to kill the Jubi. The spirits created them, fearing the Avatar might not be enough to destroy it, especially after he disappeared. However, their curiosity got the better of them and they wanted to see what they were up against when the time came."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You mean?"

"Yes, they time traveled as it was in their power to do so. However, when they arrived, it was their down fall because I was using the last of my power to do a few things before I died. I sealed the Jubi's body into the moon while also creating a massive seal that would keep the beast in there when it regained its chakra and I split up the beast power, hoping it would just disappear. However the 9 came and absorbed it, creating monsters. I would have stopped it, but the damage had already been done and I died."

"Oh man, they became something worse than the Jubi." Naruto said, "So that was what Kyuubi meant when he said that the darkness of the old world had changed him."

"Yes." The sage said sadly. "However, I made sure that I could help the people out, so I left the spirit world many times to deliver my next solution. On one of my final tries, I saw the descendants of my two children fighting. In the end, the Senju won over the Uchiha and to my surprise, he was married to a descendent of my brother, a woman named Mito Uzumaki.

"I gave the solution to them and they accepted. To purify the darkness, they needed to be able seal a Bijuu into someone who would combat the hate with love and thus, the true purpose of the Jinchuriki was made and what happened throughout the ages, you know. It was unexpected when I sent you to the future that the Kyuubi would be free from you while you purified the dark chakra more quickly than when the beast was inside the others. "

"I see." Naruto said.

"Yes and while the others are here, the process has sped up." The Sage explained. "Now, the reason you can turn into the Golden Fox is because Kyuubi is needed to trigger the energy inside of you so that you can turn into the Bijuu form. However, the reason you can't hold Version 2 is because you don't need Kyuubi anymore for that."

"Why?"

"Because, what you need is what my father needed and what young Aang will need soon. The 7 Chakras."

"The what? And wait, who was your father?" Naruto asked.

"My father…was the First Avatar and you will learn about the 7 Chakras when the time is right." The Sage explained, "However, I fear the 9 as they are now will not be able enough to defeat the Jubi. That is why it is your job to defeat him when he comes, but do not worry, you will not be alone. When combined with the other 8, Kyuubi will be at his strongest and he will help you along with the young Avatar."

"Wait, how do you know the Jubi will be free?" Naruto asked in a panic.

"Because of the Comet….its first passing gave off enough power to fracture the seal I put on it and because if it, the dark chakra of the jubi has been able to influence the Fire Nation and make them once again dive more into darkness." The Sage replied seriously.

"I see, so it all revolves around the Jubi." Naruto growled. "So wait, how will Kyuubi combine with the others?"

"With this is one jutsu I was going to giving you. It will also help the fox in getting used to being human, because once they combine; they will be human…forever." The Sage replied as he put a hand on Naruto's third eye and another on his chest.

_Flashback End!_

Naruto smiled and before Kyuubi could tell the girl he did not have a way to be human, Naruto spoke up. "Kyuubi, there is a way to be temporarily human for a bit and I am working on a way to make you a more permanent human if that is what you wish."

"What! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING SOONER!" The enraged fox ranted.

"Because I just remembered it." Naruto replied, getting sweat drops from all those present.

"DO IT!" Kyuubi yelled out happily while Jin put on an excited look.

"Very well." Naruto said before he went through a few hand signs. "**Ancient Style: Blank Clone." **Naruto's chakra burst outside of him and then jumped off of him to form a pure white humanoid figure. At the questioning look from the fox, Naruto said, "Just jump into it and it will do the rest."

The fox jumped into it, which rippled like water until smoke from around it, signifying the process was under way. Slowly the smoke closed in and Jin and the others watched in anticipation. When the smoke finally dissipated, Jin blushed at what she saw. Black boots, black baggy pants, a brown muscle shirt that showed off all the muscles he now had, a black jacket with the sleeves ripped off and a red number 9 on the back. His face was angular with a red goatee, piercing red eyes that Jin thought were pretty sexy, and spiky red hair that was like Naruto's only much longer, as in they went to his shoulders.

"This….is weird." Kyuubi commented as he was not used to a human body.

"True, but I have a feeling that you will be using that form a lot. So, what should we call your human form?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi put on a thoughtful look that looked weird on his late teen face. "You can call me…Koza."

"Well Koza, let's go get to know each other a bit better, shall we?" Jin asked with a bright smile that Koza liked.

"Whatever you say." Koza replied in a gentlemen like way as they headed off to a nearby tea shop.

The only thing that Naruto said about that was, "Why does he have a coat? It is freaking hot out!"

"Who knows, maybe he though it made him look cool." Sokka replied as he noticed that Naruto had left his at their temporary home, which mostly identified the boy as the Golden Fox.

"Oh well." Naruto said, "Well I guess it is just the three of us."

"Oh hey, there's Aluza!" Aang happily as he waved to the girl, who seemed happy to see him. Sokka and Naruto snickered at the girl's name, but Aang did seem to notice.

In the past week that the two had been seeing each other, Azula had really started to fall in love with the boy. Her normal aggressive personality would shift to that of her kind and happy personality when she was with him. It would seem that because of Aang, she had gained a split personality, where both were in love with the last airbender. Her dark half because he was the Avatar and was powerful and the light half because of his kindness and selflessness.

Aang was also falling for the girl because they surprisingly had the same interests in some things and spending time with the girl really did wonders for him, they were affecting each other.

Sokka watched as Aang ran over to the girl and he felt like he knew the girl from somewhere but could not place it. He shrugged it off a moment later and said, "Ok, now it is just the two of us."

"Actually it is just you." Naruto said, "I am going to spy on Kyuubi, this should be good." He then left Sokka to his own devices.

Sokka was steamed at being left out. Maybe he wanted to spy on the fox turned human too! He then sighed as he calmed down before looking to the sky. "Hmm….why do I have the sudden urge to go lie down in the park and stare at the clouds?" he asked himself before head off to do just that. It would seem that his Nara blood was finally kicking in.

XXX

Naruto tried to find Koza and Jin but it seemed that they disappeared; of course he was not really looking that hard. He knew the old fox could handle himself, he was just curious, is all.

Stopping, he found himself in front a familiar tea shop, the same one he took Toph to and smiled. He might as well pay the old man a visit and mess around with Zuko, if he was there. Opening the door, he smirked when he same said bus boy doing his job, but his back was toward him. Naruto sat down at a nearby table and saw the place must have just gone through a rush because it was pretty slow. Frowning, he saw that Zuko was still ignoring him, he said out loud. "So, what do I call you, great prince of the emos…..wait, I feel like someone has already gained that title." Naruto said.

_Back in the past_

Sasuke glared out onto the village he now governed before he sneezed. "Why do I feel like killing someone now?"

_Back in the present_

Zuko froze at that. The voice he knew, but that comment really got to him. Only one person would dare call him that while joking around with him. Turning his head, he indeed saw the blond and he was dressed differently, something the boy always did. "It's Lee."

"So Lee, ya going to serve me or are you going to keep staring at me like you've seen a ghost." Naruto asked with a smirk.

Zuko shook his head. Naruto was always and will always be a smart ass. "It is good to see you again." He said while sitting down across from the blond.

"Like wise. So I heard you ran into Kyuubi while on a….date." Naruto said but laughed at the word date.

"Yeah what of it?" Zuko asked a bit annoyed.

"Oh, just never thought you would date anyone, considering you're very….tense around girls." Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Yeah well, I blame my sister for that." Zuko groaned.

"Yeah." Naruto said with a nervous chuckle.

"Hey…I saw a girl named Jin, the one I went on the date with, in here a few minutes ago and she was with someone…with RED HAIR!" Zuko freaked.

"So…I got yellow and just so you know….that was Kyuubi." Naruto said slowly, making Zuko gain a shocked look.

"Wha….HOW?"

Naruto close one eye and smirked, "Ancient ninja secret."

Zuko sighed, "Figures." He then stared at the blond, "So, you upset a lot of people when you just left…Ty Lee the most."

"I know…."Naruto said sadly.

"Then why did you go?"

Naruto sighed, "You'll find out soon enough…." The blond then got up. "Seya later…Lee. It was good seeing you again." He paused and said, "I met up with her not to long ago….and things are good now."

"Good to know." Zuko said truthfully.

"Tell the old man hi for me." The blond said but he didn't open the door, he just disappeared in a swirl of leaves, making Zuko's eyes widen.

"Just what has he been up to?" Zuko freaked. Somewhere in the back, he thought he heard his Uncle laughing at him.

XXX

Naruto walked down the streets idly, He saw Sokka in a nearby park, looking at the clouds, Aang and his friend were there as well; looking happy. He was…bored. He didn't really feel like messing with Kyuubi on his date and since Toph and Katara were having another girl day, he could not hang around with them.

"Naruto!"

Turning his head, he smiled as he saw Ty Lee running up to him. "Well hey there beautiful." Naruto flirted, making the girl blush.

"Hello to you too." She said as he she planted one right on his lips. She then broke away, looking at him with half laden eyes that were full of love. Those feelings they had for each other back then were still strong and now it was stronger…even though he was also with two others girls. She was not happy that he was with neither the earth girl nor the water tribe girl, but she could get around that. Like now. "So…wanna go somewhere quite?"

"Where do you have in mind?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. He knew what she wanted. Just like with the other two girls they have been on dates and like Toph, Ty Lee wanted to make love to him…badly, Katara was hesitant because it was her first time, so he would wait till she was ready, but they still kissed.

"Oh I found this quiet place in the park….that people barely ever go to." Ty Lee said in a sexy voice.

"Well what we waiting for?" Naruto asked before they both went up in a swirl of leaves. Gotta love the Body Flicker!

They didn't notice that it was dusk and by the time they got there, they would be completely alone in the dark anyway.

XXX

Koza and Jin were once again at her favorite fountain and this time it was all lit up, making the scene for the two perfect because it was beautiful. "It is even more beautiful than last time!" Jin said happily.

"Yeah…it is." Koza said, but he was not looking at the fountain.

Jin noticed this and blushed. He was referring to her. She smiled shyly at him. Zuko barely made her feel like she was special and loved; Koza did all that and more. He was so nice to her. It seemed like he genuinely cared for her. So she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Koza could not understand it, but he had fallen for this human girl. She was beautiful and she had a heart of gold. All his years as the evil Kyuubi no Kitsune made him forget what love really was. Even though his containers tried and failed, this girl was pulling it off! So he leaned in on the kiss before pulling away but he was still staring at the girl in the eyes.

"I still cannot believe you want to be with me…even though you know what I am and the stupid things I have done." Koza stated truthfully.

"We all make mistakes, spirit and human alike." Jin said softly. "The point is that you learn from them and you grow stronger. I have seen the good in you through our two dates and any girl would be lucky to be with someone like you." She said as he softly put a hand to his face.

Koza smiled. "Heh, Lee was a fool for letting you go, but I am glad he did. You are such a kind woman that it is hard not to like you. Still, are you sure you want to be with someone who is not a full human."

"Yet." She replied with a smile. "I am sure your friend will figure out soon. Besides, I don't mind."

"Man I am lucky." Koza said before he got serious. "Also, being a kitsune, I am aligned with fire." The fires around them all turned ghostly blue, but somehow, it made the area more beautiful in her eyes.

"I honestly don't mind." Jin said before they came at each other in another kiss, but this one lasted far longer, with Koza's hand on the girl's lower back and her's on his neck. They were both enjoying this greatly.

XXX

The duo of Naruto and Ty Lee were fiercely making out under a tree in the dark, not that they cared about that little detail. Slowly they peeled each other's clothes off and soon they were both in the nude and Ty Lee looked nervous. Naruto saw this and asked, "What is wrong?"

"This is my first time, but I am glad it is with you." Ty Lee replied lovingly, making the blond smile at her.

**(LEMON THAT CAN'T BE SEEN)**

Soon, Ty Lee's breathing was back to normal, but their intense session had knocked her out and she was snoring peacefully with a big smile on her face. Naruto smiled before he kissed her forehead and then put his clothes back on. He took her in his arms bridal style while also scooping up her clothes and Body Flickered to her hotel room and gently laid her down on the bed while putting her clothes on a nearby chair. He then put her blanket over her to she would not be cold that night.

Naruto smiled at her peaceful face and placed another kiss on her forehead. Ty Lee smiled in her sleep before she muttered, "I love you Naruto…so much."

The blond smile and said, "I love you too." That seemed to make the girl happy because she smiled again before rolling over her sleep. The blond then body flicker out of there just as the door to her room opened.

Mai poker her head in because she thought she heard something, however, she wrinkled her nose and asked, "Man, why does it seem like sex in here?"

"Oh Naruto, do me more!" Ty Lee moaned out in her sleep.

"Oh…that's why…geez." Mai complained before she shut the door

XXX

Naruto appeared in his and Toph's room to find the girl still away and smirking at him. "Did you and Ty Lee have fun?"

"Huh, how did you know what we did?"

"Oh please, anybody that was awake could have heard those screams." Toph said with a smile before it turned perverted and she gained a blush. She kissed her lover sensually before saying, "Please, make me scream."

Naruto blinked before he smirked in a feral way. "Your wish is my command my love."

XXX

**BOOM! There is that chapter! Now I release you are all…recovering, but please read this. This is a filler chapter that was meant to replace Appa's Lost days. **

**Now, I was thinking, when and if Legend of Korra comes out, I might to a prequel/sequal to this story…or just a new story all together, tell me what you all think.**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Uzumaki's Wrath**

**Chapter 14**

Currently, Sokka was drawing. Why and what you may ask. Well, he was trying to make lost Appa posters so that they could find their big furry friend a lot sooner. However, his drawings were rather…..childish. He absolutely no artistic talent in drawing.

Next to him, Toph was lounging about, 'staring' at the ceiling. Kyuubi was next to her, sleeping in his fox form. Naruto was on the other side of her, sleeping out of boredom.

Aang and Katara were not there because they went out to find a copier so that they did not have to draw all the posters like Sokka was stupidly doing. Surprisingly, Jin knew someone and took them to her friend.

"Jin was right, we found the printer to make our posters!" Katara said when her, Jin, and Aang returned home with smiles on their faces. She then showed Sokka the poster that they had made. Let's just say it was waaaaay better than anything Sokka had.

"Hey, I thought designing the Lost Appa poster was my job." Sokka complained before he showed them his pictures. "I have been working all day on my Appa."

Katara looked about to ready to laugh while Aang said, "Sokka the arrow is on Appa's head!"

"This is his head!" Sokka defended himself.

"Why are feet coming out of it?" Katara asked when she took the picture away from him to get a better look.

"Those are his horns!" Sokka cried as he snatched the paper back before sighing, "I haven't seen him in a while, ok."

"It looks just like him to me!" Toph said. Naruto, who had woken up when the three got there, smiled.

"Thank you I worked really-" Sokka then realized that he was talking to a blind person. "Why do you find the need to do that?" Toph just smirked.

"Ha!" Kyuubi laughed, "because is funny!"

You do have to admit that is a bit funny." Jin replied as the small fix jump into her hair.

"Let's just stick with the professional version." Katara offered, which made Sokka rip up the one in his hands.

"Come on! Let's get busy!" Aang shouted excitedly as he handed them out to all his friends. Naruto just chuckled at the bald kid's enthusiasm, not that he could blame though. He also wanted to see the big fur ball.

The next moment, they saw Aang and Momo high in the air, dropping the fliers all over Ba Sing Se. "He sure is happy." Naruto said to himself with a smile as he did it the old fashioned way.

XXX

Iroh had just finished serving a few of high class looking men and was about to go refill his tea pot when they called out to him.

"So you're the genius behind this incredible brew!" one of the men said, obvious the richest one, as indicated by his jewelry and the two men flanking him. "The whole city is buzzing about you! I hope Pou pays you well."

"Good tea is its own reward." Iroh smiled.

"But, it doesn't have to be the only reward." The man said with a smirk. "How would you like to have your own tea shop?"

"M-my own tea shop!" Iroh stammered out in shock before he smiled. "This is a dream come true!"

"What's going on here?" a man said as he quickly got between them. He was rather weak looking. This man was Pou, Iroh's boss. "Are you trying to poach my tea maker!"

"Sorry pal, but that's business for you, am I right." The wealthy man replied.

"Mushi, if you stay, I'll make you Assistant Manager!" Pou said, hoping to get Iroh to stay and was getting desperate. "Wait! Senior Assistant Manager!"

"I'll provide you a new apartment in the Upper Ring. The Tea Shop is yours to do whatever you want. Complete creative freedom." The rich man said slyly.

"I even get to name the shop?" Iroh asked.

"Of course!" The man said and Pou tried one more time with some ridicules sounding title, but it failed. Iroh gave his old boss the tea pot and smiled to the rich man.

Iroh turned to Zuko, who was slowly serving tables, and said, "Did you hear Nephew? This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the Upper Ring of the city!"

"That's right young man. Your life is about to change for the better."

"I'll try to contain my joy." Zuko rasped out dryly as he put the tea tray on a table and walked out of the tea shop. _I really don't know if that is a good thing or a bad thing._ Zuko thought as he leaned against the building. Then a few flier fell down from the sky. His eyes widened when he saw that it was Appa on the piece of paper.

Looking up, he didn't see anyone, but that didn't stop him from looking. In the Avatar was here, then he need to complete his mission. To get a better view, he climbed one of the buildings, but found no trace of the bald kid anywhere!

However, he found someone else. Naruto was also on the building looking at him with a serious expression. "Looking for someone?"

"Yes! "The avatar is here! My mission is to take him to my father to regain my honor." Zuko declared.

"Right, Ty Lee told me about your problem." Naruto said with a frown. "And I am sorry for what happened. But." The blond then turned so that his back was turned to him, showing Zuko the wording on his coat. "I maybe not hate you for being Fire Nation, but I will stop you if I must." With that, Naruto leapt of the roof and to the next building with ease before he disappeared in another leafy body flicker.

Zuko had a pale but shocked face. "N-naruto is the GOLDEN FOX!"

XXX

The group, after posting up the few fliers that Aang left, were currently back at the apartment. Sokka and Katara were playing some odd card game, Jin and Kyuubi were watcjing with some interest, Naruto was leaning against the wall in thought with a frown on his face and Toph as lounging on the floor, bouncing a rubber ball off the wall. She wanted to her blond boyfriend what was wrong, but before she could, Aang came barging in the room, breaking him out of it.

"I just finished delivering all the leaflets. Has anyone come in with news about Appa?" Aang asked.

"It has only been a day, just be patient." Katara replied.

Aang seemed down about that and sat down to watch the game. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "Did you really think someone, in just a few short hours, would suddenly appear at the door with the big guy?"

There was a knock at the door, making everyone blink. "Does that answer your question?' Kyuubi countered smugly, Naruto just sent him a glare.

"Wow, I guess patience really does pay off!" Aang said cheerfully, making the group roll their eyes. Aang quickly opened to the door to find someone they thought they would never see again. Their Joo Dee. Not the fake that had to deal with. "Joo Dee?"

"Hello Aang and Katara and Sokka and Toph and Naruto." She replied annoyingly like usual.

"What happened to you? Did the Dai Li through you in jail?" Sokka asked.

"What? Jail? Of course not." She said waving it off. The Dai Li are the protectors of our cultural heritage.

"But you disappeared at the Earth King's party." Toph pointed out.

"Oh I simply took a short vacation to Lake Laogai, to the country. It was quite relaxing." Joo Dee replied with her fake smile.

"Odd place to take a vacation." Naruto said with a frown. He had been there once, and no one ever was there when he was.

"Oh, it is a good place to relax." Joo Dee replied.

"But then they replaced you with some other woman who also said she was Joo Dee." Katara explained.

"What? _I_ am Joo Dee." She replied with her fake smile once more. Something was not right.

Aang seemed to not care anymore and asked, "Why are you here?"

The woman pulled out one of their fliers and said, "Dropping fliers and putting up posters isn't permitted in the city. Not without proper clearance." She said, making Naruto groan in annoyance.

"But we can't wait around without getting permission for everything." Sokka stated.

"You are absolutely forbidden in putting up posters." Joo Dee said in her creepy way that ticked them off.

Aang glared at her and his face went red. "WE DON"T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID RULES AND WE ARE NOT ASKING PERMISSON! WE ARE FINDING APPA ON OUR OWN AND YOU CAN JUST STAY OUT OF OUR WAY!" He screamed at her, making the woman inch out of the house in fear before Aang slammed the door in her face.

"that might come back to bit us in the blubber." Sokka pointed out.

"Who cares!" Kyuubi cheered. "That was awesome!"

"I agree. Those rules were really getting to me and if Aang hadn't said anything, I would have." Naruto said with a smirk.

"I am with you on that!" Toph cheered while Katara smiled, thinking the same.

"I don't care!" Aang said, "From now on, we do whatever it takes to find Appa!"

"YEAH! Let's break some rules!" Toph cheered before she used her earth bending to blast a corner of the house apart.

"Oh this should be fun." Naruto said with a smile. He so loved to break rules because he hated this annoying city! He was better off in the country.

As they walked out to do their own search, they didn't notice the two Dai Li agents watching them.

XXX

"I am very disappointed in your work with the Avatar and his friends, Joo Dee.' Long Feng said as he stared down the woman. "I had hoped you would be able to control this situation.

"I am so sorry, but they don't trust me anymore. I don't think I can keep working like this." Joo Dee said, looking ready to cry.

"Joo Dee, the Earth King has invited you Lake Laogai." Long said with an echoing voice.

The woman's eyes dilated and she replied in a flat monotone, "I am honored to accept his invitation."

"Good." Long said with a smile and nod. "Now go await further orders." She bowed and left.

"If the Avatar keeps searching for his bison, it could upset the delicate balance we've worked so hard to achieve in this city. It could even cost us control of the Earth King." Long said loud to his soldiers by the door.

"Should we take care of them?" one of them asked.

"No, it is much too dangerous to confront him directly, especially with the Golden Fox and his odd friends around." Long said as he stared into the green fire in his fire place while holding a scroll. "Let's handle this….quietly."

XXX

Zuko calmly walked into his and his uncle's old apartment as calmly as he could. "So I was thinking about names for my new tea shop. How about the Jasmine Dragon! It's dramatic, poetic, has a nice ring to it."

Zuko ignored that and held out the flier he had in his clothes. "The Avatar is here in Ba Sing Se and he has lost his Bison. OH AND NARUTO IS THE FUCKING GOLDEN FOX!"

Iroh took the paper and sighed, "We have a chance for a new life here. If you start stirring up trouble, we could lose all the good things that are happening for us."

"Good things that are happening for you!" Zuko rounded on the old man. "Have you ever though that I want more from life than a nice apartment and a job serving tea!"

"There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity." Iroh said. "I suggest you think about what it is that you want from your life and why."

"I want my destiny."

"What that means is up to you." Iroh said as Zuko began to walk into his room. He then got another idea. "The Tea Wemal! No, that's stupid!"

"Uncle, you didn't seem surprised that Naruto was the Golden Fox." Zuko said quietly.

"Oh, I met him a few days ago. I was surprised at first and then I just accepted it. He is only doing what he thinks is right." Iroh commented.

"By killing off Fire Nation troops like it is nothing!"

Iroh sighed, "I guess you don't know the story of why he is like that." At Zuko's confused look, Iroh began the tale Naruto had told him.

XXX

The gang was once again putting up more posters and no one seemed to care that much. "We'll split up to cover more area. Toph I guess you should come with me and Naruto."

"Why? Because you don't think I can put up posters on my own?" Toph argued before she grabbed a paste brush from his hand along with a flier and put it on the wall. It was on backwards. At the eerily quiet response, she asked, "It's on upside down, isn't it? I'll just go with you two then."

Kyuubi smirked and as he and Jin walked away. "I don't know if I should be the one talking, but her pride does get the best of her sometimes."

"Well, I think it is cute." Jin replied with a smile.

XXX

Katara was putting up posters near a well when she heard a familiar voice. "Katara?" There, walking up to her in his freedom fighter armor, was Jet. "I think I can help you."

A glare made its way on to her face. She was still very angry him after what he tried to do with that village. So she bent the nearby water and sent in a crash wave towards the boy.

"Katara I changed!" He said hurriedly, very afraid.

"Tell to some other girl, Jet!" She growled as she sent ice at him.

He blocked them all with his Chinese hook swords and said, 'Katara, I don't want to fight you! I am here to help!" before he dropped his swords, however, he smirked as he reached for something in his pocket. Katara reacted by creating more ice to pin hi to a wall.

A few moments later, she heard her brother and her other friends. "Katara, what's wrong?" Her brother asked.

"Jet's back." She replied in annoyed tone. "We can't trust anything Jet says."

"But we don't even know why he is here." Sokka argued.

"I don't care why he is here, whatever the reason he is, it can't be good!" Katara shouted.

"I am here to help you find Appa!' Jet said as he revealed the thing he was grabbing at was his poster. He then saw Naruto in the group and his eyes widened.

"Katara, we have to give him a chance." Aang said, even though he did not like the boy, Jet did have a lead, which is more than what they had at the moment.

"I swear I have changed!" Jet said, "I was a troubled person and let my anger get out of control, but I don't even have the gang now! I put all that behind me."

_Something is not right here. He told me that his anger drives him and that he couldn't get rid of it. So how did this even happen?_ Naruto thought with narrowed eyes. _Did he run into the Dai Li….could they really be responsible for Jet's none anger?_

"He's lying!" Katara shouted.

Toph walked past her and put a hand on the wall next to him, checking his vibrations. "He's not lying."

"How can you tell?" Sokka asked.

"I can feel his breathing and heartbeat. When people lie there's a physical reaction. He's telling the truth." Toph said.

"Katara, we don't have any leads." Aang pleaded with his friend. "If Jet says he can take us to Appa, we have to check it out."

The water tribe girl sighed. "Alright." She then glared and pointed at Jet. "But we are not letting you out of our sight." She then pointed again to prove her point.

"Don't worry, I'll keep a close eye on him." Naruto said as he pulled out the ice spikes pinning him to the wall.

Jet looked grateful before his face turned into one of curiosity as he stared at the blond. "So Naruto." He began as they started walking, catching everyone's attention, because they never said his name. "How did you end up with the Avatar of all people?"

Naruto chuckled, "Remember that girl I used to talk about?"

"Yeah."

"Well I found her traveling with the Avatar while also teaching him. So I decided to join and teach the kid some earth bending as well." Naruto replied.

Jet winced at that. "Man, I feel sorry for him then."

"Why?" Aang asked.

"Who do you think taught me how to use these swords?" Jet replied. That made the group widen their eyes. "Still, he is way better than me and he training was almost sadistic." That made Aang silently agree.

"Oh, want me to give you more training?" Naruto asked nonchalantly.

"NO!" Jet shouted in panic before he asked, "So who was your friend?"

"Me and I am now one of his girlfriends." Toph said.

It took a moment for the words to register in Jet's mind. "Girlfriends? As in more than one?"

"Yes," Naruto asked while scratching his nose. "Ty Lee, who is not here right now and Katara. Speaking of her, I told you that if you pissed of the wrong girl one day, that you would regret it."

"Got that right." Katara mumbled while Sokka chuckled at that.

"Yeah….I did mess up." Jet said with shame in his voice.

"Well, here is your chance to redeem yourself." Naruto said before Katara rounded on him.

"How did you even meet Jet?"

"Well I came across them one day and told them who I was. They were a small group of kids that wanted to play hero. I listen to what they had to say and declined their offer of joining their 'freedom fighter' because I say they did take it too far on occasion. However, I saw that their skills were lacking and taught them how to fight." Naruto said.

"Dang, must have been rough." Sokka said, 'I mean, he is teaching me how to use chakra and I agree he is pretty crazy."

"What was that?" Naruto asked with a menacing face.

"Nothing!" Sokka got out, scared out of his wits.

"Good boy." Naruto said, "Now Jet, lead us."

XXX

"This is the place I heard about." Jet said as they walked into a huge barn like place, but there was no Appa.

"There's nothing here." Aang replied as the others spread out.

"Something is not right about this." Naruto said with narrowed eyes. He had learned how to sense any type of energy and felt small traces of Appa….hell certain parts of the city had some residual energy of the big guy. He was here…recently.

"If this is a trap!" Katara threatened, getting ready to water bend from her water pouch.

"I told you I work nearby!" Jet defended himself. "Two guys were talking about this giant furry creature they had. I figured it must be Appa.

"He was here!" Toph said, making the others run over to the girl, who had a patch of his fur in her hands.

"We missed him." Aang said as he held the fur.

"Then I am not going crazy." Naruto replied. "I felt some of his energy here and around town. It would explain the giant foot print that Kyuubi and Momo found the other day." Aang heard about that, put didn't know how to interpret that. He was just happy his friends found some clues.

"They took that thing yesterday." An old man said as he swept the floor. "Shipped him out to some island." By this time, the whole gang was listening intently to the old man's words. The old guy seemed very tired to them. "About time. I am been cleaning up fur and various…leavings all day."

"What island? Where's Appa!" Aang asked excitedly.

"Forman said some rich royal type on Wale Tail Island bought him up. Guess for a zoo or such. Could be the meat would be good." That last statement made them shiver a bit.

"We have got to get to whale tail island!" Aang said before he put on a dead panned look. "Where's Whale Tail Island."

"Far. Very far." Sokka replied sadly as he looked at his map. He show them the spot on the map and said, "Here, it near the South Pole, almost all the way back home."

"Aang with will take us weeks just to get to the tip of the Earth Kingdom. And then we'll need to find a boat to get to the island." Katara explained.

"Not to mention we'll be going back through the desert for the quickest way there.' Naruto commented.

"I don't care!" Aang said, "We have a chance to find Appa, we have to try!"

"Sounds fine to me." Naruto said, ready to get the hell out of this city.

"Must be nice to go to an island." The old man said as he swept, clearly he was old and alone. "I haven't had a vacation for years!"

"Don't you have some more hair to clean up?" Katara asked rudely, annoyed by the man's ramblings.

The man sighed as he understood. "Shuffle on, I get ya. No more need for old sweepy."

"You're right Aang. Our first concern is to find Appa." Katara replied after the old man was gone. "We can come back when we have him."

"Alright, let's get moving." Sokka said.

"Wait, I'll come with you." Jet called after them

"We don't need your help." Katara spat.

"Why won't you trust me?" Jet asked before he left with the other boys.

"Gee, I wonder." Katara grumbled to herself.

"Was this guy your boyfriend or something?" Toph asked with a smirk.

"What! NO!"

"I can tell you're lying?" Toph said in a sing song voice. "But, it would seem that Naruto does not have any competition with him….which is fine with me!" Katara then ran to catch up with the others, making Toph snicker.

XXX

"We can take the train out to the wall, but then we'll have to walk." Sokka replied.

"Don't worry, on the way back, we'll be flying!" Aang said cheerfully.

"Right, if we are going to be walking the rest of the way, I suggest I call in my jinchiriki friends, for just in case." Naruto suggested, which man the group feel safer, however, Jet had no clue what he was talking about.

"We are finally leaving Ba Sing Se!" Toph cheered while throwing her arms up in the air. "Worst city ever!"

"I agree. Out there, we won't have rules!" Naruto cheered as he grabbed the girl and spun around with her, both of them laughing happily. Katara looked at them with a bit of jealousy….Naruto had not done that with her yet.

"JET!" a voice called out in shock. It was Smeller Bee, who was also shocked to see Naruto in the group as well.

Jet stopped in shock while Katara glared, "I thought you said you didn't have your gang anymore."

"I-I don't!" Jet said, too shocked to hug the girl back.

"I was so worried!" Smeller Bee exclaimed. "How did you get away from the Dai Li!"

"The Dai Li?" Katara shouted in fear and shock.

"That would explain a few things." Naruto mumbled under his breath, trying to figure this out.

"I don't know what she is talking about." Jet said, a bit confused.

"He got arrested by the Dai Li a couple of weeks ago." Smeller Bee explained. "We saw them drag him away!"

"Why would I be arrested? I have been living peacefully in the city!"

"This doesn't make any sense." Toph said as she felt the ground between them. 'They're both telling the truth."

"That's impossible!" Katara shouted.

"No it is not. Toph can't tell who is lying because they both thing they are telling the truth." Sokka replied. "Jet's been brain washed!"

"Or it is a form of hypnotism." Naruto offered with a frown. "I wouldn't put it past the Dai Li to do that."

"That's crazy! It can't be!" Jet shouted, getting freaked out. "Stay away from me!" He shouted as they all converged on him.

**XXX**

**And there we go, another chapter out. One step closer in finding Appa! According to the polls, you all want Ty Lee to leave with Naruto and the gang at the end of the Earth book. I can work with that since Jin is coming too.  
**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Uzumaki's Wrath**

**Chapter 15**

The small group was in one of their rooms at the apartment they were staying at. They took Jet there to hopefully set this odd occurrence straight. However, Katara didn't think it was a good idea, as she still didn't trust the boy, even if Naruto taught him how to fight with those hook swords.

"The Dai Li must have sent Jet to mislead us and that janitor guy as part of their plot too!"

"Somehow, I really doubt they sent the old man for that, but I can see them using an experienced fight like Jet." Kyuubi commented from atop Jin's head, making Naruto nod gravely.

"I bet they have Appa here in the city!" Aang said, "Maybe he is in the same place he took Jet! Where did they take you?"

"No where…I-I don't know what you are talking about!" Jet said. His mind was in a jumble and he could not think straight.

"We need to find a way to jog his memories." Aang replied.

"Maybe Katara could kiss him. That should bring something back." Sokka replied with a smirk.

"Maybe you should kiss him Sokka." Katara replied with a glare.

"Hey, just an idea." Sokka said with his hand out in front of him.

"A bad one." Naruto and Aang stated. Naruto because he was with the girl and Aang because he did not want to see his sister figure with someone like Jet.

Sokka then tried something a piece of grass that Jet usually had in his mouth and that did not work….at all.

"Try to think of something from the past that triggers your emotions." Toph suggested.

"The Fire Nation!" Smeller Bee offered. "Remember what they did to your family!"

"No." Naruto said with a small growl, making the others look at him in shock. "Memories like that could be more hurtful then helpful and if the Dai Li are indeed using him, that could trigger a hidden part of his memory that they implanted."

"Wait, how would you know that?" Aang asked.

"In the Final Scroll, it talked about Danzo and some of his, lesser known methods of control. It was dangerous to use, so he usually just stuck with breaking them, making them emotionless. This whole thing screams something Danzo or in this time, Long Feng would do."

He looked up and he saw that most of the people in the room looking pale. Jin, who thank to Kyuubi, was catching up to the gang about Naruto. "Still that is crazy!" She replied.

"Though, it is not farfetched." Kyuubi replied, "He already rules this place through fear."

"Right." Naruto replied.

Katara sighed and walked up behind Jet. "Maybe this will help." She stated as she used water bending on his head and as it glowed, he saw the image of a stern looking man on a lake before he was pulled under and saw an underground cavern under the water.

"They took me to a headquarters under the water." Jet managed to get out in a strained voice. "Like a lake!"

"Wait! Remember what Joo Dee said!" Sokka interjected. "She said she went on vacation to Lake Laogai!"

"That's it!" Jet exclaimed. "Lake Laogai."

"This Lake must be of some importance then. Let's tread carefully about how we do this." Naruto cautioned.

XXX

Jet lead them to a large lake on the outskirt of the city and it was a pretty good sized lake. "So where is this secret headquarters?" Sokka asked.

"Under the water , I think." Jet replied while rubbing the back of his head.

"Yep…just like his ancestor." Naruto grumbled, remembering about where Danzo sometime had a base."

"There's a tunnel right over there, near the shore." Toph said, pointing to their left.

"My earth vision is not that well-tuned. Can you get it for us?' Naruto asked with a smile.

"Sure." Toph replied as she walked over and had it rise while whistling a small tune. There was indeed a small entrance.

When they managed to open the small rock lid, revealing a hole in the ground, Momo shivered before flying off, not wanting to go underground after what happened last time. "Wimp." Kyuubi chuckled and Jin flicker his ear.

"I am a little iffy on going down there myself. So I will keep him company." Jin replied with a smile, but the fox could see she was shaking a bit. Kyuubi wisely kept his mouth shut as he leapt onto Naruto's head, before they made their way down.

XXX

"It's all starting to come back to me." Jet stated as the group snuck around in the green lit hallways of the Long Feng's hide out for his Dai Li. They had to be very careful not to get caught or else their lives are forfeit.

The group passed a room that got Naruto's blood pumping in anger. A Dai Li operative was speaking slowly to blank eyed women. "I'm Joo Dee. Welcome to Ba Sing Se."

"I'm Joo Dee. Welcome to Ba Sing Se." The women replied in a dull tone.

At this, Naruto's knuckles turned white in anger. This was not right at all! Kyuubi peered down at his longtime friend and said, "Calm down boy, Long Feng will get what's coming to him."

"Right." Naruto growled as they continued walking. Katara looked back at her boyfriend sadly. He was such a good person that, she could understand why he was angry, hell, she was too.

"I think there is a cell big enough to hold Appa up ahead." Jet replied, trying to ignore what he just saw. They came to a stone door near a large wall and opened it to reveal…

XXX

The door the Appa's chamber opened to reveal a shadowed figure to the giant bison. The giant beast got up, hoping that Aang or one of his friends came to save him, but it was someone else. The Blue Spirit.

"Expecting someone else?" Zuko's voice rang out as he walked in, drawing his duel swords from his back. This irritated the giant beast as he growled.

XXX

What was revealed to Aang and the gang was a large open room with…noting in it. As they walked in, Naruto looked around with narrowed eyes. "Something's not right."

The answer to that was the door closing on them. And the lights going on. They looked up and Naruto said in a dead panned voice. "I hate when I am right."

Up above them were a good number of Dai Li agents, hanging on the ceiling. "Now that's something different." Sokka pointed out.

"I just have one question." Naruto asked, highly annoyed. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS MORE NINJA LIKE THEN ME!"

Long Feng ignored the question and leered at the children below them. "You have made yourselves enemies of the state. Take them into custody." He ordered of his men.

Dai Li agents all dropped to the ground and begun the attack. One of them tried attacking head on by throwing out their stone hands, but Toph intervened and destroyed the stone hands in mid-air, creating dust and both sides took advantage of that. Toph, with her earth vision, bent the earth to launch the two fools in front of her away.

Jet ran the opposite way and charged after two agents as they sent their own stone hand at him, but all he did was swing his hook sword and destroy them. He then slide by the one of the left, catching the man's legs, and making him fall on his face.

Aang easily used the air to send his enemies flying. The water tribe siblings managed to bat the stone hand coming for them away, but where caught off guard as more stone hand caught them from behind them and started dragging them away. Thankfully, Toph intervened and stopped them.

The two idiot agents tried to attack her with her own element, so she smirked and rose herself into the air with an earth pillar, with the two following them.

Katara turned her head to see how Naruto was fairing and smirked. Naruto had attracted 4 agents. Naruto simply rose an eyebrow, as they converged on him. He took out his own hook swords and as one of them charged at him, he side stepped the attack and using the hook, nabbed the man's wrist while swing him around.

He saw another coming and decided to send a bit of lightning through his sword just as the guy trapped on his sword slammed into the man, shocking them both. The landed in a smoking heap on the floor. Naruto looked to the last two and asked, "Who's next?"

The two remaining agents glared at the blond while sending out their own stone hands. Naruto frowned before he quickly put away his swords and jumped into the air, going horizontal. The stone hands passed harmlessly above and below him. As he was letting gravity pull him down, he was already in the process of earth bending.

When he landed, he quickly brought both hands up to break up the earth and reveal large stone hand of his own. He smirked and tried to wack them away from him if they got to close. One of them made the mistake of dodging a little too early and got his face slapped and that sent him into a wall. "Oooh! Talk about being bitch slapped!" Naruto said with a wince. He then dodged the last one that tried to punch him in the face.

Naruto smirked at that. He had let that happen so he could easily catch the agent. The large stone hands wrapped around the man before sinking into the ground. All that was visible was the man's head. "I would say that you lost your head…but it is more like your body."

"That joke sucked." Kyuubi yawned out from atop Naruto's head. However, the blond didn't reply, knowing the fox could not fight that well in his fox body and he didn't have time to make a body for him.

With that done, Naruto looked up to see how Toph was doing and saw that she was done with her four opponent, but was caught off guard by flying stone hand that caught her from behind. Naruto nodded to Jet and broke away the stone hand with his own earth bending and then caught the blind girl in mid-air. They landed with both feet on the ground, ready for anything.

However, they didn't have to do much because Jet, Smeller bee, and Long Shot helped protect them.

Long Feng frowned as he saw that his men were losing to a bunch of brats, so he quickly made his way out of the room. Aang saw this and shouted, "Long Feng is escaping!"

"I got it Aang!" Naruto shouted as he broke the wall apart to race after the descendent of Danzo, with Jet following him. Aang nodded, letting Naruto go in his place while he helped fight off the last of the agents. He knew Naruto could handle himself. He would gather his friends and give the blond backup when they were done.

Naruto and Jet ran down a hallway that lead into another large chamber, this time with sewer like decorations. Long Feng dropped down behind them and said, "While I was expecting the Avater, the Golden Fox will do for now. You and the Avatar have caused me enough problems. This is your last chance, if you want to help the Avatar get his bison back!"

"So you do have Appa. Kyuubi was right about that after all since he and Momo saw the bison's paw print in the city." Naruto said with narrowed eyes. "Tell me where he is."

"Agree to exit the city now and I'll wave all charges against you and I'll allow you to leave with your friend's lost pet." Long Feng replied with a dark look.

"You are in no position to bargain! " Jet replied while readying his swords.

"From the way I see it no." Naruto glared, "And I highly doubt you would even let us leave after what we know."

Long Feng smirked before his face took on an eerie look. "Jet. The Earth King has invitated you to Lake Laogai." He said, voice echoing a bit.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Dude, I think you have lost it since we are al-"

"Naruto! Watch out!" Kyuubi shouted as the blond jumped away from Jet's swords.

"What the!" Naruto managed to say before he looked at Jet's eyes to see that the pupils where dilated. "Damnit! I hate being right!" Naruto shouted as he dodged Jet's strikes. He did not want to fight his own student like this!

XXX

Zuko just stood in front of Appa as the giant bison thrashed around in hopes of intimidating the smaller human. "You're mine now." Zuko replied.

The door behind him opened and he turned to face the threat, only to see that it was his Uncle. "Uncle?"

"So the Blue Spirit." Iroh commented while crossing his arms. "I wonder who be behind that mask."

Zuko sighed as he took the mask off and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Iroh commented. "What do you plan to do now that you have found the Avatar's bison? Keep it locked in our new apartment? Should I go put on a pot of tea for him?"

"First I have to get it out of here." Zuko replied, not noticing how irritated his uncle was becoming.

"AND THEN WHAT?" Iroh shouted, "YOU NEVER THINK THESE THING THROUGH! This is exactly what happened when you captured the Avatar at the North Pole! You had him and them you had nowhere to go!"

"I would have figured something out!" Zuko shouted back.

"NO!" Iroh shouted again, "If his friends hadn't found you, you would have frozen to death!"

"Argh! I know my own destiney, Uncle!" Zuko growled out.

"Is it your own destiny or is it someone else's destiny someone else has tried to force on you!"

"Stop it Uncle. I have to do this!" Zuko raged as he glared the bison.

"I'm begging you Prince Zuko. It is time for you to look inward and begin asking yourself the big questions. Who are you and what do _you_ want!"

"ARGH!" Zuko screamed as he slammed his swords on the ground.

XXX

Naruto dodged another attack from Jet. "Jet this isn't you. I never thought you would be so easily controlled! You don't have to do this!"

"I am afraid he no longer has a choice." Long Feng said from his spot.

Jet charged at Naruto again and Naruto noticed that Jet was not using his full skills, which meant that his current state of mind was limited.

"Fine, you wanna play, let's play." Naruto growled as he once again took out his own hook swords and countered Jet's strikes.

Naruto saw that he could easily beat Jet and went in for it. He used the hooked ends of his blades to rip away Jet's swords easily. Dropping his swords, he yelled. "Jet! You don't have to do this. You are a Freedom Fighter! So WAKE THE HELL UP!" Naruto shouted as he ran at his old friend and punched the teen's face.

Jet stumbled a bit as memories assaulted his mind and he regained himself. "What?

"Kill him now!" Long Feng shouted, having grown impatient.

Jet growled as he picked up his sword and threw it at Long Feng with all the strength he could muster, however, the older man dodged with ease and sent a fatally deadly strike of earth toward the teen.

Naruto's eyes widened as he used the earth vision to see through the dust. The earth strike was way too quick for him to pull Jet fully out of the way, so he did the next best thing, moved him with earth bending to the right so it would not be as fatal. There was a sickening crunch of metal, earth, and bone and then the dust cleared to reveal Jet lying on the ground. His left portion of his suit dented pretty badly as most of the metal had already crumbled off.

"Jet!" Naruto yelled as he rushed over to his downed friend and student as Long Feng got away.

"I am sorry…Naruto-sensei." Jet breathed out.

"Don't be." Naruto said sadly as the door opened to reveal Aang and the gang, they all looked shocked that Jet was on the ground with Naruto leaning over him. They quickly gathered around the down teen, fearful of what happened.

Thinking quickly, Katara pulled out her water to check on Jet. Her eyes widened when she went over the left side of his body. "This isn't good." She said sadly.

Smeller Bee looked like she wanted to cry but she said, "You guys go and find Appa. We will take care of Jet."

"We are not going to leave you!" Katara said in a strained voice.

"There's no time." Long Shot said with a weak voice. They were all shocked to hear the normally silent archer speak. Just go. We'll take care of him. He's our leader."

"Don't worry Katara, I'll be fine." Jet managed to get out with a weak smile.

The group slowly walked out of the chamber soberly and Toph said in a grave voice, "He's lying."

Sokka looked sad at that before he noticed that Naruto was still with Jet.

"Naruto-sensei, take of them, especially Katara…for me." Jet said quietly.

"I will. Just…make sure you make it. You have too much to live for…." He said, motioning over to Long Shot and Smeller Bee. Jet just gave a weak smile before Naruto caught up with the Aang and the gang, with a sober expression of his own.

Toph grabbed Naruto hand and said, "Please don't ever leave me like that."

"Don't worry, I won't do that to you." Naruto said while giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "But, I would die just to protect you…..all of you."

That seemed to make the girl happy, but she did not want him die anytime soon. Still, his declaration brought a smile to the group's face. Katara even blushed as well and hung back to hold his hand as well. Naruto just smiled.

Kyuubi sighed, but he knew what Naruto did. If they were lucky, Jet might just survive…

XXX

Soon they came upon another large room and Toph opened the door for them. However, their giant furry friend was nowhere in sight. "Appa's gone! Long Feng beat us here."

If we keep moving, maybe we can catch up with them." Sokka suggested.

"I agree, let's move!" Naruto said as they ran toward the entrance towards the beach….which Toph created to save them some time.

When they managed to get above ground again, they ran along the beach to get the other entrance quicker, but it turned out they had some tag a long s because Dai Li agents were chasing them.

"You think we can out run them?" Sokka asked.

"I don't think it is going to matter." Aang said as he saw Dai Li agents ahead of them as well. Soon they found themselves trapped because they raised a wall of earth ahead and behind them. On one said was a mountain range and the other was the lake.

Suddenly, Momo flew down around them chatting up before he flew upwards again, Kyuub only smirked. "What is it Momo?" Aang asked. They looked up to find Appa flying down to them from in front of the sun. "Appa!"

"Well, I am glad this worked out then." Naruto said with a smile because the giant bison smashed his way through the wall, scattering the Dai Li agents that had been on the walls.

Before they could do anything else, the mountain range holding the other Dai Li agents exploded, sending them into the water. The group looked around to see Jin in an earth bending stance. She smiled and said, "What? I am not just some helpless girl."

"I like her!" Toph shouted with a smile.

Appa then landed in front of Long Feng and he looked pissed. Long frowned and said, "I can handle you by myself!" Long then jumped at the bison with a kick, but Appa caught him with his mouth before Appa flung the man into the lake as well. Appa looked puzzled before he figured out what was wrong and spat out Long's shoe.

The gang ran over to the giant bison and they all gave him a hug, even Jin. "I missed you buddy." Aang said with a smile, and Appa just seemed happy.

As they flew away on the giant bison, they embraced. They just never saw Zuko and Iroh climb out of the Dai Li's hide out, with Zuko throwing away the Blue Spirit mask into the water, with is uncle telling him that he did the right thing.

XXX

**And there you all go. I set it up for Jet to survive if that is what you all want. Let me know in the reviews. Goodnight.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Uzumaki's Wrath**

**Chapter 16**

"I missed you more than you'll ever know buddy." Aang said as he hugged Appa. They were currently near the edge of the river and the land….like everything in the Earth Kingdom, was rocky.

Naruto smiled at his bald headed friend as Appa licked the smaller boy.

"Look, we escaped from the Dai Li, we got Appa back, I am telling you, we should go to the Earth King now and tell him our plan." Sokka said to them while Aang was with his giant friend. "We're on a roll!"

"One good hour after weeks of trouble isn't much of a roll." Katara stated.

"We can build on it, if we want to invade the Fire Nation when the eclipse happens; we'll need the Earth King's support." Sokka said.

"What makes you think we'll get it?" Toph said as she sat on the ground. "I don't know if you have noticed, but things don't go that smoothly for our little gang."

"I have to agree." Naruto said. "Since coming to this place, we have not had much luck. Are you sure you want to push it?"

"Yes!" Sokka said, "I have good feeling about this. This time will be different."

"Sokka! Long Feng is in control of the city. His conspiracy with the Dai Li is too powerful." Katara countered. "I think we should just keep flying and leave this horrible place behind us."

"I am with Sweetness." Toph replied, really wanting to just get the heck of this place. "I have seen enough of Ba Sing Se and I can't even see!"

"But now that we have Appa back, there is nothing stopping us from telling the Earth King the truth!" Aang said as he long jumped to them, having heard everything. "About the Conspiracy and the War."

"See, Aang's with me!" Sokka said happily. "It the whole reason we came here in the first place! We have to try."

"Sokka, do you really think the Earth King, will even listen to us and that he has any power left?" Naruto asked.

"I would think so!" Sokka said. "The guy can't make all the power of the Earth King his, right?"

"That does make sense." Jin said thoughtfully.

"Fine, I am in, but you better not be wrong." Naruto said with a frown.

"I guess if the Earth King knew the truth, things could change." Katara said thoughtfully.

"I don't trust the new positive Sokka." Toph said while get up. "Long Feng brainwashed you, didn't he?" she yelled out jokingly.

"First, he has to have brain." Kyuubi smirked, making the group chuckle before they noticed boats on the river.

"That's probably the Dai Li searching for us. So?" Sokka asked.

Katara thought about it for a moment and then said, "Let's fly!"

"Oh…joy." Toph said as she followed them.

"I am right there with you." Kyuubi yawned out.

XXX

Appa roared as he soared over the city of Ba Sing Se. They were nearing a very large castle like building in the distance.

"Can we please buy a new saddle? Riding bare back is terrifying!" Toph yelled as she held on for dear life.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." Naruto said as he put his hand on the girl back. That seemed to calm her down…somewhat. She was still scared but she believed Naruto.

"There it is, that whole thing is the palace." Sokka said as they neared the castle like place. "The Earth King's chamber should be in the center.

"Heh, I guess we really are doing this." Kyuubi said, somewhat miffed.

"You know, I have never even been to see this Earth King, this should be fun!" Jin said excitedly.

"We have to be careful." Katara warned them. "Long Feng has probably warned the king that we are coming."

"Why would you assume that?" Sokka asked.

"Because they are hurtling giant rocks at us." Naruto said calmly.

"Wait what? AHH!" Sokka yelled as one of the rocks nearly hit them, but thanks to Aang expert flying skills, they were not hit. "AAAAAHHH! More in coming!"

"I knew this was a bad idea!" yelled a freaked out Toph.

"Anyone got a plan for this?" Kyuubi yelled.

"Fly and hope we don't hit!" Aang replied.

"That is not much of a plan!" Kyuubi and Toph cried.

"I got this handled." Naruto said as he stood up and was sticking to Appa with chakra. The skies began to darken a bit with clouds and that was all Naruto needed. "**Storm Style: Laser Circus**!"

"Laser what?" They all yelled before the static in the air formed a large halo of lightning above the blond boy, making their eyes widen.

Naruto smirked before he released the attack and sent a barrage of lightning on the ground, destroying all the catapults. Aang looked at his blond haired friend in worry. Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "Don't worry, I didn't kill anyone."

Aang sighed in relief before he turned his sights on the ground again to see a whole platoon of earth benders, ready to fight them. The bald Avatar bounded off Appa and used earth bending to topple them all over when he landed.

Appa landed and all he had to do was growl and he scared away the leader of said platoon and his….ostrich horse. It was quite a comical sight to the small fox on his head.

As they ran down the walked way that lead to the palace, earth benders shot out of the ground and began to pelt them with large square stones. Aang used his staff to block a good amount of them while Toph and Jin helped to shield them, front and back. Naruto and Sokka got the one that they missed. They were a team at this, a well-oiled machine.

While the earth benders of the group blocked, Katara used her water bending to whip away the royal guards. "Sorry!" She kept yelling. When they saw another platoon coming for them, Toph use her earth bending to topple them over and trap them, half underground. "Sorry! We just need to get through to see the Earth King!"

"You do realize that apologizing at this point is pointless, right?" Kyuubi asked, but she just ignored him.

Naruto saw a line of earth benders pick up a few giant statues and fling them at his ground. _NO WAY IN HELL!_ He thought with a glare as he started to run ahead of them, but time seemed to slow down to a halt around him. With everything in a time freeze, he looked around in confusion before he saw the Sage again. "Um…we are kind of busy at the moment."

"I know, but it is time you used some of the power I gave you. You don't need the eyes to do these three attacks." The Sage said as he walked forward and unlocked the attacks for him.

In a flash, Naruto knew what to do. It was time to use the ninja version of gravity bending. Time then went back to normal as he jumped in front of the group, arms spread out in front of him. "Allow me! **Shinra Tensei!**" He pushed a large amount of his energy to do this and the result was a large pulse the rocked the ground before moving upward and catapulting the large statues back at the earth benders, but luckily for them, the statues flew over them AND the building. They were, however, knocked off their feet due to the shock wave.

Naruto fell to his knees in exhaustion. _Damn, that attack takes a lot out of me. Going to have to practice that more. Screw those other attacks he gave me, this was enough for me._ He thought as he watched Katara use her watering bending to whip the soldiers into the small mote they were near before freezing the water.

Toph helped her blond boyfriend back to his feet and said, "Are you ok? That attack was nuts!"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Naruto said, a little out of breath as they ran with the ground to get into the building. When they reached the stairs, they found….a lot, and it seemed there were a lot more guards ready to defend the palace. Toph smirked before she ran up to it and brought down the stairs, making all the guards on it, slide down rapidly. Aang and Toph, then rose a section of the ground underneath them and brought them up the flat stairs in rapid secession.

Kyuubi felt that it was funny that Sokka and Katara were both apologizing to the falling soldiers, like they would hear them. Naruto and Jin saw there were more soldiers were not stupid enough to come after them on the stairs, and they used their earth bending skills to plow them away with walls of earth. "In there!" Sokka yelled as they ran through the front doors.

As soon as they came to a four way room, Sokka asked, "Toph! Which way to the Earth King." Toph used earth bending to make all the guards that just came after them get stuck on the ceiling thanks to earth pillars.

"How should I know? I am still voting we leave Ba Sing Se!" Toph shouted out. Sokka rolled his eyes before he searched the doors that lead to other places and scared a poor woman who was dressing herself.

"Sorry! Wrong door!" He shouted, closing the door.

XXX

Iroh and Zuko entered their home, although Zuko looked very tired for some reason. "You did the right thing." Iroh said with a smile and he closed the door. "Letting the Avatar's bison go free."

"I don't feel right." Zuko groaned out as he held his head before he collapsed and passed out.

"Zuko!" Iroh shouted in worry as he rushed to his nephew.

XXX

The gang found a hallway with a large door at the end, which must have led to the Earth King. "Now that's an impressive door! It gotta lead to somewhere." Sokka said as he ran to it and tried a flying kick to it. However, he just hurt his leg and fell on his back.

"Oh very impressive." Kyuubi laughed as he and Appa came to him with the group.

As he got up, a little annoyed by the fox, he tried opening the door the regular way. Too bad Aang didn't warn him he was going to use air bending to literally blow the doors off their hinges. He and the doors flew right into the large room. "A little warning next time!" He shouted as he got back up.

They ignored him as they all ran to a few yards away from the Earth King, elements and weapons ready, just in case because Long Feng was stand right next to the stone faced Earth King and Dai Li agents stationed in front of the man as well.

They saw he was a skinny man in impressive Earth Kingdom clothes. He also had his giant, regular bear next to his throne.

"We need to talk to you!" Aang said firmly.

Long Feng looked to his king and said, "They are here to over throw you!"

"No, we are on your side!" Sokka replied. "We are here to help!"

"You have to trust us!" Katara said.

The king looked angry at that as he stood up. "You invade my palace, lay waste to all my guards, break down my fancy door, and you expect me to trust you!"

Jin sweat dropped at that. "He has a good point." Toph said.

"True, we did just barge in like invaders." Naruto said with a sweat drop on his own head.

"If you are on my side, then drop your weapons and stand down!" The king ordered.

The gang looked at each other before sighing. Aang dropped his staff, Katara put her water away, Jin and Toph dropped the earth they held up, Sokka dropped his weapons, and Naruto cut the electricity he was feeding to his claws and dropped them as well.

"See, we're friends you Earthiness!" Aang said with a smile.

Kyuubi gawfed at that, barely holding in his laughter. He was at the door, since Appa was hesitant to go in at the moment.

Long smirked before he signaled his men to bind them with earth cuffs. He had them right where he wanted. _Fools_. "Detain the assailants!" Long Feng ordered as his Dai Li agents got behind them.

"But we dropped our weapons. We're your allies!" Sokka shouted.

"Make sure the Avatar, the Golden Fox, and their friends never see the day light again." Long Feng 'advised' the Earth King.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Naruto grumbled to himself.

"Wait, the Avatar!" The Earth King said in shock. "AND the Golden Fox! The Avatar and a freaking super hero?"

_The hell?_ Naruto thought. _Just what type of shit is this guy being fed?_

"You're the Avatar?' The King asked, pointing to Sokka.

"No, him." Sokka said, nodding his head to Aang.

"Then are you the Golden Fox?" The king asked.

"No, that would be the golden haired one." Sokka sighed.

"What does it matter you highness? They are enemies of the state." Long said firmly.

"Perhaps your right." The king said a little gloomily while he watched his bear walk up to Aang and then lick him, making the boy laugh. "Though Basco seems to like him. I will hear what he has to say." That made Long narrow his eyes in anger, but that was the only reaction he had.

"Well sir." Aang began as he walked up a few feet. "There's a war going on right now. For the past one hundred years in fact. The Dai Li has kept it secret from you. It is a conspiracy to control the city and to control you!"

"A secret war!" The king asked in shock. "That's crazy!"

"Completely." Long Feng said.

"Is it?" Naruto interjected his voice deadly serious. "Then WHY would he go to such lengths to keep us from you for so long? He stole Aang's sky bison to blackmail us. That and he brain washed a friend of ours into attacking us."

"All lies." Long Feng said as he turned to the King. "I have never even seen a sky bison, your majesty. Frankly, I thought they were extinct."

"Your claim is difficult to believe. Even from an Avatar." The King said as he sat down.

Long Feng then got in the man's ear and said, "These hooligans are part of an anarchist cell that my agents have been tracking for weeks. If you listen to them, you're playing right into your own destruction."

Naruto glared heatedly at the head of the Dai Li. He had enhanced hearing thanks to Kyuubi being in him at one point.

"I have to trust my advisor." The king said before the Dai Li agents tempted to take them.

"Are you sure he is not just your puppet master instead of an advisor." Naruto stated. "Are you sure HE is the one not lying to you?"

"What do you mean?" The King asked.

"From what I can see, you listen to everything HE says, not bothering to use YOUR own judgment. YOU are the King here, not him. So I guess he has already won in that area." Naruto stated with a poker face. "However, he may have twisted what it is like out there in the REAL world. BUT, have you actually gone out of your palace and interacted with YOUR people and not just the high ranking nobles, I mean EVERYONE. Have you personally seen what it is like in YOUR city?"

At the King's embarrassed look and Long's irritated look, he sighed. "I guess I was right."

"But, you don't have proof, do you?" The King asked curiously.

"I guess that is a good start." Naruto replied with a smile. "To begin, Long Feng has a bite mark on his leg that was made by said Sky Bison. We can prove this as well because it is here. Aang, if you will."

Aang smiled, Naruto was good at this. "Sure. APPA! COME ON IN BUDDY!"

"OH FINALLY!" A voice shouted, making Jin giggle despite the situation. "Appa, hurry up and move your furry ass so I can actually see who the king of this place is!" There was a roar of affirmation.

"Who was that?" The King asked seriously.

Naruto just smiled, "That would be what helped make me the Golden Fox. His name is Kyuubi."

"That's my name! Don't wear it out!" Kyuubi called as Appa made his way into the room, making the King widen his eyes as seeing the beast and a talking nine tailed fox!

"Wow, it does exist!" The King said in shock. He then turned to Long Feng and said, "Please show this mark they talk about." Long rolled his eyes but did as he was told, showing the mark. At this point, he figured he had lost…this round at least.

"See." Aang said as he showed the teeth of Appa and then the mark, which looked identical.

"Well, that pretty much proves it." The King said

"YEAH!" The group cheered, with Toph and Katara giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek for his quick thinking.

"But it doesn't prove this crazy conspiracy theory." The King retorted. That made the group groan. "Though I suppose this matter is worth looking in to."

The group looked at each other and mumbled that they would take it. Although, Naruto had a twitching eyebrow. Seriously? This what Long Feng had to deal with?

Long Feng, with a defeated face, walked away with his agents, but this was FAR from over in his opinion.

XXX

"You're burning up." Iroh said as he tended to his nephew on his cot. The boy was not well. "You have an intense fever, this will help cool you down." He then put a wet rag on the teen's forehead.

"So thirsty." Zuko rasped out as he tried to get up, but Iroh made him lie down.

"Here is some fresh water to drink. Stay under the blankets and sweat this out." Iroh ordered as he gave the boy some water with a ladle, but Zuko greedily drank the water before tossing the ladle away and downing the bucket of water. He then got back under the blankets while coughing.

XXX

"So this is what a train is like." The Earth King said as he and the gang rode the train, but it was a bit uncomfortable because all the citizens where just staring at him in shock. "I didn't realize it would be this…public."

"Well, this is a public transportation and many people use these trains daily to get around places in the city." Naruto informed him.

"So you really have never been outside the upper ring before?" Katara asked in disbelief.

"I have never been outside the palace." The King said with a smile before he pointed outside. "Now that's the way to travel!" Kyuubi and Momo were riding atop of Appa's head. "So, may I ask where we are going?"

"Underneath Lake Laogai, your Kingliness." Sokka replied. "To the Dai Li's secret headquarters. Your about to see where all the brainwashing and conspiring took place.

_If it is even there._ Naruto thought with a scowl on his face. _If he is like his ancestor, we will have a problem._

Jin saw all the confused and shocked looks going towards the King and she could tell it was bothering him. "Would you like to know why they are staring at you like that?"

"Yes, that would be helpful." The King said as he shifted in his chair.

"Well, to be honest, many people, myself included, didn't think you existed and if you did, we did not think you cared about us." Jin said. "And that is why it is such a shock to see you out and about."

"I see." The King said sadly as he thought to what the Golden Fox had said to him. Maybe they were right and Long Feng had been using him. The old man did make sure he never left the palace for some reason.

XXX

Once they were back at the lake, Toph worked her magic and brought up the entrance to the secret hide out, but what rose was a bunch broken rocks, making Naruto nearly curse. "It's gone!" She exclaimed.

"Aw don't tell me….that's ok, I still have my positive attitude." Sokka said, trying to reassure himself.

"The Dai Li must have known we were coming and destroyed all the evidence!" Katara deduced.

"Hmm, that seems awfully convenient" The King said with a frown.

"Hey, if anything, this proves the conspiracy even more." Sokka defended them.

"You have a point." Naruto said with his arms crossed. "Why they use earth bending to break a part the headquarters if they have nothing to hide."

"I see, but I still need more proof for this. If you cannot prove the conspiracy is real, then Long Feng was right. This is a waste of time." The King stated as he begun to walk away. "If you'll excuse me, I am going back to the palace."

Katara pondered what to do until she remembered how they got to the city in the first place. "The Wall! Sure the hole is filled up because of Naruto, but the machine is still there! It has to be."

"She has a point." Toph said.

"Oh yeah!" Aang said as his used air bending to get in front of the King. "If you come with us to the outer wall, we can prove to you that the secret war is real!"

"No Earth King has ever been to the outer wall." The King said with a frown on his face.

"Then you would be the first." Naruto stated, peaking his interest.

"Yeah, and you can be the first Earth King to ride on a Sky Bison!" Sokka said, playing Naruto's game. Naruto smirked as that got the Earth King's full attention.

XXX

"AAAHHH!" the Earth King screamed out almost like a little girl as he rode atop Appa.

"First time flying?" Toph asked, still a bit freaked out with Naruto in between them, sit calmly.

"It is both thrilling and terrifying!" The King said excitedly.

"Yeah, I hate it too." Toph deadpanned.

"Eh, you get used to it." Kyuubi said as he jumped on to the Earth King's shoulder, making the man widen his eyes.

"I have to ask, what are you really? Because I have heard stories of you from the story tellers in the palace." The King asked.

"Let me guess, they all said I was an evil spirit that wanted total destruction of the world." Kyuubi deadpanned.

"Yes, but I never understood why." The King replied.

"Well, there are always dangers of time travel and we ran right into one that changed us, just because we were curious of the past." Kyuubi said. The King nodded, he may not be that social with his people, but he was not dumb either. He understood what the Kyuubi was getting at. An Evil known as the old Juubi.

The King sighed before saying to the group, "I have to be honest with you, part of me really hopes that what you are telling me about this war, isn't true."

"I wish it wasn't." Aang said sadly.

"You and me both." Naruto said from his spot next to the Earth King. The King then saw that Naruto's eyes were different. Much like the battle hardened warriors of his guard. The ones that have actually been outside the walls.

XXX

As Iroh tended to his sick nephew, Zuko was having very strange dreams. He dreamt he was the Fire Lord and he was in the spot where the Fire Lord usually sat. Surround by four pillars and a wall of flames.

He was staring out on to his men with no emotion on his face. However, that soon changed when two dragons came near him, twisting around the pillars until they were on either side. One was blue while the other red.

"It is getting late." The blue one said with Azula's voice, "Are you planning to retire soon, my Lord?"

"I'm not tired" Zuko replied.

"Relax Fire Lord Zuko." Azula's voice rang out soothingly. "Just let go, give in to it. Shut your eyes for a while." Her words where indeed making Zuko's eyes droop.

However, the red dragon was not having this and in Iroh's voice, he shocked Zuko out of his daze. "NO! Fire Lord Zuko! Do not listen to the blue dragon! You should get out on here right now. GO! Before it is too late!"

"Sleep now Fire Lord Zuko." The blue dragon stated softly before the dragons disappeared and the pillars were falling apart, making Zuko's eyes widen in panic. The dream got worse as the room was disappearing, the fire around him was going out, and his men were falling apart. Soon, there was nothing but darkness all around him.

Then, the Blue Dragon appeared a few feet in front of him and said, "Sleep now. Just LIKE MOTHER!" it then lunged at him before everything went black.

Then, in the darkness, their mother appeared, "Zuko! HELP ME!"

Zuko could barely react because the darkness sucked him in like a vacuum.

XXX

"It's still there!" Aang said as he pointed to the large machine that had large holes in it from Naruto's Golden Fox form. There was also a wall of earth round it.

"What is that!" The King asked in shock.

"It's a drill. A giant drill made by the Fire Nation to break through your walls." Sokka said.

The King looked shocked at that as his mind was in over drive, but he was expecting to see a large whole. "I don't see a hole though."

"You can thank me and Kyuubi for that." Naruto offered. "We went in our Golden Fox and created lava to seal up the hole. Those large holes are teeth marks as well, created when we ripped out the drill with our teeth." The King blinked in awe at that. He had heard the Golden Fox form was huge. Still he wanted to see it for himself.

XXX

They landed on the wall and the King looked over the wall in shock at the giant drill. "I can't believe I never knew." He said in sadness until Long Feng and his agents rose out of the wall.

"I can explain this your majesty." Long said. "This is nothing more than a construction project."

"Really?" Katara replied, not believing the man would try something like this. "Then perhaps you could explain why there is a Fire Nation insignia on your little 'construction project."" The King looked at his 'advisor' with a frown.

Long looked anywhere but the King and said, "Well it is imported of course. You know you can't trust domestic machinery." He then looked to the group and saw no one was buying it. Not even the King. "Surely you don't believe these children instead of your most loyal attendant?"

The King looked thoughtful at this. This group of children had shown him more than Long ever had. They had no reason to lie to him. They just wanted to stop something that adults usually caused. He looked to Naruto, who just looked impassive, but his words still echoed in the King's mind. _Use your own judgment, not others'._ "Dai Li, arrest Long Feng, I want him to stand trail for crimes against the Earth Kingdom!"

Long Feng's eyes widened in horror. His King was following the advice of some KIDS? This was so unfair! However, it didn't matter as his own agents binded him and dragged him away. "You can't arrest me! You all need me more than you know!" he yelled out, but was ignored, except by Naruto, who walked over to him.

"Sorry old man, but you will not succeed like your ancestor, Danzo, did." Naruto said with a smirk, while Long sneered.

"You will pay for this…BOY!" Long Feng roared while the Earth King's eyes widened in horror. He had heard stories of the past as well. To think this man was like the bad guy of those old stories.

"Looks like Long Feng is long gone!" Sokka laughed. "Oh yeah, I have been waiting to use that one!"

"Hey! I wanted to say that!" Kyuubi cried, making Jin and the others laugh.

The King then turned back to Naruto and asked, "Could you please show me the Golden Fox form. I heard it was impressive!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Aye, it is" He then turned to the small fox and said, "Let's show him for fun."

"Meh, whatever." The fox said before he jumped onto Naruto's head and they just walked _off_ the wall, shocking everyone.

"Naruto/Kyuubi!"

ROAR!

Everyone looked over the wall to see the giant golden fox once more, with the King having stars in his eyes. The guards just had dropped jaws. **"So, what do you think?"**

"Awesome!" The King cried out.

XXX

They were back at the palace and the king was on his throne. "I want to thank you, young heroes. For opening my eyes. All this time, what I thought was a great metropolis, was merely a city of fools. And that makes me, the King Fool." The King said sadly as he put a hand over his eyes in shame. "We're at _war_, with the Fire Nation."

"That's why we came to Ba Sing Se your Highness. Because we think you can help us end this war." Sokka said.

"We don't have much time." Aang began, "There is a comet coming. Its energy will give the fire benders unbelievable strength, they'll be unstoppable."

"But there is hope." Sokka said. "We have a window of opportunity, a solar eclipse is coming. The Sun will be entirely blocked out by the moon and the fire benders will be helpless."

"What are you suggesting Sokka?" The King asked.

"That's the day we need to invade the Fire Nation. The day of Black Sun." He said.

"I don't know." The King said, unsure of this plan. "That would require moving troops out of Ba Sing Se. We'd be completely vulnerable."

"That may be true." Naruto interrupted. "But you already are if the Fire Nation can get through that big wall with that drill. The Fire Nation will not stop until they have the world under their thumb. They have already taken out the Air Benders a hundred years ago thanks the comet's first passing. Aang was just lucky he escaped." Aang looked sad at that. "They tried to take down the Water Tribe by taking out the Moon, but they failed because of the Avatar and his friends. NOW, they want to try it with YOU. They will use that comet to talk this place down."

"I see." The King said, a bit uncomfortable, remembering that the moon did go black a while ago.

"Now, since this Avatar does not like bloodshed, I suggest, instead of killing them, we make them surrender." Naruto said, and Aang looked happy that his friend was not suggesting they kill anyone, "So what do you say? Lie down and wait for them to knock down your door and kill you where you stand, or take the offensive so you can stop this war sooner than later!"

Everyone looked at Naruto with a smile. He was good with fighting and words it seemed. Toph smiled, he had really changed from that lazy kid to a real man in her eyes. That was fine with her! Katara also blush a bit. Sokka just smirked, he didn't know if he could say it any better. Jin was just glad she got with this group. It was exciting!

"Very well." The King said with a smile of his own after he thought about it. "You have my support."

They all cheered at that until Naruto spoke and dropped another bomb. "Good, that's _one_ problem out of the way."

"One problem?" The King asked while the group looked at their friend.

"Oh, you're talking about the Juubi." Kyuubi stated, making the King's eyes widen.

"Yes. The comet will be the final breaking point for the seal on the moon. We will not only have the Fire Nation to deal with, but the thing that has been controlling things from the shadows. The Juubi itself. But that is not for a while now."

Aang gulped. That was something he did not want to fight."

"How would we even beat that?" The King asked.

Naruto smirked. "While we will have help from other nations in this war, we also have help from the past. My group, the 9. Their animal partners will create the New Juubi, with Kyyubi's mind at the forefront. We will have the New Juubi, the Avatar, and me the Child of Prophecy to beat that thing."

"I see. At least we have a plan for that." The Earth King said in relief, but was still a bit freaked out that the Juubi was going to be free soon.

"Wait, I-I don't think I am ready for that!" Aang freaked.

"Trust me Aang, you will be." Naruto said calm as he put a hand on the bald kid's shoulder.

"I hope you are right." Aang said nervously.

"Your majesty!" A man's voice rang out as he walked up to the throne and bowed. "I apologize for the interruption."

"This is General How." Explained the King. "He's the leader of the Council of Five. My highest ranking generals."

"We searched Long Feng's office. I think we will find something that will interest everyone." How replied as he stood up.

XXX

They moved over to a room with a long table in it. A meeting room of sorts. "There are secret files on everyone in the city, including you kids." How said as a guard came in with a box and then put it on the table.

"Secret files?" Aang asked.

"Toph Bei Fong and Naruto Uzumaki." The King said as he took out two scrolls, which were passed down until Toph gave them to Katara and Naruto to read.

Katara immediately opened it and began to read it for Toph. "It's a letter from your mom! Your mom is here in the city! And she wants to see you and Naruto."

"Long Feng intercepted out letters from home!" Toph said with a sneer. "That's just sad."

"I think it was paranoia." Naruto dead panned as he opened his letter and read it silently.

"Aang." The general began. "This scroll was attached to the horn of your bison when the Dai Li captured it."

"It's a letter from the Eastern Air Temple!" Aang said with a smile as he read it.

"Is there a letter for me and Sokka, by any chance?" Katara asked. Jin just sat back in a chair with Kyuubi on her head, not expecting to get anything since she lives in the city.

"I'm afraid not." The King said sadly.

"Oh." Sokka said sadly.

"But there is an intelligence report that might interest you." General How offered as he gave them a scroll.

"A small fleet of Water Tribe ships." Katara read aloud.

"What? That could be dad!" Sokka said happily.

"Protecting the mouth of Chameleon Bay, LEAD BY HAKODA! It is dad!" She said happily the siblings hugged each other.

"Uh…Naruto. Why is your face red?" Jin asked, making everyone look to him.

Naruto coughed in his hand before handing over his letter to Sokka, so the others could see. "Um…it would seem that Toph's mom….set up an arranged marriage for me and Toph when we got older and she figured in that I might have more than one girl after me….so she said to include them as well. I swear, that woman scares me…it is like she has a sixth sense about all this."

Toph went bright red with a smile on her lips, silently thanking her mother in her head. Katara blushed as well, wondering what it would be like being married to the blond boy from the past. She knew him well enough from traveling with him all this time, but she had not had her fun like Ty Lee and Toph had.

Sokka and Aang read the scroll in disbelief before the Water Tribe boy fell on his ass, with Kyuubi laughing his ass off on Jin lap, who was blushing a bit. The King raised an eyebrow while the General mumbled about the kid having all the luck in the world.

XXX

"You should know that is no ordinary sickness, but that shouldn't stop you from enjoying tea!" Iroh said as he gave his nephew a cup of tea.

"W-what's happening." Zuko asked weakly.

"Your critical decision." Iroh stated. "What you did beneath that lake, it was in such conflict with your image of yourself, that you are now at war within your own mind and body."

"What's that mean?" Zuko asked, not getting it before he started coughing and laid back down.

"You're are going through a metamorphosis, my nephew. It will not be a pleasant experience." Iroh said sadly. "But when you come out of it, you will be the beautiful prince you were always meant to be."

XXX

"Man, you are lucky, Naruto." Sokka said as his sister and Toph sat on either side of Naruto. It was night time now and the King had already left the room.

"I won't argue with that." Naruto said sheepishly before he changed the subject. " So Aang, who was calling for you at the Eastern Air Temple?"

"A guru."

"What's a guru?" Sokka asked. "Some kinda poisonous blowfish?"

"I…am not even going to comment on that." Kyuubi mumbled.

"No, a spiritual expert." Explained Aang. "He wants me to take the next step in the Avatar's journey. He says he can help me control the Avatar State."

"And I can't believe we know where our dad is now." Katara said happily.

"I know what you mean. My mom is in the city and it sounds like she finally understands me!" Toph said with a smile. "And she really helped me out with Naruto!"

"Yeah." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head, making the girls smirk.

"This is all such big news!" Sokka said. "Where do we even start?"

"I hate to say it, but we have to split up." Katara said.

"Split up?" Aang asked in horror. "We just got Appa and got the family back together! Now you want us to separate!"

"You have to meet this Guru, Aang." Katara said seriously. "If what Naruto said is true about the future is true, then you really need to control the Avatar State."

"Well, if I am going to the Eastern Air Temple, Appa and I can drop you off at Chameleon Bay to see your dad." Aang offered.

"Someone has to stay here with the Earth King and help him plan the invasion." Sokka stated.

"I can't do it. I am going with Toph to see her mom." Naruto said, knowing they would want his help.

"Ok, I guess that's me." Sokka said.

"No Sokka, I know how much this means to you." Katara stated. "You go to see dad I'll stay her with the King

"Really!" Sokka asked while squealing like a little girl and dancing around. "You're the nicest sister EVER!" He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Easy there big brother." Katara said with a smile. "Though your right, I am."

"And don't worry, she has got me to help her." Jin said with a smile, making Katara smile as well.

XXX

As they got ready to go in front of the Palace the next day, they were informed that Suki and her warriors were coming, making Sokka extremely happy, vouching for them.

After they gave each other a big hug, Naruto commented on something. "Know, I am surprised Aluza didn't want to help us."

"Well, she said that she would be gone for a few weeks." Aang said with a shrug.

"Huh, Ty Lee said the same." Naruto said, a bit miffed before they all went their separate ways.

XXX

Zuko thought that he had woken up. So he weakly went to the bathroom and screamed at his reflection in the mirror. Half of his face was Aang's while the Other half was Naruto's!

That made him scream and really wake up, before he sighed and touched the scar on his face.

XXX

"You see Aang, a little positive thinking works wonders." Sokka said as he lounged on Appa as they flew through the air. "We got the King on our side, we got Long Feng arrested, we have Naruto's odd friends on our side as well, and when we get back, Suki's waiting for me."

"Yeah…girls are waiting for us." Aang said happily as he thought about Aluza. Hopefully she was back when he was. Course, she said she was not really leaving the city….just their current state of residence. "Thanks positive attitude."

"Everything is going to work out perfectly!" Sokka said happily. "From now on and forever!" Aang just smiled as he is friend as they flew.

XXX

Deep in the dungeons, Long Feng stewed in his cell until a Dai Li agent came and slid a tray of food under the door. "Dinner." He then got up and spoke. "The Council of Five are loyal to the Earth King, but the Dai Li remains loyal to you, Long Feng sir."

As the man walked away, Long Feng had a shit eating grin on his face as he took a bit out his food.

XXX

Naruto whistled as he and Toph stood in front of door to Toph's parent's home in Ba Sing Se. Toph sighed, wondering if this was the right thing to do, seeing her mother. "Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked, seeing this was nerve wrecking for his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I need to do this."

"Hey, I am with you then." Naruto replied.

"Good." She said as she held his hand in hers. "Are you sure you want this between us. She did arrange this after all."

Naruto smiled as he squeezed her hand reassuringly before he turned to her. "Someday, I want to be with you like that, even if I am with other girls as well. I will make you all happy, one way or another. I love you."

Toph smiled as she 'looked' up to him and said, "I love you too." She then leaned up and placed a kiss on his lips.

Naruto smiled as she broke the kiss. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Toph said as they opened the doors, leading in. "Hello? Mom? Anyone home?"

Naruto looked around and saw the place was a bit dark, and he felt no other presences in the area the he knew of.

Toph, a little on guard, and yell, "LOOK OUT!" But it was too late. She saw through the ground that Naruto was impaled through the shoulder with a rock spike while a metal box came down around her, just like when she and the Avatar was first captured. "Hey! Let me out! Naruto! Please tell me you're ok!" She heard Naruto groan. "HEY! Whoever is out there, who do you think you are dealing with?"

"One loud mouthed little brat, who strayed too far away from home." Xin Fu's voice replied.

"Let her go." Naruto growled before his other shoulder was pierced, making him grunt in pain.

"I think not Golden Fox." Xin Fu said simply as he held Naruto's face before smack him away and walking toward Toph's confinement. Naruto looked until his vision went blurry and then he blacked out. Kyuubi, who was by the door, heard everything and rushed in, but the muscular man just kicked him away, luckily the small fox landed next to the blond haired boy.

_Fools._ Kyuubi thought as he closed his eyes and waited for them to leave. Then he would heal Naruto through their connection and they would save Toph!

XXX

Back at the Palace, the Earth King and his guards were welcoming the Kyoshi Warriors. "oIn ou hour of need, it is with our highest honor, that I welcome the esteemed allies, the Kyoshi Warriors!"

However, they weren't the real Kyoshi Warriors. The three warriors were Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. "We are the Earth King's humble servants." Azula said with a smirk.

**XXX**

**Sorry it took so long. Tell me how you all liked it. Also don't flame me about Naruto getting impaled twice, it is all part of the plan.**

**Review please.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Uzumaki's Wrath**

**Chapter 17**

**Just so everyone knows, I am going to be skipping most of Aang's training because the same crap will be happening to Naruto. And sorry for the long update...i was busy with finding a job...and distracted by other stories...and Skyward Sword.  
**

"What's that smell?" Zuko asked as he walked in to see his Uncle making something on the stove.

"It's Juk(sp). I am sure you wouldn't like it." Iroh said as he stirred it.

Zuko leaned in and took a sniff of it. "Actually, it smells delicious. I'd love a bowl, Uncle."

Iroh looked stirred the ladle a bit with a suspicious look on his face and said, "Now that your fever is gone, you seem different somehow." He then poured some of it into Zuko bowl.

"It's a new day, we've got a new apartment, new furniture, and today is the grand opening of your new tea shop. Things are looking up, Uncle." Zuko said as he happily looked out the window. Iroh looked shocked at first at his nephew, before he just smiled.

XXX

Appa landed on a ledge near the ocean. There Aang and Sokka saw where Sokka's dad and other water tribe warriors were stationed. "You haven't seen your dad in over two years. You must be so excited!"

However, Sokka looked to be ready to hurl his breakfast. "I know I should be, but I just feel sick to my stomach."

"Don't be nervous!" Aang said as he put a hand on Sokka's shoulder. "He's going to be soo excited to see you!"

"So what about you?" Sokka asked with a smile. "Are you nervous to meet this Guru?"

"Not at all! I am ready to master the Avatar State. I'll do whatever it takes!" Aang said with a smile as Sokka jumped off of Appa. "See you in a week!" With Appa rose into the sky and was gone from Sokka's site moments later. The water tribe boy sighed as he looked down the camp. He was ready for this.

XXX

Once down in the camp, Sokka walked through it with no problems. That is until one of the warriors walked up to him. The two stared at each other before smiling and giving the hand shake. That made all the men ruffle the kid's hair, glad to see him before pointing to the main tent. That was the place where he would see his father again.

Once inside, they saw a group of men staring a map of the world. The man on his father's side nudged him, making the man look put at his son before smiling brightly. "Sokka."

"Hi dad." Sokka said with a smile before the two of them embraced, having not seen each other in two years.

XXX

"Look Bosco!" The Earth King said as he petted his bear. "The Kyoshi Warriors are here to protect us. Aren't you excited?" The bear just roared softly.

"It's been a difficult week for me." The king said to the girls. "My most trusted advisor, Long Feng, and his Dai Li agents tried to take control of Ba Sing Se from me."

"It's terrible when you can't trust the people closest to you." Azula said with a straight face.

"But there is good news." The king replied. "As we speak, the Council of the Five is meeting to plan an invasion of the Fire Nation this summer. On the day of a Solar Eclipse." This made Azula's eyes widen for a few moments before going back to normal.

"Really? Now that sounds like a fascinating and brilliant plan." Azula said calmly as she could where her two friend stole a glance at her.

XXX

"General Fong's base will serve as the launching point for the attack. In exactly two months, the army and navy will invade the Fire Nation on the day of black sun!" The general stated as he displayed it on his war map. However, as the pieces moved it got Momo attention, making him jump for the war pieces.

"Or we could send in Momo to do some damage!" laughed Katara until she saw that none of the generals were laughing. "Sorry."

"All we need is the earth King's seal to execute the plan." The man said as he earth bent the scroll over to Katara and Jin.

"I'll get this scroll to him right away." Katara said with a serious face. "Thank you General How." With that, Katara and Jin left the war room.

XXX

"Wake up you moron! You can't die on me yet!" Kyuubi screamed as he wacked Naruto's face with one of his tails. "You have to wake up and earth bent those spikes out of your shoulders so I can heal you!"

That was the rant that Naruto woke up to as he felt massive amounts pain in both of his shoulders. Weakly moving his arms, he caused the earth shoot of him quickly. The quick release was too much as he cried out in pain as he fell on his knees.

"Hold on. I got ya." Kyuubi said as he ran up to the blond. "Just stay calm and let me heal you."

Naruto nodded weakly as he stared blankly at the wall. He was so going to melt those fools. Maybe it was because of the blood loss, but the world around him was slowing down. This could only mean that the Sage was contacting him again.

He was right, because he felt no pain and the world around him turned a misty. "It is time." The Sage said with calmness. "While we work on unlocking the Chakras, Kyuubi will be healing your body."

"Alright, let's do this." Naruto said with determination.

XXX

Xin Fu and Master Yu were making haste on their path to the Be Fong's estate. However, there was a fork in the road and they were bickering like an old couple on which why to go. "I believe we need to go right!" Master Yu declared.

"What are you talking about?" Xin Fu replied before pointing to the left. "The Be Fong's estate is this way!"

"I am quite certain, you're mistaken!"

"HEY! Can you two old ladies quite your bickering for a second." Toph said from in her metal cage. "I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Oh…eh…ok but make it quick." Master Yu replied as he got the key out, only for Xin Fu to stop him.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Oh very sneaky Toph!" Yu said, finally getting it. "Nice try but you can't trick me!"

"Let me out of here so I can kick both your asses!" Toph screamed as he banged on the metal cage.

"Quite you banging! You may think you are the best earth bender in the world, but even you can't bend metal!"

XXX

While Naruto, Toph, and the others were dealing with their problems, Azula and her friends were in their room, taking off all the make-up that had to wear. And it was already night. Everyone was still working on their problems, even Azula. "We have been presented with a wonderful opportunity."

"Mai finally get to wear make-up that is not totally depressing?" Ty Lee asked.

"Ha Ha." Mai replied sarcastically.

"I am talking about conquering the whole Earth Kingdom!" Azula replied as she looked out the window. That statement made both girls whip their heads toward her. 'For a hundred years the Fire Nation has hammered away at Ba Sing Se from the outside, but now we are on inside and we can take it by ourselves."

"Gosh, you're so confident. I really admire that about you." Ty Lee replied in awe. _But…you do take things too far…I just hope nothing bad happens….to anyone._

"We are in perfect position to organize a coup and overthrow the Earth King. The key is the Dai Li. Whoever controls the Dai Li, control's the Ba Sing Se." Azula said with a smirk before she looked back out the window. _**Is this what we really want?**_ Her good half argued.

_It is what _I_ want._ Azula stated.

"_**But I want Aang…"**_ Aluza replied sadly, making the sad face on Azula face as well.

XXX

"We must make the 7 chakras in your body flow with each other." The sage said calmly. "Think of it as many pools of energy. These energies are blocked by a certain amount of emotional muk. I warn you, this will be intense."

"I understand, but need to do this." Naruto replied with a face full of determination.

The Sage smiled. "Good. Now the first one is located at the base of the spine and it is called the Earth Chakra. It deals with survival and is blocked by fear." The sage explained as Naruto meditated. "What are you most afraid of? Let you fears become clear to you."

Images passed Naruto's mind's eye. His back to Ty Lee and her friends as he ran away from them that day. His back to the Be Fong's estate when he left. His many battles with the Fire Nation camps. Then the area changed that of a large battle field where many bodies lie. All around him were the dead bodies of his friends.

_This war…brings nothing but pain. _A voice echoed through his mind.

"No…this isn't real!" Naruto panicked as he looked at the bodies of his friends and the people he met on his travel. He saw Toph, Katara, Ty Lee's bodies on the ground, burnt or had a weapon stuck through them. He saw Jet on the ground, unmoving. He even saw the crazy king from Omashu, face down in the dirt. "NO!"

"Indeed the visions are not real. Let go of all your fears and let the energy flow." The sage said calmly. Naruto sighed before he calmed himself down and the visions stopped. The sage smiled, "Good, you have unlocked the Earth Chakra."

"Ugh…did everyone back in my time who had earth based chakra have these intense visions?" Naruto asked weakly.

The sage blinked rapidly at that. "They are not the same thing….so no." The blond nodded in understanding. "Are you ready for the next Chakra?"

"Yeah….let me guess, it is the Water Chakra." Naruto answered.

"Why yes it is." The sage said happily. "Now, this Chakra deals with pleasure and is blocked by guilt. Review in your mind's eye all the guilt that burdens you. What do you blame yourself for?"

Naruto sighed as visions of his travels and the day he left home. "I left Toph with her parents with our saying goodbye. I left Ty Lee heart broken when I left that day out of cowardice. And….I could not save those people in that village the Fire Nation destroyed…"

The sage nodded. "You need to accept the reality that we are only human and these things happen. Do not let it poison your mind and energy…you need to forgive yourself."

Naruto took in a deep breath and felt something click in the back of his mind.

XXX

"This bay leads directly to the outskirts of Ba Sing Se." Hakoda explained to his son as he prepared a tangle mine. "We've been using these tangle mines to stop the Fire Nation shipsfrom getting through.

"Your father created these mines himself." Bato, Hakoda friend, said as he unloaded the contents into the mine.

"Destructive, buoyant, and…" Sokka said before he took a sniff of what was inside. "UGH! Terrible smelling!"

"Very perceptive." Hakoda said as he capped it. "That mines are filled with skunk-fish and sea weed. When a ship detonates the mine, the sea weed tangles up the propeller and the foul smell forces people to abandon ship. I call it the Stink and Sink!" That made Sokka laughed and saw it was a good name.

Bato rolled his eyes as he was filling another mine. "You are defiantly your father's son." He muttered under his breath.

"Hakoda! Our scouts have spotted four Fire Nation ships!" a soldier said as he ran up to his leader.

"Bato, get these mines loaded up." Hakoda ordered, making the man nod. "the rest of you men, prepare for battle!" They all saluted and ran off to get ready.

"Uh, what should I do dad?" Sokka asked, unsure of what to do.

"Aren't you listening? I said the rest of you men prepare for battle." Hakoda said with a smirk.

"Alright. I won't let you down!" Sokka said loudly as he went prepare. "I can't wait to use what Naruto taught me!"

That made Hakoda gawk a bit. "So…you have met that boy after all."

XXX

"Who would have guessed that I would end up owning my own tea shop!" Iroh said happily as he observed the goings on his shop with a smile. "Follow your passion Zuko and life will reward you."

"Congratulation's Uncle!" Zuko said with a smile.

"I am very thankful."

"You deserve it. The Jasmine Dragon will be the best tea shop in the city!"

"No. I am thankful because you decided to share this special day with me. It means more than you know." Iroh said before he was hugged by his nephew.

"Now let's make these people some tea!" Zuko said before he walked off to make some tea.

"YES! Let's make some tea!" Iroh said excitedly.

XXX

"Now, we have the Fire Chakra." The sage explain to his descendent. "It is located in the stomach."

Naruto almost laughed at that. _Iroh's Fire Chakra must be huge then!_

"This Chakra deals with Willpower, which is something that you have a lot of believe it or not." The sage explained with a chuckle. "It is blocked by shame. What are you ashamed of?"

Naruto concentrated as an image of Ty Lee and Toph came to mind. At the time, he did have feelings for Toph, but he was with Ty Lee at the time and he felt ashamed of that. That feeling seemed to stay with him all this time. "Heh…my love life it weird." He stated.

The sage smirked with raising an eyebrow. "Well, you find balance if you do accept this part of your life. You are the last of you clan, so having many girls is a plus for you….i had two wives you know."

"Now that is something that I never knew." Naruto stated with a one eyed smirk as he accepted his life as is, unlocking the Chakra of Fire.

XXX

"I am tired of wearing this girly disguise." Mai complained as she sat on the steps of the palace. Next to her, Ty Lee was stretching. They were speaking loudly for the Dai Li agent to hear. "I don't know how anyone can fight in them.

"Maybe that's why it was so easy to beat the Kyoshi Warriors and take their clothes." Ty Lee replied with punching the air.

"How much longer do we have to serve the Earth King?" Mai groaned out. "If I have to clean one more pile of bear poop, I am going to throw up."

"Princess Azula promised we would go back to the Fire Nation as soon as we capture the Avatar." Ty Lee said as he leaned backwards. 'We just have to be patient."

"Shush up!" Mai said in a panic. "Do you want the whole palace to find out we are Fire Nation?"

"Sorry." Ty Lee whispered as the Dai Li agents mirked as he disappeared from his spot on the wall.

Azula came out from behind her hiding spot behind a pillar and walked up to them. "Good work girls. I am sure the Dai Li will deliver the message." She said with a smirk as he looked up a bit, but turned away as she held her head. Aluza was trying to gain control over the body they shared.

XXX

"The fourth Chakra is the located in the heart." The sage explained to Naruto. "It deals with love and it blocked by grief. Lay all your grief in front of you."

Naruto closed his eyes and thought those he lost….like the people in the past. In Konoha. The old man that was the Hokage, the Ramen family, the nice teacher at the Academy, and the white eyed girl he was once friends with.

"I know you have lost a lot by coming to the future, but know this. Love is a form of energy and it swirls all around us. You would not have much of this Chakra stuck in the past. While the love from the past is still in your heart, there is new love in this time." The sage explained as new images flooded his mind. The three girls he was in love with, then all his new friends in this time period. "Let the pain you have felt, flow away." The sage saw tears flowing out of Naruto's eyes and felt the power grow in the blond. "Very good."

"Yeah…" Naruto said quietly. "What's next?"

"The fifth Chakra is the Sound Chakra and it is located in the throat." The sage replied. "It deals with truth and is blocked by lies. The ones we tell ourselves."

_Why didn't you say good bye?_ Toph voice echoed.

"Because I was stupid…" Naruto replied to himself while also thinking of his time in this world. He didn't want to believe he was gone for good.

"You must accept that you have a great destiny thrust upon you and that you are indeed in the future." The sage explained. "You must accept that you are the Child of Prophecy."

Naruto breathed in deeply as an image of him on the road came to mind and he felt the chakra unlock.

"Very good." The sage stated. "Now the sixth chakra is the Light Chakra, which is located in the center of the forehead. It deals with insight and is blocked by illusion."

"Odd place." Naruto muttered as he rubbed his forehead.

"Heh, yeah." The sage chuckled. "The biggest illusion in this world is separation. People think that certain things are separate, but that are one in the same."

"Heh, that would be like the villages back in time." Naruto commented as he concentrated. "everyone thought we were separate, but we all lived on the same continent. The same world."

"Correct." The sage said a bit sadly, thinking back to the time he was still alive. Those Clan Wars were pointless. "We are all one people, but we have always lived as if divided."

"So everything is connected." Naruto stated as he felt the Chakra unlock.

XXX

"_Correct." The sage said as he used his vision to see Toph in her cage. "The same goes for the elements. "Metal is his purified earth."_

"_I hope Toph figures that out soon." Naruto said. _

"_Believe me. She is." The sage replied with smirk._

Toph indeed see the true nature of metal with her special vision as she concentrated and banged on the metal. She smirked at what she saw. "Come on metal…budge." He then punched it, making a sizable dent in it, but it hurt her hand a bit. "Whoo! Toph you rule!"

XXX

Katara and Momo, on their way to the Earth King, stopped near a tea shop. Jin had already left, saying that she needed to talk with her parents about what she was going to do. She was going to join them permanently.

"What do you say Momo? A cup of tea before we get back to the King?" Katara asked her furry friend. What they didn't know was that she had stumbled upon Iroh's new tea shop. Momo just chattered in agreement. She walked near the doors and said, "Table for two please."

The ladies at the door just bowed and went to search for a table for her. However, it was then she heard the voice of Zuko…asking for some tea from his uncle. That made her run out of the tea shop like a bat out of hell. Her destination…the Earth King.

XXX

"So…the last chakra is at hand" Naruto comment as he readied himself.

"Yes. And once you master this chakra…your second for with be like second nature to you." The sage replied. "It is called the Thought Chakra and is at the crown of your head. It deal with cosmic energy and is blocked by earthly attachment. What attaches you to this world?"

"My friends and the girls that I love."

"I see…now let them go."

Naruto's eyes snapped open. "Hold on a second. I just need to let them go during battle, correct?"

"Of course!" The sage laughed. "I had the same concerns myself when underwent this process. Letting them go forever is just idiotic!"

"Ah I see." Naruto said calmly before he concentrated once more.

XXX

Katara ran right up to the Earth King's thrown, only to find Azula in her Kyoshi Warrior uniform. "Thank goodness you are here! Something terrible is going on. The Fire Nation has infiltrated the city. I just saw Prince Zuko and his uncle! We have to tell the Earth King right away!"

Azula was shocked at first and her softer side gained more strength after hearing that. "Oh…don't worry. I'll be sure to let him know." Azula said with a smirk. As soon Katara saw her yellow eyes, she knew she was in trouble because before she could make a move, Ty Lee jumped in and disabled her.

"So, Zu Zu's in the city too." Azula stated. "I think it is time for a family reunion." Momo smartly flew away, looking for help. Maybe that Jin girl could help.

XXX

Naruto concentrated on his earthly attachment and tried to let them go. But it was hard for someone like him. The images in his head made him think they were in trouble, which he knew that Toph…sorta, but so was Katara. This was not good for his mind. However, he pushed them aside for the moment and let them go like he was supposed to.

A white light surrounded him before he was transformed into his second form, only his hair grew past his shoulders.

The sage smiled. "Congratulations, you have unlocked your second form truly. Now you may return to your body."

XXX

Kyuubi watched as Naruto form shifted to his second form with our his help and then Naruto open his eyes. The fox stared blankly as he noticed that the boys eyes changed as well…he now had what looked like the Rinnengan….however, he didn't think it was the original Rinnengan. But he felt like he had seen that form before.

Naruto stared at the fox for a moment and said, "Let's go. We have some ass to kick and possible melt." The fox nodded as he hopped on Naruto's shoulder before they were enveloped in lightning and blasted through the roof and into the clouds. He wanted to try cloud hopping for a

XXX

**And there we go. Not the full rinnengan…just so you all know.**

**Review!**


	18. AN

Hey guys, I don't know what is going with these sites that won't let me watch Avatar the Last Airbender….So anyway, until I can find one that will let me watch it to catch up, there will be a hiatus. Unless you all can help be, but I am just giving you all a heads up.

It is not letting me access them on Animefreak . tv and justdubs is pissing me off because hter eis no freaking video. THE HELL IS GOING ON!

Besides, I am sure you can all see that I am having trouble writing the chapter so a break would be good…...

Sorry if I pissed you all off, but until I can figure this shit out, no more chapters.

However, there will be some new stories coming out.

Here is a list of what am planning on doing:

Grim Reaper of Iwa (Naruto in Iwa)

Princess Gale and the Rising Maelstorm (Sort of like Naruto: Tenshikage….)

Ninja of the Dead (Naruto/Highschool of the dead)

Sequel to Time is an Ocean in a Storm

End of a Fable, Beginning of a Legend (Naruto/Tales of Symphonia)

What would you all like to see first?


	19. Chapter 18

**Uzumaki's Wrath**

**Chapter 18**

**Ok, I want to thank EVERYONE that reviewed on my AN. You guess were very helpful and I can see that this story is popular. Please keep up those reviews. It helps.**

Naruto raced along the cloud with vigor. Of course he knew that Toph would escape, he just wanted to be there to see it for himself. Still he wondered if his blind girlfriend had found out how to bend metal yet. Since like the Sage said, it was just made up of refined earth.

There!

He spotted the two dead men who captured her and the metal box she was in. He smirked to himself when he saw that she burst out of the metal box. The two men did try and get her back in it, but she was having none of that and neither was he. He dropped down from the cloud and landed safely next to Toph thanks to Earth Bending.

"Did I miss the party?" He asked coolly.

Toph smirked at the two, who she could tell had shocked looks on their faces. "Not really. You came just in time for the fun!" She yelled before she made the metal box appear being them and then Naruto used Earth Bending to send them in, to which Toph then ran up to it and crunched it closed, making sure no one got in or out.

"They are not getting out any time soon." Naruto said.

"Nope, but I don't really want to leave them out in the open like this…someone might try and get them out." Toph said boredly. By now, she had noticed that her blond boyfriend was in his second form and she had an idea of what he could do.

"I agree." Kyuubi yawned, "Just get rid of them now while you have the chance."

"Right, besides, what Aang doesn't know won't kill him." Naruto said darkly. These two had caused them enough trouble. He made the earth swallow the metal box three quarters of the way, getting freaked out responses from the two men inside. "Master Yu. Xin Fu…your services are no longer required." He said with a dead tone that he reserved for the Fire Nation soldier that he usually dealt with. With one quick hand motion, the ground around the box burst into lava, which quickly swallowed them up before cooling quickly.

"Wow." Toph said. "That was quick."

"I know," The blond said, "I didn't want to hear them scream."

Toph smiled at that. He was always thinking of her and he knew she did always like that type of stuff. "Hey, thanks for coming to get me." She said softly.

Naruto smiled as well and said, "Always, princess." He then pecked her on the lips. "We should get back to Ba Sing Se, I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen."

"Right. That should be no problem for the world greatest earth benders!" Toph cheered loudly.

"Not so fast, yo! You may have beaten those two baddies, but now you face us two us goodies! YO!" A man rapped to them…badly.

"No, I don't feel like fighting. It is rather pointless at this point when he has the others on his side." A female voice said, clearly annoyed.

The two revealed themselves. Naruto eyed them and smiled. These two must be the last two Jinchuriki. He observed the green haired girl with the giant bug hovering next to her and even it seemed annoyed by the man. "Are you sure you want to fight? I have to save a lot of energy for whatever is going down in Ba Sing Se."

"Fine. Fine." The man sighed. He was a very large muscular, dark skinned man, a bit darker than Katara anyway. "I am known as Killer Bee, Yo! And is babe beside me is Fu!"

"Ugh…it never ends!" A creature that looked between an ox and an octopus said as it sat on the man's shoulder. "I swear, none of your relatives that I was in were ever this annoying!"

"I feel sorry for you." Fu said, sympathizing with the 8 tails.

"Our group just got a bit weirder." Toph whispered to her boyfriend.

"I know." Naruto said with a sweatdrop. "Ok, we should get back now. Once there, I need to you guys to find the others and help them in any way you can. Got it?"

"That is fine." Fu said with a smile, this guy was defiantly leadership material in her eyes…and cute too. Pein could go screw himself for all she cared.

"Alright YO!" Killer be shouted.

Naruto nodded before they all took off. Toph was earth skating, Naruto was using the earth a trampoline as he kept pace with her and their two new friend were keeping pace easily with their Shinobi Speed.

XXX

Aang and Sokka ripped through the air on Appa, heading straight to Ba Sing Se. It seemed Aang had interrupted his final stage of training because he felt that Katara was in danger. That was the vision he got anyway.

"So what kind of trouble is Katara in?" Sokka asked, having rejoined his bald friend when he heard that his sister was in trouble. He had skipped out on fighting the Fire Nation with his dad for this!

"I don't know. In my vision, I just knew she needed my help!" Aang replied with aworried look on his face.

"I'd be nice if you avatar power would be a little more specific from time to time." Sokka replied, really annoyed. He then noticed a large earth trail and some off formation of earth rising up and heading to the same place they were. "What is that?"

They flew down and noticed it was Toph. Sokka, once again forgetting that she was blind, yelled, "Need a ride?"

That tripped her up and made her fall to the ground, but Naruto bounced in and caught her. The two guys on Appa noticed that Naruto was in his second form and Kyuubi was on his shoulder, which meant he had mastered that state of being. The blond glared at Sokka as they landed and said, "Sooth Sokka."

"Sorry! I keep forgetting that she is blind!" Sokka whined.

"Clearly." Naruto deadpanned.

"Who are the two with you?" Aang asked, finally noticed the two other jinchuriki with them.

"I am B! I float like a butterfly and sting like a Killer B!" The dark skinned man shouted out in his rap voice, making the two sweatdrop.

"My name is Fu" The GREEN haired girl replied politely.

Sokka smirked and said. "Nice to meet you Fu, I am Sokka." He was flirting with the girl already.

Fu stared at him and said, "Good for you. However, I am not interested in you. So stop that useless flirting or I'll crush your balls." She said that all with a calm face and a small smile. Sokka paled and backpedaled away from her, hiding behind Aang. Aang just chuckled.

"They are my new friends from the past. Now we have all Nine on our side." Naruto said simply, while trying not to laugh.

XXX

Azula was in the underground chambers, addressing the Dai Li. In fact, her presence as she addressed them was scaring the crap out of them. "The Earth King and the Council of Five do not trust the Dai Li. They imprisoned your leader, Long Feng. Soon they will turn on all of you and eliminate you. Seizing power today is a matter of life and death.

She paused before walking in front of the first row of people, observing their reactions. "This coup must swift and decisive. The Earth King and each of the five generals must be taken out simultaneously. Long Feng has placed you in my command while we over throw the government. If I sense any disloyalty, any hesitation, any weakness at all. I will snuff it out. That is all."

When all the Dai Li agents marched out of the room, Ty Lee poured some tea and said, "Nice speech Azula! It was pretty and poetic but also scary in a good way."

"Yeah." Mai said in her dull tone but chuckled a bit. "I thought you were going to make that one guy pee his pants."

"There are still a few loose ends." Azula said. "The Avatar, The Golden Fox, my brother and my uncle."

XXX

"So how did it go with the Guru? Did you master the Avatar State?" Toph asked as she clung to her blond boyfriend. Naruto wanted to know this as well.

"Uh…" Aang said as he thought about what the Guru shouted to him as he left. He had a bad feeling that the old man was right.

Naruto sighed, obviously the Guru failed to mention that he still see Aluza, but he just needed to let her go during battle. Figures.

"Aang, are you ok?" Sokka asked.

"I'm great, it went great with the Guru! I completely mastered the Avatar State." The bald boy said while chuckling nervously.

Naruto shook his head. "Good, we are going to need it." Was all he said.

XXX

Momo flew around the city until he caught wind of Jin's scent and flew directly towards her. When she noticed the fun creature, she smile, but she grew worried because he was not acting normally. He was nervous. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

XXX

Once back at the Palace, they rushed in to see if everyone was ok. "Katara is fine, you have nothing to worry about." The Earth King said.

"But, in my vision, I felt so sure that she was in trouble. Along with my friend Aluza." Aang said. He was worried for both of them. Katara was like a sister to him and Aluza…well he really liked her.

"Well, she met with the council of generals and since then, she has been off with your friends, the Kyoshi Warriors." The King replied with a smile.

"See Aang, she's with Suki. She is probably back at our apartment right now talking about make up or something." Sokka said, brushing it off.

"Ok, maybe you're right." Aang said, calming down a bit.

"Believe me. If there was any danger at all Bosco would sense it." The Earth King replied, to which the bear just looked clueless.

_Right…that dumbass bear will sense it all right._ Kyuubi thought. _But, Suki's scent is not in her at all…_

XXX

Katara was in a crystal cavern, her prison for the time being. Suddenly, the door opened and Zuko was thrown in. He and his Uncle had been met with a trap and he chosen to stay and fight….that was a dumb thing to do.

"Zuko!" Katara shouted in shock before she glared at him.

XXX

The gang made it back to their apartment and went in, but it was completely empty…well, except for Momo and Jin. "Momo! Jin!"

"Hey are you guys alright?" Jin asked, mostly Kyuubi though. She did wonder who the two new people were.

"Yeah, we are fine, why?" Aang asked.

"Because Momo is not acting normally." Naruto replied. Momo was frantic.

"Yeah, Momo found me and freaking out. I just thought it got separated from Katara, but she is not here." Jin replied.

"Katara is in trouble, I knew it!" Aang shouted.

"Oh no." Sokka said.

"Would now be a good time to say that Suki's scent was never at the palace." Kyuubi yawned out. This got everyone's attention.

"Wait. Someone's at the door." Toph said which confused people until there was a knock. "Actually, I know who it is. It's an old friend of mine."

"And judging from the Jasmine Tea scent I am picking up…so do I." Kyuubi smirked.

She opened it to reveal Iroh. "Glad to see you are ok."

"Huh, hey old man." Naruto said.

"I need your help!" Iroh said sadly while Aang Sokka freaked out, Toph waved blindly, Jin smiled and Naruto rose an eyebrow.

XXX

"You guys know each other!" Aang freaked.

"Met him in the woods once and knocked him down. Then he gave me tea and some very good advice." Toph said happily.

"I frequent his local tea shop." Jin said with a smile.

"Eh…our travels took us all over. You'd be surprised who else I met." Naruto said with a shrug.

"May I come in?" Iroh asked and Toph nodded.

Iroh walked in and turned to all of them. "Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se."

"She must have Katara and Aluza!" Aang reasoned.

"She had captured my nephew as well." The old man said, wonder who Aluza was.

"Then we'll work together to fight Azula." Aang said, but he didn't like it. "We'll save them."

"Whoa, you lost me at Zuko." Sokka replied.

"I know how you must feel about my nephew." Iroh said sadly. "But believe me when I tell you there is good inside him."

"Good inside him isn't enough! Why don't you come back when there good outside him too!" Sokka freaked. Naruto stood next to the wall, listening quietly.

"Katara and Aluza are in trouble. All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble. Working together is our best chance." Aang said.

"He is right." Naruto spoke up. "Plus, I can tell when people are lying and Iroh is not. I have also seen the good in Zuko before." Sokka sighed before he nodded to them. He hopped this would work.

"I brought someone along who might be able to help us." Iroh said as he opened the door and they saw a Dai Li agent all tied up.

Naruto snorted. "Heh, so much for being ninja like."

Toph smirked at that. Naruto was very prideful of that little fact. She quickly used her earth bending to trap the man. Iroh calmly walked up to the bound man and removed the cloth of his mouth. "Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup. They are going to over throw the Earth King!"

"Wow… What a pansy!" Kyuubi laughed.

"Yeah, he sung like a canary, yo!" Killer B shouted.

"I have to agree." Fu said with disgust.

"My sister! Where are they keeping Katara?" Sokka demanded.

"In the crystal catacombs of old Ba Sing Se! Deep beneath the palace!" The man informed them and they ran to help.

XXX

"Why did they throw you in here?" Katara demanded of her prison mate. "Oh wait let me guess. It's a trap! So when Aang shows up to find me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches!"

Zuko was sitting down, his back to her. He looked back at her and said nothing before going back to sulking.

"You're a terrible person you that? Always following us, always hunting the Avatar! Trying to capture the world's last hope for peace!" She ranted, clearly pissed off and letting off a lot of steam. "But what do you care. You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood."

"You don't know what you are talking about." Zuko cut in, having enough.

"I DON'T?" She yelled angrily. "How dare you! You have no idea what this war has put me through! ME personally!" She now had her back to him and tears where flowing from her eyes. "The Fire Nation took my mother away from me!"

Zuko could relate to that. His mother was gone as well. "I'm sorry." He said softly. "That's something we have in common.

That made her look at him in confusion.

XXX

"Well what do you know? There is an ancient city down there, but it is deep!" Toph said as he felt the ground and saw what the man had said. She then used earth bending to create a large hole in the ground leading to it. That made Killer B whistle, never seeing that done before.

"We need to split up." Sokka demanded. "Aang, you go with Iroh to look for Katara and the Angry Jerk. No offense."

"None taken." Iroh said passively.

"And I'll go with the others to warn the Earth King about Azula's coup."

"I am not coming with." Naruto replied, getting heads turned in his direction.

"What do you mean?" Toph asked.

"Now that all nine are her with us, I need to sever what keeps them bound to the one who sent there here." Naruto turned to Killer B and Fu before the other jinchuriki came before he flared his chakra. "Do you all plan on ever going back to the past.

"Well…it kind of all went to hell and since my brother and students are dead….I don't feel like going back." Killer B said calmly for once.

"No. I want to have a new life here." Fu replied.

"We are staying here." Utakata, Roshi, Han, and Yagura all said.

"Meh, this place is way better than in the past." Yugito replied.

"I am staying as well." Gaara said monotonously.

"Alright then." Naruto said. "I will cut the connection, but I need Jin to stay and help me fight whatever this Pein guy sends after us, but I know he won't let this happen without a fight."

"Why not me?" Toph protested.

"Because, I need you to look after Sokka's ass. I am sure the fake Kyoshi Warriors are going to be there. I will send a clone with you." Naruto replied and smirked when Sokka gripped about needing protection before he made the clone and they all set off to do their indeed missions.

Naruto himself made a large seal and had the Jinchuriki stand on certain places. He told them it was for their own protection because whatever came could not touch them in the sealing circle. "I hope this works." Naruto said to himself.

XXX

Aang and Iroh made their way done the tunnel that Toph made, with Aang having to expand it a few times. "So, thinks you give pretty good advice." Aang stated, making conversation with the old man. "And great tea!"

"The Key to both is proper aging." Iroh said sagely. 'What's on your mind?"

Aang expanded the tunnel again before saying, "Well, I met this Guru who was supposed to help me master the Avatar State and control this great power, but to do it, I had to let go of someone I love and I just couldn't."

"Perfection and power are overrated. I think you are very wise to choose happiness and love." Iroh stated.

"But what happens if we can't save everyone and beat Azula?" Aang asked. :Without the Avatar State, what if I am not powerful enough?"

"I don't know the answer." Iroh said. "Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving…" He said as Aang broke through into a large crystal cavern. "You will come to a better place."

XXX

Back in the past Nagato was feeling this connection to the Jinchuriki was slowly slipping away. "No. I will not lose them to that time. If I have to have Kyuubi killed, then so be it! You will have to go in my place." He told two shadows. He knew he could not send himself there. The trip would kill him and he could not send one of his bodies because he would lose the connection.

The shadows nodded before Nagato send them away. "Do not fail me." Nagato ordered.

XXX

Sokka, Toph, the Naruto clone, and Momo made their way up the stairs that lead to the Earth King's Palace. "There's General How." Sokka pointed out before he noticed something above and grabbed his friends to get out of sight.

With swift movement Dai Li agent quickly took the surprised general down. "What's going on here!" He ordered.

"You're under house arrest." said one of the agents.

"The coup is happening right now!" Sokka freaked to his friend from behind a pillar. "We have gotta warn the Earth King!" He then lead the two humans and one animal inside, careful not to attract attention.

XXX

Naruto, still in second form, saw the distortion in the air and knew he had been right. He erected the barrier around the Jinichuriki while Koza went in Human Form. Jin just took a battle stance. In a flash, to figures appeared and Yugito freaked out.

In in the Earth King's front yard were two Akatsuki members. The Zombie Brothers as they were nicknamed. "SHIT!" Yugito screamed. "Naruto! Don't let the loud mouth with the 3 bladed scythe get your blood or your dead. They are both called the Immortal Brothers for a reason!"

"Terrific." Naruto growled out. Just what kind of people were in this Akatsuki group anyway? No matter, he was going to win and he had a few new jutsu he wanted to use anyway. Time to create that Ionic Storm. Creating some lighting he shot it up into the sky. _ Now we play the waiting game._

"Jin….only help at the right moment." Kyuubi asked of his girlfriend.

"R-right." She said, a bit freaked out. This was her first major battle and that one guy's green eyes freaked her out.

"Let us out! We can help!" Fu shouted.

"No….you have to stay in there. Pein now knows that you are will me and sent these guys to kill me. He could also send you back if you step out of that circle." Naruto informed them and they reluctantly stayed put. None of them wanted to go back.

The white haired man looked at the blond and smirked. "OH YEAH! This fucker is going to be easy to kill!"

"Got get over confident Hidan. That will kill you." The green eyed man informed of his teammate.

"Oh shut the fuck up Kakuzu! Jashin is getting some blood tonight!" Hidan shouted with glee.

"Hmph, don't say I didn't warn you." Kakuzu stated.

"Hey, let me take the fucker down!" Hidan said.

"Fine."

The hell was with these two? Naruto shook his head. Yugito was obviously scared of these two so he had to be careful. He watched the silver haired man charge in blindly while chucking his three bladed scythe at him. He growled and took out his hook swords.

Naruto met Hidan half way and batted away the scythe with ease. However, he noticed the cable linked to it and Hidan was using that to control the weapon. _FUCK!_ He thought as he had to jump over the scythe and then hook then and threw it back at the man. He saw it pierce Hidan, but the man didn't seem to be affected. He just smiled cruelly. "AH! Pain! Gotta love it. I must share it with you!" He screamed before ripping it out of his chest and charged Naruto again.

"The hell?" Naruto freaked. Now he knew why Yugito was scared. This guy….was completely nuts! They met in melee combat, but Naruto bent out of the way of the blade and hooked them again before kicking the loud mouth away.

Hidan smirked and threw his weapon at the blond again, but the earth sudden shot up and blocked it and then earth spikes pierced the man. He looked out to see the girl glaring at him. She must be the one controlling the earth. "Awe, does the bitch want to die as well? FINE WITH ME!" He shouted and he broke away from the spikes to charge at her, but Koza was having none of that.

"Like hell!" Koza shouted as he sent a huge blast of fire in the man's way.

Hidan was blown back, but he laughed. "Heh….this is fun! You guys might actually be able to kill me!"

"Nut job!" Naruto growled before he sent a blast of lightning from his swords and knocked Hiadn back towards Kakuzu.

"Seems like you're getting your ass kicked." The man said simply.

"Shut the fuck up! Help if you want to!" Hidan growled. He was pissed. This was getting him no closer to his goals of killing them all!

Naruto glared at the two. "Koza…since they are going to be working together…let's heat this battle up!"

Koza smirked. He knew what that entailed. They used their fire/lava bending and completely shift the front yard of the Earth King's Palace into a field of lava. There were mounds of rocky platforms all over the place to fight on, but this battle just got even more chaotic.

Kakuzu took one look at the field and sighed. "Seems like I have to get serious early on." He said as he took of the cloak. It fell in the lava and burned up.

XXX

"Thank goodness were in time." Sokka said as they ran into the throne room.

"In for what?" The Earth King asked, confused.

"Yeah, what are you in time for?" one of the perky fake Kyoshi warriors askedbefore she cartwheeled over to the Naruto clone an smirk. "Oh look, a hot one!"

"Heh, your not so bad looking yourself." It flirted.

"Idiot." Toph said with a smirk before she used earth bending to plow the fake away. "It's the fake Kyoshi Warriors!"

This made the Kind gasp while the one sitting down said, "Sorry to disappoint you." She said before flinging her knives at Toph, who blocked with earth bending.

Toph dealt with Mai, Naruto was dodging Ty Lee's strikes. "Oh, it's like we're dancing together!"

"Yeah, but this dance is one sided." Naruto said with a smirk before he lowered his voice. "Hey, it is your choice, you can leave with us or stay with Azula, but I think you should stay. I need you to watch Azula for me."

"Got it, but I will miss you. Too bad I won't get a good screw every day, but I can wait." She said before she planted a kiss on him before pushing him away.

"This fight is over." Oh speak of the devil, the girl they were talking about appeared next to the Earth King with fire in her hands, threatening the man. They wisely gave up.

Suddenly the room shook. Naruto looked around nonchalantly. "Oh, seems like the real me is have a serious fight." He said before poofing out of existence, pissing off Azula.

"Get them all out of my sight!' Azula ordered. The Dai Li agents put them all in a cell. Azula then noticed that Long Feng coming toward her. Time to deal with more trash.

XXX

"I am sorry I yelled out you before." Katara stated, understand her prison mate a little more.

"It doesn't matter."

"It's just that, for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy, it was your face." She said.

"My face…I see." Zuko said as he touched the burnt part of his face sadly.

"No no, that's not what I meant." Katara said, not trying to hurt him anymore.

"It's ok." He said, "I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I have realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark."

"Maybe you could be free of it." Katara said, making his eyes widen.

"What?"

"I have healing abilities." She informed him.

"It's a scar, it can't be healed." Zuko said sadly.

Katara took out a vial of water and said, "This is water from the spirit oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I have been saving it for something important. I don't don't know if it will work, but…" She left it unfinished, letting him decide.

However, before he could answer, the room rumbled and Aang and Iroh burst through the doorway made from Earth Bending.

"Aang!" Katara shouted happily before she hugged him. Aang smiled but then glared at Zuko, however, he didn't see Aluza.

"Hey, where is Aluza." He asked.

"She is not here." Katara stated, a little miffed about why she would be here.

_Oh no…_ Zuko groaned inwardly. Azula's good side, Aluza. Seemed that Aang was looking out for his sister when she was hunting him. However, he said nothing, to freaked out. Especially when His uncle hugged him.

"Where's Naruto?" Katara asked before the room shook.

"Uh…he has his own problems to deal with." Aang replied, hoping Naruto was ok fighting whatever he had to fight.

XXX

"Uncle, I don't understand, what are you doing with the Avatar?" Zuko demanded.

"Saving you that's what." Aang said.

"Argh!" Zuko roared but was held back by his uncle.

"Zuko, it's time we talked." Iroh said seriously before he turned to Aang and Katara and smiled. "Go help your other friends; we'll catch up with you."

Aang nodded before he ran down the tunnel he made. Katara followed, but spared the prince a passing glare, who ignored it. She did want to help him. She was just too nice sometimes.

"Why Uncle?"

"You're not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good."

Before Zuko had a chance to respond, the ground shook and Iroh was trapped in crystal. Azula entered with two of her Dai Li agents. "I expected this type of treachery from Uncle, but Zuko…Prince Zuko. You're a lot of things, but you are not a traitor. Are you?"

"Release him immediately!" Zuko ordered.

"It's not too late for you Zuko." Azula said with a smirk. "You can still redeem yourself."

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you!" Iroh pleaded with his nephew.

"Why don't you let him decide, Uncle?" Azula asked mockingly. "I need you Zuko. I have plotted every move of this day, this glorious day in Fire Nation history and the only way we win, is to work together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have Father's love. You will have everything you want!"

"Zuko…I am begging you, look inside your heart and see what it is that you truly want." Iroh pleaded.

"You are free to choose." Azula said, making a hand motion to let her Dai Li know that they can leave.

As she was leaving for the tunnel that Aang left through, Iroh said one more thing, but to Azula. "I hear that Aluza is back….good to know that your true self has not died."

Azula stopped in her tracks when she heard that and heard Aluza giggling in her mind. She sneered and said, "I am my true self."

XXX

"We've gotta find Sokka and Toph before we head up to help Naruto out!" Katara said as her and Aang ran through large cavern with lots of crystals and a small river flowing around them. However they had to quickly get out of the way thanks to Azula's blue fire coming at them. Katara quickly used water bending to snuff it out before he sent it after Azula, who just created a massive amount of fire to turn it all to steam.

Azula then jumped out of the steam to send a few Fire Balls at them, but all Aang and Katara had to do was cover the area with water. Azula landed on a large rock, but forgot about Aang's Earth Bending skill, which he used to make it crumble. She landed between them, ready for anything.

However, she didn't have to fight alone, Zuko blasted in and tagged teamed with her.

XXX (I am going to focus on Naruto's battle. We'll see what happens at the end of their battle anyway.)

"Do you see any Dai Li agent nearby?" Toph asked. They were all currently in a cell.

"Nope!" Sokka said as he looked out the 'window' of the cell. "All clear!"

Toph crackled her knuckled before using her new Metal Bending skills to fling the door open, much to everyone's shock.

"Let's go!" Sokka said as he grabbed everyone and ran.

"I'm not leaving without Bosco!" The Earth King cried out as they ran.

XXX (Play Nightcore-Turn It Up)

Naruto ran a top the lava with ease, heading straight for Kakuzu, who looked ready to fight. He had left his hook swords with his partner. Koza looked at Jin and asked, "You sure you want to fight?"

"I can't lava bend!" Jin said in awe. "I'll stay put for now."

"Alright." Koza said before he jumped out and landed on a platform next to Hidan. "Now it is you and me!"

"No, it is just me!" Hidan laughed before he chuckled his three bladed scythe at Koza, who dodged it with ease thanks to the hook swords. "OH! I will enjoy giving you to Lord Jashin!"

Koza smirked, "We'll see." He said before jumping in the air and using the heat of the lava, created a very large fire ball that was more than just a simple fire ball. "Take then this you freak! **Nine Tailed Dragon's Fury**!"

"Say what now?" Hidan asked but freaked out when the large fire ball came right at him! He dodged just in time for the fire to hit the lava, making it create a wave of lava coming for him. "Oh not cool man!" However, that soon turned into pure horror as the wave expanded thank to the fire ball expanding before lashing out in nine huge dragon heads that merged with the lava, becoming hotter!

"SON OF A BITCH!" Hidan roared as he jumped in time but the pressure of the attack still knocked him around a burn the hell out of him. However, it was not done; the head merge into one huge reptilian head.

Koza smirked. "Heh, if you can't take the heat, stay out of the kitchen. **Lava Serpant's Dive!**"

"Ah…fuck." Hidan deadpanned.

XXX

"Seems like you both are serious in surviving this battle." Kakuzu replied, seeing some of the attacks Koza was pulling off out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah…living. We like doing that." Naruto countered with a smirk as he took out his claws and charged lightning through them.

"Heh." Kakuzu laughed, "**Earth Style: Earth Spear!**" he called out and his skin became dark, almost black. "Now you can't even hurt me!"

Naruto nodded and they charged each other. The old Akatsuki member was just using his hands to block Naruto's lightning enhanced claws. _He is defiantly not playing around. His strikes are brutal!_ Naruto thought with a wince.

"Heh, slowing down already? That fine with me, that will make it easier for me to kill you!" Kakuzu yelled as he went through a few hand signs. "**Lightning Style: False Darkness!"** He had created multiple lightning spears and chucked them at the blond, hoping to kill him.

Naruto growled. An attack like that would be fatal. He had actually read about that attack in the Final Scroll. He knew his bend his way out of it, but he needed to be touching all the lightning spears and to do that, he had to use his claws. _I am so glad I beefed up these claws with seals!_

He flipped in mid-air as he swung his claws around him. As he touched each spear, it would disappear and the claw would glow brightly. Soon, all six spears were gone and Naruto was sweating to keep them all in stable position. This attack was going to be hit or miss! "ARGH! **Zeus' Raikari!" **the blond thrust out both hands and a colossal bolt of lightning arced out and went straight for Kakuzu, who was wide eyed at the attack.

It struck him so fast that he did not have time to dodge. He pierced through his iron like skin and he could feel one of his hearts burst. "Damn….that was a dirty trick." He said as he held his chest. Naruto just smirked, saying something was unneeded. They both fought like ninja, so dirty tricks were required. "Fine kid….you want to play like that, then…I am taking out the big guns! **EARTH GRUDGE FEAR!"** With that, the man remaining masks sprung out of his back and came to life around him as a thread like substance surrounded him.

"So not good." Naruto dead panned. No matter. He wanted to try out a new jutsu anyway. He created a rasengan in his right hand before he let it consume his hand as it took on a different shape. **"Rasen no Yaiba!" ** He had created a Rasengan like blade around his hand. He didn't know how far that would get him at the moment, but that lighting attack really over charged his claws and they could break, so he had put them away for the time being.

The two charged at each other, with Naruto mindful of what Kakuzu was able to do. However, he could barely touch the man in his psycho from. _This is_ _ridiculous, how am I suppose to get a hit on him?_ However, when he looked at his spiraling sword, he saw small bits of red blood on them. He only got a few lucky hits and that was hit. He flicked his sword out to get rid of the bits just as Hidan and Koza were passing him. The small bits of blood landed on Hidan's blades. Naruto looked up and noticed that the clouds had gotten really dark. _Come on._

XXX

"HA! Even with those huge lava attacks, you still can't kill me!" Hidan screamed out with a huge smile. He then noticed the small bits of blood on his weapon and smirked. "Oh it is over for you now! TIME TO FEEL LORD JASHIN'S POWER!"

""You can't kill me! I am the Kyuubi, bitch!" Koza shouted.

Hidan smirked. "Oh well for you then man!" The man licked the blood off and his skin went black with bone like markings all over him. He took out a black rod with a sharp end and yelled, "Now! Let's savour the utmost of suffering together!" he laughed as he stabbed himself in the heart, but nothing happened to Koza, who looked on confused.

XXX

"ACK!" Kakuza gagged he lost another heart. "How the hell did that fool get my blood?" he growled. Now he had lost water and earth. He was going to enjoy killing these fools.

Naruto thought about the blood he flicked away and inwardly smirked. He had actually helped himself without knowing it! Nice!

Kakuzu was tired of this. He wanted this brat dead...NOW! He sent out his fire and wind masks and perform his next deadly set of jutsu.

"**Fire Style: Intelligent Hard Work! Wind Style: Pressure Damage!" ** He called out. "TAKE THE **FIRE STORM PRESSURE!"**

"Son of a..." Naruto started as he tried to get away and he did, but the shockwave the hit him blew him away and onto an earthly platform that crack under his rocket. If he had actually looked at the attack, he would have seen a huge sphere of wind enhanced fire, which grew in size thanks to the lava field before exploding violently. Luckily, Hidan and Koza had gotten out of the way in time.

Kakuzu jumped out of the resulting smoke to see that Naruto was still alive. He hardened his hand and said, "It is over."

Naruto noticed that lightning was staring to rain down and he smirked. "You're right….but for you!" He yelled. Kakuzu roared in fury as he jabbed his fist at the blond to pierce his chest, but the blond disappeared in an Azure Flash.

XXX

Toph, Sokka, and Momo made it back to the throne room with the Earth King. They had come for the bear and they trapped Ty Lee in her backward position. Mai took one look at them and sigh, "Just take the bear." She said boredly.

Toph smirked as she walked right up to Ty Lee and released her hands so she could stand up straight. "Don't worry, I'll good care of him." She said before planting a kiss of the circus girl, much to the shock of everyone.

"Heh, you'd better." Ty Lee said happily as she saw them run out the room.

"Do I even want to know?" Mai said dully, but she did have a small blush on her checks.

"Nope!" Ty Lee said with a cheery smile.

The group was nearly to the front door when they saw the bright red light and a large explosion. That freaked them out, they had no idea who Naruto was fighting, but this had to be serious. They peeked out the front door and a gloom cloud appeared over the Earth King's head. "My yard….is ruined!"

They all saw the lava field and the destruction to it as well. It was all insane. Then there was a lightning storm starting and that meant Naruto was either going to bring out that Kirin thing…or something new. Toph…just saw what was on the ground and was still scared….mostly for the safety of her boyfriend.

XXX

"What the hell? A lighting storm on a badass lava field…the hell is going on?" Hidan asked as he dodged a few lightning strikes.

Koza looked around and smirked. "This fight is over…we win." Hidan looked at him in confusion until Naruto appeared next to the red haired man and then they both azure flashed away back to the others. "Going to end this now?"

"Yes." Naruto said as he disappeared and then reappeared between Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Just what is this?" Kakuzu asked, highly on guard and a bit freaked out himself.

"You have heard of the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, correct?" Naruto asked, this put the two men on edge. "This is my version, **Thor's Storm!"** With that, the lightning got more violent and Naruto disappeared and reappeared whenever there was a thunder clap.

Hidan didn't get a chance to defend himself and before he knew it, both his arms were cut off, melting in the lava. He was kicked from behind and then slammed into the lava. This kind of pain was not something was used to. This could actually kill him! "AAAHHH! He screamed as the lava melted him away.

Kakuzu saw then and gulped, that was way too fast….this Thor's Storm….he actually under stood it! It didn't rely on seals. It relied on the atoms in the air. The Electrons, that are always attracted to one another and Naruto was proving that with his rapid movement and his swift dispatch of Hidan. He knew he was in trouble, especially when Naruto set his sights on him!

XXX

They were trapped and he knew it. Katara was surrounded by Dai Li agents and Aang had to deal with Zuko, Azula, and some more Dai Li agents. Without the Avatar State in this battle…he was powers at his current level. "There's too many." He whispered to himself.

"_The only way…is to let her go."_ The words of the Guru rang through his head. "I'm sorry Aluza." He said aloud before he earth bent a tent of crystals around him to prepare himself for the Avatar State.

A bright light shone from within, getting everyone to wonder what was going on and relax their stances….all except for Azula. She had heard the boy and her good personally broke through again….she was not going to have that kind of weakness, so she was preparing a lightning bolt, just for him.

"_NO! DON'T DO IT AZULA!"_

"_I have to. You are nothing but a weakness for me."_

"_Love is a weakness! Please, I am begging you! I love him and so do you! DON'T DO THIS!" _

"_Just shut up and die!" _Azula thought but there was that lingering thought….did she love the avatar as well? That was all Aluza needed and she took some control, however, she knew it was too late. A lone tear escaped from her eye and she said, "I'm sorry Aang." She did manage direct it to a less damaging spot.

Aang thought he heard Aluza's voice and turned just a bit, and then nothing but pain was the next thing he knew as lightning coursed through him, through his lung and then out his chest! He fell to the ground, losing consciousness, but he did manage to get a look at Azula and noticed that she was giving him a sad look.

Katara could not believe her eyes. Azula had basically killed Aang! She used all the water she could to create a wave that carried her over to her little brother and caught him just before he hit the ground.

Azula, Zuko, and the rest of the Dai Li were about to get her as well, but Iroh blasted in and told her to go. He would hold them as long as he could. She created a pillar of water that sent them above ground, where she saw the last moments of Naruto's crazy ass battle.

XXX

"I am ready for you." Kakuzu said aloud, but it was more for himself than for Naruto. This attack truly scared him.

"Good." Naruto deadly serious voice said from behind him. The last of the Zombie Brothers wiped around the strike and actually caught the blond through the chest before he went up in smoke. _Shadow Clone! _ He thought before a few more tried…and failed to kill him. "Where is the real one?" He shouted.

"Look up." Naruto voice said. The greedy man did just that and say that Naruto was on a very low cloud and he had a strange attack in his hand. It was an upgraded version of the Rasengan. He had 4 blades spinning around it and it had streaks of lightning arcing off of it. Naruto let the cloud disperse and rocketed downward to the lone Akatsuki member.

He was not stupid though, he quickly jumped into the air and away from the attack. When the attack and the blond hit the lava….they went up in a poof of smoke. **"Ionic RasenShuriken!"**

_Ah…he did that on purpose to lure me in the air…..damn it all to hell!_ Kakuzu thought before the attack, that was _thrown_ at him, hit and heal he knew was pain. He could not even scream out normally. Every pour and chakra point was being cut up by tiny wind blades or they were being over charged by the lightning and exploding. He felt each heart burst violently while the last one was failing. However, he didn't have to worry about that because the attack itself wiped up the earth itself and it pierced his last heart. Then lava sprang up and melted away his remains.

Naruto landed on an earth platform and cooled the lava as the storm died away. He lost his second form as he powered down and fell on his knees, panting. _Damn, that took too much power. Keeping a constant line of chakra to that seal, the lava bending, and all those intense attacks….man I am beat._

He noticed that the seal circle around the Jinchuriki was dissipating, which meant that it worked. They no longer had a connection with Pein. They were free.

As they walked over to him, along with Toph, Sokka, Momo, and the Earth King, he said. "Ok, it worked…we should get out of here. I will leave with Aang and the others when they are done. I need to you guys to find Sokka and Katara's dad, he'll know what to do."

They nodded with smiles on their faces. Even Gaara and not the crazy smile either. They were finally free of the past and it was all thank to him…one of their own. Their Leader. They then disappeared in a flash of ninja speed.

"That was totally amazing!" Sokka shouted with stars in his eyes. "Are you going to teach me that?"

Naruto chuckled weakly, "Maybe, but you need to learn the Nara's jutsus first." He then got a serious look when Katara shot out of the ground with Aang in her arms and tears in her eyes. That was never a good sign. He nodded and ordered everyone to get on Appa. It was time to go. Naruto, Katara, Aang, Toph, Jin, Sokka, Momo, The Earth King, and Bosco got on top of Appa.

XXX

Katara carefully placed Aang on Appa's back as they flew and took out the Spirit Oasis water. Now was the time to use this. To save Aang. She bent the water and placed it on the bald avatar. The water did its job quick and healed all of Aang's fatal wounds and bringing him back to the land of the living. His tattoos flashed active for a moment, showing that he lived.

He groaned and smiled at them weakly but he had tears in his eyes. Katara didn't seem to care and just hugged the person she came to think of as he little brother, tightly.

"Aluza…was Azula." He said weakly, but everyone heard that and looked away in sadness. Aang's heart must be broken after finding that out.

The Earth King looked at his city and sighed in sadness. "The Earth Kingdom…has fallen."

Naruto growled from his lying position on Appa and sat up weakly. "But not for long. This War….has only begun." He said as he glared out on to the city. This was far from over!

XXX

**BOOK TWO IS DONE!**

**NOW THAT IS HOW YOU KILL IMMORTALS! Seriously, they should have brought in Mei sooner to melt Hidan. **

**I have a poll for those stories, so check out my Profile. Grim Reaper of Iwa and Ninja of the Dead are the two that are winning and could be the ones to replace Shatter and NPU2 when I am done with them. Also, in your reviews, please answer this question for Ninja of the dead. This story can take directions. Should I have Takashi killed off …or no?**

**Pleease review a lot!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Uzumaki's Wrath**

**Chapter 20**

**Yeah, I've been go a long time. I am sorry about that. Blame Mass Effect and laziness. Ending for ME3 sucks ass but what can you do. BUT I AM BACK!**

Aang groggily woke up to strange surroundings. He didn't understand what was really going on because he was so weak. Hell he didn't even notice all the bandages around his torso and arms. "What happened?" He asked himself.

That was when he regained his senses. He noticed he was in familiar surrounds…and he as in trouble. Why? Well, he found himself in the familiar setting of a Fire Nation ship. That much he knew from being on Zuko's ship one time…that and there was a giant Fire Nation emblem on the wall behind him.

Quickly, he got up and weakly stumbled to his glider. Using it a walking stick, he hobbled to the steel door. Hobbling down the hallways cautiously, Aang looked over a corner and saw a few people. In his panicked state, he only noticed the Fire Nation armor. Never mind somewhat familiar faces.

So he flung air at them and ran as fast as he could. However, he stopped at an intersection, with one way leading outside and the other leading to a different part of the ship. He stopped because down the dark hallway, was a red cloaked figure with a strange three bladed scythe. And it was moving toward him!

Thinking quickly, he ran out of the exit, only to trip and fall face first. He looked up to see Momo being pet by what looked to be Fire Nation soldiers and he was not panicking about it! What the hell was going on? "Momo?" The flying lemur chatted before he fly to Aang and licked his cheek.

"Twinkle Toes, that's got to be you." came the voice of Toph, who looked to be in her usual outfit, but also had a red clock on.

"Aang! You're alright!" Katara voiced, who also had her one clothes and a red cloak.

"You're the one who healed him. Of course he would be alright." Naruto replied as they walked to the confused air bender. Naruto wore his normal clothes, but in place of his white trench coat, was a red trench coat with black flames and the kanji for 'Will of Fire' on the back.

"I am just glad my little brother is awake!" Katara said happily.

"Are you sure, I feel like I am dreaming." The air bender replied while rubbing his eyes.

"Nope!" Jin said cheerfully.

"You're not dreaming, you're finally awake." Katara said as she hugged him.

"Heh, I am surprised his is not a babbling mess. Oh well." Came the familiar voice of Kurama, but the Avatar didn't see the furry fox anywhere. Instead the voice came from behind him….it belonged to the cloaked figure with the three bladed scythe! The figure took down the hood and reveal Kurama familiar human form. "Yo! Sorry I scared ya wind bag."

"Kurama?" Aang asked in disbelief.

"Aang! Good to see you little buddy!" came the voice of Sokka, but it echoed somewhat in the Fire Nation armor he was wearing.

"Sokka?" He asked, still not believing anything that was happening, and for that, he passed out.

"Uh oh, somebody catch him, he's gonna-" Toph ordered, but the Avatar was already falling. Thankfully, Naruto caught him before he could hurt himself even more.

XXX

Prince Zuko stared out onto the dark night sky, mainly looking up at the moon in thought.

"Aren't you cold?" Mai voiced as she walked up to her crush/boyfriend.

"I've got a lot on my mind, its been so long. Over three years since I was home. I wonder what's changed…I wonder how I have changed." He said.

Mai yawned with a smile. "I just asked if you were cold. I didn't ask for your whole life's story." She then walked right next to him and held his face before kissing him. "Stop worrying." She then walked back to her room as Zuko continued to stare out on the dark ocean.

XXX

"Why are we on a Fire Nation ship. Why is everyone dressed this way?" Aang asked once he recovered. He was still confused, but what else was new. "And why I am the only one who is completely out of it?"

"You need to take it easy, you got hurt pretty bad." Katara replied as she sat across from him while Naruto plopped down next to them. The two shared a look before Katara smirked. "I like your hair."

"Yeah, makes you look different. A good different." Naruto replied with his own smirk.

"I HAVE HAIR?" Aang shouted as he reached up to feel it in panic. "How long was I out?"

"A few weeks." Katara supplied.

"And a lot has happened in that time frame…not just the growing of you hair." Naruto replied with a bored look.

"Everything OK?" A man asked as he walked up to them. Naruto didn't mind him, but Katara glared at the man.

"We're fine, dad." Katara replied.

"I'm Hakoda, Katara and Sokka's father." The man said as he introduced himself to Aang.

"He knows who you are. I just called you dad didn't I?" Katara interrupted.

"I guess you're right." The man said sadly.

"Nice to officially meet you Chief Hakoda." Aang said cheerfully as he shook the man's hand.

"It's an honor to finally meet you." He said with a smile.

"Great, great. Now you have finally met, now would you mind giving us a little privacy?" Katara asked with his glare still set in place.

"You're right." Hakoda said before he patted Naruto's shoulder and left.

"Are you mad at your dad or something?" Aang asked.

Katara lost her glare and said, "What? Not at all, why would you say that."

Naruto rolled eyes as Aang shrugged. _You are going to have to talk to him sooner or later."_

Aang doubled over in pain and they moved their little party down back in Aang's room. Naruto leaned against the wall, feeling useless since he didn't have much medical training. Katara was using her healing water to heal a certain spot on Aang's back. Luckily Azula did hit a Chakra Point, just nicked it while hitting a more vital area. Naruto was just glad Katara could heal the boy when he could not.

"Tell me where your pain is most intense." Katara offered.

"Ugh, a little higher." Aang said before felt a jolt and the memories came flying back. "Wow, you're defiantly in the right place there."

"I can feel your is a bit twisted up." Katara replied as she pulled at the spot with her water, causing Aang to have another revelation.

"I went down!" Aang started. "I didn't just get hurt did I? It was worse than that, I was gone, but you brought me back."

"I just used the spirit water from the North Pole. I don't know what I did exactly." Katara said simply.

"That may have been a contributing factor, but your skills are what saved him." Naruto stated, making the girl blush at his compliment. Now all she needed to do was get him to be his self. Naruto mellowed out when Aang went down. He was too serious. It was like he was blaming himself for Aang getting hurt.

"You saved me." Aang said. He didn't know what to feel. He was grateful that his sister figure saved him, but he also felt betrayed. Aluza was Azula and she was the one who did this to him. He thought he loved her, but he was not sure. There was also the strange personality she displayed. Was all that just a ploy to get him off guard, or did she really love him?

"Aang, you did die, but you're back, that is all that matters. That lightning bolt might have nicked your Chakra Point, and fired your insides, but you are back. However, I think your Avatar from is going to be hard to get into…and out of." Naruto informed his friend.

Aang nodded, but he also saw a change in Naruto. He was different somehow. Just what happened while he was out?

XXX

It was the next day and Aang was somewhat rested enough to be topside. So they started to explain what happened when Aang went down.

"After what happened in Ba Sing Se, we had to get you to safelty." Sokka informed his friend. "We flew back to Chameleon Bay where we found my father and the other water tribe men. The Earth King decided he wanted to travel the world in disguise, so he set off alone." After a grunt from Kurama, Sokka corrected himself. "Well, not really alone, he had his bear with him."

"Soon the bay was overrun with Fire Nation ships. Rather than fight them all, Naruto and the other Eight, captured a single ship and made it our disguise. The Eight split off to become a mercenary group to mess with the Fire Nation and give us cover. Oh! And Jet survived and is traveling with them along with Smellerbee and Long Shot." Sokka stated. "Since then, we've been traveling west. We crossed through the Serpent's Pass a few days ago, we've seen a few Fire Nations ships but none have bothered us."

"So what now?" Aang asked, not sure if he wanted to eat or not.

"We've been working on a modified version of the invasion plan." Hakoda replied.

"It's Sokka's invasion plan." Katara retorted.

"Yes…Sokka's plan." Hakoda said quietly. 'We won't be able to mount a massive invasion without the Earth Kingdom's armies, but the Solar Eclipse will still leave the Fire Nation vulnerable."

"So we're planning a smaller invasion. Just a rag tag team of our friends and allies from around the Earth Kingdom. We've already ran into Pipsqueak and The Duke." Sokka replied.

"Good to see you again Aang." Pipsqueak stated as he ate his food. He was that large teen they saw so long ago.

"A small team instead of a freaking army can usually get the job done." Naruto offered.

"And the best part is, the Eclipse isn't even our biggest advantage. We have a secret." Sokka whispered. "You!"

"Me? I thought Naruto would be the biggest threat to the Fire Nation, along with me." Aang replied, although, when he said that, the group got a little quiet and eyed Naruto, who just shrugged.

"Yes you." Sokka recovered. "The whole world thinks you're dead! Isn't that great?"

By the look of pure and utter shock and horror on Aang's face, it was not great at all. "Apparently not." Naruto muttered aloud as he smacked his forehead.

Kurama and Jin sighed as they smacked Sokka upside the head.

"The world thinks I am dead!" Aang shouted in disbelief. "How is that good news? That's terrible news!"

"No, it great! It means the Fire Nation isn't hunting us anymore. They also think that Naruto with the other Eight. Most of the Fire Nation is after them, taking the heat off of us!" Sokka explained. "And even better, they won't be expecting you on the day of black sun."

"No no no no, you have no idea! This is so messed up!" Aang shouted. However, before they could say anything more, the sound of another ship caught their attention. "I'll handle this, the Avatar is back!" He said bravely before he cringed in pain.

"Aang wait! Remember they don't know we're not Fire Nation." Katara stopped him.

"Everyone just stay calm." Hakoda ordered. "Bato and I will take care of this." The group nodded as they got ready but hiding Appa….under a tarp. Still it got the job done, making others think he is just a bunch of supplies.

"I hate not being able to do anything." Aang grumbled.

"Sometimes not doing anything is better than doing something and in your weaken state, screwing something up." Naruto stated with a serious face.

"Hopefully you or Naruto won't need to." Toph replied.

They watched as the other ship created a bridge to theirs and boarded. Hakoda and Bato meet the Fire Nation soldiers halfway.

"Commander, why are you off course?" The commander of the other ship asked. "All western ships are supposed to be moving toward Ba Sing Se to support the occupation."

"Actually we're from the Eastern Fleet. He have some orders to deliver some cargo." Hakoda replied.

"Ah, eastern fleet. Well, nice of Admiral Chan to let us know he was sending one of his ships our way." The man replied, clearly annoyed.

"I am sure Admiral Chan meant no disrespect, sir." Bato informed.

"I mean, how hard is it towrite a quick note and send a hawk our way." The man continued to complain.

"Next time we'll send two hawks to make sure you get the message." Hakoda replied as they bowed and went their separate ways.

However, one of the soldiers whispered to his commander, "Sir, Admiral Chan has been on leave for two months at Ember Island."

"What? Why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything?" The commander complained. "Something is not right, they should have known that. I think this a captured ship. Just stay quiet until we are safely across the ramp, then we'll sink this ship."

Naruto eyes narrowed when he heard that, but Toph beat him to the punch. "They know!" She yelled as she bent the metal ramp they were on and made them fall into the water.

They knew they had to get away and fast. So Katara made use of her water bending to separate the two ships and give them a head start.

XXX

Prince Zuko had just got seeing the people again. They seemed happy to see him, but he had not seen his father yet. He didn't know what to really do, so he was feeding the tutrtle-ducks in their pond. But when Azula made her presence known, the quickly swam away, clearly afraid of her after what she did in the past.

"You seem so down cast, has Mai gotten to you already?" Azula asked. "Though Mai has strangely been in a good mood lately.

"I haven't seen dad yet. I haven't seen him in three years." Zuko stated, voicing his concerns.

"So what?" Azula asked.

"So, I haven't captured the Avatar."

"Who cares, the Avatar is dead!" Azula said seriously, but there was remorse in her voice that Zuko didn't capture. "Unless you think he somehow miraculously survived."

While Zuko thought about the water that Katara was going to heal him with, he completely missed the hopeful look on Azula's face. Showing the world that Aluza was not dead yet, she hadn't given up yet.

"No. There's no way he could have survived." Zuko said while the two siblings glared at each other.

"Well, I am sure you'll have nothing to worry about." She said as she walked away. Somehow, Azula knew her brother was lying. _So, there was a way for Aang to survive. That…is good._

"_You bet it is!"_ Aluza replied in their mind.

_Your still here? I would have thought you died when I struck Aang._ Azula replied.

_Maybe, but you love him to. That shared connection is keeping me alive. Besides, if I had died, Father ritual would have been complete and your fire would have been Black._

_Can you really think that? You're more naïve then I thought…_ Azula replied.

_Whatever you say, but just remember this. I am the real Azula._

XXX

Naruto growled when he saw the large fire balls being flung at them. However, he could not use his lightning bolts unless he wanted to let the Fire Nation know he was not with the other Eight. No one said he could not use Gravity and earth bending. So when one fire ball got to close, he subtly used Gravity bending to move it away.

"Load the Toph!" The young earth bender shouted as Pipsqueak set boulders in front of her. However, she subtly smirked when she realized what she said. That was usually Naruto's job...heh. Anyway, using her earth bending, she blasted away the rocks to destroy the launchers in the other ship.

Naruto stayed near the door to the inside of the ship and he could hear Aang's frustration as the younger boy hit his head on his staff. Shaking his head, he focused on the task at hand, which was a giant harpoon being sent into their ship to anchor it. Growling, Naruto ordered. "Katara, Ice up that whole. Toph, well need your metal bending to seal that up completely later."

"Right!" the two girls shouted as the Water Tribe girl used the surrounding water to plug the hole with ice.

"I'm going to give us some cover!" Katara shouted as she bent the nearby water into mist, giving them the perfect cover to move away. However, that didn't last long because the fire balls kept coming, blasting away their earth ammo and creating a fire on deck, which Katara quickly took out.

"How bad is it?" Toph asked.

"It couldn't get much worse!" Sokka answered before the waters behind him exploded to reveal an old friend of Naruto's. Yep, the Sea Serpent.

"The universe just loves proving me wrong." Sokka deadpanned.

"You make it to easy!" Toph shouted.

"Especially you," Naruto smirked.

However, before the Sea Serpent could recognize them, a fire ball smashed its face, bringing its rage onto the Fire Nation ship that was chasing them. Their old friend gave them enough time to escape. "Thank you the universe!" Sokka shouted.

XXX

They safely made it to port, considering they were in a Fire Nation ship, they were lucky to even be alive. Thankfully, the townspeople didn't bother them. Currently Aang was laying on his makeshift bed in the Fire Nation ship, thinking of all that he was told. It bothered him that the whole world thought he was dead…again.

Suddenly, the door opened and Naruto, Toph, Sokka, and Katara entered. "Hey Aang, we're going into town to find some dinner." Toph said.

The air bender's stomach growled at the mention of food. "Well, I am pretty hungry. Maybe dinner is a good idea."

"Here." Sokka started as he took out a head band of sorts. "Tie this around your head, it will cover your arrow."

Aang sent his friend a glare before he shouted, "I am not going out if I can't wear my arrow proudly!"

"Aang, come on, be practical." Sokka replied.

"Don't bother, he is still taking being dead pretty hard." Naruto stated stoically. He may have sounded harsh, but there really wasn't much they could do. It was not like they could force a weakened kid to join them.

"You guys go on ahead of us; we'll catch up with you." Katara suggested, hoping she could talk some sense into the Avatar. They nodded and left, but Naruto stayed outside the door, just in case he needed to play the ref. So he leaned on the wall and listened quietly.

"I think I understand why being a secret bothers you so much. You don't want people to think you failed." Katara stated softly.

"You're right, I don't, but the problem is I did fail." Aang replied.

"Aang that's not true."

"It is true. I was in Ba Sing Se, I was there! But I lost and now the Earth Kingdom has fallen for good."

"It's not for good. Remember, there is still a plan. The invasion." Katara offered.

"AND I HATE THE INVASION TOO!" Aang exploded as he ripped off the Fire Nation banner off the wall. "I don't want you, Naruto, or anyone else risking their lives for my mistakes!" The mellowed out a she bed on the bed, looking dejected. "I've always know I would have to face the Fire Lord, but now I know I need to do it alone. Just like Naruto and Kurama have to face the Old Juubi alone."

"Aang…"

"Katara, just go. Please." Aang stated, needing to be alone.

Katara looked saddened as she walked to the door and stopped. "Is there anything you need?"

"I need to redeem myself, I need my honor back." Aang replied as Katara walked out, with Naruto right behind her.

_Is that how you feel Aang? One loss…albeit a major loss, and you shut down like this? I suppose I am no different. I shut down when I saw you, another friend dying. My wrath returned and I became distant to everyone…We are both at fault._ Naruto thought sadly as he walked with Katara, who noticed his sad look and wondered if this affected him…if the old him was coming back.

XXX

Prince Zuko was at the entrance to his Father's war room. He just stood there, utterly nervous. He had no clue what his father wanted to talk to him about. Was it to banish him yet again, kill him for coming back, or to praise him for helping his sister betray their Uncle and take down the Avatar. He was just nervous.

Taking a deep breath, Zuko steeled himself and pushed the curtains out of the way, entering the room to decide his fate. And there he was, on his throne surround by fire. His Father. He didn't look any different from before. It was almost menacing to be in his presence.

XXX

"I brought you some food."Katara said as she entered Aang's room with a tray full of food, but the young Avatar was nowhere to be found. "Oh no…" She quickly ran out of the room to warn the others, mostly her dad.

XXX

Zuko fell to his knees and bowed to his father, best not anger him more. The Fire Lord eyed his son before speaking. "You have been away for a long time. I see the weight of your travels has changed you. You have redeemed yourself my son." Zuko looked to see his father staring at him. He could not tell if his father was really that happy to see him. "Welcome home."

XXX

Katara ran aboard deck, rushing past the blond boy from the past and right up to her father, completely ignoring Bato with tears in her eyes. "I'll leave you two alone." Bato stated simply as he left.

"What's wrong Katara?" Hakoda asked with concern. He knew his daughter was mad at him, but to actively come see him? That meant something was up.

"He left."

"What?"

"Aang, he just took his glider and disappeared." Katara said distraughtly. This incendent was being back old memories, memories she didn't want. "He has this ridiculus notion that he has to save the world alone. That's it's all his responsibility! We could help him! Me, Naruto, and the others!"

"Maybe that's his way of being brave." Her father offered.

"It's not brave. It's selfish and stupid! We could be helping him and the world needs him but doesn't he know that we need him too! How could he just leave us behind!" Katara shouted, tears running down her face. She was not just talking about Aang. She almost lost Naruto because he wanted to go with the Eight, but Toph and her stopped him from doing that. No, she was not just talking about Aang or Naruto, it was about her father.

"You're talking about me too, aren't you?" Hakoda asked, ashamed.

"How could you leave us dad? I mean I know we have Gran Gran and she loved us but, we were just so lost without you!" Katara cried.

"I so sorry Katara." Hakoda stated sadly as they embraced.

"I understand why you left, I really do and I know that you had to go, so why do I still feel this way? I am so sad and angry, it hurts!"

"I love you more than anything" Hakoda replied, "You and your brother are my entire world, I thought about you every day while I was gone. And every night when I went to sleep, I would lie awake missing you so much it ache!"

From his position by the door, Naruto looked on sadly, his rage at the Fire Nation dimming a bit to let him see and hear things clearly. Katara was like this because they were all family to her, she nearly cried her eyes out, begging for him not to go with the other Eight. Now that Aang was gone, those feeling must have returned, along with her pent up emotions at her father.

Sighing he walked past them and onto the edge of the boat. "I'll find our lost family member for you." He said quietly, but the winds picked it up and carried it to Katara and her father, who looked towards him in shock as he went second form, used lightning bending to raise up into the clouds, and go cloud hoping again.

"Thank you." Katara whisper to the winds, knowing that her Naruto was coming back and with Aang. Toph will be happy as well.

XXX

"I proud if you Prince Zuko." The Fire Lord stated as he circle his son as he talked. "I am proud because you and your sister conquered Ba Sing Se. I am proud because when your loyalty was tested, by your treacherous Uncle, you did the right thing and captured the traitor. And I am proudest of all of your most legendary accomplishment. You slayed the Avatar!"

That set off warning bells for the Prince. H eknew he didn't kill the Avatar, that was Azula. "What did you hear?"

"Azula told me everything? She said she was amazed and impressed with your power and ferocity at the moment of truth." The Fire Lord replied. Zuko now knew something was up. He intended to find out.

XXX

Zuko walked right up to Azula's door and demanded, "Why'd you do it?"

"You're going to have to be a little more specific" Azula replied as she rose up in her bed.

"Why'd you tell father that I was the one who killed the Avatar?"

"Can't this wait until morning." Azula replied and Zuko noticed something was different. Her voice was a little different somehow.

Ignoring that fact for that moment, he stated, "It can't."

Sighing, Azula full got out the bed to talk to her brother. "Fine. You seemed so worried how father would treat you because you hadn't captured that Avatar. I figured if I gave you the credit, you'd have nothing to worry about."

"But why?"

"Call it a generous gesture." Azula replied simply. "I wanted to thank you for your help and I was happy to share the glory."

"You're lying." Zuko replied, knowing his sister too well for that, but despite that, he noticed something as she walked towards him. She looked sad and there were tear stains on her face. What brought that about?

"If you say so." Azula sighed tiredly.

"You have another motive for doing this, I just haven't figured it out yet." Zuko replied, trying to get her to tell the truth.

"Please Zuko, what ulterior motive could I have? What could I possibly gain by letting you get all the glory for defeating the Avatar. Unless somehow, the Avatar was somehow alive. All that glory would suddenly turn to shame and foolishness, but you said yourself that was impossible." Azula said, which got under her brother's skin and he started leaving. "Sleep well Zu Zu."

Zuko growled at his defeat, but he had caught the look on his sister's face. It was hopeful, like she wanted the Avatar to be alive. What was she planning and was it connected to her emotions?

XXX

Aang thought he did well. He swiftly avoided detection of a blockade by going underwater and then using a piece of driftwood and his staff to use for wind surfing, but then the storm hit and he lost his staff. Now he was just holding on for dear life, even in his weakened state.

After moment of calm….in a storm on the ocean, Aang surfaces and murmured, "I'm not going to make it. I failed." There was a sudden of strike of lightning and Avatar Roku appeared in his spirit form in front of the weakened current Avatar. "Roku?"

"You haven't failed Aang." The spirit replied.

"But everyone thinks I am dead again. They think I've abandoned them. And I am losing this war; I'm letting the whole world down." Aang said dejectedly.

"If anyone is to blame for the state of the world, it is me. I should have seen this war coming and prevented it. You and the second coming of the Sage of Six Paths have inherited my problems and my mistakes, but I believe you are destined to redeem me, and save the world."

"I don't know." Aang replied. He was just a kid after all.

"You already saved the world." came the voice of Yue, the Moon Spirit as moon light covered Aang. The boy looked up to see the girl. "And you can save the world again. But you can't give up."

"She's right, Aang." Came a familiar voice as another lightning bolt came down a few feet from the Avatar and it reveal the Neo Sage of Six Paths, Naruto Uzumaki. He glared down at the young air bender and said, "I never know you to be a quitter. So get off your ass and show the world, no show me you haven't given up!"

Aang stared at his friend from the past and nodded. "You're right, I won't give up! Now when I have friends backing me up!"

"Good." Naruto said as he stood on the water before the lighting supercharged his body and he was floating yet again and zipped off just as Aang created a huge tidal wave to get to nearby land. They had work to do, but they would have to wait for their friends.

Yue smiled at them as they left. It seemed that Naruto's rage was quelling and for the better. Still, it would have been nice to get to know him. Oh well, she had a seal to look after.

XXX

"We could have land on a more…stable land mass." Naruto deadpanned as he looked around the island they settle on. Aang was dog tired and he was not sure if his lightning transport would hurt the boy more. The island they landed on had an active volcano, which meant they were in the Fire Nation.

"Oh…shut up, that was all the energy I had left." Aang replied tiredly. He then turned his head to Naruto and thought that since they had time, he might as well ask his friend what happened. "So…what happened to you Naruto? When I woke up, it seemed that you lost touch with everyone. You lost that cheerful and smart ass attitude."

Naruto looked at his younger friend for a moment before he sighed and plopped down next him. "Noticed that did you?"

"Kind of hard to miss." Aang replied.

"Right." Naruto said as he looked at the sky. "You see, I honestly thought he had died, with you being comatose for so long. It brought back the memory of that old man who was killed point black in front of me when I was younger. It was like I lost an important friend….an important family member. That and all those memories brought back my Wrath against the Fire Nation in full form and I lost myself to it."

"I started to distance myself from the others, like I did back then, even though I had Kurama on my ass all the time. However, this time, Katara and Toph were having none of that. So I tried leaving to focus my anger on something worthwhile. I assembled the other Eight and formed a Mercenary Gang to make life hard for the Fire Nation since you were out of it. That also took the pressure off of our friends. I tried joining them, but Katara convinced me not to. Saying something about not losing another family member like her dad." Naruto said.

Aang raised an eyebrow at that. Katara's dad must have just left like Naruto tried to do, so that was why she was mad at him! "So…you were just going to leave them?"

"Yeah, stupid reasoning on my part." Naruto said with a sigh. "So instead of me being the secret leader…even though I am…I had Jet lead the Eight. Smellerbee and Longshot are with him. Last I heard, they were doing pretty well."

"That's good, at least Jet is alive," Aang said happily. "So…are you going to continue acting all Sasuke like?"

Naruto's eyes widened before he laughed. It felt good to laugh after so long. "Since when did you get a sense of humor." Aang gave the blond an annoyed look. "No, seeing you act like that after one loss, I finally got how the others felt in my presence. I am sorry. My wrath can wait a little longer."

"Good to have you back." Aang replied as he fell asleep.

Naruto stared out on to the night sky as it cleared up. "Good to be back."

XXX

Morning came around and Naruto woke up before Aang. He looked out onto the morning sky and saw the familiar site of Appa, the flying Bison. That meant the others had been looking for them all night. Deciding to make their search easier, he shot a bolt of lightning out into the sky, catching their attention.

As soon as they landed, Momo landed on Aang and licked him awake. Groggily Aang woke up just in time for Katara to embrace him and Naruto. "You're ok!" She turned to Naruto and kissed him on the lips. "You kept your promise!"

"Of course I did. I always do." Naruto said happily. The group widened their eyes when they saw Naruto's attitude had changed.

"Yeah! Doom and Gloom Naruto is gone!" Sokka cheered.

"About time, I was getting annoyed." Toph retorted with smirk.

Aang smiled at them before saying. "I have a lot to do."

"You have our help." Katara said warmly.

"You didn't think you could get out of training just by coming to the Fire Nation, did you?"

"Yeah, your training is about to get intense!" Naruto laughed evilly. "After all, not only do we have the Fire Lord to deal with, but also the Old Juubi and there really is not plan for that, just teamwork."

"Right." Aang said, a little afraid. "What about the invasion?"

"We'll join up with my dad and the invasion force on the day of the Eclipse." Sokka replied.

"Hey, what's…oh, it's your glider." Toph stated when she felt something poking at her feet. It was Aang's ruined staff.

"It ok, if someone saw it, it would give away my identity." Aang said before he turned to Naruto. "I guess we have to treat our secret like a stealth mission."

"Got that right Aang." Naruto said with a smile.

Aang nodded before he tossed it into the nearby flow of lava.

XXXX

**For some reason, I had a hard time getting this out. My computer is overheating a lot for some reason when I have multiple tabs open in Fire Fox and Word open….or maybe I am just over taxing this old thing.**

**Oh well, I am back. Hope you like the additions I made. Also, not all episodes from Book 3 will appear. Fair warning.**

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Uzumaki's Wrath**

**Chapter 20(For real this time)**

**Hello everyone. Yes, long wait, but please don't be too mad at me. Ugh, my car died...don't know if i told you all that. So i need a new car, my laptop is dying on me, so i need a new one soon. I mean, the damn power button is gone and i have to turn it on by pressing the pressure plate with a pencil or something...AND my Xbox 360 got the red ring of death and the towel trick nor the tooth pick trick are work to fix that. FUCK!  
**

**Anyway, enough of my ranting, ENJOY!  
**

Zuko could not sleep. He could not understand way. Was it the guilt he was feeling for his Uncle being in jail? Maybe. Was it anger at the man for not joining them? Possibly. Whatever it was, he couldn't get to sleep.

Getting up, he decided to 'visit' the man, but when he got to the front of the building, he got cold feet and just stood there. Did he really want to do this? So see the man that he knew he betrayed? Suddenly the guard yelled out to him and he made a decision. He left, but he needed to talk to the old man.

He would be back later.

XXX

"I think see a cave below!" Aang shouted…from inside a floating cloud at sea level. Yeah…that was not suspicious as they flew down to the main land mass of the Fire Nation.

"Keep quiet!" Sokka replied harshly.

"Oh, don't be so paranoid." Naruto stated nonchalantly.

"You're not paranoid enough for someone who used to fight the Fire Nation with just small fox." Sokka retorted.

"What was that?" came an annoyed voice.

"Sorry Kurama." Sokka squeaked out, knowing that the old Tailed Beast could still kick his ass, even in fox form.

Aang just chuckled at that as he blew the cloud away and made their way into a cave. Jin smirked as well and held him in his fox form. "Someone is a little cranky."

"Yeah…Sokka's whining woke me up." The small fox replied.

"Hey, I am trying to keep us safe!" Sokka growled out. "Anyway Aang, great job with the cloud cameo but next time let's disguise our self as the kind of cloud that knows how to keep its many mouths shut."

"Again with this." Kurama groaned from his spot between Jin's breasts.

"Yeah, wouldn't want a bird up there to hear us and turn us in." Toph quipped.

"Hey! We're in enemy territory, those are enemy birds." Sokka replied with a serious face. That is until one of the birds hopped on his head and chirped, making him just look stupid…more than usual and making them all laugh.

"I am not so sure about that Sokka, but Naruto and Kurama have been here before. They know more than we do about this place." Jin replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah…if you remember, we didn't stay very long because of Azula." Naruto deadpanned before he noticed the hurt look on Aang's face. "Sorry Aang."

"It is no problem, I'm going to get used to her being the true enemy again." Aang replied dejectedly. He really liked her and for her to almost kill him, he just didn't know what to think.

"Yeah…with the way she was acting around you and from before, I think I know what is going on with her, but I'll tell you guys later." Replied Naruto. He had found some interesting documents on the ship that lead to an old Fire Nation practice that was banned a long time ago to get the 'ultimate fire', but like all power, it came with a price.

Aang nodded to himself, hoping Naruto did have an answer for Azula…or as he knew her Aluza's behavior.

The group went deeper into the cave…with Sokka still acting all paranoid. "Well this is it, this is how we'll be living until the invasion begin. Hiding in cave after cave…after cave...after cave." He said dejectedly.

"Hmm, just like old times." Naruto replied.

"Good times." Kyuubi replied good in nature, making his girlfriend laugh.

"We don't need to become cave people." Katara offered. "What we need is some new clothes."

"Yeah, blending in is better than hiding out." Aang replied.

"Hmm, I learned a jutsu that is like a transformation, but I am not sure how that will work for very long." Naruto replied with a shrug.

"Right, so we need Fire Nation disguises. We'll be just as safe as we were hiding in a cave." Aang said with a smile.

"Good thinking." Naruto replied. "Can't be that hard to get."

"Plus, they have real food out there." Toph stated as she laid back on the ground in a non-caring manner. "Does anyone want to sit in the dirt and eat cave hoppers?" she asked sarcastically while banging on the wall of the cave, getting them all to come out. Momo took that opportunity to catch a few to eat.

Momo looked at them all before he spit it out of his mouth. Sokka sighed, "Looks like we got out voted sport." Momo just stared at him blankly.

"Oh yeah, who wants real food." The Kyuubi groan sarcastically. "These bugs are high in protein."

"Ew." Jin said. "Sorry, but no."

"Thought so." Kurama replied.

"So…where are we going to find clothes that are just hang out there for us?" Naruto asked.

XXX

"Oh…drying clothes on clothes line." Naruto deadpanned as they found a house.

""I don't know about this. These clothes belong to somebody." Aang replied.

"I call the silk robe!" Katara shouted as he jumped over the rock they were hiding behind to take that and few other articles of clothing.

"But…if it is essential to our survival, I call the suit!" Aang said happily.

"There you go Aang. Acting like a true traveler! I call the other suit! I want to look good!" Naruto stated as he walked up to the larger suit. The others quickly got something as well.

A few minutes later, they were all clothed in Fire Nation clothes…except for Kurama, who was still in his fox form and could just poof on new clothes when he went human.

Naruto and Aang had an interesting Fire Nation suits. Naruto had the sinking suspicion that something was wrong and something bad when happen to him and the Avatar when they walked into town with those on. Despite that foreboding feeling, he kept it on. Aang even had a headband over his arrow and Naruto decided the seal away his cloak.

"Wow Naruto, I though you never took that thing off." Toph stated with a smirk.

"Oh I do, but we still need to keep the illusion up that the Golden Fox is still with the other Eight. Besides, Jet has a similar one to the one I wore in Ba Sing Se…of course for some reason, he has the words, 'Golden Fox's Apprentice' on his." Naruto replied with a shrug.

Toph just shrugged as well. She didn't really like that guy, but whatever. "Hmm, I should probably wear some shoes, but then I won't be able to see well."

"Just take the bottoms off. No one would care." Naruto offered.

"Good idea!" Toph replied with a smile. "Sorry shoes!" She yelled as she forced her feet through the shoes, making the bottom fly off and hit Sokka's face, making Naruto chuckle. "Finally, a stylish shoe for the Blind Earth Bender."

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" Sokka deadpanned to his blond friend.

"Yep!" Naruto chirped.

"How do I look?" came Katara's voice. The gang looked over to her and the boys went still. However, Sokka wasn't affected that much. He was her brother after all. Anyway, she looked hot in Naruto's opinion. She looked like a belly dancer a bit. Aang blushed a bit, but he knew he could not get her, but he could help but think of what Azula looked with that that on.

"Awesome!" Naruto replied with a thumbs up and a blush on his face.

"Wait, you mom's necklace." Aang pointed out.

"Oh, oh yeah. Guess I should take it off. It is pretty obviously water tribe isn't it." Katara replied as she sadly took it off.

"Keep it for later, but we'll get a new necklace for you later." Naruto offer, making the girl smile at him.

They looked toward Jin and she had her usual baggy clothes on, but they were Fire Nation colors. "What? You think I'd were something like Katara? Sorry boys, but only Kurama is going to see my body like that."

"Heh, lucky lucky me." The Kyuubi chuckled perversely before he looked at Naruto. "Hey kit, you need to do something about your hair."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well, how many people have we met that actually had your hair color." Kurama deadpanned.

"Oh…good point." Naruto replied before he did the Henge jutsu and turned his hair red. "There, a new hair color."

"Yeah…copycat." Kurama growled to himself talking about how his hair was red in his human form.

"Well, I think it makes him looked cute." Katara replied with a smile as she held onto his arms.

"I'll take your word for it!" Toph shouted as she held onto his other arm.

"Well….ain't he lucky." Sokka deadpanned.

"What was that Sokka?" Aang asked, his mind elsewhere.

"Ugh, nothing…"

XXX

Soon then gang found themselves in a nearby town, the marketplace to be more exact. Naruto coughed up the cash and Katara got a new necklace that was thick, red with a yellow outline and a red jewel on it. Toph got a hair band her usual bun look.

Sokka bought a hair tie that those in the Fire Nation usually wore. He got the idea from Zuko's old look.

Jin just held on to the fox between her breasts, who smirked the whole time while Aang, who didn't really know what to do with Momo, just put him in his suit.

Naruto decided to get a jacket of sorts to replace his trench coat look. It a simple red, a short sleeve jacket with the Fire Nation symbol on the back.

"I used to visit my friend Kuzon here. So everyone just follow my lead and stay cool." Aang ordered. "Or as they say in the Fire Nation, stay flamin'."

"Yeah…I'll get right on that." Naruto dead panned. _Styles like that change over the years Aang…if you haven't noticed yet._

Obviously Aang still hadn't gotten that down. It was shown as he went through town calling everyone, 'hotman' and no one really knew what he was talking about….so they ignored him. That was the best that could happen in Naruto's opinion. He was not sure if Aang could explain why he was saying that if some random shmuck asked.

"Oh? We are going to a meat place?" Aang asked. One thing they never go used to was Aang never eating meat.

"Come on Aang. Everyone eats meat here…even the meat!" Sokka replied, point to some cow/bull hippo mixture that was eating some meat off the ground."

"Eh…I'll just get some lettuce out of the garbage." Aang said, a bit grossed out.

"I'll keep an eye on him. Maybe we can find a pastry shop." Naruto offered as the other went in.

"Thanks Naruto. I don't eat meat, but I also don't feel like eating alone." Aang replied.

"Hey, what are friends for? Now, let's see what trouble we can get in." Naruto stated with a sly smirk, making Aang roll his eyes.

However, before they could do much, a small group of guards walked right up to them. "It's over, we caught you two."

"Who me." The boys replied.

"Yes you.' One of the guard replied.

"Couldn't be." Naruto replied in a joking manner, making everyone sweat drop until they remember that was part of an old song.

"It couldn't be more obvious that you two don't belong here." The lead guard replied with a twitching eyebrow.

_Oh crap, were boned! _ They mentally screamed.

"Next time you decide to play hokey, you might want to take off your school uniform." The lead guard continued.

_Oh crap! Not school! I knew having these clothes was a bad idea, I just know HOW bad it really was._ Naruto mentally berated himself as he looked all around, looking for a way out. However, if he made a scene, he would be making it worse, so he kept still…for now. That is until they grabbed both him and Aang and dragged them off to school. Oh joy.

XXX

The duo found themselves in a large building where many classrooms lined the halls. Where they were throw in to one of them, the students looking at them in shock. "Oh, are these two new minds ready to be molded?" An older lady asked. He was very strict looking in Naruto's opinion.

Aang merely shrugged while Naruto sighed. "That's right! Let the molding begin!" The last air bender replied with a smile as he knocked on his head.

"I can already hear the comments from Koza….or Kurama….whatever he wants to call himself." Naruto grumbled to himself.

The elder woman eyed them and said, "What a minute, you're not from the Fire Nation. Clearly you two must be from the colonies."

"What gave it away?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Your etiquette is terrible…that's how." The woman scowled. "In the homeland, we bow to our elders. Like so." She then put her hand in a fist, with the other on top, but a straight palm before bowing.

"Sorry ma'am." Aang replied, doing it wrong until a nice girl in the front row silently showed him how to do it. He quickly got it right after that.

The teacher turned her expectant look to Naruto who sighed. "I usually don't respect people I know at first glance." Naruto replied with a emotionless face, making Aang inwardly groan and making the class widen their eyes, wonder what he was going to do. Before the teacher could yell at him, he said, "But whatever." Naruto replied before doing the bow the right way on the first time, making Aang release the breath he didn't know he was holding.

The teacher nodded with a frown before she turned her head to Aang and scowled. "And we don't wear head covings indoors!"

"My brother here has a scar on his forehead." Naruto lied quickly for his friend.

"Yeah, I am kind of embarrassed about it." Aang replied while averting his eyes, which made the old lady's eyes soften a bit.

"Very well, what are your names? Or do you want us to call you two the colony slob brothers."

Aang chuckled. "Just slob is fine with me." Naruto face palmed at that only hide his smirk. Only Aang. "Or how about just calling me Kuzon." He offered up his old friend's name.

"Call me Arashi." Naruto offered, getting a raised eyebrow for his troubles. "It means Storm is another language. Our parents were a little too creative."

The teacher seemed to accept that. After seeing Aang's personality, she guessed that was it. "Very well, now go sit down."

_Joy…_ Naruto thought as he took his seat. _ This is going to be more boring than Master Yu's old classes._

XXX

After class got out, Naruto and Aang were seen walking in the plaza of the school yard. "We made it through the day…and it was pretty fun." Aang spoke aloud to Naruto and Momo…who was still in his uniform.

"Ok seriously Aang, what is your definition of fun?" Naruto dead panned. He had a serious hate for school. Obviously Masker Yu ruined school for him.

Aang didn't get a chance to answer before a voice popped into their conversation behind them. "Don't let the headmaster catch you with that monkey." The boys turned their heads to see it was the girl from before, who helped out Aang with the bow technique.

"What monkey!" Aang shouted, but when he got another good look at her, he couldn't help but blush a bit. She was cute.

"Don't worry. I'm not a tattle tale. My name's On Ji. I like your headband by the way." She stated kindly.

Naruto smiled at that. "Heh, nice to meet you On Ji." Naruto replied in kind. She noticed that he was much happier looking when not stuffed in a classroom. "Well Kuzon…looks like you got a new friend."

Before Aang could reply, the two boys were brushed to the side by another boy. Again, this guy was wearing the same uniform as they rest. However, his face was angular and had a smug look on his face.

"On Ji, you don't have to babysit the new kids." He stated as he put an arm around the girl. Naruto noticed that she didn't even smile, just a straight face.

"Let me guess. Judging by your attitude so far, you are a 'popular' kid." Naruto said with a straight face, unnerving the guy a bit.

"That's right and I'll give you two colony kids a word of warning. On Ji. Is. My. Girlfriend."

"Ok…" Aang replied, not really caring.

"So? She can't have new friends that are guys?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. The guy narrowed his eyes on Naruto before he turned and made an 'I am watching you' gesture to both of them. He then lead his girlfriend away from them. "Later Tomato Head!"

Naruto gained a twitching eye at that and an overwhelming urge to beat the guy's face in….but he reeled that in wondering why he felt that way in the first place.

"That was interesting." Aang stated.

"Yeah…I have him pegged." Naruto deadpanned.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

Naruto turned to his air bending friend and smiled. "Nothing you can't handle. Just be ready if he tries to attack." Aang blinked at that. He didn't really like to fight, but he nodded. He would try to avoid a fight if possible.

"I don't believe it. He didn't beat either of you up." A shocked skinny boy said as he walked up to them. "Not even a little."

"Guess we're just lucky." Aang replied while Naruto just shrugged.

Soon, more of the kid's friend came over. There was a cheerful looking girl with pig tails, a bigger boy, and really skinny white guy. "We were on our way to play hide and go explode. You guys wanna come with us."

"I'd love too!" Aang replied happily, always up for a new game.

_I swear, that sounds like a suicide game…but this guys are all still alive, so it can't be that bad. _ Naruto thought before a smile creped on his face. "I can get on that and it give me a chance to test out the exploding tag designs that I got from the scroll." He said thoughtfully while Aang sweatdropped. A lot of stuff in the scroll was dangerous….this had to be too.

XXX

Later that night, Sokka was his usual self. That pretty much meant he was freaking out about where Aang and Naruto had been all day. Actually, everyone as a bit freaked out. "Where were you guys?" Katara asked as she sat next to Appa near the fire. "We've been worried sick."

"We were invited to play with some kids from school." Aang replied.

"Yeah…a game called Hide and Go Explode." Naruto replied nonchalantly. Katara then noticed the state of their clothes. Yep, burn marks and dirt.

"Sounds like a suicide game." Toph stated from her position in the cave.

"I thought that too, but it is actually a cool game….i just can't use my exploding tags because they are too powerful." Naruto replied sullenly.

"That's putting it mildly." Aang deadpanned.

"Wait! AFTER WHAT?" Sokka shouted as he stood at attention.

"We were enrolled in a Fire Nation school." Aang said happily.

"More like forced because the clothes we picked were school uniforms and today was a school day." Naruto dead panned.

"And were going back." Aang said, making the blond turned red head glare at him.

"Enrolled in WHAT!" Sokka yelled with his mouth hanging open in disbelief before he fell on the ground dramatically.

XXX

"You again. Stay right there!" A fire Nation guard at a prison yelled out as he pointed his spear at the cloaked Zuko. However, when he saw who it was, he was shocked. "Prince Zuko?"

"I am going in there and NO ONE is to hear about this, undertand?" ordered Zuko as he talked about going to see his Uncle. The man just nodded dumbly.

As soon as the Prince made his way into the cell, He saw his Uncle in the rags of prison and he looked like shit. "Uncle…it's me." However, it seemed Iroh wanted nothing to do with him as he turned his back on the prince.

XXX

The whole group was now sitting around the fire. "Ok, I am trying to be mature and try and not immediately shut down your idea, but it sounds….really terrible."

"Thank you!" Naruto cried happily for once at Sokka's skepticism.

"I have to agree. We got our outfits, what do you need to go to school for? Me and Naruto hated school when we went in the Earth Kingdom. Master Yu had to teach us both bending and real world stuff….blac!" Toph stated. She still couldn't read or write, but for some reason, she could do math really well.

"Every minute I am in that classroom. I am learning new things about the Fire Nation." Aang defended He then brought out two pictures. "I already have a picture of Fire Lord Ozai and here's one I made out of noodles." Naruto boredly showed them his noodle picture. It was about the same.

"Impressive I admit, but I still think it is too dangerous." Sokka stated.

"I guess we'll never find out about the secret river then." Aang said slyly, Naruto inwardly groaned. "It goes right to the Fire Lord's palace. We were supposed to learn about in class tomorrow."

"Hmm. I am a fan of secret rivers." Sokka replied thoughtfully. 'Fine, we'll stay here for a few more days."

"Flameo Hotman!" Aang shouted in triumph.

"Shit." Naruto groaned in defeat.

"Flameo?" Sokka asked. Katara just shrugged.

Toph got up and walked over to her boyfriend and said, '"Don't worry, it is just a few days." She then gained a perverse smirk, "In the meantime, why don't we have some fun deeper into the cave."

"Oh you are on." Naruto stated a she followed the blind girl to have some real fun. Katara looked at the retreating red with longing eyes. She was going to have him soon...

XXX

"You brought this on yourself you know." Zuko stated to his jailed Uncle. "We could have returned together. You could have been a hero.

The only response he got was more turning away from the old man.

"You had no right to judge me Uncle. I did what I had to do in Ba Sing Se and you're a fool for not joining me."

Still no answer. Zuko didn't know it, but not having his Uncle's guidance around was tearing him apart. Still that emotion didn't register on him. "You're not going to say anything?" Silence. That silence was making the prince go nuts, so he let his anger out on a poor stool…which was burnt to a crisp.

"You're a crazy old man! You're crazy and if you weren't in jail, you'd be sleeping in the gutter!" Zuko shouted before he left, slamming the door behind him.

XXX

Another day in class. This was not his idea of fun. Naruto hated school and in the Fire Nation? That only made it worse! However, he did get some entertainment this morning. Aang didn't know the Fire Nation Oath….so he made up as he went. Making a fool of himself. Hey, Naruto didn't either and kept his mouth shut for once and surprisingly, he didn't get in trouble for it because the teacher's attention was all on Aang.

So yeah, this morning had some good entertainment for the boy from the past. Another good nugget was when they had to take….a dreaded pop quiz and there was a question about the air nomad 'army.' Aang just had to blurt out that was wrong, but still nothing bad happened.

However, there was a question about Konoha, which was a surprise to him and he actually got that right….something that their teacher picked up on and pointed out. "How do you know so much about Konoha, Arashi?"

"Well." Naruto began and he knew he had to somewhat bullshit this answer. "My family traveled around a lot and we found the ruins of that old village. You learn some pretty interesting stuff but just rummaging around in that place."

The teacher blinked owlishly along with the rest of the class before she nodded to herself. Colonials could actually go there…if they found it of course.

XXX

"So…what's next?" Naruto asked a bit stoically?

"Um…I am not sure, but our schedule says band." Aang informed his 'brother.'

"Hmm, this should be interesting." However, Naruto did nothing one crucial thing while they were in this school. There was no true creativity. It was mostly a do as your told type of place. These people didn't make anything fun….they were very strict about everything.

Another example of this is when they actually got to class and while they were not that great with the instruments they chose, Aang decided to dance in place while he blow on his horn, which once again, put all the attention on him.

Naruto just strummed on his stringed instrument. He did manage to pick up some of the art while on the road. It was useful when Kurama was complaining about one thing or another. Sto say he was bad at it….well he wasn't actually and they made everyone leave him alone about.

But still, the creativity in this place was nonexistent! The teacher even had to explain why they didn't dance! The hell!

"Dancing is no conducive to a proper learning environment. Young people must have rigid discipline and order!" the older male band teacher explained.

"But what about expressing yourself?" Aang asked.

"I am going to have to agree with Kuzon on that." Naruto stated, a bit confused. Still if that was how it was, no wonder why it was so boring in the Fire Nation.

However, the teacher took that question the wrong way. "I know wwe are so moved by our great nation that we can't control our own bodies!" He said passionately. "You must, march in place quietly the next time the urge hits you." Yeah…that really put a damper on Aang's spirit and Naruto actually felt sorry for the kid.

_Now you should understand why I hate school! _ Naruto thought.

XXX

During recess, as sson as they two 'brother' made their way out, everyone was staring at them. They were whispering about Aang dance and surprisingly, Naruto's artistic skill with a stringed instrument. They thought it was connected because when Naruto played, they did feel that urge.

On Ji actually liked it though and walked right up to Aang. "Uh hi Kuzon. I really liked that crazy dance you were doing."

Naruto smiled from his place next to them. It seemed not all in the Fire Nation was a lost cause. Heh, he could even see the interest in her eyes for Aang. Yeah…she didn't really like that other guy that much. And hey, Aang seemed to like her as well. Maybe…he could hook them up?

"Thanks On Ji. I can show it to you again if you'd like." Aang said but they had to dodge a fire ball that hit near his feet.

Naruto inwardly groaned. This guy was beginning to get on his nerves.

"What'd you say colony trash?" the boy demanded. "You're going to show her something?"

"Just some dance movements." Aang said, not seeing the problem, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto already ready for a fight. That got him aware of the situation.

"Nobody shows MY On Ji anything. Especially movements!" He stated before he threw a punch, which just made again move to the side to avoid. This seemed to anger the boy more and he tried to keep on attacking until his fist landed into Naruto's open palm, who didn't look to happy. The boy also noticed that Naruto had a strong grip when he tried to remove his hand from the red head's. "Let go you tomato headed freak!"

That was the trigger again for the intense rage from when in. However, he only squeezed the boy's hand really tight as he reeled in his anger. "You, I have you pegged." Naruto stated again.

"What?" The boy replied in a pained voice and he tried in vain to get his hand back.

"It is simple. You think you are the top dog here. The 'cool' guy, but you know, all I see is a smug little brat who seems to get his way most of the time. However, when someone steps on your toes, you use violence to get your way. That is not called cool, it is calling being a Snobbish Brat.

That seemed to anger the boy and shock the group of students all around them. Nobody had obvious stood up to this boy. He then threw his out hand out in another attempt to punch Naruto and free himself. However, all Naruto did was catch the other hand and then use on of his feet the knock the boy on his ass.

"You know, your fire bending is ok…just not hot enough." Naruto stated calmly as he stood over the boy. "There is something ironic about my name though. What do you see that signifies a storm?"

The boy glared at him from his position on the ground. "Lightning, duh!"

"Got it in one go." Naruto said and Aang watched in shock as Naruto positioned two fingers in front of the boy's face. They were streaking in lightning. The red head noticed Aang's disbelief and winked at the air bender, telling him that he was not really going to hurt the stupid kid.

"What the…I though the royal family could only bend lightning!" The boy freaked.

Naruto smirked evilly as he added killer intent, scaring the boy even more. "You'd be surprised what you'd find in the ruins of an old village."

"ENOUGH!" An older man shouted and he walked right up to them. From the whisperings, the boys found out that this was the Headmaster. Said man, looked all around him. To the boy on the ground, looking like he was about to shit himself, and then to the two 'brothers.' "Picking fights on your second day boys?"

"I would even call it a fight." Naruto said stoically.

"We need to have a conference to discuss your punishments! Bring your parents to my office after school!"

"Parents! But!" Aang argued.

"Don't be late!" The man said as he lead On Ji's boyfriend away. However, he eyed Naruto thoughtfully before leaving. The girl's boyfriend smirked at them as he left.

"Oh no." Aang groaned.

Naruto sighed. "I have a feeling this would have happened anyway. You dodging the whole time or not doing what I did. They guy got what he wanted."

"This sucks." Aang groaned.

"Just grin and bear it little brother, we'll get through this.

XXX

"Thank you for coming Mr. and Mrs.-" The head master started as he stared out to the four people in front of him. There was Naruto and Aang of course and to the sides were Kyuubi in his human form, Koza, and Jin in her baggy Fire Nation clothes. They were the oldest in their group and Koza's red hair explained Naruto's seemingly red hair.

Maybe he was getting to old, but Kuzon did look like his mother somewhat. But whatever.

"Tails." Koza started with a sly smirk. "I am Koza Tails…or as my friends call me, Kurama. This is my hot as hell wife, Jin Tails."

_If I remember correctly from my own travels, his name nickname means Nine Tails? And his wife is Gold Tails? Ok, these people are just weird._ The headmaster inwardly groaned, now seeing how the kids were like how they were.

"Nice to meet you." Jin replied happily.

"Mr. and Mrs…Tails, your sons have been enrolled in her for two days and they are already causing problem. Kuzon has argued with his history teacher, both have disrupted music class, and roughed up my star pupil!"

"Really?" Jin stated in her fake concerned voice. "That doesn't sound like our kids."

"That's what any mother would say ma'am. Nonetheless, you are forewarned. If they act up one more time, I'll send them to reform school!" He said slamming his fists on his desk. "That would be the coal mines and I would truly hate to see young Arashi go there. He has potential if he continues to excel. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Koza laughed. "I just gotta say that you think my oldest has potential?"

_Stupid fox, yuk it up all you want. I know you are enjoying this._ Naruto thought in annoyance.

"Yes, it seems that he has an advance bending nature. Not many can bend lightning." The head master replied with an impressed smile.

"Ah yes, my oldest does have great potential. I am so glad I game him that name!" Koza shouted happily. Aang was starting to get it and he chuckled to himself. Kurama really did like messing with Naruto.

"However," Koza stated seriously as fire surrounded his fist. "When we get home, you two are going to get the punishment of a lifetime."

"That's what I like to hear." The headmaster stated with his arms crossed. _This guys is a bit scary._

"And then I'll go wreck my lovely wife's ability to walk." Koza said with a giant pervert smile, which made both boys groan and Jin to smile happily.

However, the headmaster only inwardly groaned. _I swear, I have a feeling that these people are going to drive me insane._

XXX

"Orange is such an awful color." Mai said as her and Zuko watched the sunset on a cliff outside the city.

Zuko chuckled, "You're so beautiful when you hate the world."

"I don't hate you." Mai said with a smile.

"I don't hate you too." Zuko replied in kind before they met in a kiss.

Azula walked up to them a few second later, staring at them. She thought they were such a strange couple. However, watching them kiss, it made her sad because of what she did to Aang. Both sides of her loved the Avater after all. So she decide to ruin the moment by clearing her throat. "Zuko, can I have a word with you?"

"Can't you see we're busy?" He replied before he went back to kissing his girlfriend.

Azula rolled her eyes, She didn't really care. "Oh Mai, Ty Lee needs your help untangling her braid."

However, Mai knew not to mess with the Princess. "Sounds pretty serious." She said, but as she passed the dual personality girl, she glared at her.

"So, I hear that you've been to visit your Uncle Fatso in the prison tower." Azula said.

"That guard told you!" Zuko growled out, ready to punish the man.

"No, you did, just now." Azula replied slyly.

Zuko sat back down and face the other way. "Ok, you caught me. What is it that you want Azula."

She didn't know what was going with her at the moment. She was just concerned for her older brother. "Actually nothing. Believe it or not, I'm looking out for you. If people found out you've been to see Uncle, they'll think you're plotting with him. Just be careful dumb dumb."

Zuko didn't know if she was being sincere or not. So he looked at her for a moment and then looked away. He didn't know what to think, but he felt that Azula was playing him again.

XXX

"That settles it, no more school for you young man." Sokka shouted as he wore a beard. H ewant to go as Kuzon and Arashi's father, but Koza beat him to the punch…but he kept the beard on all this time for some reason.

"I think it would be best to pull out for now. You two are not exactly keeping a low profile." Koza said.

"I am not ready to leave. I am having fun for once, just being a normal kid. You don't know what it is like Sokka. You get to be normal all the time." Aang replied. Althought Sokka wasn't exactly normal. Something that made Toph laugh.

"Ha Ha!"

Naruto had to smirk at that because Sokka seemed annoyed by the laugh.

"Listen guys, those kids at school are the future of the Fire Nation. If we want to change this place for the better, we need to show them a little taste of freedom." Aang said.

"What could you and Naruto do for a country depraved little fire monsters?" Sokka asked.

"I am going to throw them a secret dance party!" Aang announced.

"Ok, I am in." Naruto laughed.

"Go to your room!" Sokka shouted in a 'manly' voice. He thought Aang's idea was nuts, but sadly for him, he was outvoted…again.

XXX

A few hours later, the cave was ready thanks to Naruto and Toph's earth bending skills. The sides of the cave were alight with many candles and through earth bending, a stage was raised for a band to play on.

While Aang made sure his headband was back on, Sokka was complaining like usual. "I can't believe we're having a dance party! Seems so…silly!"

"Look who you're talking to." Koza laughed.

Aang just smiled. "Don't think of it as a dance party, but as a cultural event celebrating the art of fancy foot work."

"Heh, still a party is a party and not those stuff ones we were forced to go to when we were younger…right Toph?" Naruto asked.

"Got that right!" Toph shouted, she really hated though. She then froze up and then said, "Stop the bending, they are here!"

Aang grimaced as he noticed that Appa was still in the cave. "Sorry buddy, you should probably wait out back." Appa growled as he went out the back way of the cave. "I know, you got fancier feet than anybody… and six of them!"

A few minutes later, everything was ready and a band called the Flameos were playing on the earth bent stage. However, everyone was just standing around…or sitting on the earth bent tables. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the FLAMEOS! Yeah, this should get everybody moving." Aang announce happy until he noticed the lack of movement.

"No what do we do?" A boy Aang and Naruto met on their first day asked.

"This is when you start dancing!" Aang explained with a smile.

"I don't think my parents want me dancing in a cave." A larger boy shyly replied

"Yeah, what if someone finds out!" A nervous looking skinny boy said, looking out for any adults, however, only a smirking Koza and Jin were there. So that didn't do anything for him.

"Oh boy. Listen guys, dancing isn't something you think about. It's a form of self expression that no one can ever take away from you" Aang said, determined to help these kids.

"Maybe it was different in the colonies Kuzon, but we don't do that here." A boy informed Aang.

"Sure you do, you have for generations." Aang said, not taking no for an answer. "It just so happens that I know several classic Fire Nation dances." He then showed a them all a few moves, explaining to the children…well teenagers what they were called. "One hundred years ago this one was called the Phoenix Flight. And this one is called the Camleophant Strut!" That last one brought him in front of a few girls who giggled at him, shocking the hell out of the more shy boys.

"Heh, who knew twinkle toes knew how to dance." Laughed Toph as she watch with her earth vision.

Naruto smirked as he got up to show off himself. "Well, I found some interesting thing from the ruins of Konoha. Hell is more fighting moves that dance, but in my opinion, they are the same thing." Naruto stated as he walked out onto the dance floor and preformed several stances for eh Goken Fighting, ending with a modified version of the Primary Lotus attack. That impressed several people.

"Heh, Nice one!" Aang shouted, glad that Naruto was joining in.

XXX

Zuko was back at the prison tower, visiting his Uncle. The Prince was much mellower this time. "I brought you some Komodo Chicken." He said as he slid a box into the cell. "I know you don't like it, but it is better than prison food…right?" Zuko saw that the old man still was not facing him. "I admit it, I have everything I always wanted, but it is not at all how I thought it would be."

"The truth is…I need your advice. I think the avatar is still alive and that Naruto, the Golden Fox is still with him instead of with his group that he made. I know they are out there. I am losing my mind." Zuko was finally confessing that he didn't have all the answers. "Please Uncle, I need your help." Zuko then saw that the old man still had not moved and grew angry again. "Forget it, I'll solve this myself! Waste away in here for all I care!" He walked towards the door and with one last look at the old man, he left, slamming the door shut. He never noticed that Iroh had tears in his eyes.

XXX

"And this is how they do it in the ballrooms of Ba Sing Se!" Aang announced as he managed to get On Ji out onto the dance floor with him. She quickly got the rhythm and happily joined in, blushing a bit because she liked how carefree he was.

Soon, more and more of the kids were joining, actually having fun. "Alright, go with that! Everybody free style!" Aang said and he results were….rather funny. Some just had no rhythm. Still it didn't bother Aang and he was using this time to get closer to On Ji.

Naruto decided he would have a little fun and walked up to Katara, knowing that Toph didn't like to dance that much. "Come on, let's dance."

"I don't know Naruto. These shoes aren't meant for dancing and-" Katara said before she was cut off.

"Take my hand." Naruto replied with kind smile.

Katara stared at him for a few second before a smile spread on her face as well. "Ok."

As soon as he they got to the dance floor, he whispered, "Remember, Fighting Style and Dance Styles are kind of the same. Water vs Lightning." Katara nodded and they started circling each other with their hand out, ready for anything.

Aang and the other stopped what they were doing to watch and smiled. He had to see this, but he blushed a bit when On Ji leaned on him to watch too.

The dance began as soon as Naruto struck out with his fingers. Katara used to water style flexibility and 'dodged' all of Naruto's attacks. They twist and turned around each other as if they had done this a hundred times before, at ease with each other and smiling. Katara's smile grew and he held on to her and one point and lifted her up and then brought her down gently in his arms.

She was blushing hard by the time it was over and she leaned in to give him a fierce kiss on the lips when they ended the dance.

After that, the night continued as the students loosened up and they all danced in their own way. Naruto was usually seen with Katara or Toph, just having fun with it all. Sokka was trying and failing to hit on girls. Thankfully he took off the annoying beard or that would have been weird. Koza was laughing his ass off at the teens' attempts at dancing while Jin giggle before they started making out near the back of the cave.

Aang was either dancing or rest at a table with On Ji, getting to know her more. Currently, they were sitting side by side at table, laughing at a joke he finished telling. On Ji smiled at him. "I really like you Aang. You're not a jerk and you actually listen to me."

"Unlike your boyfriend?" Aang asked.

On Ji sighed. "That idiot is not my boyfriend. Arashi got it right when he said that Hide always got his way. He thinks I am his girlfriend because he scares all the other guys away. You're different and I like that. I have only known you for two days and I really like you. You're not like the other guys here."

"You mean that?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, I do." On Ji replied with a smile as she leaned in. Aang leaned in as well and they met in a kiss, but he broke it off a few seconds later with a sad look on his face. "W-what's wrong?"

"I don't know if I can do this." Aang explain. "I sort of had a fight with this girl that I liked and I thought that she liked me as well…but I don't know. I haven't seen her in weeks."

On Ji smiled at that. He already thought as was a good guy and this proved it, but if the other girl didn't respond to his attempts, she could deal with that. "Then she is missing out on someone really great." She said before she captured him in another kiss, shocking the young air bender.

XXX

Azula was pissed beyond all reason for some reason. She was fine a few minutes ago, but now….she just want to kill something. So she settled with burning down a tree with her blue fire. If she had been paying attention, she would have seen that it flickered from blue to black for a few seconds.

Still, she kind just scared the fuck out of Mai and Ty Lee.

XXX

Their fun for the evening had to end sometime and it was just about to end because the head master, thanks to Hide himself, came barging into the cave with a few guards.

"Well, that's our cue to get the hell out of here." Naruto deadpanned as he and others ran to the back to the cave to get Appa ready to get the hell out of this town. Aang decided to bu them some time by making himself a target. The guards ran after him, only on the chance that he was wearing his headband, something that the other students picked up on as they put on headbands of their own.

"Go, get out of here." On Ji whisper to her crush.

Aang smiled sadly. "Thanks On Ji." He said as he kissed her while slipping a piece of paper in her hands. He then ran off to the back of the cave with the others, leaving a blushing On Ji behind.

The student seriously had a fun time messing with the headmaster and the guard's head as they all wore headbands. They had lost Kuzon. They knew that much for sure.

The boy that they meet on the first sad waved goodbye but then had a look of disbelief when eh saw the back of the cave close behind them with earth bending.

XXX

"Oh man, that was fun!" Naruto shouted happily as he sat on Appa as they flew high in the air.

However, Sokka was back in paranoid mode, something that Katara noticed. "We're safe Sokka."

"Yeah…uh huh."

Toph smiled. "What to go you two. You guys taught those kids how to be free."

"I don't know, it was just a dance party." Aang said shrugging it off with a smile.

"Awe, you don't give yourself enough credit." Naruto smirked.

"Hey, you help out a lot." Aang pointed out.

"Yes he did." Katara stated as he kissed the now blond on the lips.

"Yeah, I actually had fun with this adventure." Kyuubi, back in his fox form stated.

"Flameo you two. Flameo." Sokka said, clapping for them.

"Ok, you making that already lame word, even more lame." Kyuubi dead panned, making Sokka grumble.

"Still, we had fun and that is all that matters." Jin stated with a kind smile as she held on to the fox.

As they flew into the night, Naruto noticed the sad look on Aang's face. "Who are you thinking about?"

Aang sighed as he turned his head to see that everyone else was asleep. "I can't stop thinking about Azula. On Ji was nice and all, but….i don't know."

"Sooner or later you're going to have to choose. I can see that you are not the type of guy to have more than one girl." Naruto said.

"Yeah…" Aang said sadly…however, the choice for him was obvious.

XXX

In an industrial part of the main city is where we see a cloaked Zuko walking down its roads. The atmosphere we ominous and there was a lot of tension in the air to the young Prince. His biggest fear is that he would be caught.

Suddenly, a huge brute of a man with a creaky metal leg appeared behind him. Another unique feature on the giant was a third eye on his forehead. "You sure you weren't followed?" Zuko asked the man…only no answer. Zuko looked that man over and said, "I've heard about you. They say you are good at what you do and even better at keeping secrets. The Avatar is alive. I want to find him…and end him. Just be careful of one of his companions. The Golden Fox is with him."

The man nodded and left as quietly as he came….sort of.

XXX

Back in her home. On Ji, was in her room. Her parents were not as strict as the other children's, so she didn't a very severe punishment. She took out the piece of paper that Aang had given and begun to read, her eyes widening with the more she read.

**XXXXX**

**And there we go! What did Aang put in his letter? What will happen to the gang now that they have a bounty hunter on their asses? Who will Aang choose? **

**Eh….just keep on reading. You'll find out soon enough. I will say this though…the heat made this chapter really hard to write.**

**Please review.**


	22. Not a chapter

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do think that if not an MA rating, then at least send a warning to the one violating the agreement –either knowingly or unknowingly- before taking the deletion option. A "You have been warned" notice tends to let people know so that appropriate actions can be taken. To delete a story without warning only leaves bitterness, and that tends to drive away creativity. I can't personally say that I understand that feeling seeing as how I never have that happen to me, but really, it's a good idea. I would also personally request a yaoi filter too if possible…)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover


End file.
